Dance Under the Moonlight
by Crystalline Arch
Summary: Rukia, for the sake of Shiba clan, disguised to be Shiba Hisana to marry the leader of Kuchiki clan, Kuchiki Byakuya. She has to prevent a war between two clan, and another war within herself. Byaruki
1. Chapter 1 New Moon

Hi everyone… I don't know how to say this. My PC has broken and unable to be repaired. All my documents are missing…, destroyed. I've been frustrated since then. I have to write since the beginning. However, every time I begin to write 'Close to Your Heart', my depressed state haunted me. I need to recover from this syndrome immediately. Therefore, I wrote this fanfic in my recovering state. Thank you very much for your consideration. Please enjoy reading.

* * *

_**NOTES:**_

_**Onee-san :**_ older sister

_**-dono **_: a suffix after someone's name to reflect respect to someone higher rank, usually for someone noble.

_**Ojii-sama**_ : grandfather (in a polite Japanese language)

_**Arigatou gozaimasu **_**: **Thank you very much

_**Anata: **_"dear", to call someone beloved, generally used by a wife to call her husband.

_**Onii-san : **_olderbrother

_**Geta **_: a form of traditional Japanese footwear that resembles both clogs and flip-flops. They are a kind of sandal with an elevated wooden base held onto the foot with a fabric thong to keep the foot well above the ground.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. It's Kubo-san's. I'm merely Byaruki's fan.**

**I apologize for the lack of spelling and grammar. Please review or send me an email so I can improve myself. Thank you very much.**

* * *

**DANCE UNDER THE MOONLIGHT**

**1**

**New Moon**

* * *

Shiba clan's land, March 12, Night

Under the starlit sky, three shadows walked carefully to a shed that hidden by the woods. The woman with knot in her hair led the way, woman with glasses walked rearmost, and in the middle was woman covered by a veil. They had known that route very well. Normally, people will tripped by roots or bumped trees if they walked without artificial illumination in this new moon night. Nevertheless, those women were just fine. Once in a while they stopped and looked back to check if there was someone trailed after them.

"All clear! We must hurry, _Onee-san._" the glasses woman whispered to the leader.

"We are almost there. Watch your step, Nanao!" The leader whispered back.

In a few minutes, they reached the shed. The leader whistled in particular tone, almost like a robin. The door opened and they entered the shed silently. Five minutes later, the group came out of the shed and returned to somewhere they came from.

"You must not fail. If you do, all of us will be killed." Nanao whispered.

"Our life...no, Shiba clan's viability depends on you..., Rukia." the leader added.

"I understand, Miyako-dono. I will not fail" the woman covered by veil answered in a whisper.

* * *

Kuchiki clan's mansion, March 13, Morning

The former leader of Kuchiki clan, Kuchiki Ginrei, walked firmly to the leader's office room. His long white hair swayed by the rhythm of his steps. Despite his late age, he still looks healthy and charismatic. He stopped in front of the door and knocked it slightly.

"You may enter." said the man inside the room.

Kuchiki Ginrei opened the wood-sliding door slowly and closed it right after he entered the room. A young man was sitting in cushion and pouring some green tea.

"Good morning, _Ojii-sama._ Would you have some tea?" he offered the tea to his grandfather.

Ginrei nodded silently and watched his grandson's figure while sipped his tea. Kuchiki Byakuya was the present leader of Kuchiki clan. He has well known by the other noble family as a noble bachelor who has composed demeanor, expressionless gesture and handsome features. The girls were willing to kill each other to catch his attention. It's not that they lack of beauty, wealth or intelligence. It's just...well, let's say that Byakuya's type was not very common.

"Is there something you need to discuss with me, _Ojii-sama?_"

"Yes, I do. It's about your marriage. I want you decided it immediately, Byakuya." his grandfather told him.

"Yes, _Ojii-sama_. I have decided that I will follow the elder's advice. However, I have requirement."

"You make this difficult, aren't you? The elders won't like it."

"I'm the one who's going to be married, not them, _Ojii-sama_. Therefore, I have to meet my bride before the wedding. I don't think my request is something excessive."

"You had met her in tea ceremony last year."

"That's not what I meant, _Ojii-sama_. I need to know her at least for a week, privately."

"You are not planning to ruin this family, aren't you, Byakuya?" Kuchiki Ginrei asked suspiciously.

"Of course not, _Ojii-sama_. What make you think something like that?"

"This marriage is determinant of relationship between Kuchiki clan and Shiba clan. If this marriage ruined again, the war won't be able to avoided this time. It depends on your decision, Byakuya."

"I understand, _Ojii-sama_. I'm only thinking about this clan's benefit. That's my obligation as the leader of Kuchiki clan." he answered firmly after drank his tea.

Byakuya's grey eyes looked straight to his grandfather's eyes. There's no hesitation or a lied reflected in his eyes. Ginrei-sama sighed before took his tea cup again.

"It's good to know that you still have that look in your eyes. I believe you will fulfill your duty as the leader of the clan. Do not let our hope down, Byakuya."

"I won't make this clan and you disappointed, _Ojii-sama._" he said calmly.

"Good. Then, do as you like." Ginrei had given Byakuya his permission.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu, Ojii-sama._" Byakuya bowed slightly.

* * *

Shiba clan's mansion, March 13, Afternoon

Ise Nanao ran hastily along the west-side corridor of Shiba mansion. She practically smashed into Rukia's room. Rukia and Miyako who had been having a serious conversation squealed simultaneously, surprised by her sudden intrusion.

"This is bad! I brought a bad news!"

"Nanao! Don't you know how to knock? You almost give me a heart-attack."

"Nanao-dono, please don't scare me like that" Rukia said while tried to calm her heartbeat.

Nanao turned around, closed the door and knocked it. Both of the woman sighed.

"Come in. What's the point knocking the door if you had battered down? You're being ridiculous, Nanao!" Miyako complained with her usual calm manner.

"_Onee-san_, it's not the right time to criticize me. There's something more-more-more important that we need to discuss."

"Alright, so... what the _'more-more-more important'_ thing is?"

"Our plan is to be ruined even before it started. Kuchiki Byakuya demands to see and know the bride one week before the wedding day!"

"WHAT?" Miyako and Rukia shouted in unison.

Miyako, the most composed person in Shiba clan, was scarcely panic no matter how bad the situation. This time was exceptional. Even for Nanao, her sister, this was the first time she witnessed her sister's panic state.

"When is it?" asked Miyako, bitting her lower lips.

"Tomorrow morning, but they will fetch her tonight. How we have to deal with this?"

Rukia's face became pale as white as snow soon after heard the news.

_They will notice that I'm not Hisana-sama._

_That I'm just a humble maid that have the same looks as my mistress._

_That I'm disguise as my mistress to marry the leader of Kuchiki clan._

_They will kill me for sure!_

"Miyako-dono, what should we do?" Rukia asked in worried tone.

"Calm down. No matter how dangerous our position is, don't let panic lead us. We will assist you to the Kuchiki mansion, Rukia."

A wave of relief washed Rukia's mind. At least, she was not alone through this problem.

_Was it too early to think that way?_

* * *

Shiba clan's mansion, March 13, Night

Miyako and Nanao had helped Rukia wore her kimono when the Kuchiki's servant came to fetch Rukia. Miyako wanted to assist Rukia, but her husband forbade her.

"Where are you going, Miyako? I need you here." Shiba Kaien held his wife's arm.

"_Anata_, I need to accompany Hisana."

"No, you don't. She can take care of herself."

"At least, let Nanao go with her." she tried to persuade her husband.

"What's wrong with you? We need Nanao for the preparation of festival next week."

"_Onii-san_..., please let me go just this once." Nanao begged to her brother-in-law.

"I'm terribly sorry, Milady, we had ordered only to fetch Hisana-sama. Please rest assured, there would be plenty of maid and servant in Kuchiki mansion who stand by to help Hisana-sama if she needs something," said the butler.

The butler bowed low and turned his way to the car before Miyako and Nanao could respond. Nanao gripped her sister's arm with trembled fingers. Miyako could only stare at the moving car that brought Rukia inside it.

"There's nothing we can do after she step in Kuchiki mansion. All we have to do is praying. Please be save, Rukia..." Miyako clapped her hands together to pray.

Inside the car, Rukia was praying too.

"God, I knew I always have a bad luck since I was born, but...please, just for this time. Let me have my luck just this once. Please don't let me get them killed. I will pray more often and I won't do bad things again in the rest of my life," she pledged to the God.

Rukia barely could hold her tears that surged in her eyes.

_Get grip of yourself, Rukia. You can do this! You had been training for two month. You've got the skill even you don't have talent as a princess of noble family. Don't cry! You can do this!_

Since the beginning, she already knew that this was a suicide mission. The chance of success was below one percent and yet, she was still doing it.

Rukia didn't mind if she was the only one who killed for this mission. There won't be anyone cry for her. She had no one in her life. No family... No friends... Just enemies... Rukia had been wondering about the reason of her existence. She wondered if God made a mistake by creating her.

The problem was... she won't be the only one who killed if she failed. The whole Shiba clan's member will annihilated. All of them! All of those nice people.

_I won't let them die! Definitely...!_

* * *

Kuchiki clan's mansion, March 13, Night

Kuchiki Byakuya signed a pile of documents in his office room when someone knocked his door.

"Byakuya-sama, Sasakibe-san has returned from Shiba mansion."

Sasakibe Chōjirō was the butler of Kuchiki mansion. He was the one who responsible for fetching Shiba Hisana, Kuchiki Byakuya's fiancée. Byakuya kept on writing without stopped even for a second after heard the news.

"Did he bring her?" he asked calmly, still writing.

"Yes, Byakuya-sama. Hisana-sama has arrived. May I ask your order, Byakuya-sama?"

"Let her rest in guest room and report anything about her to me."

"Understood. Then, I will take my leave."

_So, she has arrived in this house..._

Byakuya remembered the features of his fiancée. The first and the last time he met her was in a tea ceremony with both of the elder of the clans. She was a graceful lady, as he expected from a Shiba clan's princess. Although looked so frail, she has gentle smile and bland gestures.

Everything about her was reflecting a princess's figure, so flawless.

However, his personality wouldn't let him so easy to trust someone, especially...a woman. It's not that he hate woman because they irritate him by their hysterical scream or dreamy stare every time they saw him. It's more like... he realized the dangerous potential that a woman had.

Women's gentleness was their ultimate weapon. The more fragile their features, the more dangerous they are. The best example was his aunt, Kuchiki Retsu. Even his grandfather didn't want to have an argument with her. Byakuya had ever witnessed how she broke someone's arm because he bumped her and didn't want to apologize. It made him chilled just by remembering it.

Shiba Hisana's figure was a perfect copy of his aunt from the outside. He did not want stabbed in his bed when he slept beside his frail-looking-psychopath-wife. That was the reason he wanted to reveal his bride's personality by one-week personal approach, his own method.

After he had done with the documents, he went to side porch of his office to look in his East-side garden. He looked up and realized that tonight is a new moon. The moon was invisible. If only there are no artificial illumination and the starlight, it would be a complete darkness.

Suddenly his steps slowed down. His gaze settled on a figure under the cherry blossom tree. Byakuya narrowed his eyes, tried hard to catch a better vision on the figure. It's a woman... What did she doing in late night at his garden? If she was one of his maid, he'll fire her for sure. When his eyes adjusted to the lack of light and his vision became better, he could see clearly the figure in front of him.

About 20 feet from his position, there was a girl in white kimono. She...she was... dancing? Byakuya frowned when he realized that the girl was dancing under the cherry blossom. He cannot believe his eyes as he saw her like sparkling in the darkness. He almost thought that the moon had fallen to his garden in the form of a young girl.

He stepped forward slowly, carefully not to make a sound. While doing it, his eyes latched on her figure. He was afraid that she will disappear when she knew that he had been watched her dance, _that fairy._

However, the magical moment broke into pieces when he saw her fell to the ground in a loud thud. He managed to restrain his urge to burst a laugh. She fell ungracefully and landed by her face to the ground. Fortunately, thick and soft grasses covered the grounds. She spit some grass that accidentally went into her mouth, and groaned.

She looked around to make sure there was no one witnessed her 'successful landing'. She missed Byakuya's figure because he had hide in the shadow of bushes. She sat down and looked at her _geta_. The knot of her right _geta_ had broken. She tried to fix it desperately, but failed.

"A-ah, I guess I have to walk back to my room in barefoot," she decided.

Byakuya watched silently until her figure vanished in the curve of corridor. Now he can smile freely. _What a strange girl..._ On the first glance, she looks like a fairy. So beautiful and elegant. In reality, she was just a clumsy girl.

_Who is she anyway? Somehow, her features are familiar... Did I ever met her somewhere before?_

The confusion thought lingering in his head even a minute before Byakuya drifted to his deep slumber. He smiled in his sleep, dreaming about a girl in white kimono.


	2. Chapter 2 Mugetsu

_Minna-san_, thank you so much for reading and reviews this story. It makes me feel better. Thank you so much for the supports. Ah, I forgot to mention that the setting is not Soul Society, it's the real world. There's a good reason for this, please bear it for me^^ I tried my best not to add a new character and maximized Bleach characters. Please enjoy the reading.

Special thanks to:** Vicky73 **(the first reviewer^^)**, BlackBurningHeart**(thank you very much for the support^^)**, Rukes** (I'm sorry, it took long enough for me to update because of my job. i'll do my best next time, okay^^)**, Smile-san **(thank you so much for the correction, it really helps me^^)**, RukiaYoukoMaSahi **(thank you, I'll do my best^^)**, xdayanarax**(thank you for the support^^)**, sphinx **(Hisana is here^^)**, chariot330 **(thank you for the compliment and the correction too^^)**, silverqueen** (as your request^^). **And for the all readers, hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu^^**

* * *

**NOTES:**

_**Mugetsu**_ : literally means 'No Moon', it's the same as new moon in Japanese language.

_**Hai**_ : 'yes'

_**Furisode**_ : literally means swinging sleeves, is a style of kimono distinguishable by its long sleeves, which average between 39 and 42 inches in length. It is the most formal style of kimono worn by unmarried women in Japan.

_**Unagi-sushi**_ is a Japanese dish consisting of cooked vinegared rice which is containing with freshwater eel (_unagi_). It is a classic, or inside out roll of sushi containing _unagi_ (eel), and slices of cucumber. Some people enjoy thier _unagi_ with fried eel, some like it raw, up to the maker.

_**Ne **_meand 'hey' or 'say'.

_**Arigatou gozaimasu**_ : Thank you very much

_**Kabuki**_ is the highly stylized classical Japanese dance-drama. _Kabuki_ theater is known for the stylization of its drama and for the elaborate make-up worn by some of its performers. _Kabuki_ is therefore sometimes translated as "the art of singing and dancing". In the early years, both men and women acted in _kabuki_ plays. Later during the Edo Period, the Tokugawa Shogunate forbade women from acting, a restriction that survives to the present day.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. It's Kubo-san's. I am merely Byaruki's fan.**

**I apologize for the lack of spelling and grammar. Please review or send me an email so I can improve myself. Thank you very much.**

* * *

**DANCE UNDER THE MOONLIGHT**

**2**

_**Mugetsu**_

* * *

Kuchiki clan's mansion, March 13, Almost Midnight

Everything was perfect. The luxury bedroom..., the comfortable mattress..., the aromatherapy fragrance..., and yet, she could not fall asleep. She has been flipping around her body countless time, looking for the most comfortable position to get a sleep for almost half an hour.

_It was useless... _

She rolled over to get down from the mattress and walked around in the room.

_Damn it! I can't sleep at all. Is it because I knew that I would die tomorrow? I'm so pathetic. It's not that I'm give up on living. It's just... argh! I have to calm down first._

Rukia opened the door of her room slowly, careful enough not to wake up someone else. Her eyes had used to the darkness so she could see her surroundings. She was not planning to run away. It was out of her character to run away from her problem like a coward. She just has to see the moon to clear up her clouded mind.

"Ah, I forgot that tonight is a new moon." Rukia muttered.

She was about to return to her room when her gaze settled into something amused her. It was a Japanese garden not far away from where she stood. She was simply amaze by its beautiful. The garden was so wide that it was bigger that her former house. A big pond divided the garden in two parts but still connected by a beautiful wooden bridge. It was a _Tsukiyama_ garden, a garden that composed by ponds, streams, hills, stones, trees, flowers, bridges and paths, as a miniature reproduction of natural scenery. The spring has not come, but the garden never lost its beauty.

"Damn you, rich peoples. They have such a magnificent place like this in just for their convenience. A-aah, I'm so jealous of them. This place is just like paradise." she talked to herself.

Suddenly her eyes widened. A cheerful smile bloomed in her lips when she saw a big Cherry Blossom tree in the right corner of the garden. Rukia ran as fast as she could into the garden with a big grin in her face.

"Whoa.., Cherry Blossom tree! You're the most beautiful Cherry Blossom tree I've ever met." she talked to the tree.

Although it was not blooming, the Cherry Blossom tree looked so charming.

"If only I could turn back time, I would return to that day..."

* * *

Rukongai District 52, March 10. One year ago, Afternoon

Rukia hold her rumbling stomach while stared at the window display of a seafood restaurant. The fragrance of grilled fish filled the air, making her stomach tortured. It has been three day since the last time she ate something. She was starving to death.

"Hey! What are you doing? Get out of here! You're ruining the costumer's appetite!"

A servant with cocky face pushed her away from the window display, roughly. Normally, she would kick his shinbone or punch his face for his rude words and attitude, but she was too weak because the lack of nutrition. She was collapse in the edge of the street.

"Are you alright?" a warm voice of a girl accosted her.

Rukia looked up and saw a beautiful girl offered hand to help her stand up. The beautiful girl, who wore a purple _furisode_ with Iris pattern, smiled so kindly to her.

"_H-hai_..., I think so..." Rukia took her hand.

"If you don't mind, would you join me to have lunch? My sister in law has made me a lot of sushi and I don't think I could handle it myself."

Rukia was dumb-folded by her offer.

"I understand if you prefer grilled fish that sushi..."

"I'll help you..._I mean_, I will eat..._no_, I'd love to eat sushi with you, miss."

The girl looked surprised when she heard Rukia talked in polite language in the end. She smiled again and took Rukia to her luxurious car. Rukia didn't know, but it was Rolls Royce. They ate the sushi in the car while it still running.

"Tell me, aren't you afraid that I'm a kidnapper?"

"No. Why in the world someone wanted to kidnap me? Moreover, you already have everything you need, miss. Why would you do that?" Rukia answered while chewing fast her _unagi-sushi_.

"You're clever. Now..., slow down, there's still plenty of it. If you're so hasty, you'll get..."

Rukia coughed when she choked by the sushi.

"...choked. Please, have a drink." the girl poured some tea to Rukia's cup.

"T-thank you... aah, I thought I would die back then. Ichigo and Renji will laugh crazily if they knew I'm killed by a sushi." she talked after drank her tea.

"Your friends?"

"Yes, I'm met them in _kabuki_ theater." she said while chewed the last sushi.

"You're a kabuki actor? But..."

"No..no.., there's no way they'll let a woman as a kabuki actor. I'm just a backstage helper."

"That was great. I always wondering what happened behind the stage of kabuki theater."

Rukia blushed. It was the first time she got a compliment of her official job. Somehow, it made her heart warmer.

"T-thank you..." she said in a low tone.

"I'm Shiba Hisana, what's your name?"

"_Shiba? She was from Shiba Clan, a noble.."_ Rukia's mind talked.

"I'm Rukia, Hisana-sama. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. So, we're now official as a friend, aren't we?"

"Is it alright for a noble like you to have a vagrant like me as a friend, miss?"

"Rukia-san, I have a strong feeling that I want to be your friend since the first time I saw you. I always believe there's no boundary in friendship. Please don't say something like that again. It really made me sad." Hisana stared at Rukia with sad eyes.

"Please forgive me, Hisana-sama. I...I'd love to be your friend." Rukia said hastily.

"That's great. Actually, I also was looking for a maid. Recently, my maid has retired because she got married. _Ne,_ Rukia..."

"I...I will be your maid, Hisana-sama. It's my pleasure..." Rukia answered quickly before Hisana could finish her sentence.

"Now, let me wipe clean your face. What's make your face so dirty?"

"Ah, I don't have permanent job. I helped to clean the oven in pottery shop this morning."

Hisana smiled sweetly and took a wet tissue to clean Rukia's face.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_., Hi... Hisana sama?"

Rukia wondered to see Hisana's shocked face.

"What's wrong, Hisana-sama?"

"I always thought that we had a lot of common, but... I think we're too much alike, literally"

"I don't understand..."

"How many times you see your refection in a mirror in a day? Not much, I guess."

"I used water as mirror, just to make sure was it clean or not. Renji is always complaint about my face. He told me that if I look into the mirror, it will shattered in pieces."

"How brave he is. I feel offended," Hisana handed over a portable mirror to Rukia. "...because we do have resemble face" Hisana smiled to the dumb-folded Rukia.

* * *

Kuchiki clan's mansion, March 13, Almost Midnight. Present Time

Rukia sighed at the thought of her first encounter with Hisana. Both of them shocked after knew that they have similar face, even they were not blood-related. Hisana told her that she had invitation to attend a tea ceremony that day.

_It was tea ceremony with Kuchiki clan. _

The following day, Rukia officially to be Hisana's maid. Rukia was very happy because she thought it was the beginning of her brand new life. A normal life. She wanted to bury her dark past since then. However, twisted destiny never let go of her. Nine months four days thirteen hours from the day she met Hisana, something terrible happened. Hisana never opened her eyes since then. It made Rukia have to disguise as Hisana to save Shiba clan. It caused Rukia couldn't sleep tonight.

Rukia sat under the Cherry Blossom tree and tried to sleep. It was still not working.

_Maybe it's because I have too much worries in my mind. I should let it go..._

The only thing that can make her relief is... by dancing. In her short course to be a lady by Shiba Miyako and Ise Nanao, the only skill that she had fully mastered was the dancing skill. Even Miyako-dono praised her that her dance was as good as, no..., even better than Hisana-sama. For the first time in her life, she was happy to know that she has a talent. She was not useless like what those bad people said.

In Kabuki theatre, she practiced to dance secretly after watch the performance from the back stage. She had memorized almost all the dance of the character in a short time. She remembered the dialogue, the diction and the manner.

Rukia's past is darker than a new moon. Nobody wanted her, not even her parents, whoever they are. After the orphanage she lived in destroyed by a flood, she had no place to go. She lived in street as a vagrant. Life was never been easy for her. Every day was a struggle and a fight. Even so, she still wanted to live for her own sake.

Her favorite dance was Moon Dance, a traditional dance from the Shiba clan that could only performed in Moon festival. It should be perfect under the full moon, but she did not have much time left to see it.

When she started to dance, all her worry evaporated, disappearing just like a snow in Sahara desert. What left behind was just her and happiness. A wise man said that happiness only lasted for a few moments. It's just like a wind, came as fast as it gone. _He was right!_

Rukia was doing a full moon turn when suddenly she lost her balance and collapsed to the ground with a loud thump. The accident happened so quickly that she didn't realized that she had fell until she landed lying flat in her stomach...and her face.

Rukia pushed up to regain from her current state. She spat some grass that went into her mouth and then looked around, just to make sure that there's no one saw her embarrassing fall. She sighed in relief after knew there was nobody except herself.

She groaned when noticed her kimono was miry. Rukia tried to splice the rope of her _geta_, but it was no use. It was too dark in there. She gave up and returned to her room in barefoot. Right after she arrived in her room, she felt sleepy. It was too much for her to bear. She slept even without changed her stained kimono.

The last thing she remembered before drifted to sleep was her pray.

_God, please let me have a nice dream before I die._

* * *

**I almost forgot how excited I am when I wrote this chapter. I just edited here and there in order to make you read comfortably. I'm so happy to know that some of my reader re-read my story from the beginning.** **I'll do my best in the future^^** **Thank you for the supports^^~**


	3. Chapter 3 Dark moon

I'm very excited when I wrote this chapter. Byakuya and Rukia were a stranger one to another. I'm thinking about how to make Rukia hate him (like that possible^^). By any chance, you will hate Byakuya in this chapter. If someone asked about Ichigo, ask more, please^^ Anyway, I like twisted love story. Please enjoy the reading...

Special thanks to:** BlackBurningHeart, silverqueen, xdayanarax, Vicky73 **for the reviews.** Hotaru x Ruka, buchielle, Julimouto, Deviling** for the add of story alert and favorite. Thank you so much. Thank you for all the readers too^^

**NOTES:**

_**Omatase shimashita**_ : "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting"

_**Zabuton **_: _Japanese cushion_ for sitting

_**Miso soup**_: a traditional Japanese soup consisting of a stock called "dashi" into which is mixed softened miso paste.

_**Gochisousama deshita**_: literally means 'It's been a feast', said after every meal. It's really more like, "Thank you for the meal"

_**Tatami**_ originally meaning "folded and piled". Tatami mats are a traditional type of Japanese flooring made of rice straw to form the core with a covering of woven soft rush straw.

_**Shoji **_**:** Japanese wooden sliding door which made from wood and paper.

_**Yare yare**_: it's means like "well...well.."

**Byakuya-bo** is a nickname that given by Yoruichi to Byakuya. Identical with the real story line, Yoruichi was Byakuya's childhood friend although she was older than him. _Bo_ was shortness of '**bocchan**' (**young master**), a nickname for a young master who is still child. When it used to address someone who already grown up, it makes him looks childish.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. It's Kubo-san's.**

**I apologize for the lack of spelling and grammar. Please review or send me an email so I can improve myself. Thank you very much.**

* * *

**DANCE UNDER THE MOONLIGHT**

**3**

**Dark Moon**

* * *

Kuchiki clan's mansion – Guest Room, March 14, Morning

Rukia awakened from her slumber by a sweet voice that calling Hisana's name. She squirmed a bit before get down from the mattress. Soon after her drowsiness subsided, she realized that it was not her room.

"Where am I? What am I doing here?" she spoke to herself in low voice.

"Hisana-sama, breakfast is served. Byakuya-sama has been waiting in the dining room."

She was practically jumping from her bed right after all the memory rushed in her mind. She was in Kuchiki mansion and she supposed to act as Hisana's substitute!

Rukia opened her door immediately. She saw a maid with a bun in her hair, bowing politely to her. The maid surprised to see Rukia with her mud stained kimono but she was too afraid to ask.

"Thank you for waking me up, umm… may I ask your name?"

"My name is Hinamori Momo, Hisana-sama." she answered politely.

"Hinamori, could you help me in preparation for breakfast?"

"Of course. I'm here to serve you, Hisana-sama."

"Thank you." Rukia smiled as she let in Hinamori to her room.

Hinamori looked a little bit shocked when Rukia thanking her.

"_What a generous lady…"_ Hinamori's noted in her mind.

* * *

Kuchiki clan's mansion – Dining Room, March 14, Morning

Byakuya sipped his green tea calmly. He stared at the door with unreadable countenance. No one knew that he was actually irritated by something…, or someone.

"_She is late. What kind of person that makes her fiancé waiting so long for a breakfast?"_

"_Omatase shimashita…_" Byakuya almost dropped his teacup when he saw the owner of the beautiful voice he just heard.

"_That petite figures…Those raven hairs…The girl last night was Hisana?"_

Byakuya drowned by his thought, but his ego pushed him to regain his composure.

"My deepest apologize for my delays, Byakuya-sama." She sincerely apologized.

"It's fine. Did you sleep well last night?" he asked, trying to act nice to her.

"Although I could not sleep at the beginning, I have a nice sleep in the end." Rukia answered honestly.

"Well then, shall we begin the breakfast together?"

"It's my pleasure, Byakuya-sama." she bowed deeply.

Along the way to the dining room, she had decided to stay calm no matter how stormy her heart was. She praised herself inwardly because she had done her first act as Hisana perfectly.

She just folded her legs to sit on the _zabuton_ when a sharp pain shot her right ankle. She cringed and hissed slightly.

"Is there something wrong, Shiba Hisana?"

"A-ah, nothing.._I mean_, I… I'm eager to have a breakfast with you, Byakuya-sama." she smiled to hide the pain in her ankle.

Actually, she had sprained her ankle when she ran in hallway. She already had a bruise in the same place after she fell last night. Cold sweat started to emboss her forehead while she drank the stock of her _miso_ soup as grace as possible.

"_Gochisousama deshita_." she put her bowl on the table.

Byakuya lifted his eyes from his food to Rukia quickly.

"You have done your breakfast? I presume you didn't like the food."

"No!..._Ah_, it's not like that. It was delicious, but I'm already full. That's all."

Byakuya stared at her fiancée with his unreadable expression. It made Rukia's neck stiffen.

"_She said she was eager to have breakfast with me, but she just finished her miso soup. It doesn't make any sense. What kind of person are you, Shiba Hisana?" _

Byakuya was staring at Rukia persistently while she tried her best to act like she didn't notice his gaze. Like it possible! Rukia gulped hard nervously because of it.

_Why he stared me like that? Don't tell me he already suspicious that I'm not Hisana-sama_

Rukia folded her hands in her lap to hide the fact that she was trembling. Byakuya narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"_She had cold sweat. Is she scared? No, she seems hiding something, but what is it?"_

Byakuya felt something indescribably strange about his fiancée, something he could not really put his finger on.

"Byakuya-sama, if you don't mind, I'd like to return to my room." she said without looking into his eyes.

Byakuya was keeping on silent even he noticed that she didn't dare to leave without his permission. He pretended that he didn't hear her excuse.

"Byakuya-sama…" she called him with louder voice.

"_Why she's so persistence? Is staying beside me is a torture for her?"_

"Could you stay a little longer here, Shiba Hisana-san? At least until I finished my dishes."

She could only curse Byakuya inwardly. How could he eat so calmly when she was tortured like this?

"_Hai, _Byakuya-sama." She said obediently.

Rukia bite her lower lips to hold her annoyed feeling and the agony of her right ankle. She clenched so hard in order to distract her soreness. _It was pointless. _It took all her patience so that she did not throw her bowl to his face.

Byakuya could sense her killing intent, but he act like it was nothing. An ordinary person would have drench by cold sweat or even ran away in fear because of the intense murder aura from her. However, Byakuya was not ordinary person. He used to this kind of situation.

"_It seems my assessment about my fiancée is not wrong. By any chance, my dearest fiancée is a frail looking psychopath. She intended to kill me just because I did not allow her to return to her room. What a scary woman."_

Rukia tried so hard to stay calm when Byakuya chewed his last dish.

"_Dammit! This man is eating slower than a snail! He needs eat faster course for real." _

"_Gochisousama deshita_." Byakuya said.

Rukia failed to hold her sigh of relief. "Then, I will…" she eager to leave the room.

"My teapot is empty. Would you pour me some tea from yours, please?"

"What?" she almost screamed, "_I mean_, what a pleasure…" she smiled bitterly.

"_Son of a…! My hands are itchy to suffocate this bastard. If only you're not the leader of Kuchiki clan… If only you're not the one who decided the viability of Shiba clan…"_

Rukia reached the teapot in her table and then got up from her sitting position. She just needed a few steps from Byakuya's position when she tripped by her kimono and fell forward.

Byakuya was a master of at least five kinds of martial art. He could dodge easily when the teapot spilled toward him. However, if he dodged the tea, he could not catch Rukia's body. She'd fall on his table of dishes and get hurt. _He won't let that happen!_

Byakuya ignored the tea that poured at his _kimono_ and the teapot that hit his right shoulder. He let her collided his body so they could land safely on his back.

* * *

Rukia had closed her eyes tightly after she realized that she was going to crush the serving table. If she broke the porcelain tableware, the sharp potsherd would pierce her flesh. It could cause her severe injury or even…_kill her_.

She heard a loud crash but she didn't feel any pain except sharp pain in her feet. Instead of hard _tatami_ floor, she hit a firm but soft and warm thing. Her eyes shoot opened when he heard a heartbeat and a soft groan. Then she realized that she was landing on Byakuya's body.

"B-Byakuya-sama! A-are you alright? I…I'm sorry… It's all my fault."

"You don't have to tell me about it. Could you lift yourself from me?"

"A-alright…WHAA!"

She tried to get up, but the agony from her ankle made her collapse again above Byakuya's body.

"What are you doing? Didn't I've told you to lift yourself from me?"

"I understand, but I couldn't get up right now. The truth is…my ankle sprained."

"Impossible. How can you get sprain when you have landing on me?"

"I was sprained before I arrived here! I fell last night….and before the breakfast."

Byakuya's eyes widened for a second. He was surprised. She was not only talk casually, but also mention about what happened last night.

Rukia's face became red after she noticed how awkward their position it was. She wanted to roll beside him but too much shattered glass and the shard of wooden table that crushed by them.

"A-are you hurt, Byakuya-sama?" she returned to her polite speech.

"I'm fine. I'm just imprisoned by the fragment of the table."

"I'm so sorry." Rukia said wistfully.

"Anyway, I think I can make it, but not my kimono."

Rukia looked down to Byakuya's chest. There was a big stain of tea. Rukia had experienced working at laundry so she knew that the tea stain in kimono would more difficult to remove if it did not washed immediately.

"I-I'm sorry…I'll wash it right now."

In her panic state, she could not think clear. Not clear enough until she didn't notice that she practically stripped the man underneath her. Her hands stopped by his grip.

"I didn't mean you have to wash it now. Your leg is injured. There's no way you could do some laundry. Even if you can, I will catch cold by the time you have done it."

Her blood rushed to her head, caused her face as red as ripe tomato.

"I-I'm t-terribly sorry… I don't mean…it's not like…I…"

If embarrassment could kill, she must have died right now. She tried desperately to speak but just some random words that came out. Her hand trembled when she was resetting his kimono. In the other side, Byakuya felt something move inside him by the time he saw her like that. He found that she was so helpless, so clueless, yet so…_adorable_.

"_Yare-yare_…, your grandfather told you to get intimate with your fiancée, it doesn't mean you could go that far. Could you at least waiting until the wedding day?"

Both of Byakuya and Rukia turned their head toward the source of the voice. By leaning on the _shoji_, a woman with a long purple hair and tanned skin smiled mischievously to them.

"Shihouin Yoruichi…" Byakuya called her name with a hint of annoyed in his voice.

"_Byakuya-bo_, I think I have misjudging you. To attack your fiancée in the first private meeting like this, it's really out of your character, you know."

"I don't understand what you are saying."

"Ah, pardon me. I said it the wrong way. To get attacked by your fiancée in the first private meeting is really out of your character, _Byakuya-bo_." She grinned mischievously.

"You are wrong. This is not like it seems." Rukia tried to explain desperately.

"Please, don't let me bother you. I just want to say '_hi_' when I'm passing by. You may continue your _activities_. See you later then." She winked before left.

Yoruichi walked away even before any of them reacted.

"That _ware-cat_… what is she doing here?" Byakuya muttered.

"Even you don't like her, you should ask her to help us first." Rukia complained to him.

"It's fine. I don't mind." Byakuya said, making Rukia's cheek blushed.

Rukia had folded her arms as her barrier against Byakuya's chest, but Byakuya still could hear her loud heartbeat.

"_She got her ankle sprained all along. No wonder she gave me such intense murder intent." _

"You should tell me earlier…" he broke the silence.

"Huh?"

"About your leg, you should tell me earlier about it. I would have permit you return to your room if only I knew about it."

Rukia stared at Byakuya in disbelieving gaze.

"_Don't tell me that he's actually a gentleman? He caught me even though it made him splashed by the tea, right? Maybe he wasn't that bad…"._

"Really? I thought…ah! I'm sorry…I should tell Byakuya-sama earlier."

Rukia cursed herself. How many times she had lost her act and tried to fix it miserably, she had lost count. If Byakuya didn't suspect her, he must be an idiot.

"How long we have to stay like this?" she diverted their topic of discussion.

Byakuya took it as rhetoric question. He thought something else.

His fiancée was beyond his expectation. She was more…_alive_. He had a hard time to forget her image that dancing beautifully last night. Now, she was lying on his chest, shared her warmth with him. Again, he felt something grew in his heart. Something that made his heart beat faster than before.

"_Ehm_…" the sound of someone cleared his throat startled both of them.

Both of them turned their head toward the voice and shocked to see Kuchiki Ginrei was standing in front of the door. The former leader of Kuchiki clan closed his eyes as if pretending that he didn't see the awkward position between his grandson and his future granddaughter in law.

To see his grandfather, Byakuya sit up quickly while supported Rukia's body.

"_Ojii-sama_…" he greeted him honorably.

Rukia shocked to see Byakuya stood quickly as if it was effortless for him. She stared at his expressionless face with anger growing in her chest.

"I'm just passing by. I'm glad to see you two get closer. Just…do not cross the line before the wedding day. Do you understand, Byakuya?"

"_Hai,_ _Ojii-sama._" Byakuya bowed slightly to led his grandfather.

Rukia almost slapped her temple in frustration.

"_Great! Now they all got the wrong image of me." _

"Why did you lie to me?" she asked him after Kuchiki Ginrei left.

"When did I lie to you?" He tilted his head slightly, watching her curiously.

"You could get up easily if you want, right? Why you have to wait until ten minute to do that?" She glared at him, her eyes glittering with suppressed anger.

"I have never said I can't get up. I said I was imprisoned by the fragment of the table." He stated calmly.

Rukia bite hard her lower lips to hold her urgency to scold the aristocrat in front of her. She released his hand from her waist in disgust.

"_I was wrong to think that he is a gentleman. You're stupid, Rukia!"_ she scolded herself.

She loathed this man more than before. She limped away from him, but after a few steps, her feet soared from the _tatami_ floor.

"Whaa…" she yelped in surprise.

Byakuya had lifted her to his arms in bridal style.

"What are you doing? Put me down…, please…"

It was so hard for her to stay in her manner if she was near him. She almost thought that he was actually had known that she was an impostor by the way he looked at her. It was cold, emotionless and unreadable gaze, but she swore that his gaze could pierce her heart at once.

He carried her calmly, passing corridors of Kuchiki mansion. Rukia couldn't help but wondering how vast that mansion was.

"Where do you intend to take me to, Byakuya-sama?" she pushed herself to keep polite.

"You need a treatment for your leg. I'll bring you to doctor Kurosaki."

"Please don't take me to the hospital. I hate that place." she begged with worried expression in her face.

Byakuya's steps stopped right away, but it wasn't because of what he heard from Rukia.

"We're here… Kurosaki Isshin, I need you to treat someone." Byakuya talked to the door in front of him.

Different from the other door in Kuchiki mansion that used _shoji_, this door was a plain white painted wooden door. Right after Byakuya finished his sentence, the door swing opened quickly and a middle age man greeted them lively.

"Gooood morniiing, Byakuya-dono… Are you hurt…_no!_ You seem perfectly fine, as usual. What happened to this young lady?"

"She…" Byakuya wanted to answer but Isshin cut him.

"Ah! I get it! You over did it, aren't you, Byakuya-dono? You spent her too much, did you?"

"WHAT?" both of them yelled at the same time, but in different tone.

"There's nothing happened between us." Rukia explained desperately with flushed cheeks.

"So, you're not? Well, please don't blame me. If someone saw you two, they will say the same thing as me." Isshin smirked at them.

Indeed, Byakuya's kimono was ruined, torn some parts and not applied properly. In other hand, Rukia looked exhausted and soaked by cold sweat.

"She got her ankle sprained." Byakuya said calmly.

"Come in. My good for nothing son really good at this. It's not like I can't fixed it for you, but I had to give him chance to apply his skill as young doctor."

"_I forgot how rich this family was. I will not surprise if they had their own orthopedic surgeon." _Rukia told herself inwardly.

"Oi, good-for-nothing son, we have a patient here!"

"Just a minute…" a voice of young man replied.

Rukia's eyebrows knitted. She somehow recognized the voice but not really sure about it.

"Good grief, what the hell are you doing? You can't let you patient waiting!"

"Shut up! I was washing my dish, you old-…" A tall young man with orange hair came out from the other door.

He didn't finish his words after his amber eyes met Rukia's violet orbs. Rukia was shocked too. Both of them gaped at each other.

"Ichigo?" at last, Rukia could regain her voice.

"What are you doing here, Ru-…"

SLAP!

The sound of Rukia's right palm that met with the skin of Ichigo's left cheek echoed through the entire room. All of the men inside the room were surprised by her action.

"Don't you dare speak to me! Don't ever call my name! I hate you, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

She insisted to get down from Byakuya's arms and walked away from the clinic, even if she had to use the walls to help her.

"_Ichigo. What is he doing in here?"_

Rukia had ran away and hide, yet she could not escape from her past. She had no place to go, no place to return, only cruel fate as her shadow.

"_No matter how important you are in my heart, I can't let you ruining my mission... Kurosaki Ichigo."_

* * *

**I love Ichiruki, but I'm still cannot find my courage^^; Meanwhile, I'm doing my best writing Byaruki stories^^**


	4. Chapter 4 Crescent Moon

This chapter has a lot of flashback. You'll get to know Rukia better than before^^ For some reason, I couldn't add a new character yet. I'm afraid it will be too long and make you boring. Anyway, please enjoy the reading...

**Warning: Ichiruki**.

* * *

Special thanks to:** Vicky73 **(thank you so much for the message. As I promised, here's the new chapter^^), **DRUON **(thank you for reviewing since the first chapter^^), **1SuperKawaii **(thank you for the support), **xdayanarax **(I'm happy you like it, Ara-chan^^)**, BlackBurningHeart **(It's my pleasure to make you laugh^^)**, Beijing girl **(thank you so much for the advice and compliment, I'll try my best^^)**, Reiha no Arashi **(you're make me excited to write this chapter, thank you)**, silverqueen **(I'm glad you like it)**, **for the reviews.

**Ulquiarra, xdayanarax, dustflove, Beijing girl** for the add of story alert and favorite. Thank you so much. Thank you for all the readers too^^

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. It's Kubo-san's. I am merely Byaruki's fan.**

**I apologize for the lack of spelling and grammar. Please review or send me an email so I can improve myself. Thank you very much.**

* * *

**DANCE UNDER THE MOONLIGHT**

**4**

**Crescent Moon**

* * *

Rukongai – 78th District, January 4 - Three Years Ago, Morning

The snow pilled along the unpaved street. A girl with a pair of knitted purple glove in her hands and worn out black jacket worked hard to put away the snow to the edge of the street. She had worked for hours diligently. Inside the coffee shop, a boy with orange hair watched her carefully. In the end, he decided to go outside to meet the girl.

"Oi, shorty!" He called her by shouting.

A scoop of snow threw toward him and landed in his left shoulder, made him lost his balance and almost fell.

"What the hell are you doing?" he shouted in anger.

"That's my line! Who the hell are you calling 'shorty'?" the girl shouted back.

"I'm just saying based on fact."

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me? Alright then, bring it on!"

The girl showed him her fighting pose with both of her fist clenched, ready to punch her opponent, anytime. He sighed to calm down himself.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to fight with you."

"So, what do you want from me?" the girl asked suspiciously.

"Here… You can have it." the boy handed a knitted white scarf.

Rukia stared at him with unbelieving gaze.

"It's… Is it really for me? I don't have to pay for it, right?"

"No, just take it. I want you to have it." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Can I see your ID card?"

"What? What for?" irritated expression filled his face by her statement.

"Did you have any crime records?"

"Are you police or something? If you don't want the scarf, it's fine for me. I'll have it back." He really snapped this time.

"You can't do that? Don't you know, only narrow-minded person who reclaim their gift?"

"Are you trying to say that I'm a narrow-minded person?"

"You're the one who said that." The girl raised both of hands, indicating that she was innocent about the statement.

"Ah! Forget it! You can have it. I'm going back." He sighed in defeat.

"Wait! Why do you want to give this scarf to me?"

"I don't have ulterior motive if that what you're being aware of. You look cold and I just want to help you, that's all," The boy turned his back after saying that and then walked away.

"Oi! What's your name, Orange-head?"

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, Shorty." Ichigo said without looking back.

"I'm not 'Shorty'. It's Rukia. Thank you, Ichigo!" she shouted because he was getting away.

Ichigo just waved his hands without looking back.

* * *

Kuchiki clan's mansion – Guest Room, March 14 - Present, Afternoon

Rukia threw her body to the mattress by her back. Her eyes looked at the white ceiling but her mind had flew away higher than the sky.

_Why Ichigo is here? He is a doctor? He never told me…ah, why in the world he needs to do that? I'm just a stranger for him._

It's been two years since they parted. Kurosaki Ichigo was Rukia's first love. After their first met in the street, they met again in _kabuki_ theater. She found him sneaked in the theater because he didn't get the ticket. She helped him to watch the show from the backstage. He helped her with her tasks in return.

They met every week in Wednesday for three month. Rukia realized that she had fell in love with him after he never showed himself again. He had missing for one month and made her looking for him like a crazy in each corner of the street. He filled her dreams every night. Yet, he was never come back to Rukia's life back then.

Ichigo was the first man who broke her heart. When they met again, he was in the coffee shop with a girl with orange-brown long hair. They talked happily and looked so intimate. It was spring, but she felt like the winter coming back. She just stood outside the coffee shop, frozen.

She had blinded by her love. Rukia indeed noticed that it wasn't just the show of _kabuki_ that he watched, but also the girl in the front row. She was the same girl in the coffee shop. Rukia knew it but she ignored it. As the result, her heart shattered in pieces.

She needed more than one month to stop crying when she remembered about him. She required more than one year to cure her broken heart. However, she couldn't forget everything about him until she met Hisana. And now, he's back into her life, _her life as Hisana'ssubstitute_.

_Why now….? When I really needed to forget you, why are you returning to my life?_

Rukia closed her face with both of her palm.

_Moreover, I slapped him…_

_"Don't you dare speak to me! Don't ever call my name! I despise you, Kurosaki Ichigo!" _

Her words haunted her. It's like recorder inside her brain has broken. It kept replayed in her ears.

_I just want to stop him from saying my name in front of Byakuya-sama. I wonder where that courage came from. It feels so good, but also so painful. He's the one who slapped, but I'm the one who feel the pain._

_It's so unfair._

* * *

Kuchiki clan's mansion – Byakuya's Room, March 14 Present, Afternoon

Byakuya had changed his kimono. He wanted to send his stained kimono to the laundry, but he canceled it. He hanged the kimono and gazed at it. Somehow, it reminded him the figure of blushed petite girl above him after she stripped the kimono from him.

They were so close that he could observe her violet orbs in perfect angle. He never saw fascinating eyes such as she had. It was reflecting her pure and straightforward personality. Somehow, he loved to see her annoyed. She braved enough to send him murder intent. If only she knew, sending him killing intent it meant invitation to get killed by him.

He shocked by her action when she slapped Kurosaki Ichigo in front of him and Isshin. A noble girl such as Shiba Hisana would never slap a man in front of people. It was improper.

_What kind of grudge she has for Kurosaki Ichigo?_

He had asked Kurosaki Ichigo about his relation with Hisana, but he denied that he know her.

"_Maybe she just mistaken me instead of someone else she knew"_ Ichigo answered his question when he was still in Kurosaki's clinic.

_She was too far from Shiba Hisana's figure that I had imagined. She was…someone else._

Byakuya surprised by his own thought.

_I need to know… more about her._

* * *

Kuchiki clan's mansion – Leisure Room, March 14, Evening

Rukia sat on the chair by Hinamori's help. In front of her was Kuchiki Ginrei.

"I'm sorry for the sudden invitation. I really want to drink tea with you, Hisana."

"It's my pleasure, Ginrei _Ojii-sama_. Hisana feel honored by the invitation." Rukia bowed slightly.

_Ginrei-sama is very considerate person. He knew my leg hurt so he prepared table set for the tea banquet. I wonder why his grandson is so different. _

"How about your leg? I heard you have sprained ankle."

"Thank you for your concern, Ginrei _Ojii-sama_. My ankle is better now. Please, have some tea." Rukia said after poured the tea to Ginrei's teacup.

"Thank you." Ginrei said before sipped his tea.

Rukia was wondering, why it so hard to pretend to be Hisana in front of Byakuya. If it was in front of someone else, she had no problem to act polite just like a noble girl.

"What do you think about your future husband?" Ginrei asked suddenly, made her startled.

"He was an excellent gentleman. I'm so lucky to have Byakuya-sama as my future husband." Rukia felt something bitter in her tongue. Telling a lie was taste like a spoonful of original coffee powder.

"_He was a jerk and I hate him!_" her mind shouted.

"I see. I'm glad you like him. He had a complex personality. I'm afraid you will hate him later."

_I already hate him since the first time we met!_

"He has concealed his emotion to hide her weakness. He was also strict about law and rule. He never tolerates someone who breaking the rule,"

_What a scary person… I'd rather die than married to someone like him. If only it's not for Shiba clan and Hisana-sama._

"….However, Byakuya was always alone. He was lonely. Therefore, I want you to stay in his side and support him no matter what happens. Will you promise me, Hisana?"

Rukia was speechless for a moment. She never expected something like this.

"I…I feel honored, Ginrei _Ojii-sama_. Hisana will try my best to support Byakuya-sama."

"Please don't leave him alone, especially when he looks depressed."

"I will do as Ginrei _Ojii-sama_'s advice. Please rest assured."

"Now I'm relief to leave him in your hands." Ginrei smiled weakly.

"Ginrei _Ojii-sama…_ Hisana doesn't understand. What do you mean?"

"I was dying, Hisana. My time is running out."

"W-what? But…you're just fine, Ginrei _Ojii-sama. _You're healthy and…"

"I know my body better than anyone else, Hisana. I can barely feel death as my shadow. When my time has come, I want you to comfort Byakuya."

Rukia's eyes begin pooled by her tears. She just knew Kuchiki Ginrei just a few hours, but his kindness has touched her heart. By the time she talked with him, she felt like she has found a family, something she never had in her life.

"Ginrei _Ojii-sama…,_ please don't give up. We'll find a great doctor. I'm sure he will be able to cure your disease. There's no disease without cure, right?"

"There's no cure for old age, my dear. I had live for a long time, long enough to tell you about this clan's history. Byakuya had a great responsibility about this clan. Someday, his strictness about the laws will make him abandon his own heart. That time, I need you to remind him to return to his heart."

"I don't think I'm able to…"

"You're the only one who can do this. I had chosen you as my successor. You just have to believe to your heart. Hisana, will you do that for me? It's my last wish."

Rukia nodded while wiped her tears.

_I will do as your wish, Ginrei_ _Ojii-sama. _

_I promise._

* * *

Kuchiki clan's mansion, East Wing – Kurosaki Ichigo's Room, March 14, Night

Ichigo sat in his couch, thinking about something deeply. Sometimes he knitted his eyebrows and sometimes he sighed in frustration.

_That girl… It can't be wrong, that surely was Rukia. She recognized me, right? _

He remembered the lively girl who gleamed after received scarf from him. Actually, he just wanted to get rid of the scarf. He wanted to give it to Inoue Orihime, his dream girl, as present for her birthday. Nevertheless, he heard her conversation with Arisawa Tatsuki that she had brought a new scarf in a boutique after saving a month. It was nice and colorful scarf. There's no way she will happy to accept such a plain, colorless scarf like his present. That's way he gave the scarf to Rukia.

Their second met was in _kabuki_ theater. She caught him red handed sneaked to the backstage. But she helped him instead of threw him outside.

"_This is my return for the scarf"_ she said by smiled sweetly.

Deep inside his heart, Ichigo knew that she had fell in love with him, but he pretended not realize it. He felt guilty for making her as his tool to reach his goal. He needed to watch the performance each Wednesday as the topic of discussion with Orihime in college. Both of them are Medical university student but he needed more than medical lesson as the topic of discussion.

Ichigo knew Orihime loved to watch _kabuki_ performance. He also knew that not only the story or the dance she loved, but also the player. Ulquiorra Schiffer was the star of the stage, also Orihime's idol. It was like unchained series of unrecruited love between Ulquiorra-Orihime-Ichigo-Rukia. It was the reason Ichigo wanted to cut the link by confessing his feeling to Orihime after three months approach.

After confessed, at last, Ichigo reached his goal. His confession accepted by Orihime and they were going out. He should be the happiest man in the world to have his dream girl as his girlfriend. He had revered Orihime since Junior high school after all. But why? Why in the world he felt something bitter inside his heart? Why in the world he didn't feel happy at all.

Ichigo opened his window and stared to the clear night sky. The new moon has ended and now was crescent moon. It shape reminded him about her smile…a petite girl with violet eyes.

_Rukia… What is she doing in Kuchiki mansion? Moreover, why her leg sprained? Then why she slapped me? Well, I deserved it, but... Argh! So many question and I can't answer it even just one of them. There's only one person who knows those answers._

_Rukia..._

_I have to see her!_

* * *

**That's all for this chapter. Please tell me how do you feel about it^^ For this chapter, I just mention about Tatsuki Arisawa (Orihime's best friend) and Ulquiorra Schiffer. I made no notes this time because I already made a lot of notes in previous chapters.**

**Thank you AkuRokuTurkTrainee for reading, reviewing and correcting my misstype^^**


	5. Chapter 5 Yumiharizuki

I'm really sorry, especially for Vicky73, for being late. I'm kind of diverted by the forward chapter (after the wedding. I can't wait to write the chapter about their marriage life^^), so I just can't give finishing touch to this chapter, until now. Probably, this is the longest chapter at this moment. Please enjoy reading this chapter as my apology.

* * *

Special thanks to:** blissbeat, BlackBurningHeart,Meosua, 1SuperKawaii, xdayanarax, Vicky73, silverqueen** for the reviews.

As for anonym reviewer in the previous chapter, thank you very much. I'm kind of in hurry so I missed that part. I missed write 'Rukia' instead of 'Hisana'. I changed it already^^

**XBlueSkyX, rockslite** for the add of story alert and favorite. Thank you so much. Thank you for all the readers too^^

**Warning: Ichiruki**.

* * *

**NOTES :**

**Yumiharizuki**: "The Bow-Shaped Moon"

**Ohayou gozaimasu** : "Good morning", more polite than 'Ohayou'

**Koto** is a traditional Japanese stringed musical instrument, similar to the Chinese guzheng. The koto is the national instrument of Japan. Koto are about 180 centimetres (71 in) width, and made from kiri wood. They have 13 strings that are strung over 13 movable bridges along the width of the instrument. Players can adjust the string pitches by moving these bridges before playing, and use three finger picks (on thumb, index finger, and middle finger) to pluck the strings.

**Ohayou **: "Morning", a greeting used for close friends.

**Moshi-moshi** : "hallo", used when started conversation in phone.

**Onee-sama** : "Big sister", polite way to address older sister.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. It's Kubo-san's. I am merely Byaruki's fan.**

**I apologize for the lack of spelling and grammar. Please review or send me an email so I can improve myself. Thank you very much.**

* * *

**DANCE UNDER THE MOONLIGHT**

**5**

_**Yumiharizuki**_

* * *

Kuchiki clan's mansion – Guest Room, March 15, Morning

The morning sunshine enlightened the guest room through the ventilation opening. It brightness made someone impossible not to wake up. However, the room was empty. Rukia had left the room to the inner garden before the sunrise.

Rukia stood in front of the Cherry Blossom tree for more than one hour. She just stayed there and stared at the tree with her eyes, which almost looked like a Panda.

_Dammit! I couldn't sleep… Every time I closed my eyes, he appears. What in the world are you thinking, Rukia? Why can't you just forget about him? He never loves you in the first place. Damn you, Ichigo! I'd better killed yesterday._

She lied to herself. Rukia indeed was grateful because she wasn't get killed yesterday. Her disguise miraculously unnoticed yet.

_I wonder, is it because my acting good enough or it's just they are a bunch of idiot? I don't think both of those assumptions are right. Maybe it's just my luck… who are you trying to fool? Maybe they already suspicious about my disguise but they have to find evidence about it. Yes! That must be it! Especially that man,…Kuchiki Byakuya. I bet he already noticed something not right about his fiancée. Anyway, he is….something else._

Kuchiki Byakuya was different from her imagination. He should be a strict, distrustful, conceited, egoist, ill tempered, greedy, fat and ugly. Nevertheless, he was beyond her belief as a respectful, tolerate, selfless, calm, slender and…handsome. She was shaking her head to remove his image from her mind. Remembering that she had stripped his kimono while she lied above him, made her face blushed.

_Why in the world I'm thinking of him? I don't like his unreadable expressionless face. It scared me to know that he can read my feelings while I can't read his. That poker face…, I hate it._

Rukia kicked the grass beneath her feet. She regretted it immediately after sharp pains shoot her ankle. She forgot that her sprained leg has not fully recovered yet.

_It's all because of him… Byakuya, you bast-.. _

_Huh..? _

_Did I just forget about Ichigo by thinking of him?_

"What are you doing?" a deep voice made her jolted.

_Speaks of the devil…._

Rukia didn't want to…_no_, she didn't have to turn around to know the owner of the voice. Somehow, she already memorized his voice. The last person in the world she wanted to meet in her condition right now. Anyway, she had no choice.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, Byakuya-sama._" she turned around and bowed to greet him.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Shiba Hisana." He returned her greeting with his usual flat tone.

"Hisana is fine.._ah!_ I mean, please call me Hisana, Byakuya-sama."

"Why?"

"Well, we're going to get married and…. we need to get close, right? The way you are calling me is make a gap between us. We have to call each other by first name…. to bridge the gap. You know… surname between friends?"

She tried her best to explain it to him. It seemed she had to try harder though. Byakuya didn't respond what she said. He just stared her silently, making her uneasy.

"I-it's just an advice though. If Byakuya-sama did not approve it, I will…"

"Who is he?" suddenly, he changed the topic of discussion.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo. What is your relation with him?"

_Straight! _

_Now I know what the pins felt when the bowling ball hit them in one strike._

"It's… nothing. I don't have special relation with him."

"Then, how did you know him?"

"I…I just… I thought he was someone I know."

"You called Kurosaki's name by his first name. Is that mean you're close to him?"

_This man's head is sharper than the finest blade. At this rate, I won't be able to keep my disguise. Huh? Is it just my feeling? He seems irritated over Ichigo._

Despite the conflict inside her mind, Rukia lost her ability to speak even just one word.

"I hate a liar, so don't you dare to become one of them."

_Yeah, like you will love me if I tell the truth. _

_You'll hate me to the point that you will attempt murder on me when you know I'm not your real fiancée. Anyway, why I bother to make an effort to make you love me?_

_You may hate liar, but the truth is… I hate you._

"Why don't you answer me? What is the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

_Stop put me into a corner, dammit! _

_I can't think straight… I can't think a lie, not even the tiniest one. _

Rukia cursed Byakuya and herself inwardly. She crumpled the sleeve of her kimono to hide her awkward feeling. She could not even look at Byakuya's face. In the other hand, Byakuya gazed at her anxiety, curiously.

_Why can you just tell me the truth? I still can accept it if he was your ex-lover._

She didn't answer even after ten minutes passed.

"I understand if you can't tell me now. However, we need to discuss about this soon or later. We are going to be husband and wife after all," he said calmly, gained her blushed form.

"When the time is come, I don't want any lie between us. Do you understand?"

"_Hai_…, Byakuya-sama." she bowed to hide her red face.

"I heard you are skilled playing _koto_."

Rukia was shrieking inwardly. _Koto? _She failed miserably in learning to play it from Miyako-dono. They didn't have enough time to make her skilled at it.

"Now, shall we have breakfast together…, _Hisana_?"

"_H-hai_…" she answered bitterly without even noticing that he had called her with Hisana'd first name.

She walked toward him, but after a few steps, she stumbled by the thick grass and fell forward. Byakuya caught her body with his arms to prevent her from landing to the ground. Her face landed on his chest instead of the land.

She lifted her head quickly to meet his face and…. _their eyes locked_. They were close, too close… She absorbed by his mystical grey orbs, his piercing gaze and could not turn away. She could not break his spell. As the replacement of his usual cold stare, a soft and mesmerize gaze captured her heart, made her almost forget how to breathe.

Byakuya chuckled to see her expression. Indeed, she has the most beautiful eyes he ever met. Unfortunately, her eyes looked so tired at this moment. He saw a fade shadow in the bottom of her eyelids.

"She must be not sleep last night,"he thought.

The blush in her cheek indicated how naïve she was. He used to recognize type of women instantly, but Rukia was something else. She was unusual combination between pure, seductress and brave type with perfect composition, the rare type that he just figured out exist.

"Are you always careless like this? It is the second time I have to catch you from falling, you know."

"I…I'm terribly sorry, Byakuya-_sama_." She said after managed to look down.

"…or, it is your strategy of flirting? Do you want to seduce me, Hisana?" he whispered to her left ear.

"N-no! Of course not! I-I'm not flirting but seduce, I mean… I-It's not…," she stammered in embarrassment.

"It's alright. I don't mind." he said softly, made her blushing once again.

_Why I can't stop blushing in front of him? _

_Don't tell me… no! I'm just a temporary substitute. I cannot and must not fall in love with him! Definitely!_

Byakuya charmed by the woman in front of him. In his history of life, he had a lot of relationship with any beautiful and elegant women. However, this is the first time he felt uneasiness inside his heart when he close to a woman. Not just a woman, she was his future wife.

"Hisana…" he called her while offered his hand to help her walk beside him.

Rukia accept his offer with trembled hand at first.

_His hand is so big… and warm._

* * *

Kuchiki clan's mansion, East Wing – Kurosaki's Dining Room, March 15, Morning

"_Ohayou_…" Ichigo greeted his family before taking breakfast.

"_Ohayou,_ Ichi-_nii_!" Yuzu answered him while loading a bowl with rice.

"Ichi-_nii_, you're not sleeps last night? You look awful." Karin commented.

"What? Is that right, Ichigo?" Isshin asked him.

"Nah, It's nothing. You don't have to make a fuss over it." Ichigo sat and took his chopsticks.

"What's wrong, Ichi-_nii_? Do you have a problem?" Yuzu's curiosity turned into worry.

"Is it because Hisana-chan?" Isshin asked.

"WHO?" Karin and Yuzu shouted in unison.

"Who is Hisana?" Ichigo asked back to his father.

"What? Don't you know her? That's weird, you two seem to know each other." Isshin rubbed his beard.

"HOW?" Karin and Yuzu shouted in unison, once again.

"Cut it out already, will you two? My ears will go deaf if you keep on shouting like that." Ichigo protested his sisters.

"Ichi-_nii_, are you cheating on Orihime-san? Who is Hisana?" asked Karin.

"I'm not cheating on her! She isn't my girlfriend anymore in the first place. I don't even know Hisana. I swear!"

"Hisana is the future Lady Kuchiki, Byakuya-dono's fiancée. They will marry next week. I keep on wondering since yesterday, why in the world she slapped you?"

"WHAT?" this time, Ichigo joined his sisters yelled at his father.

"What's wrong with you, guys? Ichigo, didn't you said that Hisana-dono was not your acquaintance? But if I recall, she called your name, right? Then why you look so pale? Have you remembered her? "

"I..I don't know… maybe… I'm…not sure…"

_She's going to get married._

_She's going to be Lady Kuchiki._

Ichigo lost in his thought for a moment. To imagine that Rukia will married with other man made him uneasy and…_hurt_. He ignored his father and two of his sister's fussiness and returned to his room, without eating his breakfast. Suddenly he felt sick, upset and jealous, all mixed at once.

_Why I feel terrible? She is not Rukia, she is someone else named Hisana. Still, this uneasy feeling won't go away. I have to clear up this mess._

_I have to meet her!_

* * *

Kuchiki clan's mansion – Leisure Room, March 15, Afternoon

Byakuya noticed about her awkwardness right after the servant brought _koto_ for each of them.

"Hisana…, is there something wrong?"

"Um…, Byakuya-sama. May I borrow the phone to call my sister in law? She always worry about me. I just want to make her ease."

"What's happen with your cell phone?"

"I left it in Shiba mansion. I was careless." She said regretfully.

"I see. Sure you may call your sister in law…"

"_Arigatou gozaimasu!_" she almost shouted in happiness.

"…using my cell phone."he continued.

Her smile dimmed instantly.

_Why he always do this to me? Making me feel relief and then shock me with his troublesome request, just like at the tea ceremony yesterday. _

_You're so cruel, Kuchiki Byakuya._

Byakuya handed over his cell phone to Rukia and waiting for her to make a call. Rukia smiled awkwardly to him as she started to dial Miyako's number.

"_M-moshi-moshi._ _Onee-sama? _It's me, Hisana. I just want to say that I'm fine."

"Thank God, we have been so worried about you. How about your disguise? They haven't notice it yet, right?" Miyako asked.

"Yes, of course I finished my breakfast. Please stop treating me like a child."

"You're talking nonsense… Is there someone else there?"

"I'm about to play _koto_ with Byakuya-sama. Isn't that great?"

"_Stop joking around! You're going to blow up your disguise, Rukia"_ Nanao butted into the conversation.

"I understand, _Onee-sama_. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Use your skill to escape. Run away! Now!" Nanao yelled from the other side of phone.

"Any other advice, **Miyako** _Onee-sama?_" she held her urgency to slam the cell phone to the floor and stepped on it.

_Nanao-dono, you're not helping at all. _

"Calm down, Rukia. Improvisation…."

"I'll contact you again… Bye…" Rukia ended the conversation and returned the cell phone to Byakuya.

"You seems having a good relationship with your sister in law."

"Rather than a sister in law, she is more like a mother for me, since I had lost my mother when I was a little."

"I'm sorry…It must be a painful memory for you."

"I-it's fine. I had no memory about my parents, so it less painful."

"That's not true. It's not about the amount of memories. Even without memory, the agony will be the same. I had lost my mother when I was three years old and it still hurts when I think about her." Rukia caught sadness behind his usual calm voice.

_I didn't know he has the same past as mine. How sad…_

"My deepest apologize for my shallow way of thinking." She lowered her head in apology.

"We cannot change what happened in past. We have no option except keep moving forward."

Rukia nodded in agreement.

"Now, shall we play?"

"I want to hear Byakuya-_sama_'s first if you don't mind." She acted humbly to him.

Byakuya played the _koto_ beautifully. Rukia enjoyed his performance while her skillful right hand worked on something beyond Byakuya's knowledge. When her time to play came, she shrieked to notice that the string of her _koto_ had severed before she could play it.

Byakuya knitted his eyebrows. It was natural to have a severed string, but three severed strings at once were next to impossible. It was brand new first quality _koto_ in the first place.

"I apologize, Byakuya-sama. It was my fault. Maybe my nails are sharper than I thought." she acted dramatically.

"You can use mine while it repaired." He offered his _koto_.

"I'm afraid I can't Byakuya-sama. It's…"

Rukia showed her injured finger. Blood was dripping from her right index finger. She shocked when Byakuya suddenly reached for her finger and brought it to his mouth. It felt like there was an electric current shoot through her body. Her body temperature was rising as he sucked her injured finger. She has to bite her lower lip to hold her moan.

"I had stopped your bleeding. You must be careful next time."

"_H-hai.., Byakuya-sama…"_

Byakuya finally noticed her blushing state. She held her finger with her palms as it was a treasure. Her face was looking down, but he still noticed that she was blushing. She looked absolutely…._adorable_.

"Byakuya-_sama_, lunch is ready," one of the maid announced.

"Hisana, let's have a lunch together." Byakuya said while offered his hand again.

Rukia nodded slowly and took his hand to help her stand up. She didn't raise her face because she was too embarrassed by his previous action, only followed his guide obediently.

* * *

Kuchiki clan's mansion – Guest Room, March 15, Evening

_Knock…knock…_

Rukia opened the _shoji_ immediately, assuming that her guest was Hinamori. She closed the door quickly after saw the one who standing in front of her door. At least she had tried. Ichigo held the door with his muscular arm and his feet left step into the railway of the sliding door.

"I want talk with you, Hisana-san…_no_, Rukia."

"I'm sorry, you have mistaken. My name is Shiba Hisana and I'm Kuchiki Byakuya's fiancée."

"You can fool anyone, but not me."

"I don't…"

"I had done something terrible to you in the past. I understand if you hate me. I also deserve more than one slap from you, but you can't deny that we know each other. I need to apologize…"

"What did you say? Apologize? Why would someone like you apologize to an average girl like me?" she cut his sentence.

"I played with your feeling. I must have hurt you terribly."

"Could you tell me the detail of our topic here? My bad, it must be slip out of my memory."

"I…used you…to get closer to someone I like. I ignored the fact that you like me."

"And?"

"And… I'm sorry, Rukia…"

"Is that all you wanted to say, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Rukia stared at Ichigo with cold gaze. "You don't have to apologize to me because I fell for you. It's my fault to begin with."

"But…"

"I didn't have to apologize for using me in the past. I can't blame you who fell in love with someone else. I'm not upset and sad because you ignored my love for you. I had forgiven you long time ago except for one thing."

"Rukia…"

"I hate you because you left me without saying goodbye. Don't you know I always waiting for you for the past three years? I always hope that you will come back into my life, even just as friend. You can't just disappear just like that!" she shouted angrily with tears flooding her eyes.

"If only you said goodbye before you left, I would be able to forget about you and continued my life. You did not say goodbye. You're too cruel for that. You had broke my heart and keep a single piece of it, leaving me behind who desperately try to recollect it. My heart will never be intact because you have the missing piece of it." Rukia smiled but tears that streamed in her cheeks betrayed her smile.

"Forgive me…"

"No! Because of you, I won't be able to hope. Because of you I won't trust someone anymore. And because of you, I won't let myself fall in love again. I turned into a coward. I'm afraid…of being hurt. You had shattered my heart, changed my life into nightmare and now? You're just appeared from nowhere, standing in front of my door to apologize. What kind of reaction did you expect me to have? You're so…unfair… " She wiped her tears desperately.

"Rukia, please…. Listen to me… I had tried to find you since last year. I was looking for you the whole year. Every day I came to the _kabuki_ theater and traced the streets only to find you. Renji punched me and almost broke my jaw, but I didn't fight back because I realized that I deserve it."

"Why in the world you do that? You know, I felt like a stray cat. You picked me, make me strongly attached with you, then dump me in some deserted place. In the end, you feel sorry for me and try to pick me up again. Ichigo, what am I to you?"

"You're my everything, Rukia. I've fallen in love with you."

Rukia's eyes widened to hear that. The sudden confession was out off her guard. She tried to speak but there was nothing came out.

"I know it's too late because you're going to get married, but there is still a chance. Rukia, marry me, run away with me. We'll marry somewhere far away from here."

_Marry? Did he just propose me? _

_Ichigo, the only man who held piece of my heart, proposed me to be his wife… Am I dreaming?_

"Rukia, please… Say something. Just one word, or just a nod, and I'll take you away from here. We'll start over from the beginning…"

_Yes! _

_I have to say it… It's the only chance I could gain happiness. To be with my beloved person is my dreams. He returns my feeling. He loves me! _

_If I say 'yes', everything will change. It will be my happy ending._

"No."

"What?"

"I can't go with you, Ichigo… I'm sorry."

"But why? You do love me, right? Rukia! Look into my eyes and say that you don't love me!"

Rukia raised her gaze to his hazel eyes.

"I love you, Kurosaki Ichigo, but it was long time ago. It's natural for people's heart to change. I will marry Kuchiki Byakuya."

"No, you won't. Wait until I tell him that you're not Shiba Hisana. You're just…"

Ichigo stopped by his own awareness. His eyes connected with hers. Her violet orbs looked so sad and hurt by his words.

"Go ahead. You may continue what you're going to say. I'm just a vagrant, homeless, filthy thief, lowly backstage helper, and now…an impostor. I would never going to be someone's bride, am I?" she had finally succeed dried her tears and smiled bitterly.

"Rukia, I didn't mean…"

"Ichigo, Shiba clan is in the edge of obliteration. If I'm not marry Byakuya-sama, there will be a war between two clan. This marriage is the only way to save them from slaughtering. When I said 'slaughter' it doesn't mean just bloodshed, but also war in economy and political."

"Why you have to do this? They're not even your real family."

"Oh yes, they are. They are so kind to me even though I'm the one who caused Hisana-sama unable to marry Byakuya-sama. Four years ago, the bride from Shiba clan ran away before the wedding and turned around their relationship to be a cold war. This is the last chance. If I run away, it will repeat the same mistake. No, it will make the situation worse, like pouring salt water to a fresh wound."

"You're so…selfless. You always think about someone else before yourself. That part of you I like the most."

"Thank you, Ichigo… I know you will understand."

"I will wait for you…"

"Huh?"

"It's not that I want your marriage ruined, but if you're…separated…with your husband, I want you know that my offer is still valid."

"Ichigo, you deserve someone better than me. I bet a kind and handsome orthopedic surgeon like you can get any pretty girl easily."

"I had made you wait more than three years. Now it's my turn to wait for you."

"Alright. Do as you like, but it's just for three years. If I'm still with my husband after three years, you will give up on me and search for another woman, will you?"

"Deal!" Ichigo shake Rukia's hand.

"It's getting dark. You'd better return to your family."

"Yeah. I should go now. Goodbye, Rukia."

"Aah.., see you later, Ichigo."

Rukia watched as Ichigo's figure disappeared from her sight.

_See.. I told you, it wasn't so hard to say goodbye. Right, Ichigo?_

She closed her door with a smile in her lips. She didn't realize that there was someone who listened her conversation with Ichigo since the beginning. He walked away right after she closed her door.

_I knew your secret..._

_...Rukia._

* * *

**By reading this chapter, you will realize that I'm both Byaruki fan and Ichiruki fan. When I watch Bleach anime and read the manga, a few times I saw Byakuya's hostile acts toward Ichigo. I keep on wondering whether he jealous as Rukia's brother or as a man (rival in love)^^ For the example, anime 298 when Byakuya attacking Ichigo with precise attacks despite it was just for movie making at Shinigami Film Festival. Whichever it is, I feel amusing by their relationship. **

**To be honest, I'm 100% Ichiruki since the first time I read Bleach manga. I love Byaruki after read Byaruki fanfiction and in the end, I write Byaruki fanfic too^^ I have many Ichiruki stories, but I have no confidence to post it. Yes, I did it because I want to focus on my Byaruki stories as my priority first. I'm afraid that I will disappointing my readers. Minna-san, thank you do much for the supports. Bye-bye...^^**


	6. Chapter 6 Quarter Moon

It's really difficult to write a new chapter while I'm trying to rewrite my old story. I'm writing again 'Close to Your Heart'. You'll find it different yet the same story in some aspects. In the other hand, my assignment from the office is killing me. Thank you to Vicky73 and MeoSua for the message. By the way, my old reader will recognize a similar relationship in this chapter with my previous story. This chapter is shorter than the previous. However, please enjoy reading this chapter.

* * *

Special thanks to:** Vicky73, Yuniee, BlackBurningHeart, sphinx, 1SuperKawaii, silverqueen, MeoSua, DRUON** for the reviews.

**Mikuto-Yoruko, berihime233, Nathalie Shiffer, keeleah** for the add of story alert and favorite. Thank you so much. Thank you for all the readers too^^ Please drop some review to make me more happy^^

* * *

**NOTES :**

**Ojou-sama** means "young lady". It's more formal honorifics than 'Ojou-san' which have the same meaning.

**Shogi **also known as **Japanese chess**, is a two-player board game similar with Western Chess. The board is 9 'squares' by 9. However, it was the first chess variant wherein captured pieces could be returned to the board to be used as one's own. Shogi pieces are usually wedge shaped and pointed. There is no difference between blacks pieces and whites because captured pieces need to be able to be re-entered after capture. In the actual game, the direction in which a piece points indicates which side it is on. The pieces are identified with (usually) two Japanese characters. It is usual in diagrams to show only the top character.

**Yukata** is a casual light cotton kimono for wearing in summer. The name yukata comes from the word 'yu' (bath) and 'katabira' (under clothing). The yukata is loved for its lightweight cotton material. Fabric designs vary from the traditional plain cross, hatch pattern to the more colourful designs. A cotton sash is usually worn with the yukata for casual daily or nightly wear. In attending festivals and public occasions, the yukata is worn with a wider belt, which can be simply wrapped around the waist and tucked in at the end. For a more formal appearance, the yukata is worn with an obi belt, along with a matching geta (wooden sandals) and purse to complete the attire.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. It's Kubo-san's. I am merely Byaruki's fan.**

**I apologize for the lack of spelling and grammar. Please review or send me an email so I can improve myself. Thank you very much.**

* * *

**DANCE UNDER THE MOONLIGHT**

**6**

_**Quarter Moon**_

* * *

Kuchiki clan's mansion – North-side, March 15, Night

In the closed room that enlighten by candle light, a young woman sat on a chair, playing _shogi _alone. Her eyes never left the board even she heard the door slide opened.

"When did I give you permission to enter my room?" she said in low cold tone.

A slant-eyed man with silver hair grinned widely to hear her comment.

"Aah, I'm sorry... Bad habits die-hard," he said while scratched his head.

"Enough with the idle chatter! Just straight to the point..., _Gin_." she moved her other _shogi_ piece_._

"I found something interesting about your future sister-in-law."

"What about her?"

"Have you seen her?"

"No. Why should I? I don't care about her."

"Ow.., how mean you are, _Ojou-sama_. Your brother will be sad if he heard that."

"Don't be ridiculous, Gin. He opposed the engagement since the beginning. I'm sure he'll do anything to make the wedding cancelled. Shiba clan is worthless. Why don't we just crush them? I'd like to see the clan annihilated."

"So you can see the color you love the most, isn't it?"

"Yes, the color of blood." she grinned loftily.

Gin sat in the empty chair in front of the girl and took a _Shogi_ piece on his side.

"Well, I hate to disappoint you, but... it seems the wedding plan is still running."

"What do you mean?" she raised her eyebrows.

"I've been investigating Byakuya-sama and his fiancée since her arrival. I'm afraid that your brother had found her..._entrancing._" he moved the _shogi_ piece and captured one of her piece.

"Impossible..! _Onii-sama_ will never accept her as his wife. That filthy Shiba's member doesn't belongs here! I'll make _Onii-sama_ kick her out of this house!" she snapped angrily.

"Easy there, _Ojou-sama_. There's no point solving problems with boiling head. Calm down first. You're always lost your head when it something about your brother." he gained more of her piece.

"Do something about her! Send assassin, put poison in her tea, drown her in the tub, or…"

"Is there something else in your mind except murder intent? Annihilate your enemy doesn't mean you have to kill him or _her_. I, personally, love to capture my enemy and…make her my subordinate in order to…_gain my goal._" he used her captured piece to take over her knight.

She stared him with murdering gaze. However, it didn't affect him at all. He grinned like usual.

"Do you have a plan, Gin?"

"Check. I'm glad you're asking. I do have a plan, and I can guarantee…I will success, only if you're cooperates with me." he said while taking her gold piece.

"I agree. Make that girl suffer and leave this mansion, and I will give you rewards…, three times your salary in gallery." she moved her king piece.

"How generous you are, Soifon _Ojou-sama_. Then, I'll say…_checkmate_." Gin smiled triumphantly.

* * *

Kuchiki clan's mansion – Guest Room, March 15, Night

Rukia just returned from dining room. She ate alone, just accompanied by maids and servants. Kuchiki Ginrei and Byakuya surprisingly absent from dinner without telling her their reason. She didn't mind it. Right now, her heart felt lighter, maybe because she had been talk with Ichigo and settled mind about their relationship.

Hinamori helped her to change her _furisode_ into plain stripe _yukata_ with a cotton sash.

"Hinamori-san, do you have a cell phone?" Rukia asked her.

"_Hai_. But we didn't allow using it while working hours."

"Can I borrow it for a few minutes? I need to call my sister-in-law, please."

"Of course, Hisana-sama. It's my pleasure to help you, Milady." Hinamori took out her cell phone from her sleeve pocket and gave it to Rukia.

"_Arigatou_." she smiled gratefully to her maid.

Hinamori reckoned that her mistress needs privacy, so she left Rukia alone in her room. However, Rukia still felt unsecure to talk with Miyako in her room. She sneaked out to East-side garden.

"_Moshi-moshi_…, Miyako-_do-...onee-sama?_" she corrected her own mistake.

"Is this Rukia?"

"Yes, it's me. I managed to borrow a cell phone from a maid."

"Good, I know I can count on you. Are you all right? I worried about you were playing _koto_. How was it?"

"Don't worry. I escaped, thanks to my old skill."

"Old skill? You mean…"

Rukia took out a razor from her sash. Five hours ago, that razor saved her from playing _koto_. She skilled to use razor without anyone noticed it. Five years ago, she used her skill as a pickpocket. Rukia was a white pickpocket when she lived in Rukongai. She retrieved stolen object from another pickpocket to help the victim. Indeed, it fife times harder than ordinary pickpocket and ten times risk to get beaten when she caught by community of pickpocket. She ended her life as pickpocket when she met Renji, but until now, she could not let go her habit to bring a pack of razor inside her sleeve.

"I cut the strings and my index finger with a razor."

Miyako sighed from the other side of phone.

"I told you to do improvisation it didn't mean to be so reckless, you know that? Please be careful, Rukia. We are depending on you."

"I won't fail, _Onee-sama._ I promise you for the sake of Hisana-sama."

"Rukia, how about Byakuya-sama?"

"He's…kind, charismatic and…."

"That's not what I mean. Is he already…intimate with you?"

"W-what? N-No! Of course not!" Rukia answered with flustered face.

"That's a relief. Just remember, do not let him touch you before the wedding ceremony. If by any chances, he wants to have you, make him drink the pill. It's barbiturate or in common known as sleeping pills. Do you still have it?"

"Yes. I always bring it in the sleeve pocket of my kimono."

"Good girl. Even after the marriage, don't let him have you so easily."

"I-I don't understand why…" she surprised by her own question.

"Trust me, Rukia, it's for your own goodness. If you are having his child, you will never get out of that place. They will bond you into the clan until you die or until Byakuya found another woman he likes to replace you. You will never return to your normal life, Rukia."

_Normal life? Do I have it in the first place?_

"…You're only as substitute. When Hisana regained her consciousness, your role is over."

_That's right. I'm just imitation. I don't deserve this cozy life. I'm not worth it! _

_Please know your place…, Rukia._

"H-how is Hisana-sama's condition?"

"She's still recovering. She's getting better. Maybe less than two weeks she will be able to open her eyes."

_She will open her eyes and I'll close mine. I'll return to my origin and disappear as if I never exist._

"Rukia, we're counting on you."

"I understood." she ended the conversation with blank eyes.

_Get grip of yourself, Rukia. _

_People like you won't have a happy ending. It's only natural that a fake happiness is the only thing for a fake person like you. But why not? Even if it just a fake happiness, I desire it._

Her body started to move fluently, as if it has its own mind. Her uncertainty, sadness, loneliness, desire to be free, all reflected by her dancing moves.

* * *

Kuchiki clan's mansion – East-side garden, March 15, Night

Byakuya was curious about uneasy feeling he has in his mind. Since the first time he saw her dance in new moon night, he felt an urgent impulse to check the East-side garden before he went to sleep. Last night he stayed there until midnight, just to stare at the cherry blossom tree.

_She wasn't there._

Tonight, he felt the same impulse and somehow it was stronger than yesterday. His eyes widened when it caught a figure in the middle of the garden. She was talking on the phone without notice his presence because she was facing the opposite of him.

_Hisana…, who is the one she is talking with? _

In the end, he noticed her sad expression when she ended her conversation. It was so raw of emptiness and sadness. The, _she started dancing_….

The first time he saw her dancing, she was like a fairy even though it was new moon night. Tonight was quarter moon so he could see her dance clearer than before. It was beautiful. Even if he didn't know what kind of dance is that, he could tell the message inside the moves.

_She is lonely. She has not a single person to share her life with. She wishes someone to love her._

He surprised to see her stopped dancing and fell on her knees. He walked closer and saw her tears.

_She cries silently_.

Byakuya felt something gripped his heart. It felt so tight and bitter to see her condition like that. He knelt without a sound beside her. She was drowning by her sorrow that she didn't realize his presence on her side. He reached for her face, cupped her cheeks and wiped her tears. She gasped in shock by his sudden actions, yet she was not able to move.

"Bya…"

"Shh… it's fine. I'm here," he whispered softly.

He brought her into his embrace and caressed her silky hair. Rukia closed her eyes after smelt his natural scent. It was so sweet just like cherry blossoms fragrance. It made her calm and relaxed. Byakuya, in the other hand, felt something warm moved inside him. It drove his hands to raise Rukia's chin and touch her lips…_with his_.

Rukia's eyes shoot opened right after she felt something warm pressed against her lips. Then she saw his face in a very close distant. She tried to pull herself, but he precisely cupped her face and deepened his kiss. She clutched his kimono in the chest area, stemmed the sensation of his kiss. It was…_wonderful_…

She moaned out of her awareness. His lips left hers only to tease her sensitive spot on her neck. She had lost her will to push him away. She clutched his kimono tighter.

Then, suddenly, Miyako's admonitions rang on her mind like an alarm.

"…_.don't let him touch you before the wedding ceremony."_

"…_..Even after the marriage, don't let him have you."_

"…_You're only as substitute. When Hisana regained her consciousness, your role is over."_

Rukia used all her residual power to push him away. She clutched close the neck of her _yukata _and stood. She was trembling and breathing heavily when she stepped away from him.

"Hisana…"

She looked at him with painful gaze. So much hurt that it made her eyes watery.

_Hisana? It wasn't me the one whom he kissed. It was Hisana-sama._

"I-I'm sorry…" it was all she could say before she ran away to her room.

Byakuya put his palm in his forehead.

_What am I thinking? I had kissed her passionately. If she didn't stop me, maybe I'll…"_

He traced the remaining sensation in his lips. Her lips were so soft and sweet.

"_Shiba Hisana, what have you done to me?"_ he took a deep breath and then sighed.

Rukia was running back to her room hastily. She never knew that she could run so fast like that. Perhaps she had broken the national record of sprint back then. Now she was inside her room. She locked the door and sat on her mattress. She still tried to catch her breath.

_Oh my God, what have I done? I let him kissed me… _

_This is terrible! I didn't mean the kiss, yes I do! The kiss was so great…but it was wrong!_

_Stop dreaming, Rukia. He kissed Hisana, not you! Know your place! _

_By the way…, it's my first kiss. Why I have to lose my first kiss for someone like him? What is he thinking? I hate you, Kuchiki Byakuya!_

It's true, Rukia was never been kissed before. He, Kuchiki Byakuya, had kissed her under the cherry blossom in quarter moon night.

* * *

**I just realized how short this chapter is. Soifon's first performance is similar with hers in CTYH. I decided to add some parts and changed the other part, but generally it's stay the same^^ I got idea of Rukia as white pickpocket inspired by Kurosagi, a swindler who deceive the other swindler to help the victim. In Rukia's case, she stole from other pickpocket. Twice harder and ten times the risk. Only our brave Rukia who able to do that^^ See you...^^~~**


	7. Chapter 7 Half moon

Aaah… It's a huge relief when I've done those piles of task. However, I just can't hate my job^^ I'm so sorry for being late ^^; Thank you so much to Vicky73 for the message and Chariot330 for the long waited review (I knew you're busy, _imouto-chan_). By any chances, please enjoy reading this chapter.

* * *

Special thanks to:**Vicky73, Yuniee, BlackBurningHeart, silverqueen, Chariot330, DRUON** for the reviews.

**LifesReflections **and** LadyHinata-AngelHermione** for the add of story alert and favorite. Thank you so much. Thank you for all the readers too^^ Please drop some review to make me happier^^

* * *

**NOTES :**

**Ojou-sama** means "young lady". It's more formal honorifics than 'Ojou-san' which have the same meaning.

_**Obasama **_means 'aunt' in polite way to address someone in family.

**Coming of Age Day (**_**Seijin no Hi)**_ is a Japanese holiday held annually on the second Monday of January. It is held in order to congratulate and encourage all those who have reached the age of majority (20 years old) over the past year, and to help them realize that they have become adults. Festivities include coming of **age ceremonies** (_**seijin-shiki**_) held at local and prefectural offices, as well as after-parties amongst family and friends.

_**Oniisama **_means 'older brother' in polite way to address someone in family.

_**Omatase shimashita**_ : "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting"

_**Furisode**_ : literally means swinging sleeves, is a style of kimono distinguishable by its long sleeves, which average between 39 and 42 inches in length. It is the most formal style of kimono worn by unmarried women in Japan.

_**Sashimi **_is thinly sliced, raw seafood. Many different kinds of fresh fish and seafood are served raw in the Japanese cuisine. Sashimi, while similar to sushi, is distinct for its absence of vinigered rice. Sashimi is usually beautifully arranged and served on top of shredded _daikon_ and _shiso_ leaves. The sashimi pieces are dipped into a dish of soya sauce before being eaten. Sashimi often is the first course in a formal Japanese meal, but it can also be the main course. In this chapter, the head of the fish is used as decoration, while the sliced raw fish arranged to shape its body. It's very beautiful, almost like a real fish.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. It's Kubo-san's. I am merely Byaruki's fan.**

**I apologize for the lack of spelling and grammar. **

**Please reviews or send me an email so I can improve myself. Thank you very much.**

* * *

**DANCE UNDER THE MOONLIGHT**

**7**

_**Half Moon**_

* * *

Kuchiki clan's mansion – Guest Room, March 16, Morning

Since the first time she stepped into the Kuchiki mansion, Rukia has been haunted by sleepless nights. The only deep slumber she got was only at the first night when she exhausted after dancing. Last night… was the _worst_ of all her restless night.

"Hisana-sama…. Hisana-sama… please wakes up… Ginrei-sama and Byakuya-sama are waiting for breakfast."

She opened her heavy eyelids slowly. It feels like glued by super sticky glue. All her limbs were sore; the worst parts were her stomach and head. Her stomach felt nauseous somehow and….

_My head…ugh…it's killing me… _

Her head was throbbing so loud that she felt like there was a time bomb count down inside it. Actually, she hoped that it would blow up soon to end her misery.

_No wonder there someone outside there who used sleeping pills as suicide method. I'm lucky that I'm not desperate enough to take two pills at once. If not, I'm not sure that I'll be dying right now. _

_Wait a minute…, I AM dying!_

She was desperate last night. The scene when Byakuya kissed her repeated just like a broken video player in her mind. She took a sleeping pill, which supposed to be a secret weapon to guard her from Byakuya, to help her fell asleep. She hoped that after a deep sleep by drinking the medicine, she would get refreshed. On the contrary, she felt extremely terrible.

_I wonder if I had overdoses, but I have only drink one pill. Is it expired or is it my body is too weak for this drug? Whichever it is, I'll never drink this pill again. Ever! Somebody…help me…_

"Hina..mori… help me…" she called with dry voice.

Hinamori realized something wrong after heard Rukia's horrible voice. She hurried to enter the guest room and gasped to see her condition.

"Hisana-sama…, what's wrong?"

"I…have a splitting headache…" She reached for Hinamori's arm.

Rukia never felt this helpless before. She never drank barbiturate before. It was out of her comprehension that sleeping pills could be a deadly weapon. She'd make sure not to use it to Byakuya except in critical condition. If he charged her with attempt of murder by barbiturate, she'd be killed for sure.

Hinamori sure was a big help for her. She was not only helped her to refresh, but also gave her useful information. She needed to gather information about Kuchiki clan in order to survive as Hisana's temporary substitute. This mansion was a battlefield. Wise people said, knowing your enemy is one-step towards victory in a war.

"I understand. Hisana-sama must be nervous. Today is special day because Retsu-sama and Soifon _ojousama _will join the breakfast. They want to see Byakuya-sama's bride."

"W-what did you say?" she couldn't hide her dismay.

"Byakuya-sama didn't tell you? Retsu-sama and Soifon _ojousama _are Byakuya-sama's aunt and sister. Retsu-sama is a doctor and she's so kind. Soifon _ojousama _is very cute and cool in the same time. She just arrived yesterday from Hueco Mundo. I think she's the same age as Hisana-sama."

Rukia had taught by Nanao about Kuchiki clan's member. She knew their general profiles and didn't expect to encounter two of them so soon at once.

"Please drink this medicine, Hisana-sama. This analgesic will relieve the pain."

Rukia drank the medicine without noticed Hinamori's shy gaze upon her. Hinamori looked at kiss marks on her neck. There were at least two of them. Rukia didn't even know that she has it.

"_It seems that Byakuya-sama have spoiled her last night. No wonder she looks tired."_ she thought.

"Hinamori, help me to get dressed. I want to represent as Byakuya-sama's bride."

"_Hai, Hisana-sama…._" She answered by bowing obediently.

* * *

Kuchiki clan's mansion – Dining Room, March 16, Morning

Soifon was spinning around her teacup impatiently.

"What took her so long?" she pouted at Byakuya.

"_Yare-yare… _Impatient as usual, aren't you, Soifon?" Yoruichi grinned at her.

"Yoruichi-sama, we shouldn't tolerate her irresponsible act. It is rude to make _Ojiisama_, Retsu _obasama_ and you waiting for her. I don't care she is my future sister in law. Her attitude is still unforgivable!"

"I think we should heard her reason first. I hope it will be a good reason, because I don't like waiting myself." Retsu said.

"Ne, Soifon, where is he?" asked Yoruichi.

"Who are you implying, Yoruichi-sama?"

"You know, the man who always with you. White hair…slant eyes… he's your boyfriend, right?"

"NO! Gin was just my assistant. He helps me to prepare for my photo exhibition next week."

"You don't have to be so angry… I always thought you like him."

"That's not true! I…like someone else…"

"Hmm… Soifon is at the age when she like a man."

"I'm 20 years already. I had attended _Seijin-shiki_ last month." Soifon protested.

"Sorry..sorry… My bad. Congratulation about your coming fifth exhibition."

"Yoruichi-sama…, you remembered all my exhibitions? I feel honored."

"Of course. Kisuke loves your photographs."

Soifon's happy face turned into sour expression instantly, soon after heard the man's name.

"Congratulation, Yoruichi-san. Next month will be your first anniversary, right?" Retsu said.

"Thanks. I hope by the time, Byakuya-bo has already accompanied by his wife."

"Byakuya, what do you think about Hisana? You have approached her for three days, right?" Ginrei asked him.

"She was…_good.._"

Everyone in the room surprised to hear his answer. Soifon even sprayed her tea from her mouth after heard it.

Kuchiki Byakuya always moderate in everything. He never praised something even if it was something incredible as Seven Wonders of the World. Even if he has a date with top models, he would just comment '_it's just a date_' or in fullest '_I don't mind being with her_'.

"Byakuya _oniisama_…" Soifon wanted to ask him, but a female voice stopped her.

"_Omatase shimashita…_" a familiar voice made Byakuya's heart skip a beat.

All eyes directed to a young lady in midnight blue colored _furisode _with Formosa lilies painting on it. Her dark silky hair was updo and decorated by fresh lily. She looked beautiful and charming at as ever.

"Hisana…, have a seat. We have been waiting for you." Ginrei said.

"Hisana-chan, you look beautiful." Yoruichi compliment her.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_,Yoruichi-sama. My deepest apologize for being late."

"Hisana-san, you're pale. Do you have illness?" Retsu asked.

"I'm fine, Retsu-sama. I just had…sleepless night. I'm a little bit tired."

Anyone could tell that Rukia avoided meeting her eyes with Byakuya. Mostly, she looked down and acts awkwardly because of his intense gaze.

_Stop staring at me! You're ruining my resolve. _

Yoruichi who sat beside Rukia was the first person who noticed her kiss marks. She gave sign by eyes and body language to Ginrei and Retsu. Byakuya and Soifon noticed it too after they intuitively read her sign.

Byakuya cleared his throat, hoping his family will stop from staring at him with accusing gaze. Rukia still didn't notice that the atmosphere had changed. She has another problem within herself.

_Sashimi…? _

_The head of the fish... The smell… _

_Oh, God! I feel nauseous…._

"Hisana, are you alright?" Ginrei asked concernedly.

Instead of answering Ginrei's question, Rukia ran out of the dining room. The nauseous feeling was unbearable for her. She didn't manage to the toilet and ended throw up on the inner garden outside of the dining room.

"Byakuya…," Ginrei called his grandchild.

"_Hai, Ojiisama_?"

"Good job. I'm proud of you. You're the one who gave her those kiss marks, aren't you?"

"It's true that I'm…"

"_Oniisama_..! How could you…?" Soifon looked at him with watery eyes.

"You're so mean, Byakuya-bo. You don't even give her a proper time to sleep last night." Yoruichi commented teasingly.

"I just kiss-…"

"Yeah right… You'd better take her back to her room. She won't eat her dish anyway." Yoruichi said.

"I will check her condition later after we're finishing our breakfast." Retsu added Yoruichi's statement.

Byakuya knew that it useless tried to convince his family that he didn't do things they accused to him. He came to Rukia and wanted to talk with her. She looked so pale and weak. It's just need a few steps for him to be by her side when suddenly she collapsed to the ground. Luckly, he was fast enough to catch her before her body landed on the solid wooden floor.

He touched her blushed cheek and then her temple. It was burning hot.

"Hisana…" he tried to wake her up.

It was no use. Rukia had lost her consciousness.

* * *

Shiba clan's mansion, March 16, Afternoon 

Shiba Kaien was in rage. Miyako and Nanao just sat quietly to receive his anger.

"How dare you hide something big like this from me? Who is that bastard? I want to meet someone who hurt my sister like this!"

"Kaien-sama, please calm down. Hisana is in recuperation state. She'll be fine…"

"How could you tell me to calm down? Hisana is my dearest sister! I will kill those bastards!"

"She is your dearest sister. That is the reason we are keeping this from you. We didn't want you're making the situation worse."

"Worse? It is worst already! You're making a stranger as Hisana's substitute? Are you trying to kill all of us? Kuchiki clan won't tolerate this fraud. Not this time!"

"_Oniisama_… We have taught Rukia favorably. She was a good actress in the first place."

"Nanao, do you think Kuchiki clan is a bunch of idiot? They're genius! All of them! I won't be surprised if her disguise discovered by the time she stepped into that mansion. I need to see her." Kaien stepped away from his wife and sister-in-law.

"Where are you going, Kaien-sama. Hisana's room isn't that way." Miyako asked.

"I'm going to Kuchiki mansion. I have to see that woman. I need to know, what kind of person she is. Shiba clan's viability depends on her after all."

"Kaien-sama…, please let me go with you. I need to speak with Rukia too." Miyako said.

"What do you plan this time, Miyako."

"I never thought anything bad except for Shiba clan's benefit. My loyalty is only for this clan and for you, Kaien-sama."

"I know…. Do as you like..."

Kaien didn't mind when Miyako embraced his left arms and walked by his side. He loves his wife so much that he'll forgive anything she had done.

Even if it was something that causing him killed.

* * *

Seireitei Police Headquarter, March 16, Afternoon

The youngest police detective, a child prodigy, Hitsugaya Toushirou was signing a pile of documents in his desk when someone banged at his door.

"Who is it?" he asked in annoyed tone.

"It's Kira Izuru, Hitsugaya-san."

"Ah, Kira. Come in. If you're looking for Matsumoto, she's out with that bastard."

"Actually, I need to speak with you. Is _'that bastard'_ refers to Ichimaru-san?"

"You know the answer. I don't know why she's so attach with him."

"Did I sense jealousy?"

"Who's jealous? I just don't like that guy!"

"I know…I know… Matsumoto-san is just like your sister, isn't it? You don't want to see her get hurt. But in my opinion, Ichimaru-san is a nice person."

"Ah, forget it! Talking about him is a troublesome matter for me. What do you want to talk?"

"It's about Abarai-san…"

"How about him?"

"He's regain his consciousness. After three months, at last he's open his eyes and able to respond when we talked with him." Kira said while handing a file of report to his comrade.

"Have you asked him about his attackers? It's a miracle he survived after that horrible incident."

"He was not the only survivor at the incident, Hitsugaya-san. My informant said that there was someone else attacked beside him, no, he had attacked because trying to save her."

"Who is she? Why she is not existed in the report from the local police?"

"She is not an average civilian, Histugaya-san. Right now she is in critical condition. Her family has take her to private treatment and close the information about her so the press won't know about this incident."

"From your information, it seems she is from an important family, a noble, I presume." Hitsugaya said confidently.

"As expected from a genius police detective, You're right, Hitsugaya-san. She's the young lady of Shiba clan, Shiba Hisana."

Toushirou dropped the file from his hand. He shocked to know that the important person in his life had assaulted and now in critical condition. Even for Kira, who known him more than two years, this was the first time he saw Toushirou in shocked state.

How could he didn't know about this?

"Hisana…, where is she?" he asked his partner after returned from his shock.

"Do you know her? Is she your relative?"

"No…, she is not. Where is she?" he repeated his last question.

"I don't know. They keep this as a secret. We don't have right to investigate this case because our superior is related with Shiba clan."

Toushirou was about to run from his desk when he heard Kira said.

"But I think Abarai made a mistake." Kira murmured.

"What did you say?" he stopped to hear that.

"I don't think it was Shiba Hisana who attacked beside him. Maybe it was someone else who looks like her."

"What make you think so?"

"It's because Hisana-san will marry Kuchiki Byakuya in less than a week from now."

"WHAT?"

It was the same bad news as she was being attacked and coma,.. no!...it's worse!

"Kuchiki…Byakuya…?"

"He is her fiancé from Kuchiki clan. You must know him, right? Your uncle is his aunt's husband after all."

_That man_…

He had seen him in Ukitake's wedding. He knows exactly how powerful Kuchiki clan is. Even his father's business was in Kuchiki's funding. He didn't know about the engagement because he intended not to get close with Kuchiki clan. He didn't want people judge that he reached his position because of his family relationship with that powerful clan.

Kuchiki Byakuya, the leader of Kuchiki clan, would be Hisana's husband.

_This is not good._

"Anyway, Hitsugaya-san, you're not answering my question yet. Who is Hisana-san?"

"She is…my savior. I need to see her." Toushirou said while take his coat.

"Where are you going?"

"To Shiba's mansion." He answered shortly.

"If you want to see Hisana-san, she isn't there. I'm unintentionally heard Ichimaru-san's said to Matsumoto-san. He said that there was a guest in Kuchiki's mansion. Her name is Shiba Hisana."

Toushirou's eyes widen for a while.

"Then, I'll go to Kuchiki's mansion. Call me if there's development in Abarai's case." he said before closed the door and ran.

Both of the news was making his heart on rampage. Someone probably had hurt her. Someone maybe would take her as his wife. Whichever the truth it was, he would hurt anyway. It was his nightmare to see her dying or to be someone else's possession.

_I need to see you…., Hisana._

* * *

**At last, I can make Toushirou's entrance. I've made connection between him and Hisana in the past. The revelation of their connection will be on the next chapter. You will know it better about both of them. Please support me to continue writing this story^^ Thanks for you all...^^**


	8. Chapter 8 First Quarter Moon

I'm so sorry, last night I was working overtime. I didn't make it to update this chapter. For people I promised, I deeply apologize. Please don't mad at me.

Please enjoy reading this chapter.

* * *

Special thanks to:** Vicky73, BlackBurningHeart, silverqueen, DRUON** for the reviews.

**krazykoreangurl **for the add of story alert. Thank you so much. Thank you for all the readers too^^ Please drop some review to make me happier^^

* * *

**NOTES :**

_**Oyajii**_ means "my father". It's the same meaning as '_chichi_' or '_otou-san_'.

_**Ojisan **_means 'uncle' in moderate way to address someone in family.

_**baka**_ means`stupid' or'idiot'.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. It's Kubo-san's. I am merely Byaruki's fan.**

**I apologize for the lack of spelling and grammar. **

**Please reviews or send me an email so I can improve myself. Thank you very much.**

* * *

**DANCE UNDER THE MOONLIGHT**

**8**

_**First Quarter Moon**_

* * *

Rukongai – 78th District, December 19. Three months Ago, Night

Pure white color dyed all over the place. The wind was blowing strongly, carried the heavy rain of snow within. It was the worst snowstorm of this year. Anything would freeze in ten seconds outside there. Inside the kabuki theater's building, Rukia looked out of the window with worried expression.

"Oi, Rukia. What's up? Do you have something in your mind?" Red haired man asked her.

"Renji, I feel worry about the rabbits. Yesterday I saw a hole in the corner of the hutch."

"Rukia, don't worry. It will be fine." He tried to reassure her.

"How do you know? You're not a rabbit, how can you tell that they'll be fine?"

"Look, maybe I'm not a rabbit, but I'm smarter than you. Did you forget that they have thick furs, which covered their body? They won't even chill."

"Are you trying to tell me that I'm a fool, Red-pineapple? I didn't mean the weather, I mean foxes and weasels. I'll go check on them."

"But the _kabuki_ performance is about to begin. You want the owner scold you again?"

"It's fine. I will take my leave soon so I can work full time as Hisana-sama's maid. This will be the last time he scold me. Renji, please…. I have a strong feeling that I have to go."

"It's heavy snowstorm outside there. I'll check them for you."

"Renji, the performance needs you more than I do. They'll kill me if they know that I make you check the rabbits and abandon your duty."

"Okay, I'll help your preparation then." He pulled Rukia to the kitchen.

"Renji, you don't have to…"

"Do you want frozen to death? Put this tobacco sauce on your boots and patch this pain relief patch to your hands. Don't stay too long! Your mission is only to check the rabbits! For God sake, you're such a silly rabbit-fan girl." He grumbled.

"_Haaai_… Renji, you're so fussy. No wonder you don't have a girlfriend." Rukia teased him. She grinned while wearing her thick coat and gloves.

"Shut up! Mind your own business!" Renji said then walked away.

Rukia smiled happily. Renji was just like her big brother who always taking care of her. He maybe looked rude and sarcastic, but he actually was a kind-hearted man. Rukia knew it better than anyone. If only he know that she will take a suicide mission, he won't allow her whatever it cost.

Rukia opened the backdoor slowly. Freezing wind blew strongly towards her, almost crumbled her resolve, but this was her last chance to meet the rabbits. Tomorrow morning she has to go. Rukia braced herself and walked forward to the rabbit hutch.

Rukia gasped in fear and froze, but it wasn't because of the weather. She was freezing because she saw blood, lots of them, in front of the door of hutch that half-opened.

_No…! Oh, God, please… don't let them die._

She rushed to enter the hutch. She lighted the lamp with trembled hands and looked for the rabbits. She sighed in relief when she saw the rabbits still in their cages. To make sure herself, she counted them. All complete, there was no rabbit missing.

_Then…, whose blood it is?_

Rukia's eyes traced the blood trail on the floor. She yelped to see a boy lied on the floor, covered by blood. She ran into him hastily and then checked him.

_He's unconscious but still alive…. I must treat his wound first._

The blood came out from the wound in his stomach. Rukia shocked when she saw a flick-knife stuck in his right side stomach.

_He was stabbed_.

She didn't pull out the knife because it will make he got blood loss. She took off her coat and tore her shirt to make a bandage. She has to bandage his opened wound around the knife. Although she did it carefully, he still groaned in pain unconsciously.

_His body is so cold. If he stayed here, he'll die._

Rukia wore her coat once again and then supported his body to walk out of the rabbit hutch. The boy, regarding his small and skinny appearance, was unexpectedly heavy. Rukia almost lost all her energy by the time she made it to bring him to her room.

She watched him carefully while wiped his face with washcloth. His hair was pure white as the snow. Was he bleached his hair and dyed it? Or maybe he's albino? Rukia shook her head to expel negative thinking about the boy.

Suddenly there was knocks at her door.

"Oi, Rukia! Have you returned?" she heard Renji's voice outside her door.

_It's Renji! If he knew there is a stabbed boy in my room, he will go panic and call the police. I will be the suspect...and go to jail… No! I still have something important to do. Hisana-sama needs me… I must go to Shiba mansion tomorrow, no matter what._

Rukia ran to the door to lock it, but Renji already turned the knob. She made in time to guard the door so it didn't open wide enough for Renji to see the mattress.

"Aah, Renji, what's wrong?" she tried to sound like nothing happened.

"Don't '_aah_' me, _baka_! I've been looking for you all over the place. What the…"

Renji shocked to see blood in Rukia's sleeve. Rukia's mind thought a reason, fast. She closed her face with both of her palms and began to cry.

"O-oi… Rukia…, w-why are you crying..?"

"…_Renji_ no _baka_! I was so sad because one of the rabbit eaten by a fox, and you scold me for something trivial. I hate you!" she said, between her sobs.

"O-okay, I'm sorry… I didn't know… Stop crying, will you?"

"No!" Rukia slammed her door close in front of Renji's face. She pretended to cry just by her voice, but actually, she smiled.

_Renji still has his weakness over tears and word 'I hate you' from a woman._

At last, she can close the door without making him suspicious. Now, she has to wait until past eleven o'clock (sleep time for all the workers in theater) to bring the boy to the hospital.

While waiting, she packed her clothes and her precious belongings. Rukia didn't have much 'treasure' because she came out of nowhere three and a half years ago. Somehow, what happened to her before she worked at theater had erased from her memory. There was a hole in her memory but she didn't mind if she couldn't remember it.

_There's maybe some reason I forgot my memory. It's just memory for a week, maybe it's not a big deal. When the right time came, I'm sure my memory will return. I just can hope for the best._

Rukia sure have talent to sneak out without someone else noticed her, even when she carried a heavy injured boy. Right after she dropped him to the emergency, she walked away without any nurse or doctor realized it.

* * *

Kuchiki clan's mansion – Kurosaki Clinic Room, March 16 Present, Afternoon

Rukia opened her eyes and gasped to see Ichigo's face in such a close distance from hers.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Just examine my patient." He simply answered.

"You're an orthopedic, aren't you? Where's Isshin-san?"

"I AM a doctor even as orthopedic, you know. _Oya-jii_ is still talking with your fiancé and Retsu-san. By the way, what a nice kiss mark you have there." Ichigo pointed at her neck.

Rukia covered the spot he pointed at with her palm at once.

"I-it's not…" she stuttered in panic.

"It's too bad you're not pregnant, yet…"

"W-what are you talking about? Of course, I'm not pregnant. I'm just dizzy and nauseous. It doesn't mean I'm pregnant. I think you know that better than I am."

"Of course I am. Did you take a drug?"

"Y-yes, I took a sleeping pill last night. How did you know?"

"Like I said before, I'm a doctor. You are having a low tolerance over certain drugs. Make sure you don't drink any drugs without prescription of medicines."

"You don't have to tell me about that."

"Is that how the way uttering your gratitude? Well, you're welcome."

"Thank you…, for not telling them about me."

"If you're pushing to the edge, you'll fall to the cliff… My advice, stop pushing yourself, Ru…_I mean_, Hisana-san."

"I don't mind being in cliff. Please hammer this into your mind: 'stay out of someone else's business'. If you're insisting, you'll fall into the cliff with me."

"Did you just seduce me?" he showed her his usual mischievous smirk.

"No! Why would I do that?" she raised her voice with angry expression.

"Low down your voice! Do you want your future husband heard your sarcastic manner? You will ruin your disguise."

"It's your fault! If that happened, I will kill you, Ichigo!" Rukia threw death glare at him.

"Is that a threat? It's my pleasure, died in my beloved person's hands."

Rukia's cheeks blushed after heard Ichigo's sentence. Ichigo was unexpectedly expert on flirting.

"Is that your dying wish, Kurosaki Ichigo? Do you want me to grant your wish?"

Ichigo and Rukia startled by Byakuya who appeared out of nowhere into the room. Even Rukia didn't realized him until he spoke.

"May I assume that you're flirting with my fiancée, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"W-what? N-no… of course not, Byakuya-dono. Why would I do that?"

"He's right, Byakuya-sama. Doctor Kurosaki just wanted to amuse me. Aren't wise people saying that '_happiness is the best cure for all kind of illnesses_'?"

"Who said that?" he asked coolly.

"W-wise…people?" Rukia answered, doubtfully.

"What's his name?"

"I..I don't know…" this time she confused with his question.

"Have you heard '_you have to be alert on stranger_'? You don't even know his name, why do you want to follow what he said," He gave them a logic argument.

"T-true, but…" Ichigo tried to defend himself.

"You know me, do you? Then, follow my advice. Kurosaki Ichigo, stay away from my future wife. Hisana, behave yourself. I hate my _belonging_ touched by someone else."

"But he's a doctor… How can he examine if he didn't touch me?" this time Rukia tried to give him a reason.

Rukia immediately regretted her sentence when Byakuya gave her murdering intent that strong enough to make her chilled. She locked her lips at that moment.

Byakuya turned to Ichigo and asked him. "How is she?"

"S-she's…just needs a good rest."

"Good." He answered shortly, without giving a clue of relief on his voice.

Rukia yelped when suddenly Byakuya lifted her and carried her in bride style. She wanted to protest, but Byakuya stared her with intense gaze, made her lost her words.

"Wait a minute, Byakuya-dono. Didn't I say she needs a good rest?"

"I heard you, Kurosaki Ichigo. However, she won't get a good rest here, not if you're around."

Byakuya walked away passing Ichigo who couldn't talked him back.

"_Possessive bastard…. She's not yours, dammit!"_ he cursed inwardly.

Byakuya ignored amazed expression from his aunt and Isshin when he came out by carrying Rukia.

"You…don't have to do this, Byakuya-sama." Rukia raised her head to face Byakuya.

"You have to regain your health, Hisana. Tomorrow is our important day." He answered without looking at her. He was just looking straight ahead, as he walked carrying her.

"Tomorrow?" she tilted her head slightly.

"Yes. There will be a press conference in here tomorrow. We'll announce our wedding date."

"But…but you said you need one week to approach me before deciding the wedding date. Today is the third day, right? There's still four days left."

"It's not a big deal. I already know you. I don't need another day to approach you."

"No, you don't… you don't know anything about me and neither do I."

"Great, then we will do some research on each other…, after we are married."

His words made her blushed in shame. She caught seductive tone in his last sentence.

_Kuchiki Byakuya, you're so… invincible._

* * *

Kuchiki clan's mansion, Main Gate, March 16 Present, Afternoon 

Toushirou stood in front of the main gate of Kuchiki's mansion. He was hesitating for a few minute before decided to ring the bell.

_I have to see her. Three months ago she saved my life and left me in hospital without saying anything. Al least, you could let me said 'thank you' to you, Hisana…._

His hand was about to reach the button when he heard a familiar voice called his name.

"Toushirou-kun, is that you?"

Toushirou turned around and saw the man he expected to be the owner of the voice.

"Ukitake…_ojisan_.."

A man with long white hair smiled kindly to him.

"It's such a long time we didn't see each other, isn't it, Toushirou? You're still a police detective, are you? How are you? The last time I saw you, you're hospitalized because stabbed by a criminal. Have you recovered? Is there something I can do to help you?"

"I'm fine. I have fully recovered. Thank you for your concern, uncle."

"So, how nice of you to visit me." Ukitake smiled happily.

"I want to…"

Toushirou changed his mind. There's no way he told his uncle that he wanted to see Byakuya's fiancée. The guard would throw him out before he could set his eyes on her.

"Yes, I want...to see you, uncle." He lied to his uncle, a white lie to be exact.

"That was amusing. I just bought tons of candies yesterday. Here…, take these candies as snack. Don't forget to brush your teeth afterward." He acted like a dentist.

"Uncle…, I'm not a child." Toushirou pouted in irritation but Ukitake didn't see it because his face covered by a stack of candies on his hand.

"Just take it. I have some more in my room. Let's come inside."

"No, this enough. I have returned to headquarter. I'll see you again next time." He tried to escape.

"W-wait a minute, Shirou-chan."

"Don't call me 'Shirou-chan'. I'm not a kid!" he snapped angry.

"Ukitake-san and… Hitsugaya-san?"

Touhirou and Ukitake turned to the voice's source. Shiba Kaien and Shiba Miyako just came out of their car and saw confrontation of the two white haired men.

"Kaien-san, I didn't expect to see you here. Ah, I'm sorry, I forgot that we'll be one big family after your sister married my nephew. I didn't mean you, Shirou-chan, I mean Byakuya. Both of you are my beloved nephew."

"Kaien-san, why are you here? Do you want to see Hisana too?" Toushirou said.

"Too? Did you also…?"

"Toushirou-kun, didn't you say that you're here to meet me?" Ukitake asked for Toushirou's explanation.

Toushirou ignored his uncle and stared at Kaien. He noticed that he has the same thing with Kaien: to check Hisana.

"Can I come with you?" Toushirou asked Kaien.

"You said you have returned to headquarter?" protested Ukitake.

"I change my mind, uncle. I reallywant to visit you and Hisana after all. Is that alright?"

"Of course. The more people, the merrier. Isn't that right, Ukitake-san?"

"Yes, of course. Let's go! Actually I planned to send invitation to both of you."

"What invitation?" Kaien asked.

"Invitation for the press conference. Byakuya will announce the date of his wedding day with Hisana in there."

"What? It can't be!" Toushirou yelled.

"Yes, I thought so. She's still weak in her condition right now. He should have pending the press conference until she regained her health."

"What happened to Hisana?" Kaien asked him in worry.

"I have wonderful news. Hisana is pregnant."

"WHAT?" Kaien, Miyako and Toushirou yelled in unison.

Ukitake startled in shock by their reaction. Three of them rushed to run inside the mansion. Ukitake stared at them with questioning gaze.

"I know you all happy, but you don't have to give such an extreme reaction like that."

He smiled happily without knowing how terrible this situation for three of the running peoples. Three of them have a different point of views, purposes and goals. The same thing about them is one thing:

_It's all about her_.

_...R__ukia._

* * *

**At last, I finished this chapter. I've made some changes before make sure to publish it. Please forgive me if there's a miss typed or error in spelling because I'm in hurry. Please remind me and I'll fix it immediately. Please support me to continue writing this story^^ Thanks for all...^^**


	9. Chapter 9 Waxing Gibbous Moon

A good friend told me that this story getting dark and darker. I think she's right. As spontaneous writer, I got loss track many times. I'm really sorry for the inconvenient. I'll try my best in this chapter (please don't surprise with the ending^^).

Please enjoy reading.

* * *

Special thanks to:** DRUON, xdayanarax, Vicky73, MeoSua, BlackBurningHeart, Yuniee, 1SuperKawaii, silverqueen, C.A.N, blablabla, isara-love** for the reviews.

**MeoSua, AlaeaMori, anika103, KoOri no HouKou, isara-love **for the add of favorite story and story alert. **isara-love **for the add of author alert. Thank you so much.

Thank you for all the readers too^^ Please drop some review to make me happier^^

* * *

**NOTES :**

_**Futon**_ is a flat mattress with a fabric exterior stuffed with cotton, wool, or synthetic batting that makes up a Japanese bed. It's a traditional style of Japanese bedding consisting of padded mattresses and quilts pliable enough to be folded and stored away during the day, allowing the room to serve for purposes other than as a bedroom.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. It's Kubo-san's. I am merely Byaruki's fan.**

**I apologize for the lack of spelling and grammar. **

**Please reviews or send me an email so I can improve myself. Thank you very much.**

* * *

**DANCE UNDER THE MOONLIGHT**

**9**

_**Waxing Gibbous Moon**_

* * *

Kuchiki clan's mansion – March 16, Afternoon

Kuchiki Byakuya was a honorable man. He's tall, extremely handsome, a lady-killer. His richness was unquestionable, not to mention his power as a charismatic leader. He has the most qualified and loyal subordinates. The other clan would think hundred times before they took decision to be his competitor.

That honorable man, with no particular reason, attached to a girl. He attracted by her naïve, simple, reckless and expressive character. All about her character was the opposite of his. Both of them were as if an opposite pole, even they're so far away but strongly attract each other.

Byakuya always achieved anything he wanted, but he did it for the sake of the clan. Even when he forced to accept this arranged wedding. And now, he found something…_no_, someone he wanted to have for himself, not for his grandfather, nor for the clan. She was… _Rukia_.

The entire five minutes, when he carried her through the hallways, seemed like eternity. He could hear her loud and fast heartbeat in every step. The speed was five beats per step. He stared down at her troubled expression. She annoyed by his gaze, he could tell that, but he loves to tease her.

"B-Byakuya-sama….where are you taking me? My room is that way," she pointed at the opposite direction.

"I'll take you somewhere comfortable for you to get rest."

"My old room is fine."

"No, it's not. You are restless in it. I know you have not sleeps well lately and often stayed out of your room at night and spent time at the East-side garden."

Rukia's eyes widened right after heard his statement.

"H-how did…you know?"

Byakuya didn't answer. Instead, he opened the sliding door by his left hand and brought her into the room. Rukia wrought up at the moment.

_This is not right… if something like yesterday happened again, I'm sure I won't able to sleep for the rest of my life…_

"You're so tense…" suddenly Byakuya bend over his head and whispered to her ear with his tantalizing voice, "…_relax…_"

Rukia shivered by his action, and her heartbeat seemed increased two times speed from the previous. Rukia cursed him inwardly.

_You told me to relax? How in the world I supposed to do it if you told me by such a sexy voice? Damn you, Byakuya…_

He bent down to put her down to the _futon_. Their face was so close, close enough for her to count the number of his eyelashes. She shut tight her eyes so she won't be able to see him, but his warm breath against her neck made it harder not to notice his closeness.

Suddenly, her attention shifted to something else. It was the cherry blossom's fragrant that captured her smelt sense. The fragrance lingered in the entire of the room as if it was part of the room, inseparable.

_This scent…why it's so familiar? So comforting… _

_The first time I smelt it was… _

She shot opened her eyes in surprise.

_It's his fragrant! This place is his bedroom…!_

"So, you have notice it?" he chuckled to see her puzzled expression.

"Why…? Why did you take me to your room, Byakuya-sama?"

Again, he didn't answer. He walked away to the other sliding door and opened it wide.

Rukia became speechless. Her mouth was just open-and-close like fish, but there's not a single word come out.

The _Tsukiyama_ garden! It was near his room, near enough to see anything happened in the garden.

"I know you like this garden, especially the cherry blossom tree."

"D-don't tell me you….saw me?"

"I did."

"Why you do that? It's a privacy violation!" she twitched her eyebrows while she spoke.

"I was captive audience. You cannot blame me for that."

"I can't stay here."

Right when she was propping herself up on her elbow, a pair of strong hands grabbed her wrists and clamped her to the futon in a fast move. She gasped to notice that Byakuya was on top of her.

"Let go of me!" she struggled to get loose from him, but it was pointless.

"Calm down. You need to get rest."

"I will have a rest in my own room!" she stubbornly refused him.

"If you're not obedient…," he whispered to her ear, "…I will kiss you again."

"W-wha…" she wanted to protest, but failed to find her sentences.

"Or should I go further than just a kiss? I can do something that surely will make you sleep all day long after I did _it_."

She noticed something flashy in his eyes. He was serious when saying those words! Very quickly, she turned her eyes away and relaxed. Byakuya smiled inwardly.

"Good girl…" he said while let go of her wrists and lifted himself from her.

He walked away from Rukia to open the entrance _shoji_.

"I will return in half hour from now on. If I found you still awake…." He didn't continue his sentence, but Rukia knew that would be something bad.

She gulped in understanding of his threat.

* * *

Kuchiki clan's mansion – Byakuya's room, March 16, Afternoon

Rukia's eyes wandered around to the entire room. Byakuya's room was neat and spacious; it was twice bigger than the guest room she stayed. The minimalist furniture and decoration were making it looks wider. There were just a medium painting the scenery of Fujiyama in winter, a scroll of calligraphy hanging in the other wall (the kanji character was 'Peaceful mind'), and a framed parchment which a poem written on it.

Her gaze turned outside of the room when breeze swept her face gently. She smiled to see the _Tsukiyama_ garden from her position. She felt her cheeks slightly flush after imagined that he saw her dance from this room.

_Don't tell me he saw too when I was fell and landing with my face! How embarrassing…._

The wind…, the scent…, and the comfortable atmosphere…, it is so peaceful…. Her eyes felt heavy in sudden. She gave up after a minute and drifted to sleep, peacefully.

She didn't know how long she had fell asleep when she heard footsteps walking closer. She opened her heavy eyes slowly. There was someone inside the room. At the time the blurry image getting clearer, Rukia gasped in horror.

There was a girl in white kimono that dyed by blood, standing in front of the door. Her left arm bandaged heavily, so was her right leg. Fresh blood was dripping from the tip of her fingers. Her beautiful face was so pale that Rukia thought that she was a ghost.

"Hi-Hisana-sama…." Rukia greeted her with stuttering voice.

"Rukia…" she called while stared at her with cold eyes.

Rukia so scared that all her body was trembling.

"Why...are you here…, Hisana-sama?"

"You…killed me…" her voice was so sad and dry.

"W-whaa..t? I'm not…"

"They did this to me because of you." Now her voice turned to angry tone.

"Who..? Who are they? Hisana-sama, I would never hurt you…"

"You're the one who hurt me. I won't let you have Byakuya-sama…"

Hisana walked closer as Rukia shifted away until she reached the corner of the wall.

"You're just a sewer rat. I made you as my maid and you're doing this to me… I won't let you…" Hisana said while reached for Rukia's neck.

Hisana's finger as cold as ice when it's encircled Rukia's neck. Suddenly her fingers tightened as if…. as if she tried to strangle Rukia. Rukia hold Hisana's wrists, tried to free from her deathly grip.

"Hi-sa-na….sa-ma…."

It was getting hard and harder for her to breathe… her vision was hazy and her head was in agony… In her dying state, Hisana's blurry image changed into someone else.

"It hurts, isn't it, brat? I'll make you more suffer by hurting all your beloved persons. Feel the pain…., and die." a deep man voice echoed in her ears.

_That voice is so familiar, yet so terrifying. I don't want to see him... I have to run..._

The more she struggled, the more his hands strangle her neck. And everything turned to black as she heard the man's laughter.

_No…! I don't want to die yet! There's something I should do… _

_Byakuya-sama! _

"NOOOOO..!"

* * *

Kuchiki clan's mansion – Living room, March 16, Afternoon

Byakuya was curious about the ruckus in the living room when he passed by. He saw his aunt surrounded by her husband, Shiba Kaien and his wife, and…Hitsugaya Toushirou?

_What is he doing in my house? In top of that, why does he look so worry?_

"Hisana is just exhausted." Ukitake Retsu explained to them.

"So, she is not pregnant, right?" Kaien wanted to make sure.

"No, of course not. Byakuya won't do something immoral to his fiancée although they'll marry soon." Retsu answered.

"That's too bad. I always like babies. I want to see Byakuya's." Ukitake sighed disappointedly.

"What caused this commotion?" Byakuya joined their conversation.

"Ah, Byakuya! Come, join us! We're talking about Hisana-san." Ukitake said.

"What's about her?"

"I want to see my sister." Kaien answered.

"No, you can't. She's taking a rest in my room."

"Your room?" Kaien and Toushirou screamed in unison.

"Byakuya-dono, isn't it inappropriate for a girl to stay in a man's room?" Miyako said, in moderation.

"It is, for someone unrelated. Soon, it's going to be her room. There's no need to discuss it." he answered calmly.

"But, you can't just…."

"I can do anything in my house. As a host, I suggest all guests to follow the rule of this house. You may take your time at leisure room, I have something else to do." Byakuya said before walked away back to his room.

* * *

Kuchiki clan's mansion – Byakuya's room, March 16, Afternoon

"NOOOOO..!" Rukia screamed from the bottom of her lungs.

She cried and struggled hysterically from her catcher.

"Hisana!"

Byakuya shook her body by gripping her arms, but she was hitting him desperately to make him let go of her. He knew she hasn't awake from her nightmare, so he embraced her tightly while caress her silky hair.

"Sshhh…It's alright. It's just a nightmare. Calm down, Hisana…"

"Aaaah…! I don't want to die… please…, don't kill me," she said between her cry.

"I won't let them hurt you. I will keep you save. Now, sleep…"

Rukia snuggled into Byakuya's chest and buried her face there. Byakuya stroke her back softly as he tightened his embrace.

"_Has she dreamed that someone wanted to kill her? This girl… is more fragile than I thought"_ Byakuya said to himself.

Five minute ago, as he said, he returned to check Hisana's doing. At first, he felt assure to see her was in a deep sleep. But when he wanted to leave, she began to whimper softly. Her condition was getting worse when she delirious and said things such as '_I didn't do it_' or '_forgive me_'.

Byakuya tried to wake her up, but it was useless. He panicked when noticed that she was holding her breath. It seemed she tried to suffocate herself in her sleep. He opened her mouth and gave her artificial respiration to help her breathing. After three times he gave her artificial respiration, she managed to breathe again, but still haven't opened her eyes. He shook her body and called her name until she opened her eyes, but she screamed hysterically.

Now, she calmed down in his arms. Byakuya felt that their body was so compatible as if she was part of his. He didn't mind although she drenched his kimono by her tears. His heart felt warmer somehow. He didn't want to let her go, even he knew that the petite girl in his arms was fall asleep already.

"_The one who caused your misery, I will erase him from your memory…and I'll annihilate him from this world," _he thought while kissing Rukia's forehead.

Hueco Mundo city – Golden Hill hotel's Bar, March 16, Evening

In front of the bartender who busy to make cocktail, there was a man who read a book about the art of Kabuki. His wavy brown hair and brown eyes attracted the ladies in the bar. However, his focus was on his book.

"Aizen-sama…" a dark-skinned man called him.

"Kaname, have you tell him to come here?"

"_Hai_…, but…Aizen-sama, what if he screw up like usual?"

Aizen closed his book and gave his subordinate a sinister grin.

"You're worrying too much… It's just the beginning of our plan. Everything will run just as I planned. Now, why hasn't he come?"

"Shit, I'm late…"

A young man with light blue colored hair and eyes rushed to the bar with annoyed face.

"Why are you late, Grimmjow?" Tousen asked with irritated tone.

"What a stupid cab driver! He brought me to the wrong hotel."

"Did you kill him?" Aizen asked him calmly.

"Nope, just beat him to a pulp. Don't reminds me of that piece of shit. Now, how about the new mission? Make sure you'll pay me a lot this time."

"Here's your target. Kuchiki Byakuya. Tomorrow he will attend press conference in Kuchiki assembly hall. Kill him without leaving any evidence," Aizen said while hand over a brown envelope to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow opened the envelope and saw Byakuya's picture with wide grin.

"Piece of cake! Just get the money. I'll take it tomorrow."

Grimmjow tore the photograph, put it back to the envelope and returned it to Aizen.

"Why don't we have a drink, Grimmjow? Kaname?"

"Okay." Grimmjow took a glass of cocktail from the bartender.

"_Hai, Aizen-sama_." Tousen Kaname accepted a glass of cocktail from Aizen Sousuke.

"Let's toast for our plan to destroy Kuchiki clan…. Cheers!"

The three man raised their glass before drank it empty.

* * *

Kuchiki clan's mansion – Byakuya's room, March 16, Night 

Rukia opened her heavy eyelids and rubbed it in sleepy state. She noticed that she still in Byakuya's room. She saw a depression on the _futon_ beside her, touched it and felt the warmness stayed behind. She laid down and smelt his fragrance.

_Byakuya-sama... He stayed by my side until I fell asleep._

Deep down inside her heart, she wished that he stayed longer beside her. For the first time in her pitiful life, she had a nice dream. It was all because of him. Rukia didn't remember exactly what kind of nice dream she had, but she could tell that she was happy in her dream. Because… she smiled before she opened her eyes.

Rukia turned her gaze to _Tsukiyama_ garden beside across Byakuya's room. She saw gibbous moon above the garden.

_Soon it will be full moon. I…can't wait….to see…it…_

Rukia drifted to a deep slumber immediately, just when Byakuya opened the _shoji_ to enter the smiled to see her peaceful sleeping face. He tidied up her blanket to cover her nicely. The moonlight shines upon her beautiful face, made him can't help it to touch her cheek. He leaned down to kiss her lips, but…

"_Forgive me… Hisana-sama…."_ She gibbered again in her sleep.

Byakuya's eyes widen for a moment in surprise. After he managed to regain his composure, he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"She will forgive you…," He walked out of the room, and before the _shoji_ closed, he saw her for the last time.

"..…_Rukia_."

* * *

**I caught by heavy cold (seriously, I couldn't get up from my bed and have to skip work for two days) and unable to finish this chapter until now. Thank you for waiting for the update. I feel miserable because I made Grimmjow OOC in language. Honestly, I can't use strong curse words because it goes against my policy. I just don't want to write in guilty, please understand. I'll try my best not to make him OOC in his character. And…, Tousen Kaname isn't blind for some reason. Please bear it for me… Thank you so much for the understanding.**


	10. Chapter 10 Silver Moon

I didn't mean to confuse my readers at the previous chapter. As an apology, I write this revelation chapter. This chapter will be the premonition of ByaRuki relationship. After reading this chapter, I hope you're not mad at me again^^.

Please enjoy reading.

* * *

Special thanks to:** isara-love, Rukes,** **1SuperKawaii, Reiha no Arashi, C.A.N, BlackBurningHeart, Yuniee, Vicky73, xdayanarax, DRUON, silverqueen,** for the reviews.

**ByaRuki Luv, isara-love, Reiha no Arashi,** **KunoichiDoll, Jana LC **for the add of favorite story and story alert. **Reiha no Arashi **for the add of author alert. Thank you so much.

Thank you for all the readers too^^ Please drop some review to make me happier^^

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. It's Kubo-san's. I am merely Byaruki's fan.**

**I apologize for the lack of spelling and grammar. **

**Please reviews or send me an email so I can improve myself. Thank you very much.**

* * *

**DANCE UNDER THE MOONLIGHT**

**10**

_**Silver Moon**_

* * *

Kuchiki clan's mansion – March 16, Night

Kuchiki Byakuya was a distrustful person. He won't trust anyone except he had put them on a test with an extreme caution or knew all about their past. He has been doing research to Shiba Hisana since he knew that she was his future wife. He saw through all about her hobbies, skills, strong points, weaknesses,… _all of it_.

He couldn't accept the fact that all his knowledge from his research was useless. She was nothing like he expected. She was spontaneous, clumsy, honest (he would notice if she lied), and… pure. He loves to see her awkward or mad expression when he teased her. She was so… _alive_. She also the one that introduced to him something called 'fun' and 'jealous' which he never knew that he has it.

Byakuya opened a file folder that consists of Hisana's data and another file folder named 'Rukia'. He knew…. He knew that the girl who slept in his room wasn't Hisana. He knew since their official meeting. Her sudden changing attitude, even she masked it carefully, he still noticed it. Also,she has undeniable relationship with Kurosaki Ichigo in the past.

After the _koto_'s incident, she gained more suspicious from Byakuya. He skilled at sharp weapons and he knew the object that severe the string of her _koto_ and her index finger was a kind of razor. A lady such as Hisana would never brought dangerous object even just a razor.

The ultimate truth was something he heard yesterday, something that answered all his question at once.

* * *

Kuchiki clan's mansion – Guest Room, March 15 (yesterday), Evening

In the evening, when he wanted to talk with her, something stopped him. He heard Kurosaki Ichigo's voice in front of her room.

"I want talk with you, Hisana-san…_no_, Rukia…" Ichigo said.

_Rukia? Did he just call Hisana as….'Rukia'?_

Byakuya heard all their conversation beyond their awareness. He knew about Ichigo's betrayal toward her and her past. He didn't understand why, but he had urgency to punch Ichigo's face somehow.

"I know it's too late because you're going to get married. But there is still a chance… Rukia, marry me, run away with me. We'll marry somewhere far away from here," Ichigo said again.

_Run? Is he trying to steal my bride? Kurosaki Ichigo, you're a dead man._

Byakuya almost stepped out from his hiding place to face them, but his stopped by Rukia's answer.

"No… I can't go with you, Ichigo… I'm sorry."

Once again, he didn't know why, but it felt so relieve after he heard what she said.

"…. I will marry Kuchiki Byakuya."

_She chose me…. She's in love with that brat but she still chose me… why?_

"...Shiba clan is in the edge of obliteration. If I'm not marry Byakuya-sama, there will be a war between two clan. This marriage is the only way to save them from slaughtering…."

_So, she did this for Shiba clan. Didn't she know that deceived Kuchiki's leader is a heavy crime? She will sentence to death if the elder knew about this. How brave, yet so… reckless._

"….Four years ago, the bride from Shiba clan ran away before the wedding and turned around their relationship to be a cold war. This is the last chance. If I run away, it will repeat the same mistake. No, it will make the situation worse, like pouring salt water to a fresh wound."

_Indeed, it's all because of Shiba Kuukaku who ran away from her wedding with one of the elder's son. This marriage is the only way to save the two clan's relationship._

"You're so…selfless. You always think about someone else before yourself. That part of you I like the most…" Byakuya heard Ichigo's voice.

_I've never met someone who sacrifice herself for someone else like she was. Rukia, I wanted to know more about you…_

"I will wait for you."

_What is he talking about?_

"It's not that I want your marriage ruined, but if you're…separated…with your husband, I want you know that my offer is still valid."

_He's…actually…proposed my fiancée? You do have some guts, Kurosaki Ichigo. You may wish, but I won't let you have her, not even in your dreams!_

He saw them expressing their farewell and watched until Rukia closing her door with a smile. He walked away right after her door closed.

_I knew your secret, _

_...Rukia._

* * *

Kuchiki clan's mansion – Byakuya's room, March 17, Morning

Rukia's eyes fluttered open. Firstly, she noticed that she wasn't in her room, and then about her nightmare. She didn't remember about it at all. It seems like her unconscious mind prevented her from remembering those memories. Instead of her nightmare, she remembered memories about yesterday. Her cheek flustered when she reminded how Byakuya calmed her down until she fell asleep.

"Hisana-sama, may I come in?" she heard Hinamori's voice.

"Yes, Hinamori." she gave her permission.

"You look so fresh, Hisana-sama. Did you have a nice dream last night?"

"Well, not really. Anyway, I must look presentable for breakfast today, could you help me?"

"It's my pleasure…. Ah, I forgot to tell you, your brother and his wife came yesterday."

"W-what? Kaien nii-sama? Why?"

"Maybe he worried about you. Last night he insisted to meet you, but Byakuya-sama didn't allow anyone to disturb you. So now, they all waiting for you in dining room."

"They all…? Did you also mean my brother?"

Hinamori nodded with smile. Rukia's palm flew to her temple.

_This is a mess. Kaien-sama would never in rush come here at night to meet me, except… _

_He knew…! He must have known that I am not his sister. What should I do? _

_Calm down, Rukia. Miyako-dono is here too, right. She will do something to help you._

"Yesterday, Kaien-sama and his wife came with Toushirou-sama."

"Who?"

"Eh? Hisana-sama didn't know him? I thought he was your childhood friend?"

"A-ah…Toushirou… yes, of course I knew him. He was like a brother for me." Rukia said in cold sweat.

She had no idea who was Toushirou, but she feigned knowledge about him to avoid bigger problem.

* * *

Kuchiki clan's mansion – Dining Room, March 17, Morning

Today, the dining room of Kuchiki mansion more cramped than usual. In the centre sat Byakuya and Ginrei, the right row were Retsu, Ukitake, Soifon, Shihouin Yoruichi and Urahara Kisuke, while in the left row were Kaien, Miyako, Gin and Toushirou.

"Food supposedly tastes better when you're with a big crowd. Isn't that right, Shirou-chan?" Gin started the conversation.

"Don't call me that, Fox-eye!" Toushirou snapped angry. It seemed Gin never failed to cause resentment on him.

"How about your job lately? I wonder if you're here as Ukitake's nephew or as a detective?" Gin just loved to tease him.

"None of your business!"

"Aw, you're so mean, Shirou-chan. Then, please tell my regard to Rangiku."

"For the one hundred and sixty-three times I warn you, stay away from her or I'll make you stay in prison for a century."

"Gin! Stop it! Didn't I tell you not to make commotion when we have breakfast?" Soifon cut their dispute.

"_Yare-yare_…, jealous, aren't you, Soifon?" Yoruichi grinned at Soifon.

"No, I'm not! I'm just pissed. That woman surely takes her time, huh?"

"_Omatase shimashita_."

Byakuya smiled inwardly to see a beautiful lady who had arrived. She never failed to make him amaze by her appearance. Today she wore a light pink _furisode_ with peach colored peony pattern. Her silky hair tied to the right side and decorated by fresh peony flower. She looked utterly charming.

Toushirou, in the other hand, dropped his jaw when he saw her. Last night Kaien had talked to him and told about the shocking truth. He never expected that Hisana's substitute would be _this_ similar with the real Hisana.

_"This woman… Is she really Hisana's substitute? She's more like her twin sister."_

"Hisana, how are you today? You looks graceful as ever." Ginrei compliment her.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_, Ginrei _ojii-sama._" Rukia bowed politely.

When she rose her head, her eyes met a pair of captivate grey orbs. Their eyes locked for a moment before she looked down with blushed cheeks. She sat next to Toushirou and when she saw him, she gasped in shock.

"You…!"

The entire people in the room stared at her with questioning gaze.

"What's wrong, Hisana?" Byakuya asked her concernedly.

_This boy… he was the stabbed boy that I met three months ago. What is he doing here?_

"W-what are you doing here? How about your wound?"

_"She knew me? Why? When? How?" _Toushirou confused by his own questions.

"Hisana, Toushirou was come here with me," Kaien said with a code in his eyes.

_This man is Toushirou? Hisana-sama's childhood friend?_

"Why you look surprised to see your best friend here?" Soifon asked suspiciously.

"I.. I just surprised that he would come to see me in his condition. He was hurt badly three months ago." Rukia tried to convince them all.

_"How can she know about my condition when I was hurt? Don't tell me…."_ Toushirou reached his conclusion.

"You're the one!" he yelled at her.

Rukia startled by his sudden action, but she wasn't the only one who surprised.

"Me?" Rukia pointed at herself.

"What do you mean, Hitsugaya-san?" Byakuya asked curiously.

Toushirou was in a pinch. Kaien have had told him to keep a secret the fact that the woman next to him is an impostor. By this time, his acting was about to ruin by himself.

"I mean…, she is the one who brought me the Daisy bouquet when I was in hospital. I was still unconscious when she came to visit me that time."

Toushirou didn't know that he was a natural liar until this day. Now, he fully noticed it.

"Well..well…, you really surprised us, Shirou-chan. I thought you meet her just now." Gin was teasing him again.

"How can that possible? We're a childhood friend after all." Toushirou patted Rukia's back.

"Yes, it's just misunderstanding." Rukia patted back at Toushirou's shoulder with a wide smile.

"Enough with this meaningless conversation! I'm hungry! Let's begin the breakfast." Soifon said.

"Good idea." Kisuke said while took his chopsticks.

Yoruichi smiled after she saw Byakuya who couldn't take his eyes away from Rukia's figure.

"Byakuya-bo, if you stared at her so much, she'll loose her appetite, you know?"

Rukia, who feigned ignorance, continued to chew her dish with redden face. Byakuya coughed.

"I would like to announce something to you all" Byakuya said in a sudden.

He got all the attention, except from Rukia. She still pretended to ignore him.

"What is it, Byakuya?" asked Ginrei.

"I had canceled today's press conference and….we will marry tomorrow."

Rukia coughed hard after chocked by her food. The others shocked enough to drop their jaws.

"WHAT?" Kaien and Toushirou screamed together.

"I won't say it twice. I will marry Hisana tomorrow."

_What the hell is going on here? What was he trying to insinuate? What should I do if I'm Hisana-sama? This should be my mission, right? To married him…_

"May I take my excuse for a moment?" Kaien suddenly arise from his sitting position.

"Of course…" Ginrei gave his permission.

Miyako also arose and walked behind her husband.

"Hisana, come with us." Kaien ordered Rukia.

"_Hai, Nii-sama_." Rukia answered obediently.

"Now, Byakuya, explain to us about your plan. You do have a skill to shock your own family," Retsu said to her nephew.

* * *

Kuchiki clan's mansion – Guest's room, March 17, Afternoon

Rukia felt like a death-sentenced prisoner at this moment. Shiba Kaien was surely frightening when he was angry. And now, he was furious. Rukia would rather to meet the death than she has to confront Kaien's wrath.

"Miyako said your name is Rukia. Is that true?"

"_H-hai_…" she answered with trembled voice.

"Rukia, you know about our clan's difficult position, are you? Do you sincerely want to help us? Or did you plan to destroy us?"

"W-what? Of course I want to help Shiba clan, Kaien-dono."

"Then why you're not trying hard to be Hisana? You're totally someone else with the same appearance as her, but your attitude… you're nothing like her!"

Kaien's words were like thousands blade that stabbed her heart.

_I'm not trying hard? I'm nothing like her? Despite I have done so much for them… Why I'm trying so hard to be Hisana-sama for ungrateful person like him? Of course I was nothing like her. I'm just a vagrant to begin with. What do you expect from a person like me?_

"I'm sorry…, I don't think I would capable imitating Hisana-sama perfectly."

"What's with your attitude? Don't be conceited because our life depends on you, damn it!"

"What I'm trying to say is…. I can't do this anymore!" Rukia almost screamed in anger.

"What did you say?"

"I want to quit my poor acting as Hisana…"

Kaien's hand was raising, almost slapped Rukia's face. Miyako held his hand to prevent him.

"Rukia…, you can't quit. They'll kill you for fooling them around."

"I don't care… Ginrei-sama and Byakuya-sama are very kind to me. I felt guilty by lying to them. Please, let me tell the tru-…"

SLAP!

Rukia's body was landing with a loud thump after Miyako slapped her with all her power.

"Are you finished? Stop joking around! Don't sacrifice hundreds people's life for your own satisfaction! Guilty? Don't make me laugh! If you felt guilty, you should feel it to our sister! She had beaten because of you! You're the root of this trouble, so don't you dare played as a victim here!"

"I...don't understand..."

"Hisana almost killed because they thought she was you! She never had an enemy, you are!"

Suddenly, her nightmare came back to haunt her mind.

_"They did this to me because of you…"_ Hisana's voice echoed in her ears.

_"…I'll make you more suffer by hurting all your beloved persons_…" now she heard a man's creepy voice.

"I… It's all my faults..?" she didn't want to believe it.

"Yes, it is! And if you insist to quit, I'll kill you by my own hands."

"Miyako…, that's enough. We have to go now… I'll have a meeting with the elder to discuss about this. We can't let our clan annihilated."

"Rukia, think carefully about this matter. We'll talk again tonight. Remember, don't choose stupid option." Miyako said.

They left Rukia alone in the guest room with depressed state. She never felt this desperate before. She felt so empty and hurt inside. She walked out without known her destination. Her steps stopped when she bump into something. She looked up and saw a boy with turquoise eyes.

"Hei, are you okay? You're hurt…"

Toushirou wiped blood in her lips. She accidently bites her lips when Miyako slapped her. Rukia wasn't suppose to do this, but she hugged Toushirou and cried desperately.

"O-oi…calm down… Someone will misunderstood if we're staying like this."

Rukia won't listen. She couldn't stop her tears and didn't want to let go of him. Not right now…

"How dare you!"

Suddenly Rukia felt someone pulled her from Toushirou and slapped her left cheek, the same place where Miyako slapped her a few minutes ago. She fell to the wooden floor in a loud thud.

"You…you…!" Soifon almost lost her ability to speak, filled by anger and hatred. "How could you cheat on my brother like this? He was too kind to marry a filthy woman like you. How could you?"

"_Ojou-sama_…, calm down." Gin held her so she won't able to hurt Rukia more than that.

"You're wrong… it's just a misunderstanding. I just want to calm her." Toushirou explained.

"Did you expect me to believe all that crap? Just die!" Soifon shouted in anger.

"Somebody, explain to me what happened here?"

Soifon and Toushirou froze when they heard Byakuya's voice.

"_Onii-sama_, please don't marry this filthy woman. She's cheating on you!"

"No, she isn't. I can explain this…." Toushirou almost panicked.

Byakuya walked through Toushirou and lifted Rukia to his arms. Once again, he took Rukia in bridal style as if it was natural for him to do it.

"Let me down." She said between her sobs.

Rukia struggled with all her might so he would let her down. Instead of fulfilling her demand, he embraced her steadily.

"Can you hear me? Let me down!" she repeated with louder voice. She kept on struggling; even pounding on his chest a few times, but he didn't even flinch.

"No, I don't want to." he said in serious tone.

In the end, she gave up and encircled her hands around his neck. She buried her face in his chest helplessly. She hated that he always see her fragile side, but she didn't has another choice.

"_Onii-sama_…" Soifon tried to convince her brother.

"Soifon, please, respect my decision. She is the one and only woman who will be my wife. Do not say anything bad about her because it means you offend my pride."

Rukia tightened her hug at him after heard his statement. While Soifon turned around and walked away with painful expression, Gin followed her. Toushirou just stood and watched him walk away with Rukia in his arms. He didn't believe what he just saw.

Kuchiki Byakuya was a different person. The old Byakuya never showed any kind of affection toward a woman. He never wore such a soft expression in his face for a woman. He never scolded his only sister in order to defend a woman. That Kuchiki Byakuya was no longer exist. A woman named Rukia had changed him.

At that moment, Hitsugaya Toushirou got one important conclusion:

_Kuchiki Byakuya is in love with Rukia._

* * *

Kuchiki clan's mansion – Byakuya's room, March 17, Afternoon

Byakuya put Rukia down on his chair while he took a medical toolkit from the closet. She stayed in silent as he kneeled down in front of her to treat bruises in her face.

"Why…? Why you're so kind to me?" she stared at him with her teary eyes.

Her voice was so sad that it broke his heart. She asked him a question as if she never treated nice by someone else before.

"Is that question requires an answer?"

"Yes, it is. Please, tell me." she insisted.

"You are my future wife. It is my ultimate answer."

"What if… if I'm not the person you expected? What if I'm someone else? Are you still nice to me?" she asked hopefully.

_Please answer 'yes'. If you do, I will tell the truth. I can't continue this act any longer. _

"No. If you're someone else, I will treat you the same as the other people." He told her the truth.

"_If you are someone else, Rukia, I won't do this for you."_

Rukia looked away with sad eyes.

_He will hate me… He won't be so nice if he knew I'm not Hisana._

Byakuya reached her chin and brought her gaze back at him.

"To be honest, you are the first woman who made me feel this way. I won't let you go and I won't allow you to let go of your hand too. I'm a very possessive man, so don't you dare to look at the other man. I'll trust you no matter what you say, so you must also trust me with all of your heart."

Rukia captured by seriousness that reflected in his eyes.

"Shiba Hisana…, I love you."

Rukia gasped when he pulled her face closer to his. Before she could comprehend or deny, he claimed her lips for the second time. She closed her eyes and let her tears flowed in her cheeks. His last words were so honest…so sincere… Even when he called Hisana's name in the beginning, she still felt that those magic words dedicated to her, not Hisana.

That was the reason she cried with tears of happiness.

_I love you too, Kuchiki Byakuya…_

* * *

**I added some parts of the story, if in a case someone re-read this chapter. Thank you so much for reading this story so far. **

**Thank you very much for waiting the update. I'm terribly sorry because I made some of readers confused in previous chapter. Honestly, I didn't mean it. I hope you like this chapter^^**


	11. Chapter 11 Moon Grey

I became addicted writing romantic and dramatic scenes^^ I dedicated this chapter especially for **seras3791** (thank you so much for reviewing from chapter 1 until 10^^. Also for **DRUON** and **silverqueen** who always write review for each chapter. I used to reply reviews from my readers to appreciate their review, but I can't do it to you because you're not login, so this is my only way to express my gratitude), **vicky73** (thank you so much for the message. You're such a nice person^^) and **isara-love** (thank you very much for the support^^).

Dear readers, I was hoping that I would reach 100 reviews by this chapter. Will you grant my wish? Please drop a review after reading to make my dream comes true… Thank you so much…^^

I'm sorry for the long note in the beginning, please enjoy reading.

* * *

Special thanks to:** isara-love, xdayanarax **(Ara-chan, thank you for always reviewing and give me supports)**, Vicky73, Rukes** (thank you for the supports)**,** **BlackBurningHeart** (I always get a big spirit from your review, thanks)**, seras3791, Yuniee** (as I always told you, you're my inspiration, thank you so much for the support)**, krazykoreangurl** (thank you for the messages, it was a big support for me)**, silverqueen, Chariot330 **(how unusual for you not login, imouto-san, thank you so much, it's all thanks to your supports) for the reviews.

**Waniruki **for the add of favorite story; **Karel Ritza, Sesshomaru's Angel Bride,** **Slavaskia, Sunesir **for the add of story alert. Thank you so much.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. It's Kubo-san's. I am merely Byaruki's fan.**

**I apologize for the lack of spelling and grammar. **

**Please reviews or send me an email so I can improve myself. Thank you very much.**

* * *

**DANCE UNDER THE MOONLIGHT**

**11**

_**Moon Grey**_

* * *

Kuchiki clan's mansion – Byakuya's room, March 17, Afternoon

The silent engulfed every space of the room, as if there was no life in it. The servants who walked passing by the room thought the room was empty. Silence deceived people as always. The entire furniture inside the room and the silent itself became witnesses of their kissing scene. Byakuya ended the kiss after he felt she flinch in pain. He could taste blood from her lips so he hesitated to deepen his kiss.

"Are you all right?" he asked concernedly.

"Um…yes…" she answered with blushing face.

"You should not just let someone else hurt you? Even if you cannot defend yourself, you should evade their attack so you won't get hurt." he caressed her bruised cheek.

She caught anger expression in his words although he said it with his flat tone.

"I-I intentionally didn't evade your sister's slap. It is my fault to begin with. I think I deserve it."

"If you are doing a mistake, it doesn't mean you should get hit to show how much you have atone your sin. It is totally irrelevant. If you think they will forget your mistake by letting them hurt you, you're wrong."

Other than being expressionless, an angry expression seems to appear often on his face lately.

"Then, what should I do? I was desperate."

Byakuya stroked her cheek gently to wipe her tears. He hated to see her cry because tears corrupted her beautiful eyes. Nevertheless, he could not help but absorbed by those alluring violet orbs.

"I won't accept it if they hurt you again, not even my own family. Don't you know that I feel your pain too when you are hurt?"

Byakuya reached her right hand and put it in his left chest. She could feel his heart beat through her right palm. She always thought that he has a regular and calm heartbeat to match his composed demeanor, but she was mistaken. His heart was beating as fast as hers was. She started blushing shyly.

"Here… My heart suffers two times of your agony. I asked myself thousand times, what happened to me? My heart is still inside my body, but it was not belongs to me, not anymore… You have stolen it, Hisana."

"I…" Rukia couldn't find any word to say. She was speechless by his confession.

He pulled her head into his shoulder and embraced her dearly. Rukia swore her heart was about to jump out from her chest when he did that. She never thought that the expressionless Kuchiki Byakuya could do something bold like this in broad daylight.

"Promise me, you'll take care of yourself. Don't you ever hurt yourself or let anyone hurt you. Do it for me, Hisana. Promise me…"

Rukia felt her heart aching by his kindness. It was like a sweet dream. However, it wasn't her dream. It was Hisana's dream. At this moment, she didn't want to think about reality. Even just a fake dream, she desired to beloved by someone.

_She needs him_…

"I…promise." she whispered softly near his ear.

He caressed her midnight colored hair as tightened his hug. Even in her dream, she never expected to be spoiled like this by a gentleman like Byakuya.

"I'm sorry…"

"What for?" she asked curiously.

"We will marry tomorrow, but it won't be a gorgeous wedding ceremony as in your dream. There won't be any beautiful white dress, a big and tall wedding cake or a royal party…"

Rukia put her index finger in his lips to stop him talking.

"I don't want it. If it's not you, I don't need it."

Rukia couldn't speak her mind romantically as Byakuya did. Actually, the things she want to say is "_All I needs is you. Even without all those luxurious wedding things, I will still marry you_". In the end, the sentences that came out from her mouth were totally different.

"Maybe I cannot say it properly, but…I will marry you anyway."

_Ah, damn it! I screw up again. I sound like an arrogant, carefree and insensitive woman._

Byakuya smiled to see her troubled face. He didn't know why, but he already knew what she meant even she said different things. He kissed her forehead sweetly.

"Honestly, that wasn't the only reason why I apologize. Hisana, did you know what is the meaning of being lady Kuchiki?"

Rukia shook her head with questioning eyes.

"It means I will put you in dangerous and painful situation. As one of the most powerful clan, we have a lot of enemy. They will use any method to surpass this clan, including kidnapping the important clan's members, hurting them, or even…killing them."

Rukia gasped in horror.

"The reason why I canceled the press conference is because there would be someone who tried to kill us in there. It's an information from a reliable source. I can take care of myself, but now I'm with you. I'm afraid they'll hurt you instead of me. I can't bear the thought that you will get hurt at any cost."

Rukia caressed his long silky hair softly and looked into his grey orbs with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry. For not being able to do anything, I'm so sorry…." his heart was melting by her gentle voice.

"Don't worry, I will protect you for always. After we're married, I will teach you some martial art to defend yourself if I'm not around. It's not that I will leave you, it's just… I want to convince myself that you will be fine. You're understood, right?" Byakuya looked straight to her eyes.

Rukia smiled and then nodded surely.

"I understand. I don't want to be a burdensome for you too. I will try my best to be able to protect myself. I have promised you after all." she smiled again endearlingly.

Byakuya didn't even bother to hesitate his smile after saw her adorable smile. He pushed her softly from his hug and held both of her shoulder. He needed to get all of her attention regarding how important the thing he wanted to say.

"You'll risk your whole life for this. Therefore, I'll ask you once again. Shiba Hisana, will you marry me?"

"Ask me thousand times, my answer will be the same. I will marry you, Kuchiki Byakuya."

* * *

Kuchiki clan's mansion, March 17, Night

Rukia walked through the corridor to the guest room after dinner. How unusual that her face looked so calm and determined. She will wait for Miyako as their appointment. Her footsteps stopped by a man who suddenly appear and blocked her ways.

"Ichigo…" she surprised to see the orange haired man who standing in front of her with serious expression.

"Rukia, we need to talk." his voice was deadly serious that it's becoming scary.

She never saw him like this before because he always carefree and almost an easy-going person. Rukia followed him to enter the guest room with hesitation. She made sure that no one saw them before close the door.

"What is it?" she asked him impatiently.

"I heard you'll marry him tomorrow. Is that true?" He was still making that serious expression on his face.

"Yes, it is. You have problem with that?" Rukia folded her arms in her chest.

"Yes, I do! What do you think you are doing! Being Byakuya's wife isn't a simple matter. It's so complicated and dangerous. Moreover, you're not even his fiancée. If they knew about your lies, they will kill you, Rukia!" Ichigo shook Rukia's body by holding both of her shoulder.

Rukia noticed his anxiousness and smiled at him.

"I know all the risk, but I'm still take it anyway."

"Why? Why in the world you have to do this? Please, Rukia, run away with me. Here!"

Ichigo took something from his pocket. He put those things in Rukia's hand enthusiastically. Rukia checked the things he gave her. It was a passport with her identity, visa and plane ticket to Paris. It was foreign country that she's been dreaming to live at.

"I remember when we're still in Kabuki Theater. You've ever mentioned that you want to live at Paris, right? We'll marry there and built a house. We can start a new life together. I knew you're still love me, aren't you, Rukia?" Ichigo persuaded her by holding her hand.

Rukia stared at his hopeful face with concern. Deep inside her heart, she wanted to take his offer. It was her lifetime dream, for God's sake. Such a great temptation, she almost couldn't resist it.

"…_I'll ask you __once again. Shiba Hisana_, will you marry me?"

She heard a familiar voice inside her head.

_Byakuya…_

"Ichigo…, I'd love to go with you,"

A blissful smile was blooming in Ichigo's lips.

"…but, I can't. I'm so sorry."

His smile died immediately after heard her refusal.

"I have to fulfill my duty. I can't live happily ever after with you when Shiba clan annihilated because of my fault. I have to finish my mission, even if it means sacrifice my own happiness and my life."

"Rukia…"

"I don't deserve you, Ichigo. You're a good guy, please find a good woman too. Forget me and find a new love. I'm sure you'll be able to do that."

"I don't need another woman. The only one I need is you, Rukia." he said with pledged eyes.

"You know we cannot be selfish for this matter. We can't live haunted by guilty, isn't it? Do you think we can live happily by sacrificing Shiba clan? Ichigo…, please, it's for everybody's sake."

After seeing how serious she was, Ichigo let her go and headed for the door.

"Ichigo, the ticket and passport?"

"You can keep it or throw it away. I don't care!"

Ichigo walked away with head drooped like a puppet whose strings were broken. Seeing such a broken figure, Rukia could not help but shed a tear of sadness for him. He closed the door without looking back at her.

"Forgive me, Ichigo." she whispered with low voice that could only heard by herself.

About five minutes after Ichigo left the guest room, Miyako opened the door and came in.

"Have you determined your chose?" she asked with her usual calm tone.

"Yes, I have, Miyako-dono. I will continue the mission until finished." Rukia said doubtlessly.

"I'm glad you choose the right thing. There is good news that Hisana has regained her consciousness. Your mission to be her substitute is about to end."

It should be good news, right? So why did she became restless and depressed by hearing it? If she chased after Ichigo and told him to wait for her right now, maybe she still made it in time. There won't be anyone hurt, right? Right…?

At that moment, Rukia felt something missing in her heart, something really important for her.

"…to the end of this week. Rukia?" Miyako realized that Rukia wasn't listening her explanation.

She saw the girl who sat in front of her stared at the _tatami_ floor with blank gaze. Her expression was beyond melancholy, as if someone in her family just died.

"Rukia, are you listening?" she shook her shoulder to wake her up from the daydreaming.

"Ah! Mi-Miyako-dono, I'm so sorry…"

"What's in your mind, Rukia?"

"I'm just…thinking about Hisana-sama." she lied.

Miyako sighed and then patted Rukia's head softly.

"I told you just now, you can switch your place with Hisana by the end of this week. Take this cellphone. I will contact you after the wedding ceremony tomorrow."

Miyako gave her a white colored cellphone in her hand. She never had one before.

"Thank you, Miyako-dono."

Miyako smiled kindly and then stroked Rukia's left cheek.

"Is it hurt? I'm sorry that I had slapped you back then. I didn't mean to hurt you. You're like my own sister, Rukia. Hisana was asking about you soon after she regained her consciousness. She worried about you even her condition still weak."

"Hisana-sama…."

"You're already become part of Shiba clan. We'll moving you to Las Noches after the switch process so Kuchiki clan will never found you."

"Las Noches?"

"Yes, it's a small city near Karakura town. You'll be save there. We have provided you a small house and everything you need to start your new life."

_New life…? Why did everyone offer me a new life when I like my old life? Am I going to be happy with a new life? It seems promising, but… Can I endure to live without him? Byakuya-sama…_

"Kaien-sama has been waiting for me. I guess I have to leave now."

"Please be careful. Have a save trip, Miyako-dono." Rukia bowed politely.

"You too, Rukia. Be careful not to fall in love with him."

Rukia's eyes widened in shock, but Miyako didn't notice it because she was still bowed.

"I understand."

_It's too late… I've already fell in love with him. _

_Byakuya-sama…_

* * *

Hueco Mundo city – Golden Hill hotel's Bar, March 17, Night

It was his routine activity to stay in bar at night and have a drink. Aizen Sousuke sat in his usual chair, holding a glass of red wine. His charismatic and handsome figure attracted attention from the women in the room, but he was not interested.

He closed his eyes while drank the wine to taste it fully as a man with small braided hairs and tanned skin walked toward him.

"Aizen-sama, the press conference was cancelled in a sudden. Grimmjow was berserk on the phone. What do you think, Aizen-sama?"

"As expected, Kuchiki Byakuya is not ordinary people. He knew about our plan." he opened his brown eyes and stared at Tousen Kaname with dead serious expression. Kaname gulped.

"Why are you so serious, Kaname? Have a seat beside me. Here…, drink some wine with me," Aizen said while pouring the red wine in an empty glass.

"Aizen-sama…" Kaname said in worried tone.

"Don't worry. I have plenty stock of plan already. We will destroy Kuchiki clan for sure. Otherwise, my destroyed clan will not rest assure in the other world."

"I will always support you, Aizen-sama."

"Then, let's cheers, Kaname. The downfall of Kuchiki clan is getting close. Beyond it all, I will erase their existence from Japanese history," he said with his sharp glare aimed at his wine.

They toasted their wine glass before drank it empty.

"Aizen-sama, I've find out Kuchiki Byakuya's weakness. It's a woman," Kaname said while hand over a small brown envelope to Aizen.

Aizen took out the content of the envelope and showed shocked expression at once.

"This woman…"

"Her name is Shiba Hisana. She is Kuchiki Byakuya's fiancée. They'll marry in a short time."

"NO! I won't let that happen! Find out when the date of their wedding!"

Kaname surprised. The calm and composed Aizen Sousuke was losing his temper. He looked so upset after saw the picture.

"I won't let them have you. You are mine!"

* * *

Kuchiki clan's mansion – The Hall, March 18, Afternoon

Kuchiki Byakuya chose a wedding holds in presence of witness. That was surprising act even for his family. Kuchiki Ginrei and Soifon have had persuade him to change his mind and chose Shinto-style wedding ceremony, but he refused it. In the end, both of them give up. Changing Byakuya's decision was as impossible as moving mountain Fuji.

The witnesses, who were relatives and intimate persons, had entered the hall and seated. Byakuya amazed by his bride who walked toward him shyly. She wore white kimono with Sakura pattern on it while her hair was updo and decorated by flowers and a white ribbon. Applying make up for the first time since they met, she was more than 'beautiful' word could describe.

He offered his hand to her with a gentle smile. She gave her right hand to him with blushing face. He held her hand that covered by long white gloves and drew her closer. She yelped in surprise.

"You look beautiful…" he whispered to her ear.

"B-Byakuya-sama…looks…handsome too." she said with stuttering voice.

She told him the truth. He looked gorgeous with his black kimono and _haori_ with a fan slipped in his _obi_. His long black hair tied loosely and his fringe framed his handsome face perfectly. To be honest, he took her breath away so she didn't dare to stare at his face directly.

"Do I?" he whispered again with sultry voice.

Rukia felt her face warming up when he rubbed his nose to her cheek.

"B-Byakuya-sama, guest…ceremony…waiting…" she couldn't even make a sentence.

He chuckled to see her reaction. She was so cute until he wanted to kiss her senselessly at that moment, but he managed to restrain himself.

"Come, we'll continue after this. It won't take a long time." he winked to her.

As Byakuya gave a sign, the master of ceremonies announced the beginning of the wedding. Then, he introduced the bride and bridegroom as Byakuya and Rukia stood in front of the witnesses. They did the wedding vow in front of the people present.

"I promise that I will always protect and love you until the end of time, through the sad and happiness together. I will faithful only to you because you're the one who hold my heart." Byakuya vowed by holding her hands and looked into her eyes. Rukia saw determined eyes in those charming grey orbs.

"I promise that I will always be with you and support you faithfully through the dark and bright moment. I won't give my heart to anyone but you," she vowed with teary eyes.

After they vowed each other, they signed the marriage report. Moving to the next procession, they put the ring in a left ring finger of each other. He had chosen a beautiful wedding ring with 'the owner of my heart' words carved on the inner side of the ring. In the end of ceremony, all members toast for Byakuya and Rukia to bless the couple.

Soon after the ceremony over, Byakuya dragged Rukia out of the hall. In an empty hallway, he trapped her on the wall and kissed her softly. He devoured her lips as if it was the most delicious thing in this world. She lost her thought by his kiss. His mouth headed to the side of her face as he whispered.

"_Now…., you're mine_…"

* * *

**When I wrote this chapter, I also write chapter 13 (spoiler: 'Eclipse') and 'Miraculously in love' chapter 3. Honestly, I opened 3 page of Microsoft Word and working at them in the same time. That's way I'm pretty slow finishing this chapter. For not being able to focus in one chapter, I sincerely apologize for my dearest readers. I actually enjoy to write this chapter because they married^^ The good news is, I finished chapter 13 after this chapter. The bad news is, I haven't write chapter 12^^ Thank you so much for the supports. I won't be able to write if it's not because of you, guys and girls…**

**I hope you like this chapter^^**

**PS: **For this chapter's title, I took it from 'Moon Grey' OST Shingetsutan Tsukihime. I love this instrumental song so much^^

Thank you for all the readers too^^ Please drop some review to make me happier^^


	12. Chapter 12 Full Moon

Good day, _Minna-san_. I don't think this is a good news, but I will delayed 'Eclipse' update until I finished 'Full moon' phrases. Full moon phrase is much longer than I've planned to write, thanks to 'sukiyaki scenes' that suddenly pop out of nowhere when I write the dinner scenes. I want to create 'family atmosphere' between Byakuya and Rukia by this scenes. So, instead of making the longest part of this story, I decided to split it in few chapters (I intended two or three chapters).

I'm sorry for the unnecessary blabbing. Seriously, I need to explain this to you all. Anyway, please enjoy reading.

* * *

Special thanks to:** seras3791, isara-love, xdayanarax, krazykoreangurl, vicky73, BlackBurningHeart, sarah, silverqueen, DRUON, Yuniee** for the reviews.

**Waniruki, Michan, DRUON, MidnightMyth, Mariagoner, Soulraven98 **for the add of favorite story; **Karel Ritza, Sesshomaru's Angel Bride,** **Slavaskia, Sunesir, ByaRuki Luv, orb90, cactuspd, SAfiqZ, DRUON, les cerisiers de lisa, lacuschan18, karling08 **for the add of story alert. **Soulraven98 **for the add of favorite author. Thank you so much for all the readers too^^

Please review.

* * *

**NOTE:**

**Tsukimi** is an annual Japanese event in appreciation of the full moon. It falls on the night of August 15 (of the lunar calendar), as the full moon in the clear autumn sky is quite beautiful. The date changes every year in the solar calendar, this year it falls on September 22nd. When the Japanese see the full moon, they see an image of a rabbit making rice cakes (mochi).

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. It's Kubo-san's. I am merely Byaruki's fan.**

**I apologize for the lack of spelling and grammar, I'm just imperfect human. **

**Please reviews or send me an email so I can improve myself. Thank you very much.**

* * *

**DANCE UNDER THE MOONLIGHT**

**12**

_**Full Moon**_

* * *

Kuchiki clan's mansion – an empty hallway, March 18, Afternoon

Rukia felt something weird, and it was nothing to do with his senseless kiss. It was true that Byakuya was a marvelous kisser that makes her lost her mind each time he kissed her. However, this time was…different. It was something familiar; she had experienced something like this before. Her head was so heavy and dizzy. Gradually, her legs gave up supporting her any longer. Byakuya caught her body that slides down to the floor.

"Hisana...?"

He began to panic when noticed that she had lost her consciousness in his arms. He touched her temple; she has no fever but her face turned red. Looking at her thoroughly, he noticed that she was not faint, but fell asleep. She was drunk, to be exact.

"_I can't believe there's someone who can actually drunk by a quarter glass of champagne."_

Then, he remembered Isshin's said to him while Ichigo examined Rukia (beyond his alert).

"_Byakuya-dono, I afraid Hisana-cha…I mean, Hisana-dono's body has low tolerance against some kind of drugs. Please do not let her consume any of drugs without prescription from doctor. If you're not careful enough to watch her, she could be killed by overdose…"_

"It seems you also have low tolerance against alcohol…, _Rukia._" he talked to himself almost like a whisper.

"_I wonder if the real Hisana has the same health problems as you are._"

In the beginning, it was for him to play a game that he pretended didn't know anything and played his role perfectly. However, in the end, he lost by his own mistake. Without notice it, he used his heart and had it stolen by his opponent. He had fell in love to someone he was not supposed to be. Knowing she was just a temporary substitute for his bride, he still wanted her to be his. It was not the real one he desired, not Hisana…but _Rukia_.

He carried her in his arms as she was today, _a bride_. He didn't take her to his room or any other room in the Kuchiki's main mansion. He walked somewhere far away to the south side of Kuchiki's mansion. After ten minutes walking passed Kuchiki's inner forest, he stopped in front of a small house that separated from Kuchiki mansion. The house was hidden and even didn't exist in Kuchiki mansion's blueprint.

The house itself has a large yard around it. Different from the main mansion of the other additional building in Kuchiki's mansion, the wooden house was in modern style. In the side yard, there was a big Cherry blossom tree with a swing attached on it branch. If only Rukia wasn't asleep, she must be thought the house was part of her daydreaming.

"Then, I will take you to a new world, _Rukia_. Our world."

* * *

Kuchiki clan's mansion, March 18, Afternoon

The sounds of breaking and falling object echoed in Soifon's room. She threw glasses, vase, books, and anything near her hands to the wall and floor. She was mad as hatter. Gin sat calmly and enjoyed his champagne, totally didn't effected by her actions.

"That bitch! She is not deserved my brother! I hate her!" she screamed.

Gin glimpsed at her for a second before refill his glass with more champagne.

"Gin, you've lied to me, damn it! You said you have a plan to get rid of that woman, but she's now officially being my sister-in-law. How gross!"

"Calm down, _Ojou-sama_. This is part of my plan. My plan will make her become an outcast from this family, even divorced by your brother. You also can expect that she will die by your brother's hands. Isn't that great? Now, you must behave and give the invitation of your Photograph Exhibition to her as a sweet sister-in-law."

"Not a chance! Every time I see her, my hands ache to strangle her neck. I would never do that!" she folded her arms in her chest in resistant.

"Then she would be your sister-in-law forever."

Soifon pouted. She seized the champagne in Gin's hand and drank it dry.

"It's a rude attitude to take someone else's drink, you know."

Soifon sat on the table and used the empty glass to raise Gin's chin.

"Are you enjoying this? You're having fun to see me suffering, aren't you?"

"Of course not, _Ojou-sama_. I'm on your side, remember?"

Soifon gave his slant-eyes an intense glare.

"I knew you, Gin. You're a snake. You cling from one person to another. None of us know who I the one you're going to bite and die by your venom in the end. It could be me."

"Nah.., I won't bite a beautiful girl like you, _Ojou-sama_. If you're still not trust me, let me tell you my plan. You're the one who decided to follow my plan or not. Deal?" Gin asked as he offer his right hand in front of Soifon.

Soifon threw the empty champagne glass to the wall, breaking it into pieces of glass fragments, and then took Gin's hand for handshaking.

"Your plan should be working or I'll kill you with my own hands." she smiled sweetly.

"You have my words." Gin answered with his sly grin.

* * *

Kuchiki's Hanare, March 18, Night

"_Where am I?"_

That was the first thing Rukia thought of when she opened her eyes. Her head was heavy and dizzy somehow. After deal with her headache problem, she returned to her first question. She looked around and found herself lying in white double bed that surrounded by semi-transparent white fabrics as a canopy. On the bed sheet, lie petals of red roses, surrounding her. Rose fragrance filled the air, calming down her anxious feeling.

She unveiled the fabric at right side of the bed, only to find out that she was in an unfamiliar bedroom. She was sure this room didn't belong to Kuchiki's mansion because everything in the room was modern-styled. She opened the window and saw unfamiliar Azalea garden. She tilted her head and saw full moon on the pitch-black sky.

Rukia several times have seen this kind of place in her sweet dream: a cozy and romantic white room with the full moon sight. It was perfect!

_I must have dreaming. That's right! This must be inside my dream._

"You're finally awake. It seems like you were sleeping quite comfortably." she heard a familiar voice.

She turned around fast to see Byakuya stood behind her, leaned to the wall with relax expression. Seeing him with modern clothes, white shirt that hung free from the black trousers with a few opened upper buttons, was make her heart skip a beat. It's not that he looked less gorgeous with kimono, but he seemed different in many aspects.

"B-Byakuya-sama…" she called him with flustered face.

"There's no formality between lovers. Just call my name," he said as walked closer to her.

_Byakuya is so gorgeous and modest, just like prince in my dream. Byakuya in reality would never make that kind of expression. Now I'm really sure, it's just a dream. Now, because it's my dream, I'm free to do anything I pleased, right? Then, I won't hold back my feeling anymore._

"Sure. _Byakuya_."

Byakuya surprised to see her reaction. He never expected she would accept his flirt and address him so casually. However, he didn't mind because it sounds so nice in his ears.

"Dinner is ready. You'd better change your wedding dress with more casual dress in the closet. I'll be waiting in dining room. Okay?" he smiled at her, kindly.

"O-_okay_." she nodded and smiled sweetly.

Rukia opened the closet and picked a simple light-purple one-piece dress that long enough to cover her knees. Instead of buttons, a purple ribbon tied horizontally to her collarbone as the closure of the dress. She tied the ribbon on Butterfly knot. After had combed her mid-long hair and had checked her appearance in front of mirror, she walked out of the room. She heard someone's footsteps and followed it sounds.

When she entered the dining room, Byakuya's welcomed her with charming smile that making her heart melted. Byakuya noticed that the beautiful woman in front of him still effected by the alcohol because she couldn't stand straight. That was the reason why he pulled her hand gently to help her sat on the chair.

Right after sat down, she stared at the skillet and cooking ingredients in front of her. There were three platter contained different ingredients. First platter contained thinly sliced pieces of beef and a small piece of beef suet; second platter contained _shiitake_ mushrooms, chrysanthemum leaves and bite size pieces of leeks, Chinese cabbage and spring onions. The third platter contained bite size pieces of grilled tofu and blanched _shirataki_ noodles. Beside second platter was a jug of _warishita_ (Japanese sukiyaki broth).

Rukia switched her eyes to Byakuya with questioning look.

"Su-_sukiyaki_..?" she couldn't believed her own eyes.

"You don't like it?"

"N-no, that's not it. It's just… Why?"

"Ukitake-san gave us Matsusaka beef as a wedding present. He said I need nutritious food for tonight. What an unnecessary thing to do. I'm totally fine without this. If you don't want it, I'll call the maid to get rid of it."

"Wait a minute! '_Get rid of it_'? Don't tell me you will…," she said with horrified expression.

"Yes. I'll have them throw it away," Byakuya said calmly.

"Are you lost of your mind?" Rukia scolded Byakuya, made him stared at her with unbelieving gaze. "Matsusaka beef is very expensive. It cost more than five thousand yen per 100 grams when I saw it at department store two months ago."

Byakuya chuckled to see her expression. "You don't have to be so upset. I'm just worried that you don't like sukiyaki."

"I-I'm sorry. I've lost control of my emotion," she touched his left arm as she apologized. "I like sukiyaki. I'll cook for you, Byakuya. Is sukiyaki Kansai-style fine for you?"

Byakuya smiled to give his approval. Rukia heated up the skillet and poured some oil before add and melt the beef suet using chopsticks. Byakuya watched carefully her moves. Her fingers were like dancing using chopsticks to cook the Sukiyaki.

"How nostalgic…In the past, I cooked Sukiyaki frequently. However, it's the first time I eat Sukiyaki with just one person. I usually have communal Sukiyaki in theater. In winter days last year, we were almost eating sukiyaki every day because it was economical. We were eating together like a race to get the meat. I do never have more than a small piece of meat because all my competitors are men, but… I'm happy somehow."

"How could that be?" Byakuya raised his eyebrow.

"I don't understand myself either. Maybe because it makes me feel that I'm part of them as a family." She smiled without looking at him.

Rukia didn't realize that she was talking about her past. The drunken effect was still lingering in her blood and made her forgot whom she was talking to. If she wasn't drunk, even in her dream she would never talked to Byakuya like that. Moreover, she was talking while cooking the sukiyaki without looking at Byakuya. If only she saw his amazed expression.

"Is that so?"

"Unn…, back then, I always get the vegetable and rarely get the meat," she said cheerfully added quarter jug of _warishita_ (sukiyaki broth) to the skillet after the beef suet melted. "…thanks to Renji who eat most of the meat."

"Who is he?"

"Renji? He is one of the permanent employees in _kabuki_ theater. He is the one who took me from the street to have a better life in theater. Renji is just like a brother who always protected me. I wonder what he is doing at this moment." she began to add the beef that has thinly sliced to the skillet.

"So, you don't have a real family?" Byakuya's curiosity about her past grew every second.

"Nope. I wished I had them, even just single person."

"Why? Some people thought that having family is troublesome."

"That is a stupid thought! I'll do anything to get a family and have an ordinary life. I always felt like a child who lost at department store. There are so many people around me, but I don't know them and they don't want to talk with me. I'm all alone even though I'm in the middle of the crowd," she said while added half of the leeks, spring onions, and _shiitake_ mushrooms, allocating one area of the pan for each ingredients.

"….I've been tired being alone. Loneliness is something that can kill you slowly, chewed your flesh from inside without shed any blood. In the end, you will rot from inside and die miserably, _alone_." she continued.

Byakuya could sense her sorrowful feeling as she said all those words. There was a long pause moment after that. She was busy adding half the _shirataki_ noodles, the tofu and another quarter of the sukiyaki broth, tried to hide her tears. When a single tear dropped from her cheek, she pretended to laughed.

"Aah.., the steam must hurt my eyes. I didn't cry but I can't stop my tears…" She gasped when Byakuya took the chopsticks from her hand and pulled her at his embrace in a high-speed motion. He caressed her raven hair as whispered to her ear.

"Let it out... It will make you feel much better. Don't be afraid, you're not alone anymore. You have me, _Rukia_... I will be by your side, for always."

Rukia let out her cry. She cried loud and louder in every minute, like a lost kid in department store who just reunited with her family. Rukia clutched Byakuya's shirt tightly as she buried her face in his chest, just like when he embraced her at the garden few days ago. Rukia realized something important while sobbing: _Byakuya's chest is the most comfortable place in the world._

Even her cry has died, she didn't want to let go of her hand from his shirt. When Byakuya tried to let her go, she hugged his waist, insisted not to let him go.

"Rukia..."

"Please do that again. Please call my name with your enchanting voice." she was talking with closed eyes.

"Rukia..." he called her name again. This time more clearly.

"Please, let me stay like this for a while. I love it when you embrace me, Byakuya, since I can't do this when I awake."

Byakuya knitted his eyebrows.

"When you're awake?"

_She thought that she's dreaming? No wonder she called my name so freely and didn't surprise when I called her name._

"That's right, it's just a dream. This is my dream, a place where I can have you for myself. I'll confess to you, Byakuya." she inhaled a deep breath before continue. "…I love you."

Byakuya couldn't stop himself from showing his shocked expression. Now he knew that she thought this was just a dream, thanks to the effect of alcohol. And the most shocking thing was her confession of love.

"I really-really love you, Byakuya. I love everything about you. I love your voice, I love your embrace, I love your smile and I even love your serious face. I love you so much that I don't want to share you with any other woman. I love you a lot that I can kill women who dare to seduce you…"

_I know how you feel, Rukia. I have the same feeling as you feel._

"…that's way I'm afraid. I'm afraid of myself. What a rotten personality I have to think that way of you. You're Hisana-sama's husband. You're not mine…. Even so, why I still desire you so much? I don't want to betray Hisana-sama's trust, but I don't want to surrender this feelings too."

"Then don't…." Byakuya raised her face by holding her chin. He was looking through her beautiful hazy eyes with soft expression. "…don't give up on me, Rukia, because I love you too. No one can take your place in my heart, not even Hisana."

"But…" she protested, but he put his index finger in her lips.

"I don't want to hear it. Don't think and talk about anyone else except us. This is our dream world that exists just for two of us. Now…, which one do you'd rather have? Sukiyaki or my kiss?" he seduced her by brushing slightly the corner of her lips.

He knew her answer even without asking. She closed her eyes and gave him 'waiting for kiss' expression. Byakuya leaned down to kiss her, but he stopped when he heard her stomach growl loudly. Rukia's eyes snap opened. Byakuya couldn't contain his urgent to laugh anymore. He laughed aloud while hold his stomach. Rukia's shy expression was priceless at that moment.

"Stop it already…" she pouted at him.

"I'm sorry…I'll help to add the vegetables. We can start to eat in a minute. Can you handle it?" asked Byakuya as he stared at Rukia's stomach.

"I said stop mocking me!" Rukia pretended angry and punched his left arm, still with pouted face. He laughed freely and pulled her head to land a kiss in her forehead.

"You never do that before." She stared at him with astonished gaze.

"Do what? Kissing your forehead?" he still having a wide smile in his face.

"No, laughing. Why in the real life you never laugh and just rarely smile at certain moment?" Rukia asked him curiously.

"You really want to know? It's not a pleasant story to tell. Even so, do you want to hear it?"

Rukia nodded surely.

"It's not that I hate to laugh, but I'm not allowed to do it. My father died when I was fifteen years old. As my father died, the clan's leader position returned to my grandfather. He supposed to be retired and enjoy his peaceful life without thinking about the clan. That's way I tried my best to train as the leader."

Rukia stunned by Byakuya's sad face. He looked fragile at that moment.

"To be Kuchiki clan's leader is not something easy. I must get their respect without showing them any of my weakness. That is the reason I must stay calm and kill my emotion."

His eyes shifted from the sukiyaki skillet to her innocent purple eyes, stared at her deeply.

"I almost forgot how to smile and laugh, but you have reminded me, Rukia. You have thought me something important that I lost long times ago."

"I did? No way, I did nothing to you."

"You taught me how to love, Rukia. You have changed my life, entirely."

Rukia's mouth opened as if she wanted to say something, but there was nothing came out. Not even a single word. Rather than speaking, she gave him meaningful stare with her teary eyes.

"Please, don't give me such a distress look. I love to see your smiling face. It makes me forget all stressful thinking about my clan. I want you to keep smiling for me. Can you do that, Rukia?"

Rukia nodded shyly, hiding her flushed face. She took the biggest piece of meat from the skillet and gave it to him. Byakuya smiled and ate the meat as he looked at his wife who ate the sukiyaki ravenously.

* * *

In about an hour, they finished to eat, leaving nothing but a spoon of broth on the skillet. They worked together to wash the dish. Byakuya has lost the chain that tied him all these years before he met her. He acted so casual in front of Rukia. He even splashed some water from the tap at her face when they washed the dish. Rukia splashed back at him. As the result, their apron and some parts of their clothes are wet.

"Look what have you done! You're making us wet." Rukia said while using the towel to dry her face. Byakuya just smiled innocently at her as he dried his shirt.

"It's a full moon night. Would you like to see it from the porch?"

"I'd love too. I'll brink the _sake_ for you."

In the next five minutes, they have sat down on the porch, staring at the sky with smile on their face. Byakuya wore a white sweater and shared his scarf with Rukia who sat next to him. His left arm rested on her left shoulder to keep her close to him. As the exchange, she rested her head at his chest.

"The moon is beautiful, isn't it?" she asked without looking at him.

"Not as beautiful as you are."

"I've never know you're a sweet talker." she raised her head to look at his face.

"It's because I'm not. I'm just saying the fact. The first time I see you it was new moon. I saw your dance in _Tsukiyama_ garden and I thought the moon has fallen in my garden."

Rukia jerked to hear his statement. Her face reddens in the next minute.

"You're just teasing me, right? I'm so clumsy and imperfect compared to Hisana-sama. You're so perfect that I don't deserve for your shadow," she said while lowering her head.

"That's not true," he tilted her face to face him. "You're perfect in my eyes. You said that you love everything about me, so do I. I love every single lack on your physical and personality. I love you how the way you are."

A curve began to form in Rukia's lips. She was smiling and then…

"Ha. Ha..ha.. Aha..ha..ha…" she laughed.

Byakuya confused by her action.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No…(ha..ha…), it's just…," she stopped her laughing before continue talking. "...even in my dream, I've never thought there is someone who generous enough to say that to me."

_It's because you're not dreaming, Rukia. I'm real! _

"Renji always mocked me. He said that the only man who falls in love with me is an idiot or a man with blind eyes, and you're clearly none of those categories."

_I really need to meet that guy named Renji. _

_I have to give him a smack in his head and kick in his ass._

"Why is Renji so important to you? You're at least mention his name thrice tonight._"_ Byakuya asked in jealousy, Rukia saw it in his eyes.

"Renji is very important man in my life. He gave me food when I'm about to die in starvation. He also provided me shelter when I didn't know where to sleep in the coldest night of the winter. I could have died if I'm not met him. And the most important thing is... If it wasn't because of Renji, I won't be able to meet my prince and fall in love with him. I won't be able to meet you, Byakuya." she gave him the sweetest smile she'd ever had.

"Forgive me. I..." she put her fingertip of the index and middle finger in his lips.

"No, please don't regret it. I love the way you are jealous too. It is my fault to begin with. I have been ruining our romantic moment. As my apology, please have a glass of _sake_, Byakuya-sama," she acted polite as she poured the _sake_ for Byakuya.

Byakuya was drinking his _sake_ without noticed that Rukia drank a glass of _sake_ at the same time. She has swallowed the _sake_ at the time Byakuya realized what she's doing.

"What have you done?" he asked her with horror expression in his eyes.

"Huh? I'm drinking _sake_. What's wrong?" she asked him innocently.

"You're having low tolerance against alcohol, Rukia."

"Low toto-?..._what_?"

"Low toleration against alcohol" he repeated in more clear tone.

"Whatever. Eh, what is that? It's sounds cool."

"In other word, you're easy to get drunk."

"What a nonsense. It's just a dream. I cannot get drunk in my dream, right. Look, I'm just… fine." Rukia felt something weird with her eyes. She saw two Byakuya in front of her.

"Rukia..? Are you alright?" Byakuya asked her concernedly.

_She was already drunk at the beginning and now she drank a glass of sake. _

"Byakuya…I don't know if you have a twin brother. He..he.. what's your name? Damn, you two are so alike. I don't know how to differ you two."

_Now she __**IS**__ drunk. Really drunk._

"I have a brilliant idea! Byakuya, let your twin brother marry Hisana-sama so that you can marry me. You'll be my husband for real!"

_We __**ARE**__ married, Rukia, and I __**AM**__ your husband. _

"Rukia, I don't have twin brother. You have drunk."

"No, I'm not! People don't get drunk in their dream. Look, Byakuya. I see Chappy on the moon. Byakuya, I love Chappy. Could you fly to the moon and bring it down here for me? Wait a minute, this isn't September, isn't it?***** _Tsukimi_...yay! Mochi...! Mochi...!" she danced by her hand's motions.

_Chappy? Mochi? God, she's getting worse. I have to bring her back to the bedroom before it's…_

Byakuya caught Rukia's body that collapse when she tried to stand up.

_...too late._

He sighed while looking at her peaceful sleeping face. Byakuya never thought that his first night with her would turn out to be something like this_._ He planned everything to spend this night together with her in romantic way. He wanted to make Rukia officially as his belonging for eternity. He could just take her at this moment, but he didn't want it. He wanted to hear her voice and felt her alive in his arms when he take her.

He kissed her cheek after he laid her body gently at the mattress. He didn't regret that she got drunk tonight though. Tonight they had shared their dark past; healing each other wound in their heart. And the happiest moment for him is when she confessed her love to him. He wished she would stay by his side forever.

"Thank you for coming into my life, Rukia. Good night..., _my queen_."

He encircled her waist with his hand, pulled her head to his chest and drifted to a deep slumber in bliss.

* * *

**I love this chapter^^ Even I feel sorry for Byakuya for ruining his first night with Rukia, I have created lots of intimacy scenes for them (I feel proud for that^^). Byakuya showed soft side of his character. Again, I feel sorry because Rukia drunk so she never realized that it was real. I can't drink alcohol and I never saw Rukia drink in Bleach manga and anime before. Therefore, I added low tolerance against alcohol and drug in Rukia's character. I hope you don't mind about this.**

**It's shorter than I've planned, but it did reach five thousand words^^ I hope you still enjoying to read this chapter^^** **If you're feel Byakuya is pitiful because he couldn't have Rukia at this chapter, please drop some review^^. At least, it will add my spirit to write the next chapter^^ **


	13. Chapter 13 Oborozuki

Good day, _Minna-san_… This is the second chapter of 'Full moon' Phrase. I'm terribly sorry for the long hiatus. I'm having a hard time to write because of my jobs. Special thanks for **isara-love** for the messages. You're helping me through the hard time to write again^^

Therefore, please enjoy reading.

* * *

Special thanks to:** karling08, BlackBurningHeart, vicky73, DRUON, **for the reviews.

**Animefreecs**, for the add of favorite story; for the add of story alert. for the add of favorite author. Thank you so much for all the readers too^^

Please review….

* * *

**NOTE:**

In Japanese, 'oborozuki' means 'cloud-obscured moon' or 'hazy moon'. A deeper and more traditional meaning is like a dragon covering the moon. Like the moon obscured by clouds or mist, we never really see the bright moon fully - it is always obscured from clear vision.

_Ohayou / ohayou goaimasu : _'Good morning'

_Tadaima_ : 'I'm home'

_Okaeri nasai : _"Welcome home"

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. It's Kubo-san's. I am merely Byaruki's fan.**

**I apologize for the lack of spelling and grammar, I'm just imperfect human. **

**Please reviews or send me an email so I can improve myself. Thank you very much.**

* * *

**DANCE UNDER THE MOONLIGHT**

**13**

_**Oborozuki**_

* * *

Kuchiki's Hanare, March 19, Morning

Byakuya, who stood in front of mirror, turned his head when he heard Rukia's sleepy voice from the bed. The raven-haired girl groaned aloud by the painful feeling in her head. He watched her when she tried to get up. However, her massive headache didn't allow her to do that. She gave up and lied down on mattress helplessly.

"Uugh.. my head…"

_Why do I often get terrible headache when I wake up in the morning? _

Rukia opened her eyes lazily and saw her surrounding in blurry image. It took a while before her vision became clear. She saw white fabrics surrounded the bed. She touched the fabric on her right side.

_Silk…. How familiar. Where am I? So weird, I think I have been wake up in this bed before._

"_Ohayou_…" Byakuya greeted her with his charming smile after unveiled the screen fabric.

"Byakuya-sama, _ohayou gozaimasu_… agh!" she tried to get up but failed, again.

"Don't push yourself. I know that your head in pain. You had drunk last night. Take your time back to sleep while I'm going to main mansion."

"Main mansion? Are we still in Kuchiki clan's mansion?" asked Rukia who frowned slightly in confusion.

"Yes, we are. This place called '_hanare_' means 'separated'. Technically, we're still in Kuchiki's mansion area, but this wooden house is cloistered from the main mansion. What do you think about this house?"

"It's beautiful. This place is just like my dream house. It feels like… like I've been here before." Rukia said while sat up and looked at her husband whom standing beside her.

"Really? How could it be?" he took a good look at her figure and looked away instantly.

Byakuya tried hard to distract his attention from Rukia's dress, which hanged dangerously on her right shoulder. Rukia didn't realize it that the ribbon that supposed to seal the closure of her dress was loosening up. He could see her left breast that slightly revealed. It took all his self-control not to jump at her and kissed her senselessly at this time.

_This woman surely lack of self-consciousness. She don't know how bad she had turned me on. God, it's a torture. She looks so vulnerable._

"I'm not sure." Rukia stared down at her blanket, thinking hard. Byakuya couldn't help but find that she looked cute that way.

"Hisana, I have to go now. They won't tolerate me if I'm late, even that I'm the leader of the clan."

"Who are '_they_'?"

"The Elders of Kuchiki clan. I'm going to have a meeting with them."

Byakuya noticed Rukia's unsecured visage when he mention about the elders.

"The Elders? Is there something wrong?"

Byakuya smiled and reached for her left cheek. "It's just a meeting. Honestly, I would rather stay with you all day long and spend our time together than talk with them, but I have to do my duty."

"I understand…." Rukia said by smiling to him.

"Good. I'll let you take a rest all day long, but tonight…." He intentionally didn't continue his sentence, Rukia already got his message.

Rukia gulped because of the intensity of Byakuya's gaze toward her eyes. She felt like he would devour her by his sight.

"P-please stop looking at me like that. I-I don't like your stare."

"It's your own fault," he whispered in her ear with seducing voice. "…wearing such a tempting dress."

"I'm not wear-…aah!" Rukia looked down at his dress and yelped instantly. She reflexively crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked at Byakuya pleadingly.

Byakuya chuckled to see her reaction. "It's so hard for me to leave you like this, but I have to go. You can call Hinamori to serve you by phone. Just deal zero on the phone. I will be home soon."

Before she could say a word, Byakuya kissed her lips for five seconds and left. Rukia remained frozen, paralyzed, for a minute before realized that she was blushing.

_Byakuya-sama is getting bold and bolder. Now I'm in a pinch. How can I escape from him tonight? The pills, I left it on my old room. Anyway, I have to call Hinamori to get out of this place._

Rukia used the phone and doing exactly as Byakuya had instructed her. The butler,Sasakibe Chōjirō, was the one who picked up the phone. Rukia remembered his voice. He was the butler who had fetched her from Shiba mansion last week. She didn't exactly remember his face though.

* * *

After asked for Hinamori's assistance, Rukia decided to take a nap, hoping the pain in her head will go away by the time Hinamori arrive. It worked, she has it less painful when Hinamori came…with Soifon.

"_Ohayou_, sister-in-law." Soifon greeted her casually.

"O-_ohayou_…, Soifon." Rukia answered her nervously.

"My deepest apologies, Hisana-sama. Soifon _ojou-sama_ insists to talk with you." Hinamori bowed deeply with trembled voice.

"It's fine, Hinamori." Rukia smiled at her maid, "Did you already have your breakfast?" she asked Soifon.

"No, not yet. Actually, I intend to have breakfast with you." Soifon said with casual tone, without a smile.

Rukia was on alert, prepared using all her combat experience, just in case Soifon suddenly jumped at her and stabbed her by a knife that (probably) hidden in her pocket.

"Don't worry. I won't try anything funny such as poisoning your food or slice your throat with my hidden dagger. You have my word." Soifon said seriously.

_Did she just read my mind?_

Rukia realized that Soifon was not type of gracious princess. She has straightforward and firm personality. She was definitely not a hypocrite. Once she hates someone, there's no way she turned to like him/her without a good reason.

"Hinamori, could you make us tea and breakfast? What do you like for breakfast, Soifon?"

"I want omelet rice."

"It sounds delicious. I'll have it too."

"I will prepare the dish immediately, Milady. Please wait for a moment." Hinamori bowed before walked to the kitchen.

A sudden silent and cold situation occurred right after Hinamori closed the door. The silence atmosphere was so thick that a pin drop would have echoed in the room.

"He did nothing last night, right?" Soifon broke the silent.

"Excuse me?"

"You two didn't have sex last night, right?" Soifon repeated her question in detail.

Red color tainted Rukia's pale cheek immediately after heard her bold statement.

"H-how did you know?"

"I can tell by observation. You look tired but still can get up from your bed and walk straight. It only means one thing: you haven't had sex with my brother."

Now Rukia's face became as red as tomato. She couldn't help to think that Byakuya has 'healthy' sex life and he had complex relationship with his sister.

_In other word, everyone will notice that we had intimated if I can't get up of my bed or walk straight, huh? Is there something called 'privacy' in this house?_

"Poor _Onii-sama_…" she sighed, "He must be tortured last night, and you gave him this sight in the morning? You're crueler than I thought, sister in law."

Rukia jerked when suddenly Soifon reached her dress and tied the loosen ribbon neatly. Rukia embarrassed because Soifon seen through her state.

"Why are you here, Soifon? What are you trying to accomplish by doing this?"

"To be honest, I still detest you right now. Since my brother asked me to be nice to you, I have no other choice. At least I'll try to be less hostile toward you."

"Well thank you. I'm glad to hear that." Rukia didn't mean to use sarcasm, it slipped just like that.

"Also…, I won't ask your forgiveness because I slapped you last time."

"I understand. You're trying to be nice at me for your beloved brother but you're still won't acknowledge me as your sister-in-law, right?"

Soifon gave Rukia a small applause but it wasn't as praise.

"You're smarter than you look. Even when I call you 'sister-in-law', it doesn't mean I accept you. It's just because I hate to call you by your name."

"I see. Because you're so honest, I'll play fair. Byakuya is my husband and I love him so much. I'll do my best to make him happy."

Soifon's eyes twitched in irritation, especially when she heard Rukia called Byakuya casually.

"You do that, or else…" Soifon came closer to Rukia's face and whispered, "…._I'll kill you_."

Rukia knew she meant it when she said the last sentence. She became stiffer because of it.

"Relax, sister-in-law, you're so stiff and look pale. Should I give you a massage?"

"No, you don't have to." She denied as well mannered as possible.

"I insist. Don't worry, I won't break your neck and pretend that it's just an accident. I don't want Byakuya _onii-sama_ hate me for that. Trust me." Soifon said while rolling her sleeves.

"No, please…" Rukia tried hard to refuse Soifon's offer without offence her.

"You don't trust me?" she asked with disbelief gaze.

Rukia sighed before nodded and let Soifon to massage her shoulders.

"How is it?" asked Soifon curiously.

"You're good at this." Rukia gave her compliment.

"Of course I am. I have learned message techniques from aunt Retsu since I was ten years old. She is the most skilled doctor I've ever known."

"I agree. She is also very kind."

"Just an advice, you'd better not fooled by her innocent face. Aunt Retsu is the most dangerous woman in Kuchiki clan. If you stupid enough to pissed her off, she'll snap your neck like a twig with her bare hand."

Rukia laughed by her 'joke' but then regret it. Soifon looks dead serious when she said it. It was pretty scary, actually.

"You're not joking."

"Have you seen me joking since the first time we met? I don't joke, sister-in-law. If she was a killer, Retsu-sama would be the most effective female assassin who can kill without change her facial expression."

"Now I believe aphorism '_don't judge book from its cover_'. It's really hard to believe though."

"Aunt Retsu used to be my ideal figure. I want t be a doctor because of her, but I gave up three years ago." she shrugged.

"Why? You could be a great doctor."

"No, I won't. What's the point of being a doctor if I can't save a life?"

"It's not doctor's authority to decide who lives and who dies, right. They can only try their best to help their patients."

"I know, but I just can't help it. No matter how bad I wanted to save him, there's nothing I could do. I feel helpless."

Rukia felt the pressure of Soifon's hand in her shoulders weakened.

"Who is he? Was he someone important for you?"

"Yes, he was my cousin. He grew up with me since we were kindergarten."

"What happened to him?"

"I failed to save him. He became alcoholic since his bride left him and ran away with another man."

"Don't tell me…"

"Yes, it's your sister, Shiba Kuukaku, who drove my cousin to become alcoholic and died. I hate her and her clan, including you, Shiba Hisana." The bitter emotion and sadness expressed by her sentences. The way she called Hisana's name was full of hatred.

"_Omatase shimashita_." They stopped talking when Hinamori came with a dining car. She arranged the dining table at Rukia's room and called her masters after done it neatly.

"Thank you, Hinamori. Please leave us for a moment." Rukia smiled kindly toward her.

"As you wish, Milady." the maid once again bowed before left.

Soifon took her spoon and fork right after sat on the chair. She began to eat her omelet before Rukia did. She seemed starve, or like someone who has fondness to omelet rice.

"Why you do that?" asked Soifon after the first bite on omelet.

"Do what?" she threw back the question.

"She is just attendant, why are you so friendly with her?"

"Attendant is just a job, it doesn't mean that she is lower than us."

"So, basically, you think that we all as human beings are equal?"

"Yes, I do think so." She answered with 100% sureness.

"And you thing slavery should never exist in this world, right?"

Rukia nodded surely. They paused for a few minute. Soifon just stared at Rukia persistently and then she burst out in laughter. It was the first time for Rukia to see Soifon laugh.

"…Aha..ha..ha… Y-you're interesting. No wonder my brother likes you…"

"You are… laughing." Rukia amused to see her smile.

"You're so naïve. How can a princess from Shiba clan have such naïve thinking like this? Are you really a noble? I thought you're just joking, but you're actually meant it."

"I'm glad we can share our thought. I've never thought I can talk like this with you." Rukia diverted topic of discussion so Soifon won't suspect her identity again.

"Neither do I. It's the atmosphere. If you notice, the atmosphere at main mansion is like in palace. Everyone bonded by the rules and must act polite and formal."

"You're right. I felt like live at Japanese ancient period."

"I agree. I wish I'll get married soon and live at _hanare_ too."

Soifon stopped talking to chew her food when Rukia asked her a shocking question.

"Umm… May I ask you, what exactly _hanare_ is?"

Rukia just made Soifon almost choked by her food after heard her question.

"You don't know? _Onii-sama_ didn't tell you?"

"He told me that this place separated from the main mansion. That's all. I didn't get it though."

"Listen, _hanare_ is only inhabited by newlyweds for a year to live in alone so they can try to make a baby."

"What?" Rukia looked shocked and started blushing.

"Why did you look so surprise? By the way, every noble family has _hanare_, why didn't you know about this?" Soifon asked suspiciously.

_It's because I'm not from noble family!_

"Umm… It's…it's because I've never enter _hanare_ before."

"Of course you're not. It's just the couple who allowed living in here. The bride prohibited to leave _hanare_ without permission from her husband. Once your husband home, no one allowed to enter _hanare_, even a maid. In short, the elders locked you here with _Onii-sama_ so you can produce heir for the clan immediately."

Suddenly, Rukia felt her mouth dry.

_This place is more dangerous than a field that full of land mine._

"Are you okay? You look pale, sister-in-law."

The tone of Soifon's voice didn't match with her words. She definitely wasn't concern about Rukia's condition. It was mocking tone.

"I…I'll be fine. Please tell me about the Elder's meeting."

"Aah…the meeting. I guess _Onii-sama_ is in trouble. He decided the wedding by himself, neglected the advice from the elders about the date and the procession of wedding. Grandfather and I agreed with the elders, but he neglected our advice too."

"Why did he do that?"

"I think I knew the answer. He wanted you for himself, not for the clan."

Rukia tried so hard not to drop her jaw, shocked by the fact.

"I…I don't think so…"

"Think about it, sister-in-law, he supposed to marry you because of the engagement based by a contract. He didn't want that kind of relationship. Can't you see it?"

Rukia didn't answer her and stuck in silent mode for a second.

"Why are you doing this? You don't want me to be with your brother, right?"

"It's true." she answered shortly.

"Then why are you convinced me that he loves me?"

Soifon gave her mocking smile after heard her statement. "Don't be self-conscious. Did I say '_he loves you_'? I said '_he wanted you for himself_'. It's totally different thing, you know."

"Explain to me… please," she added 'please' to soften her demand.

"My brother is a possessive man. Once he found something caught his interest, he'll make it his possession. My advice for you, don't fall in love with him too deep, you will hurt badly when he left you after lost his interest."

"W-hat…?"

"I have seen it many times he brought woman to his office, had date with them for a few weeks, and he dumped them just like broken toys." She said it like it was something natural happened in Byakuya's everyday life.

"That's not true. Byakuya isn't like that." Rukia shook her head in denial.

"What do you know about my brother? You just knew him last week. I've live with him for twenty years. I know him better than you are!"

"Time does not matter. A week is long enough for me to know Byakuya."

"Time DOES matter! What do you know about my brother?"

"He's a kind-hearted man. Even he is strict and never shows his weakness, but he is the gentlest person I've ever met. He won't hurt women's heart for his selfish reason at any cost. Please don't badmouthing him."

Soifon chuckled to hear Rukia's statements.

"To have lady like you, I'm not sure to call this fortunate or calamity for Kuchiki clan. Let me ensure you, you are going to get yourself killed if you keep stuck with your simple-minded character. Did you realize this?"

"It's not that I know nothing about the consequence of become lady Kuchiki. Let's just say that I have confident with my survival ability."

This statement rewarded mocking smirk by Soifon.

"Indeed you have getting tougher than the last time we met."

"Thanks to you." Rukia answered with a smile.

"Then I'm looking forward to see it. We will see who is right and who is the wrong one," Soifon said while putting down her spoon on the table.

She had finished her breakfast. She rose from her chair and took something from her handbag.

"Actually, I'm here just to deliver this." she put the invitation on the table, right in front of Rukia, "Tonight will be the opening party of my photo gallery. Don't tell me you won't come after I've came to deliver the invitation by myself."

_Photo gallery? _

_This is it! This is my ticket to get away from Byakuya-sama tonight._

"Alright, I'll go." She decided.

"Good. One last thing, I have to make sure you wear an appropriate dress to the party."

_What's that supposed to mean? Are you trying to say that you don't believe in my fashion sense. _

Rukia sipped her tea while watching Soifon checked her closet.

"Do you like this place?" Soifon was talking and picking the dress at the same time.

"Yes, I do. Everything is so beautiful, even the dresses on the closet. I wonder who picked them for me. It fits my body perfectly."

"To have insensitive wife who don't even realize his affection, I feel sorry for mybrother."

"Eh? B-Byakuya chose those dress for me?"

"Not just your clothes, sister-in-law, every single furniture and decoration in this house are specially ordered by _Onii-sama_ for your convenience. Just for your information, he has a great skill to know woman's perfect size. He just needs to hug you for a second."

_What a perverted skill to know woman's body size with hugging method. _

"This one looks great." Soifon showed Rukia a silk cocktail dress, black colored and knee length.

Rukia couldn't more agree with her choice.

_She can be a designer or fashion magazine's manager instead of photographer. _

"I had picked you the jewellery too. Now, I will pick the matching suit for _Onii-sama_." She said, opened the other closet.

"A suit for Byakuya? Why?"

"Don't tell me you think that you're the only one invited. You have to come with _Onii-sama._ Like I told you before, you cannot leave this place without his permission. I can guarantee that he won't let you go alone at any cost."

_I knew it! I guess I have to find another method to get away from him tonight. Drug and alcohol are out of question. I don't want to have another morning with massive headache._

"What is this?" Rukia startled when she heard Soifon yelled in surprise.

"What's the matter?"

"Did you put this in _Onii-sama's_ closet?" she asked, showing a kimono that wrapped by garment plastic.

Rukia's eyes widened to see the kimono. She remembered that kimono; it was the tea-stained kimono, the one he wore at their first met. Byakuya clearly didn't bring it to the laundry.

"No, it's not me."

"Why in the world something like this in his closet. There must be a terrible mistake. I will have the maid to throw it away."

"No! Please don't do that!" Rukia took the kimono from Soifon's hand.

"Why? I won't let that dirty thing on my brother's closet."

"It's him, Byakuya is the one who put this kimono on his closet. He must have some kind of reason for this. Don't you agree?"

"Maybe you're right. Well, tell him to wear this suit for tonight. I have to go."

"Soifon," Rukia called her before she headed to the door.

"Yes?" she turned to face Rukia.

"It's nice to talk with you. I think you must not give up on your dream. Your deceased cousin must be sad if his death made you lost your dream."

"Is that all you want to say?" she asked coldly.

"Yes, that's all."

"You're certainly not what I expected, sister-in-law. Don't worry, it's not like I'm no longer have a dream. Actually, I have found one last year. Come to the gallery and you'll see my new dream."

"I'm glad to hear that." Rukia smiled sincerely to her.

"Sister-in-law…, let me clear something. You're still an enemy for me, don't misunderstood my kindness. See you tonight."

_Why can't you be honest to yourself? _

Rukia followed Soifon to the door and then watched the girl missing on the end of hallway.

* * *

Kuchiki's Hanare, March 19, Afternoon

_Spring is coming. _

Byakuya walked in the front yard of the _hanare_. He saw green leaves was begin grow it sprouts; Snowdrops were blooming between green grasses. He stopped his step and inhaled the fresh air.

_I'm just get out of hell. Those demons, I have to forget about them. They are never fails to ruin my good mood. Now, I'm in my sanctuary, my personal heaven. I need to see my angel to forget about the meeting._

Smelling the nice scent of cook, Byakuya went straight to the kitchen, informing the girl inside.

"_Tadaima_."

No one answered. He couldn't find Rukia in the kitchen, just the soup pan on the stove that hasn't boiled yet. He heard something from the garden next the kitchen. He stepped out of the kitchen and saw Rukia humming while swinging the tree swing. While her eyes looked at the blue sky, a curve formed in her lips. The song she hummed sounds familiar in Byakuya's ears.

She was an angel in his eyes, so lovely and pure. She wore a lovely yellow chiffon dress with frill on the edge of the skirt and the waistline. He could see through that she also wear undergarment beneath her dress because the material was sheer. She looked stunning with loosen hair and casual sandal.

When her eyes met his figure, she stopped the swing immediately. She stood from the swing and walked fast toward him.

"_Okaeri nasai_, Byakuya-sama." She welcomed him with a cheerful smile.

"I'm glad you like to stay here. Have you seen the entire house while I was away?"

"Yes, everything is beautiful here. The house…, the furnitures…, the dresses…, Everything! Thank you so much, Byakuya-sama." she smiled happily.

"And…do you like the garden?"

"Yes, I love the flowers. Especially the Camellias." she stood in beside the Camellia tree.

"I planted this Camellia by myself. There's something about it that interested me. Did you know, the petals reflect the spirit of a lady and the holder of the petals or the calyx represents the young man entrusted by the lady as her protector? Unlike most other flowers, the calyx of the camellia falls with the petals when the flower has finished blooming. It symbolizes an everlasting union between lovers. That's way it's unique." He picked a red Camellia and put it above Rukia's left ear as accessory.

"Do you know about flower language?" he asked her. Rukia shook her head. "The flower language for red Camellia is '_In love_'. The white one means '_waiting_'. I'm in love with you, Hisana. I will wait for you to fall in love with me."

Rukia certainly shocked by his sudden confession. She looked down with red face, matched with the red Camellia between her hairs.

_Why I blushed? It was for Hisana-sama. He's in love with her, not me. Why I felt like he said it to me?_

"Tell me, Hisana. Do you love me?" he whispered in her ears.

"I…I do…" she said nervously.

"Do what? Tell me that you love me," his husky voice made her tremble.

"W-why? You already know without I'm saying it."

"It's not fair. I'm the one who always confess to you. You have never said '_I love you_' to me."

…_Not when you are sober._

"I..I lo..love…you…" she whispered, almost as soft as the wind.

"I can't hear it. Your voice is too low. I want you said it loudly."

Rukia gulped. Byakuya didn't make it easy. His lips brushed the sensitive skin on her neck softly, made her shivered by the sensation.

"I..I…" she stepped away from Byakuya, "…I have to cook." she said before ran to the kitchen.

Byakuya chuckled to see her action. He followed her to the kitchen and sat on the dining chair.

"You can call the maid from the mansion anytime you need a food. You don't have to cook by yourself," he commented.

The girl, who stirred the soup pan on the stove, stopped with the cooking for a moment and took a glance at him. Rukia determined to melt the previous nervous situation by acting casually.

"I know, but I want to cook for you. I want to be a proper wife for you, Byakuya-sama." Answering cheerfully, she returned to cook.

"I see." Byakuya smiled.

Rukia took the salt bottle and poured it lightly with circular motion.

"I love how your hand moves. It's like dancing."

"Thank you for the compliment. Do you know what I'm making?"

"Curry, isn't it?" he guessed with a smile.

"Oh, you are good at guessing. It's spicy chicken curry. Soifon told me that you like spicy food."

"Soifon? When did you talk with her?" Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

"She came here this morning. She invited us to her photo gallery tonight."

"The last time I checked, Soifon still hate you. I guess I missed something big in here."

"I could not more agree with you about this. I'm surprised myself to see her this morning and having breakfast with her. She called me _'sister-in-law'_ and she also helped me to pick my dress for tonight."

"How nice of her. Then, what's your answer for her invitation?"

"I can't refuse it. She wants us to go no matter what."

"You do not have to if you don't want to go. I will talk to her."

"Please, you don't have to. I want to see her new dream…_I mean_, her photographs."

"I'm glad you have a good day."

"Now that you mention it, how was the meeting with the Elders?" after take a sip on a few drops of her curry, tasting them. She took a glass full of water right after that. The curry was too spicy for her taste.

"Not so good. They criticized me because of my decision. They are such a bunch of obstinate people. As usual, they won't let me go until I agree with their selfish decision."

Rukia smiled when she saw Byakuya massage his temple with his finger. This was the first time she saw Byakuya's troubled expression. She walked closer and when she was behind him, she massaged his scalp to help him relax. Rukia always wants to touch Byakuya's hair. It was silky and smooth just like she always thought.

"Then…, what's the result?" she asked.

Byakuya took Rukia's hand and kissed her palm gently.

"You know me…" he pulled Rukia to sit on his lap in a sudden, "…I'm more obstinate than anyone. I won't change my decision; I do not regretting our marriage."

"Talking about '_selfish decision_'…" Rukia smiled at him.

Byakuya planted kisses over Rukia's shoulder and headed to her neck. Rukia closed her eyes, felt the heat sensation on the trail of his kisses. Byakuya licked her sensitive spot on her neck, resulted a moan from her. She has the softest skin he had ever felt, or tasted.

"B-Byakuya-sama…I…"

Before she could finish her sentence, he kissed her lips. She could feel the softness of his lips. His tongue pushed its way into her slightly open mouth and began probing deeper. Rukia came to her senses and pushed Byakuya away. She was staggering when move away from Byakuya. Rukia shocked because it was the first time Byakuya used his tongue on her.

"What are you doing?" she glared at him, wiping her mouth off with the back of her hand.

"What am I doing? I'm just kissing my wife." Byakuya admonished her.

Rukia shook her head feebly. It was natural for a married couple to kiss. She made a big mistake to have refused him in the first place. She braced herself to stay in her place when he stepped closer to her.

"I-I'm so sorry. It's just…," she didn't dare to look him in the eyes.

"It called 'French kiss'. I know it feels weird at first but you will get used to it."

"It feels weird and I don't think I can do it," She told him with blushed cheeks.

"Practice makes perfect." Byakuya whispered in her ear.

Her face is all red by his boldness. Byakuya chuckled slightly to see her adorable face.

"I can taste the curry from your tongue. It's so delicious that make me hungry. Let's have lunch together." He kissed her forehead lovingly.

Rukia nodded, hiding her blushing face. Byakuya smiled. He knew how innocent his wife was. He wanted to treasure her, to claim her when she's ready. Until that time, he would wait patiently.

"Umm…Byakuya-sama. Thank you very much for picking my clothes?"

"Do you like it?"

"I like it. They are so beautiful… and the size is prefect too."

"I have skill to measure women's size just by hugging them."

_So, Soifon didn't lie about this. I thought she's just trying to make me jealous or something. And why are you so proud of your perverted 'skill'? _

"How many?"

"Hm?" he asked her question.

"How many women you had measured?"

Rukia tried hard to suppress her jealousy. Well, she failed miserably.

"Hmm…" Byakuya rubbed his chin, acting like thinking hard. "I can't remember how many of them. Ninety…_no_, perhaps more than one hundred."

"What? I can't believe it." Rukia folded her arms in irritation.

"You're right. It's unbelievable. How could I forget to count it? Don't worry, I have perfect memory on remembering body size, especially when it comes to beautiful lady."

Rukia crossed her arms over her breasts, pouted at him. Byakuya smiled inwardly. He remembered her confession last night.

"…_.I love you so much that I don't want to share you with any other woman. I love you a lot that I can kill women who dare to seduce you."_

"Why you look so angry?"

"Am I angry? No, I'm not. Why should I? It's your right to hug any woman you like. In fact, I don't care." she turned away from him and returned to her cook.

When she served the curry in front of him, he took her hand and kissed it.

"Please don't say that you don't care. If you hate it when I touch other woman, you just have to say it. I'll never hug another woman for the rest of my life. As the return,…" he pulled her to his embrace, "…let me embrace you, anytime."

She smiled as caressed his back with soft circular motions. He let her go after a moment.

"I'm starving. Let's eat." he kissed her cheek before made her sat on the chair.

Lately she realized that Byakuya always touched and kissed her whenever they close. She had been wondering that it was something called '_skinship_'.

Rukia watched him carefully when he took his first taste of the curry rice.

"How is it?" she asked him curiously.

"Hmm…" he intentionally tests her patient, "It's…_delicious_."

The last word he said was so husky until made her blushed. He made impression that the word more dedicated to her than the curry.

"Ehm…" she cleared her throat."Byakuya-sama, about the tea-stained kimono, I saw it on the closet. Why are you still keeping it? Soifon almost throw it away."

"She did that?" although his face didn't show it, his voice indicated his panic state.

_Why are you so panic?_

"No, I didn't allow her because I think I still can wash it clean."

"You washed it?" Byakuya stood up from her chair.

_What make you are so panic?_

"N-no…not yet.." she said in confussion. "…I thought I have to ask you first."

Byakuya sat down with relief expression.

"You've made the right decision. Don't wash it, let it just like that."

"Why? It the stain ruined your expensive kimono."

"It is not just a kimono. What makes it precious to me is because it has the memory of our first meet. It is because I always have impression that you will disappear someday."

For a minute, Rukia's heartbeat became twice faster than before.

"Every meeting also has to face farewell. I am afraid we have to be apart someday…"

"Do you want to leave me, Hisana?"

"Of course not. W-what make you think that?" she stuttered.

"I want you to promise me one other thing, Hisana," He held both of her arms securely. "Promise me that only death can separate us. Promise me that you will never leave me."

"You want me to chain myself to you?" she intentionally made a joke.

"I mean that I want you to stay by my side and never abandon me. However I like the idea that we chained together for always." he smiled to see her. Rukia laughed at his joke.

_I'm started to think that you're actually have a good sense of humor, Byakuya-sama. I can't help falling in love with you deeper than I planned to. I've no longer ability to control my feeling although I'm not the one you loved. Although I knew it would hurt me in the end, I still wished that I could promise you as myself, as Rukia._

"So…, what's your answer?"

_I wished to be with you for my whole lifetime. Unfortunately, I'm not that person you had fell in love with, and our togetherness will be over in the next few days. I wish I could spend more time with you._

"I promise." she smiled sweetly toward him.

_If only I could stop the time, I will by your side for eternity._

* * *

**Byakuya knew about Rukia's true identity and both of them knew that it's about the time she should leave from Byakuya's life. Byakuya made her promise not to leave him because he felt unsecure every time he imagined that Rukia would leave him. Rukia, in other hand, wanted to stay by his side even her duty prevent her to do so. **

**Review, Please. It certainly will give me spirit to write the next chapter^^ **


	14. Chapter 14 Shadow Moon

Good day, _Minna-san_… I'm terribly sorry for the late update. I've been so busy the whole month that I didn't have chance to finish this chapter until now. Beside I had made a big change in this chapter than I've planned before (it shorter). Therefore, I apologize for making you waiting.

Dear anne, I'm so sorry to disappoint you. I changed the genre right away after reading your reviews so there won't be any other disappointed reader in the future. Yes, this story is sad and dark someway, but I promise you it will be brighter. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I'll do my best, please don't be upset.^^v

* * *

Special thanks to **vicky73** for the messages, you gave me strength to write this chapter. For **isara-love** I've send you text message many times but it rejected by the system. I'm sorry.

Thanks to:** ashezo, BlackBurningHeart, silverqueen, L, DRUON, Kiss of Imortality, seras3791, vicky73, Yuniee, VAMPIRELG, LuciL06, isara-love, anne, chariot330 **for the reviews.

Thank you:** k-k-katie, LuciL06, semi-darkness angel, cherrytr33 ** for the add of favorite story; **k-k-katie, LuciL06, semi-darkness angel, violet 404, Jiggary, VAMPIRELG,** for the add of story alert. Thank you so much for all the readers too^^

That's way, please enjoy reading.

* * *

**NOTE:**

Shirayuki means Snow White.

_Anata_ means 'darling'.

_Hime-sama_ means 'Princess'

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. It's Kubo-san's. I am merely Byaruki's fan.**

**I apologize for the lack of spelling and grammar, I'm just imperfect human. **

**Please reviews or send me an email so I can improve myself. Thank you very much.**

* * *

**DANCE UNDER THE MOONLIGHT**

**14**

_**Shadow Moon**_

* * *

Hueco Mundo city – Golden Hill hotel, Room 302, March 19 Afternoon

The man with brown sweptback hair and a strand hanging in his face sat silently on his chair. His mild-featured face never changed but his tapping fingers on the marble table indicated his exasperation. Standing in front of him was a blue haired man with bruised face. Blood was still dripping from the corner of his lips and the wound in his temple. That were the evident how harsh Tousen Kaname had beaten him a few minutes ago.

"You said she was dead, Grimmjow-kun."

"I did. I was sure that I had killed her last year. Dammit! Is she has nine lives or something?"

"You have disappointed me, Grimmjow-kun. You had failed to kill her five years ago, then you failed again last year. She is just a single-weak-woman, for the God sake. And you're not ashamed to define yourself a professional killer?" he sighed, deliberately mocking the man in front of him. "I'm surely had overestimated you."

"You son of…"

"Grimmjow!" Tousen Kaname snapped as Grimmjow tried to insult Aizen. "One more word and I'll cut your useless arm and throw it to the furnace as firewood."

Tousen's hand was steady in the hilt of his katana sword. Grimmjow knew it was not just a threat.

"She really is Shirayuki*. In fairytale, the Queen had tried to kill her with laces and poisoned comb but failed. Shall we kill her with poisoned red apple?" Aizen said as he threw a red apple toward Tousen who caught it nicely.

Suddenly Aizen cell phone was ringing, distracting the three men from discussion. Aizen's eyes narrowed for a second after heard the news from the caller. Unconsciously he clenched his left hand into a fist.

"Is that so. Then I'll be there tomorrow. Just prepare everything for my arrival," he said as ended the conversation.

Aizen stared at Grimmjow with his sharp eyes.

"Generally, I won't tolerate any failure. However, Grimmjow-kun, I will give you one last chance. This time, make sure you kill her or else…."

Grimmjow didn't need to hear the continuation from Aizen's statement. He gulped hard to notice that the next failure means dead penalty for him.

"Got it. I'll get you her heart, her ashes or anything left from her. I-will-not-fail-this time." he said with full of confidence.

"I'm looking forward for it. You may leave," he said to Grimmjow before took the wine in his glass in one shot.

"Aizen-sama…" Tousen asked him concernedly.

"Destiny surely is something peculiar. She married him after what I've done to prevent it happened five years ago. She is supposed to be my weapon, but in Kuchiki's hand, she is a time bomb for me. To think that I had let down my guard to hear her death news, I have to reconsider her existence as my number one threat."

"She already lives in Kuchiki mansion with Kuchiki Byakuya. What out next step, Aizen-sama?"

"I won't let that woman ruined my plan. We have to get rid of her before the Kuchiki clan realized about her true identity" Aizen rose from his chair. "Help me packing, Kaname. We will go to Seireitei city."

* * *

Seireitei Police Headquarter, March 19 afternoon

Matsumoto Rangiku was sitting in her chair, drinking a can or lemon tea and reading the fashion magazine calmly. Just by looking at the piles of document papers on her desk that still untouched, anyone will notice that she was not pay attention at her job.

Someone knocked her door before opened it. The blond-haired man came into her office with a sigh. Kira Izuru brought her another pile of document for her.

"Matsumoto-san, if you are keep slacking off, Hitsugaya-san will scold you again, you know."

"Well, he's not here. Don't worry about him." she didn't even bother to turn away her gaze from the magazine. "_Ne_, Kira, which one of this lingerie that I have to buy? This silk red or the black with lace?"

"Why in the world I have to pick lingerie for you?" he scolded her with reddened face.

"It's because you seem to know Gin's preference. Which one is he like?" she asked him again, shamelessly.

Kira sighed before answered. "The black one."

"Kyaa…thank you, Kira. You're my life-saver!" she squealed in delight.

"_Ano_…, Matsumoto-san, why are you still here?"

"I know…I know…I'll make Yumichika and Ikkaku finish the reports. Let me finish reading this magazine first, okay."

"That is not what I mean. Tonight will be the opening party of Kuchiki Soifon's photo gallery."

"It's out of my concern." she ignored him.

"But that gallery will be under Ichimaru-san's management. Aren't you supposed to be his accompany to the party tonight?"

"Whaaat? He didn't say anything about that!" Rangiku stood from her chair in surprise.

Suddenly she felt dizzy. She gripped the edge of her desk to support her legs.

"Well, I don't k-… Are you all right, Matsumoto-san? You look pale."

"I'm fine. Just a little bit dizzy and nauseous," Rangiku said as she pushing her fingers through her hair in frustration. She felt cold sweat in her temple.

"Shall we go to the hospital? I will take you there. I just need to call Hisagi-san to help us."

"Thank you, Kira. I'll be fine. I just need some rest."

"A-are you sure? Just ask me if you need something, okay." Kira said friendly.

Rangiku put down her empty can of lemon tea on her cramped desk. Kira was right. She didn't feel very well. Today she had at least five times vomited and it was not because of drunk. Every time she ate something, she would get nausea in the next ten minutes. It was torturing her like hell. It has been a week and Gin prevented her from alcohol since then. He even threw out all her sake and beer to the garbage.

_Don't tell me… Oh God! It can't be true… I need to check it!_

She opened her drawers and searched for something. She found it after five minutes beneath her manicure set, _the pregnancy test pack_. She walked away in fast pace to the toilet, leaving Kira with a bunch of question in his mind.

* * *

Kuchiki's Hanare, March 19, Evening

In her room, she checked the reflection of her slim figure in full-length mirror. Rukia could not recognize her own reflection. She looked like a different person with the dress and make up. She used to wear kimono and casual dress, but sheath dress was something different. It was sleeveless silk dress, trimmed with laces and tied by ribbon in the waist. It fits perfectly in her body, too perfect actually.

Rukia's charm point definitely was not her breasts. The dress covered her lack and displayed her charming legs and slender arms. All she has to do was wearing the diamond jewellery and her gorgeous appearance will be complete.

"You look amazing."

She turned around and blushed to see Byakuya smiled to her.

_You're the one who look amazing, extremely amazing._

Rukia stared at the tall, imposing figure standing in front of her and reminded herself to breathe. His long black hair, lustrous and silky, bounded loosely with a silk lace. He wore tuxedo that picked by his sister, Soifon. Rukia hold back not to whistle at him.

_God, he looks so good. It should be a crime for him to be so gorgeous in tuxedo._

Indeed, Kuchiki Byakuya was wickedly handsome, too handsome for his own good with his long black hair, gleaming gray eyes and aristocrat features. His fallen angel features composed and almost emotionless. His eyes gleamed with intelligence, captured her heart.

"T-that would be my line." she managed to answer him shyly.

"Let me help you with that." he took the necklace from her hand and helped her to wear it.

Her hair was up-do so he could easily put on the necklace in her beautiful neck. He kissed her bare shoulder after that, made her shuddered. He whispered lovingly in her ear after installed her earrings, made her face reddened. He kissed her hand after attached her bracelet, made her sighed softly. And after made her wear the ring, he pulled her to his embrace and kissed her passionately. It made her mind numb for a moment.

"You look…breath-taking…" he said as they tried to catch their breath.

"Byakuya-sama…we're going to be late…Everyone is waiting."

"Let them wait. You just need one more thing."

_No… I don't need more jewellery. What do you want me to wear? A crown?_

Suddenly Byakuya walked to the wardrobe and pulled something from it.

"I want you to wear this at the party. Never take it off until we're home."

He handed her a white ankle length cloak, made from cashmere with attached hood and white fluffy fur on its edge.

"Eeh? I…have to wear this?" she gave him disbelief gaze. He simply nodded.

Rukia wore the cloak by fastened it in her neck reluctantly. The cloak was long enough to cover her whole figure except her face, her ankles and shoes.

_Why did he make me wear this? Am I embarrassed him with my appearance? But he said I look breath-taking… Now I look like little white riding hood. Well, I have to take it off eventually. Don't worry, Rukia._

Byakuya chuckled to see Rukia's confused face. She looked so cute that way.

"Now you look presentable. Shall we go?" he offered her his hand to his wife.

Rukia nodded, and then answered his offer with her sweetest smile as she took his hand.

* * *

Suzumebachi Photo Gallery, March 19, Evening

Kuchiki Soifon maybe looked like an arrogant and coldhearted person all the times. It's her nature to be over-confident and pride, but no one denied that she was a genius photographer. Every photograph she had taken contained expression of the event and the object inside it. Tonight was opening party of her photo gallery named Suzumebachi (hornet). At the same time she also held a photo exhibition in her new gallery. The exhibition theme was "Live our dreams".

When Byakuya and Rukia arrived, the whole guest has gathered in main hall. The waiter asked Rukia to take off her cloak, but Byakuya made her to keep wear it.

_So, he meant it when he said I have to wear this cloak all night until we are home._

Rukia could not hide her embarrassment when all eyes stared at her figure. She felt like wearing the wrong costume to a dress-coded party. However, Byakuya seemed did not care about her discomfort feeling.

The first person from Kuchiki clan who welcomed them was Ukitake Jyuushirou. He congratulated the newlywed with his cheerful face.

"How are you, Hisana? I worried that you can't come tonight because of the Matsusaka beef I gave to Byakuya. I hope he did not spoil you too much last night. Ha..ha…" he laughed after said that, made Rukia flushed.

_How could you say something like that aloud?_

"_Anata_…"

The voice was gentle but somehow it made people who hear it chilled. Ukitake turned around with a cold sweat in his temple. His beautiful wife, Ukitake Retsu, smiled toward him.

"Ah, right. I'm sorry. I forgot to bring you the _sushi_. I'll take it immediately. Wait for a minute, honey." he walked away with fast pace right after finished talking.

'_The most dangerous woman in Kuchiki_ _clan_', _huh? _

_Even her husband terrified by a single word._

"Is there something wrong, Hisana-san? You look spaced?" she asked Rukia.

"Huh? Ah, nothing. I'm just wondering what kind of _sushi_ do you like, Retsu-sama?"

Ukitake Retsu put her right palm in her cheek and tilted her head slightly.

"Actually, I don't have special interest in _sushi_. Since he demanded it, it can't be helped."

"He? Is Ukitake-san demand you to eat the _sushi_?"

A smile shaped in Retsu's lips.

"No, my dear, it's not him. I have been carrying our baby for three months. I'm pregnant." she smiled wisely.

Byakuya swore he saw Rukia's eyes shining in delight. She held Retsu's hand to congratulate her. She practically vibrated with happiness.

"That's a great news. I'm so happy for you and Ukitake-san. Congratulation." she said sincerely.

"Thank you, Hisana-san. I hope you will get the same happiness as I do soon."

_I don't think it possible, but…_

For a minute, Rukia pictured herself pregnant with Byakuya's child. She blushed by her own thought. She staggered and accidently bumped a woman who held a glass of red wine. As the result, the wine stained her white cloak.

"I'm so sorry. I have to go to the rest room. The stain will hard to remove if I don't clean it immediately." Rukia said as she divided herself from the crowd before Byakuya could prevent her.

"Is she wants to clean it by herself? You're lucky to have such a lively, independent and capable wife, Byakuya-kun." Retsu said as she stared at Byakuya.

"Indeed, I'm a lucky man."

"However, you should tell her to be more graceful. It is inappropriate for Lady Kuchiki to rush and run to the restroom just because of stained cloak."

"Thank you for the advice, Retsu _oba-sama_. I will tell her after she returns. Please excuse me." Byakuya left Retsu and walked calmly toward his grandfather.

Meanwhile, Rukia asked the waiter about the location of the restroom and ran as fast as she could. She sighed in relief after managed to save her cloak from the wine stain. It was a good thing she has experience as a worker in laundry.

Rukia came out from the restroom and intended to go back to the party. However, she interested by the gallery that not opened yet until the opening ceremony held.

_Just a peek, it won't hurt anyone, right?_

Curiosity could be something dangerous. Rukia got lost in the gallery that arranged in labyrinth style and didn't know how to return to the party. She looked for someone as a guide to help her but she met no one in the labyrinth, until….

"May I help you?"

Rukia jerked when someone touched her left shoulder from behind. She turned around instantly and saw a man with silver hair. His slanted eyed still closed but he grinned at her respond.

_This man… I saw him before with Soifon. Is he her business partner?_

"Am I scared you? Sorry, I didn't mean to." he said in apology.

Rukia felt something wrong about this man. Even though he apologized, she couldn't feel any sorry in his words. In fact, he made her chilled by his kindness.

"No, it's alright. You are…?"

"Ah, I still not introduce myself to you properly, am I? I'm Ichimaru Gin, the manager of this gallery also the partner of Kuchiki Soifon. I'm glad we can talk face to face, Hisana-chan."

"Ichimaru-san, I'm glad to see you. Umm, I'm kind of lost in here. Can you show me the way to the opening party?"

"Sure." he smiled casually and led the way.

Gin took Rukia for a long walk inside the maze. Rukia realized that the man who walked before her was not serious to take her out of the maze.

"Ichimaru-san, are you sure you know the way out? I think we are lost."

Gin stopped after heard her comment.

"You shouldn't trust people so easily, Hisana-chan. There are bad peoples out there, you know."

Rukia took a few steps back from him in cautious.

"Why are you taking me here? I have to go back to the party. Byakuya is waiting for me."

"Oh, yes, your dear husband. I wonder if he will mad at me because I kidnapped his beautiful wife." he was looking intensely at her terrified form.

"You're kidnapping me? Ha..ha.. you're so funny, Ichimaru-san." she tried to laugh even her face changed a little bit paler.

"You don't seem to know how precious you are, aren't you?"

The intensity in his look is frightened her.

"Pardon me?"

"You must not talk to strangers or in your case, follow a stranger so easily"

"I know, but you are not a stranger."

"Am I? We're just know each other's name and you're already consider me as a friend. How generous you are. Is it because I'm Soifon's man? She is not even trust me in the first place."

"What?" She stared at him in surprise.

"Soifon _ojou-sama_ always said that I'm a snake. I can bite anyone, even my own master. So, tell me, my lady…" he put his palm in Rukia's head and whispered in Rukia's ear. "…tell me one reason why should I not bite you."

Rukia gulped. Her body was so tense that she felt like a block of wood. She clenched her hands in fist to stop it trembled.

_This man… is dangerous._

"What's wrong? Are you scared?" he grinned.

"W-what do you want?" she braced herself to ask him.

"I have everything I want. You don't have to be so scared at me. Don't worry, I won't bite you. Now…" Rukia gasped when he suddenly pulled a silver knife from his back. "…what do you think about this knife?" he walked forward as she took a few steps backward until her back hit the wall.

"I-it looks… _sharp_…"

"Yes, it is. The blade made from a special material, coated with diamond. It can cut iron and steel, a very useful protection." he pulled it slightly from its sheath, and then closed it before took Rukia's hand…and put it into her palm. "I want you to have this, _Hime-sama."_

Rukia blinked in confusion as Gin smiled friendly to her.

"I… I can't…"

"Please. I insist you to have this knife as your protection weapon. It's small that easy to hide. A deadly weapon is something that unknown by the opponent. Don't you agree?"

Rukia did not have a chance to answer him because someone interrupted her conversation.

"What are you two doing here?"

Rukia and Gin turned their head at the same time to a beautiful woman who stood in the end of corridor. Kuchiki Soifon crossed her arms over her breasts, watching them in suspicious look. Rukia hide the knife inside her cloak instantly. She tucked it between the ribbons in her waist.

"We are lost." Rukia and Gin answered her in unison.

"Did you expect me to believe that lame excuse?"

"We're just chatting, _ojou-sama_. I've never had opportunity to introduce myself to Lady Kuchiki before. Thankfully I have my chance now."

"Your chance is over. I need you in opening party, Gin."

"As you wish, _ojou-sama_. Nice to meet you, _Hime-sama_. I hope we'll meet again." he grinned and lifted his hand in a friendly salute before left Rukia alone with Soifon.

* * *

Soifon shifted her gaze to Rukia as she walked closer without expression. Rukia smiled at her as the return.

"I suppose you still remember what I'm saying this morning, aren't you?"

"Which one? Ah, about you're going to kill me if I betray your brother?"

"Yes, that one. What are you talking about with my assistant?"

"We talk about… well, I don't really understand what he talked about. He said something about snake and told me to be careful of strangers. Nice advice, I think."

Soifon let down her folded arms. The scowl in her face faded after heard Rukia's explanation.

"He's a weird man, don't mind him," she said casually.

"That's it? You're not going to accuse me cheat on your brother?"

"No, because I know you're not" she simply answered.

"How?"

"Well, I know exactly Gin's type, and… you're not his type"

Rukia got impression that just a while ago Soifon was staring at her flat chest.

_Aah… I get it. I'm not his type because I don't have big breast, huh? Prejudice can be so cruel… _

"By the way, sister-in-law, you look like little white riding hood."

_Tell me something I don't know._

"Yes, I know." she sighed helplessly.

"Didn't I tell you to wear the dress that I picked this morning?"

Rukia spread her arms to show up her dress that hidden under the cloak.

"As I expected, it looks great on you. Now, why are you wearing that lame coat? You should take it off in the entrance. You are ruining my effort to dress you up."

"Byakuya make me wear this," Rukia's appearance closed by the cloak right after she put down her arms. "He told me not to take off this cloak until we're home. I don't understand what is in his mind."

She sighed in frustration while Soifon chuckled to hear her statements.

"You don't understand? Sister-in-law, _onii-sama_ is just trying to save his pride."

"How in the world someone could save his pride by telling his wife to wear a cloak?" Rukia knitted her eyebrow in confusion.

"You can't blame him. It is your fault to begin with by not letting him touch you on your first night."

"How it supposed to be my fault? And I don't think it related with this cloak." she tilted her head slightly.

"Oh, yes it is. He needs to make everyone think that you wear the cloak to hide his marks in your body. You know… something like kiss marks or bite marks."

Rukia's cheek flushed to hear her explanation.

_Now I understand… Pride, huh? I have never expect that someone noble like Kuchiki Byakuya would do some cheap trick like this._

"I… I love this picture." she diverted the topic of their conversation.

She stared at the picture with the background a beach with cloudy atmosphere. The object was a girl with scarf in her head. She was sitting in the middle of Sunflower field, painting the Sunflower with a beautiful smile in her face. Her expression was serene, full of happiness.

Rukia looked at the note of the picture. The location was Seireitei Sunflower Garden. The girl named Ayame, twelve years old girl who lives with leukemia since she was five years old. Her dream was to be an artist.

"I can feel her spirit to stay alive and fulfill her dream. What a great picture." Rukia broke the silent.

"She died last week." Soifon said with sad voice. "I dedicated this exhibition for her. Even she had died, her dream still live forever."

Rukia turned her gaze to her in surprise.

"I'm sorry… Did you know her?"

"Yes. We met three years ago in hospital before my cousin died. She is the one who pushed me to become a photographer. Honestly, I doubt my own skill. Everyone compliment my pictures and told me that I'm a genius. I wonder if they did it just because I'm a Kuchiki."

Rukia smiled to hear her statement.

"What's so funny? Are you making fun of me?" Soifon frowned.

"No, of course not. Since the first time we met, I know you are full of doubt. You are full of suspiciousness and not letting anyone get closer."

"I…I'm not!" she snapped.

"However, I have never know that you actually doubting yourself, not until now."

Soifon's mouth opened, but nothing came out. She realized that Rukia was saying the truth. She turned her face away in annoyance.

"It must be hurt for you to trust someone or something after betrayed, but it doesn't mean you have to stop believing in everything," Rukia looked straight to her eyes. "I wish I could thank Ayame for encourage you to believe in yourself." Rukia shared a smile with Soifon.

"You are talking too much. Let's go back to the party. I bet _onii-sama_ will turn this place upside down just to find his missing wife." Soifon smiled teasingly.

"I'd rather it never happen. Then I shall return to his side immediately."

The two lady walked away from the maze, didn't realize that Shihouin Yoruichi eavesdropped their conversation since the beginning. She dialed her cell phone and talked with low voice.

"Have you found it? Good. What did you find? Bring it to my room and send the pills to the lab. Let me know if you have the result."

She followed Rukia and Soifon to the party. Her gaze never left Rukia's figure.

_That imposter..., I'll reveal your disguise after I have the evidence. Just wait…_

* * *

Suzumebachi Photo Gallery, March 19, Evening 

Ichimaru Gin watched carefully Rukia from afar. Soon after she returned to Byakuya's side, he won't let go of his hand from her shoulder, as if he afraid to lose her once again. He also noticed that Shihouin Yoruichi paid extra attention to Rukia. Her gaze…, it was something similar with a predator that set eye on its prey.

_The time is running out. I have to get her out of this mansion as soon as possible. _

Suddenly, he heard commotion on the entrance. His slanted-eyes opened when he saw the figure of his beloved woman.

"I'm sorry, miss, we can't let you in without invitation. This opening party is private party."

"I told you I lost my invitation. My husband is the manager of this place. Call him if you don't believe me!" the blonde haired woman scolded the employee.

He ran fast, grabbed her waist and pulled her to the corner of the building.

"Rangiku, what are you doing here?" he asked her with low voice, as if he didn't want anyone hear his voice.

"Gin!" she exclaimed his name in delight, but then her smile disappeared as she hit his chest. "Why didn't you tell me about this party? Are you trying to run away from me?"

"Of course not. Why would I do that? You're ill, Rangiku. I want you to take a rest. Then again, this party is boring. You'll fall asleep soon after you're in."

"Is there someone inside there that you don't want me to meet?" she asked him with suspiciousness.

_Her intuition always sharp as usual. I can't let her in at this time._

"Kyouraku Shunsui is invited. Don't you remember that you can't meet the Yamamoto clan's member for the rest of your life?"

Rangiku's head lowered. He realized that she hurt by his words.

"Yeah, I remember. How can I forget about it," she answered him with sad voice.

Gin put both of his hand in her shoulders.

"Rangiku, you have to go. I'll call taxi for..."

"Gin!" she cut his sentence. "You know it, aren't you?" she stared him with accusing gaze.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know that I'm pregnant. That's way you've thrown away all my _sake_ last week"

"I..."

"Why you're always keeping secret from me? Am I not trustworthy enough for you?" tears began to flood in her eyes.

Gin pulled her to his embrace and then kissed her forehead lovingly.

"No, that's not it, Rangiku. I don't want you to worry about anything or thinking too hard. I'll take care of everything. Come on, I'll take you home."

"How about the gallery?" she sobbed in his chest.

"This gallery is not worthy than my beloved wife and my child." he said as opened the door of his car for Rangiku.

"Say, Gin," Before he drove the car, Rangiku touched his hand and asked him softly. "Do you want this child?"

"More than anything…" he smiled to her.

…_and I'll take back what they took from you, Rangiku. _

_I'll make them pay for what have they done to you and our daughter. _

_I promise you…._

* * *

**Yes, I also fan of GinRan. They're such a great couple. I'm so touched Gin sacrificed everything, even act as traitor of Soul Society to make Aizen pay for what he had done to Rangiku. I love their song 'Fuyu no Hanabi / Winter Fireworks', singing by their Japanese voice actor and actress, Yusa Koji and Matsutani Kaya.**

**About Soifon, I knew she has a soft side behind her strict attitude. She cared about other people but afraid to show it because thought it was a weakness. At least, that's my impression about Soifon's character for my story.^^**

**This chapter is the hardest chapter to write. This will be the end of Full moon Phrase and the premonition of the revelation chapters. The next chapter will be 'Tsuki-kage' and 'Lunar Eclipse' will be the climax of this story. Honestly, I'm long-winded person. I'm sorry if I made you bored. I've decided to make this story shorter. Please tell me how you feel about it. See you…^^**


	15. Chapter 15 Tsukikage

Good day, _Minna-san_… Thank you for waiting. I do my best to write this chapter as fast as I can. God, I need more sleep after this. You will find the reason I pick Dance Under the Moonlight as a title in this chapter. The next chapter will be 'Lunar Eclipse', the peak of this story.

* * *

Special thanks to:** The1st, seras3791, ashezo, DRUON, L, vicky73, LuciL06, silverqueen, chariot330, **for the reviews.

Please enjoy reading.

* * *

**NOTE:**

_Tsuki-kage : _Shadow Moon

_Konbanwa : _"Good evening"

_Uchikake _is a highly formal kimono worn only by a bride or at a stage performance.

_Ohayou : _"Good morning"

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. It's Kubo-san's. I am merely Byaruki's fan.**

**I apologize for the lack of spelling and grammar, I'm just imperfect human. **

**Please reviews or send me an email so I can improve myself. Thank you very much.**

* * *

**DANCE UNDER THE MOONLIGHT**

**15**

_**Tsuki-kage**_

* * *

Suzumebachi Photo Gallery, March 19, Evening

Byakuya almost turned the hall upside down to find _his_ missing Rukia. His anxiousness was breaking apart when he saw the woman with white cloak walked toward him with his sister. For the first time, he saw Soifon acted friendly, even laugh together with his wife.

"_Onii-sama_," Soifon greeted him from afar. "_Konbanwa_."

"_Konbanwa_. Where have you been with my wife?" his gaze shifted from Rukia to Soifon.

"Please don't be upset at her. She got lost in gallery room. Lucky I found her and bring her back to you." Soifon convinced him nicely.

"Then, I shall thank you for this."

"No need, _onii-sama_, I did this for my own goodness. I want this opening party keep on continue. If you don't find her in the next five minutes, I'm sure you will dismiss the party in order to restore her back in your side."

"You are sharp as usual. What is she doing there?"

_Stop talking with Soifon as if I'm not exist. _

"Forgive me, Byakuya-sama…. I'm just curious."

"I won't forgive you if you leave me again. I will give you punishment for this after we return to _hanare_," he said as linked his arms to her waist.

Rukia's face blushed to hear the word 'punishment' from him.

"Talking about punishment, sister-in-law, I have a present for you. You are definitely have to wear it or I will punish you too. I will send it to you tomorrow morning."

"A present?"

"Yes, for your marriage. It's a surprise for you. Promise me that you'll wear it tomorrow evening, or else…." Soifon didn't need to continue her sentence. Rukia got the message by the threat in her eyes.

"I-I will definitely wear it. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, please enjoy the party. I have something to do," she said as left her with Byakuya in the middle of the hall.

"It seems you have gained my sister's trust." Byakuya whispered in her ear.

"Am I? I think you're just overestimate me. We're just talking." She stared at his chest, not able to stare into his eyes.

"My sister is introvert. She draws line that shouldn't cross by anyone, but I see you have crossed the line." He watched her curiously.

She tilted her head slightly. "Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Definitely good." He whispered with his sultry voice, made her cheeks reddening.

"Umm…, Byakuya-sama, about the punishment…"

"No need to worry. It is not something painful. In fact, it is quite enjoyable…"

Rukia's face turned into a new kind of red, redder than a few minutes ago, after hearing his statement. He was flirting with his seducing voice. She looked down shyly, breaking Byakuya's control from urgency to kiss her. He reached for her and almost kissed her if only the opening ceremony has not started. The party began with traditional dance by a girl dressed with white _Uchikake_ with a pair of folded fan as the instrument.

"The dance called 'Shirayuki-hime'. It used to be the exclusive dance in Yamamoto clan," said Ukitake Jyuushiro who came near them as the dance begin.

"Shirayuki-hime…" Rukia muttered, as her gaze never left the dancer.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Byakuya asked his wife gently.

"Yes, it is. However…, I don't think it is the real 'Shirayuki-hime' dance. The steps and movements are different and the instrument is not fan, but long scarf made from silk."

"How do you know?" Ukitake asked her.

"I…" she paused.

_How do I know? I've never saw this dance before, but…I feel something nostalgic with it. _

"Well?" Ukitake asked after her long time pause.

"I… I saw it before. I don't remember when is that happened, but 'Shirayuki-hime' dance I know is not the same with this. Or…maybe it is a different dance."

"There's only one 'Shirayuki-hime' dance in this country and that is from Yamamoto clan."

"Excuse me," suddenly the stage assistant interrupted their conversation. "Byakuya-sama, it's time for opening speech. I will escort Byakuya-sama to the stage."

Byakuya shifted his gaze to Rukia immediately.

"I will leave you here for a moment. Don't you dare wondering around again," he warned her.

"I understand, Byakuya-sama. I will wait for your return." Rukia smiled to assure him.

Ukitake chuckled to see the newlywed's scenes. As Byakuya stepped into the stage, the audience was focusing at him and pay attention to his speech. Without her notice, someone moved behind her and touched slightly her back.

"You have some nerve to bring knife in Kuchiki clan's party."

Rukia jolted to hear someone whispered from her side. She swung around at the sound of the deep male voice, only to meet cold gaze of turquoise eyes.

"Toushirou…?" she whispered back at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Have you forgotten that I'm Ukitake's nephew? I'm here as a guest. By the way, is Byakuya knows about your hidden knife?"

"How did you know that I hide a knife?"

"You seem forget that I'm a police detective, and you're not answering my question yet." he said coolly.

"No, he didn't know. I'm about t tell him but he called to give the speech."

"Don't tell him!" Toushirou gave her an order. "Don't tell anyone in here."

"Why?"

"Don't you know that carrying knife in the midst of Kuchiki clan is prohibited? You'll go to clan's trial, charged for attempt of murder and sentenced to jail. Kuchiki clan is having serious issue for assassin. You don't want to ruin your disguise, aren't you?"

"You know about me?" She watched him warily.

"Yes, I do, Rukia. I have seen Hisana this afternoon and she is recovering."

Rukia's heart skipped a beat to hear the news.

_Why…? Instead of feeling happy, why do I feel insecure? _

_Hisana-sama will return. It is natural for her to take back her place. As for me…, I'll disappear like a mist. No one ever knows about my existence. _

"You are Abarai Renji's acquaintance, aren't you?" he whispered again.

"Yes! How is he doing? Is he alright?" she asked in concern, still in low voice.

"He gained consciousness yesterday. He is in Central Hospital room 6 in Rehabilitation unit."

"Thank you for the information. It means a lot for me. If you meet Hisana-sama again, please give my best regards for her." she smiled at Toushirou sincerely.

"Sure. I will tell her. Just be careful, you're having a hard deal in this place." Toushirou said as he walked away from her.

Toushirou glanced for the last time to Rukia before he went out of the hall. He didn't understand in the first place, why would an innocent girl like her dragged in complicated problem between Kuchiki clan and Shiba clan. Moreover, she did it voluntarily in order to save many people suffering because of the war, even if she has to sacrifice herself.

* * *

Suzumebachi Photo Gallery, March 19, Evening

Hitsugaya Toushirou was not the only person who knew that Rukia hide a knife in her back. Shihouin Yoruichi was a master of martial arts. She trained bodyguards, police academy students, even assassins. Just one glance and she knew about the knife.

_Is she really an assassin? If suspicion true, she would be an amateur. She can't even pick a better location to hide the knife. If she hides it in her inner thigh, it will be less noticeable. I'd better tell Byakuya about this._

Yoruichi strode toward Byakuya, but he walked to the stage to give the opening speech. Her gaze turned to Rukia. Her eyes narrowed to see Rukia talked with low voice with…Toushirou. She knew Hitsugaya Toushirou so well because he was her best student, a prodigy in her _doujou_.

_Why is Toushirou talking with that impostor? What is their relationship? Toushirou is a police detective and it seems they know each other very well. _

She was clueless and she couldn't afford to stay clueless. She had to find somebody who could answer her questions.

"Yoruichi-sama…"

Yoruichi turned around and found Soifon greeted her with a cheerful smile.

"Thank you for coming. I'm so glad you're here. Why are you staring at sister-in-law?"

"Well, what we have here? You seem close with your sister-in-law. Tell me, how do you feel about her?"

Soifon paused for a while to think about it.

"She is out of my expectation. Now that you mention it, she is pretty weird. She talked respectfully to servant, anti slavery, simple-minded and naïve. I can't believe that she is actually a princess from Shiba clan. Her innocence is to be commended."

Yoruichi commented with a slight nod. A tight smile curled her lips.

"What's the matter, Yoruichi-sama?"

"Soifon, I need your help."

* * *

Kuchiki _hanare_, March 19, Evening

Rukia sat quietly on her mattress. She bit her lower lips to suppress her nervousness. Byakuya just locked her in their room two minutes ago.

Ten minutes earlier, right after he finished giving the speech, he dragged her out of the hall and drove home without saying a word. Rukia was too scared to ask him. She knew that Byakuya was angry even though she didn't know exactly the trigger.

"Stay." he ordered her before locked her in bedroom just by a single word.

She pulled out the knife from her waistband and hide it under her pillow before took off her cloak. She opened her closet, planning to change her dress into pajamas. Rukia yelped in shock when Byakuya opened the door all of sudden by the time she pulled off the zipper of her dress. Rukia pulled back her zipper in panic.

"Who said you can change your dress?" he said coldly.

"B-but I thought…."

"I didn't lock you up for sleeping. Follow me." he walked before her.

Byakuya's pace was so fast that Rukia left behind with far distance. He stopped and waited for his wife until she stood in front of him, breathing fast.

"You are slow."

_No, you are too fast…_

Rukia's eyes widened when she saw Byakuya's hand stretched in front of her.

_Is he offering his hand because I always left behind? _

_Come to think, he always offering his hand for me and links my hand into his arm as we walk side by side. _

She blushed when Byakuya linked her arm with his. She didn't dare to raise her head as Byakuya guided her until they stopped walking.

"Why did you leaving the party, Byakuya-sama?"

"You were talking in low voice with Hitsugaya Toushirou when I was giving my speech earlier, were you? What were you talking about?"

_He was looking at me from the stage. He knew I was talking with Toushirou. This is bad…._

"Umm…I'm just asking about my brother. You know that Toushirou and my brother is friend, aren't you?"

"Yes, I know. However, I have no longer intention to stay in the crowd after seeing you talking behind my back with other man."

_Now I get it. He really wants me as his belonging only. _

The full moon shone through the dark clouds, enlightening a pair of lover that stood in the middle of the field with linked hand.

"This is…" Rukia surprised to know that they stood in the middle of a field filled by green grasses. It was the field behind the _hanare_.

"This place is dandelion field. Soon when the winter perfectly ends, this field will be full by dandelion flowers."

"Really? I can't wait to see it with you. I can imagine how beautiful this place will be." she smiled happily as her eyes wondering around the field.

"I hope you are not having allergy toward its seeds."

Rukia shook her head surely. She liked Dandelion since she could remember. Just recently, she noticed that she looked like Dandelion while Hisana like a Chrysanthemum, wild flower and garden flower. Even they have the same color, they are totally different kind of flower.

"I like Dandelion because it is flower that symbolizes strong will. Even it is just a wild flower that often misunderstood by people as pesky weed, Dandelion is one of the valuable herb with many culinary and medicinal uses. For me, it is represent wishes coming true. It encourage people to make a wish."

"How come?"

"If you blow on the dried flower ball and all of the seeds come off, you will be granted a wish. Believe it or not, I'm happy to see Dandelion's seeds flies. It's beautiful sight, don't you think so?"

Byakuya smiled at her kindly.

"Yes, it is. When I was a little, I often sneaked at this place, hiding from my ferocious home tutor. I called this place as secret garden. When the summer comes, Hydrangeas in the edges of the field will bloom and in the night, you can see fireflies too."

"Wonderful! I hope I can see it by the time it hap-…pens."

"…_.I have seen Hisana this afternoon and she is recovering."_

Rukia's smile died slowly even it was out of her intention after remembered Toushirou's words.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"N-nothing…" She glanced away before tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I've seen beautiful sightseeing in this place countless times, but when I'm with you it feels different." He waited until her gaze returned to his before speaking again.

"Different?"

"Yes," He breathed against her ear and she shivered. "It's become more beautiful when I share it with you. From now on, it's out secret garden, _my beautiful wife_."

Her cheeks flamed, but she met his gaze boldly.

"If you think I'm beautiful, then why did you hide me under that cloak in front of your family? Am I not presentable enough for you?"

Byakuya straightened, frowning at her. In all honesty, that had never been a thought.

"Why would you even think that?"

"I don't see another theory to explain that. Soifon have another hypothesis, though. She told me that the cloak used to save your pride because we have not…" she hesitated for a moment; embarrassment turned her cheeks into pinkish. "…_making love._"

"Do you think someone like me will do something low like that?" He stared down at her, his gray eyes brilliant even in the darkness. Those eyes never failed to mesmerize her.

"No, I don't think so. However, since Byakuya-sama didn't tell me the reason, I don't-…"

"_I treasure you…_, that is the single reason I have."

Rukia was completely dumbfounded, widening her eyes and ears and stared at Byakuya's expressionless face. She was speechless to hear his confession.

"I don't like it when other men staring at you with lust or admiring gaze. It makes my blood boiling and my hands itch to gouge their eyes that set eyes on you."

Rukia still could not find her missing word. She was just staring at him with regretful gaze.

"I won't lie that I want to make love with you as your husband, but I understand that you are not prepared yet, your heart it is. That is why I will wait for you. Do you mind if I cherish you,… _wife_?"

_Wife? He called me 'wife'… God, why is it sounds so nice in my ears. Recently, he didn't call me by Hisana-sama's name, and I'm grateful for that. I wish he called my name even just once._

Before she could answer, he allowed his hand to caress her cheek softly. Byakuya heard her breath catch, watched warm color flush her cheeks. She was slender beneath his hands, smaller, more delicate than she appeared, but he could feel the strength in her.

"I'm terribly sorry, Byakuya-s…" he put his index finger in her lips.

"Soifon is right about one thing, I told you to wear the cloak indeed because I want to protect my pride." He watched her beautiful violet orbs widened. "You are my pride."

"Byakuya…" she called his name softly as her eyes warming with compassion.

"I always want to do this since the first time I saw you dancing under the sakura tree. Dance with me, _my dear wife_. I want to dance waltz with you under the full moon light."

"_Hai_, with pleasure, Byakuya." she smiled as she took his hand.

Byakuya pulled her into his arms as she let him lead. The feel of his arms around her made her heart thunder in her ears. Rukia spent most of the night by dancing with Byakuya. Occasionally, she put her head in his chest as he tightened his embrace, engraving his fragrance into her sense.

_The more I know him, the more I fall in love with him. I wish this could be forever._

* * *

Ichimaru Gin's Apartment, March 19, Night

The man with silver hair was sitting on the edge of his bed, topless, while answering the phone from his superior, Kuchiki Soifon.

"_You're leaving without saying anything to me! How irresponsible!"_

"Forgive me. Rangiku needs me, she is getting ill."

"_Moreover Byakuya-sama took sister-in-law home right after the opening speech. Forget it, I've done it as your instruction. What's next?"_ he heard her stiff voice.

"Then you'll just have to wait, _ojou-sama_. Soon you will see the real entertainment."

"_Gin, I…" _

Soifon was silent for a moment until Gin initiated to continue the dialogue.

"Am I sense hesitation here? What's happened?" he asked her curiously.

"_I think we have to stop. She's not as bad as I think."_

Gin smirked to hear her resolution.

"Hmm… How unusual. You don't sound like yourself, _ojou-sama_. If I don't know you so well, I might think that you've started to like your sister-in-law."

"Shut up! Who asked your opinion? Don't hurt her! Just make her go away from my brother's side without kill her. Got it!"

"As you wish…. I've never planned to kill her in the first place." Gin smiled sinisterly as ended their conversation.

A pair of slender arms sneaked around his waist from behind.

"Is it your boss again?" the woman asked him with her gentle voice.

"Yeah. As you know, tonight is the opening party for the new gallery. Actually I'm pretty busy tonight…" he turned around to embrace the blonde-haired woman. "…Rangiku."

Matsumoto Rangiku, an assistant of detective Hitsugaya Toushirou, released herself from her lover's embrace and crossed her arms over her breasts.

"Then why you're here?" she pretended sulking.

"You want me to say it again?"

"Yes, say it!"

"The gallery is not worthy than my beloved wife and my child. No matter how busy I am, I'll always be with you when you need me." he kissed her forehead.

Rangiku smiled happily, as she snuggled to his bare chest.

"What are you doing in the party? Aren't you supposed to finish your duty?"

"I'm skipping from my duty again. I'm sure my captain will scold me tomorrow."

"It can't be helped. I'll talk to him after lunch break tomorrow."

"No need. I'm going to send him my retirement letter tomorrow."

Gin caressed her right cheek lovingly.

"Are you sure about this?"

She nodded surely.

"It's for the best. I can't hide our marriage any longer." Rangiku said while touched her abdomen. Their child rested there.

Gin smiled sincerely to her. He never showed this smile to anyone but his wife. He stroked Rangiku's silky hairs softly.

"Thank you…for making me the luckiest man in this world."

"If you're so thankful to me, why don't you tell me about your goal? Why are you always leaving without telling me where you are going?"

"What do you mean?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Gin, maybe I'm not genius as you are, but I'm not stupid either. I know you're doing something dangerous out there. That's way you're keep our marriage in secret, aren't you? You don't want us to be mixed up with your mission, right?"

"Rangiku, please… Just for this one, I can't tell you. Not now…"

Rangiku sighed in desperation. She knew Gin won't tell her no matter how hard she pushed him.

"Alright… I'm too sick to argue with you right now." her hand flew to her forehead.

"Have you seen the doctor?" he asked her concernedly.

"Yes, I have. I didn't believe the pregnancy test pack, so I went to gynecologist to make sure. She said I'm fine, just having morning sickness, that's all."

His arms went around her in a tight hug, his lips pressing to her forehead as his face twisted with his pain.

"I wish you could share your pain with me. I can't stand it to see you in pain."

"I'm fine. I'm pretty happy, actually. I've never thought that I have to feel this again. Just take good care of yourself, okay. Stay away from danger."

He wished he could promise her, but he couldn't.

"Rangiku, I have something to do no matter how dangerous it is, I have to do it. If…" he studied her visage carefully, "…something bad happened to me."

"No..! I don't want to hear it!" she closed her ears with her palms.

He cupped her cheeks and kissed her lips to gain her attention.

"Listen to me, Rangiku. Alright…, I'm sorry. Please don't be sad. Think about our baby."

"No, you're the one who should be thinking about our baby. Please don't leave us, Gin. We won't survive if you're not around." she asked him pleadingly.

"You have to survive! For our child… We can't lose it once again, Rangiku. You have to keep it save…" he kissed her lips. "…for me… Promise me…"

Rangiku closed her eyes as her tears slide down on her cheeks.

"I promise."

* * *

Kuchiki _hanare_, March 20, Morning 

The morning sky was perfectly clear without a single cloud. Rukia was sleeping in the mattress still in her dress she wore last night, tucked nicely under the bedcover. Byakuya kissed her lips gently and then rising to stare down at her sleeping figure once again before left her to go to the office. If only he has not so demanding schedule today, he would rather stay, cuddling up next to her.

Shihouin Yoruichi had called his secretary and texted him at least eight times this morning only to get into his schedule. He arranged appointment to see her after he done with his job in the office. Whatever things she needed to discuss with him, it had better be an urgent matter. He needed to go back to his beloved wife as soon as possible.

The reason why he woke up early morning was his bad dream. He had it since he knew about Rukia's identity. He really wanted to call her name properly each time he touch her, but his nightmares prevent him. In his dreams, he called her name and her reaction always the same. Her eyes widened in terror as she ran away from him, and before he could catch her, she disappeared.

For the first time in his life, Kuchiki Byakuya acknowledged that he was afraid. He was afraid of losing her. His lips were no longer able to call her by Hisana's name, yet he could not call her real name. He knew it hurt her heart by calling other woman's name when he told her how much he loved her. It hurt him as much as she was. Therefore, he called her by her status, as his wife. Only God knows how long he could keep the secret on his own.

Meanwhile, Rukia had awakened in her bed, alone. She had been confused since last night. Byakuya had held and kissed her gently, but attempted nothing more. She had expected him to have her, but Byakuya just told her to sleep. Rulia fell asleep in Byakuya's arms last night after their long session dancing waltz in their secret garden.

_I guess he is serious when he told me that he would wait until my heart is ready to accept him._

After a shower, she changed her clothes into a light purple one-piece dress. Rukia went to kitchen to cook, but when she passed the dining room, Soifon had waited for her with a picnic basket on the table.

"_Ohayou_, sister-in-law,did you sleep well last night?"

"_Ohayou_, Soifon. How sweet of you, visiting me in this early hour."

"Well, I want to have a breakfast with you again. This time, let's do it outside. I have prepare the food and I bring you the present." she pointed blue box on the chair beside her.

"I hope you are not upset because we left the party last night. Byakuya said he couldn't stand in a crowd any longer." She told her the truth without the details.

"I understand. Newlyweds prefer to be alone than in the middle of crowds. Typical possessive men, they can be so over-protected toward their belonging sometimes. I bet _Onii-sama_ didn't want to share you with any other men in that room last night. Now, shall we go outside?"

Rukia got an impression that Soifon knew his brother's character very well, too well that it was almost terrifying for her.

_What are you? His psychiatrist?_

"Sure." she replied Soifon's offer with a cheerful smile.

Rukia and Soifon have a breakfast in the west garden, under the cherry-blossom tree. She brought different kind of sandwiches and a jug of lemonade.

"I have never had a picnic breakfast before." Rukia said as she poured the lemonade into glasses.

"It's been a long time since the last time I have picnic breakfast with grandfather and _onii-sama_. Since my father died, both of them are terribly busy with clan stuff."

"Say, Soifon, why didn't I see Ginrei _ojii-sama_ in last night party?"

Soifon sighed with sad expression.

"He is dying, sister-in-law. Even he keep this as a secret from all of us, I know how bad his condition is right now. The only thing that makes him stand firm is his longing to see _onii-sama_'s child, his great-grandson." Soifon said, resignation filled her tone and her expression.

Rukia's lips turned down in a sad smile.

_I will do anything to make Ginrei-sama happy, but I can't have child with Byakuya. I can only hope that Hisana-sama will have baby with Byakuya-sama after the switch process. However, why does my heart ache so much to imagine him having baby from other woman?_

"Sister-in-law," Soifon's call returned her from her deep thinking. "About the present, promise me that you will wear it this evening for _onii-sama._"

"What is it?"

"I'd rather see it with my own eyes if I were you. I design it by myself and ask my best tailor to make it for you. It should fit your body perfectly because I asked _onii-sama_ your body measure."

She could not hide blush in her face after heard Soifon's confession.

"T-that's quite…_convenience_. Ah, Soifon, I almost forgot. I have something for you too. I hope you like it."

Soifon gasped when Rukia gave her a key-chain with black cat plush doll. She looked so happy when received it from Rukia's hand.

"How did you know?"

"Byakuya told me that you have collection of black cat shaped merchandise. I have this since I was in Shiba clan mansion and I want you to have it."

"I like black cat. Is it weird?" she asked Rukia with blush in her cheek. Rukia could not help to think that she looked cute that way.

"No, I don't think it is weird. To be honest, I am obsessed with rabbits. I have Chappy the rabbit collection on my room in Shiba mansion." Rukia smiled at her.

Soifon stared at her with serious face and questioning eyes.

"Why are you so kind? It would be hard for me to hate you if you are so kind toward me."

"Why do you want to hate me?"

"Because…" she paused for a moment. "You are going to take away _onii-sama_ from me, from this clan."

"What? Why would I do that? No, Soifon, I won't take away Byakuya."

"Yes, you will. There is a prophecy since _onii-sama_ a little. When he found his true love, he will abandon the clan and leave us behind. That is way…"

"That is way you want to hate me." Rukia continued her sentence then smiled wisely.

"Don't you ever hear that the future is making by our hand. We are responsible for our own decision and future. I don't believe in prophecy, Soifon, but I believe in destiny. I won't take Byakuya away from this clan. You have my words."

Soifon saw honesty and sincerity in Rukia's eyes and she could not help smiling at her. She took grilled meat sandwich and gave it to Rukia with both of her hand. Reading her gesture, Rukia knew what she was trying to say, '_please take care of my brother_'.

"I don't like meat." she didn't look at Rukia's eyes when she said that.

_Why can't you be more honest with your own feeling? _

"Thank you…" Rukia took the sandwich from Soifon's hand and smiled gratefully.

"Nice weather, isn't it? Do you know that tonight will be lunar eclipse?" Soifon asked her.

"Yes, I want to see it tonight." Rukia answered her cheerfully.

Soifon's eyes watched a shadow that sneaked out from Rukia's bedroom and ran away from the _hanare_. Rukia didn't see him because she looked at the blue sky. Soifon closed her eyes in guilty. It was a request from Yoruichi to distract her sister-in-law while Yoruichi's attendant sneaked to her room to look for something.

"_It is for onii-sama and Kuchiki clan's sake. Forgive me, sister-in-law."_

* * *

**I'm sorry for Miraculously in Love's readers, I'm so absorbed with this story for a while. That's way I decided to write this chapter first instead of my other story. I'm really sorry.**

**This is the continuation of the previous chapter. As you see, it is shorter compared to chapter 13, but when I merged this with chapter 14, it would be too long for you to read. I don't want to spoil your reading appetite^^;**

**I love Gin-Rangiku couple. I tried so hard not to make Gin OOC. In my eyes, Gin is a character who will sacrifice himself for the happiness of his dearest person. I'm terribly sad to read the manga and watch the anime when Gin died and Rangiku cried for him. I wish I could create them a happy ending in my story^^**

**_Minna-san_, thank you for reading. Bye-bye….**


	16. Chapter 16 Lunar Eclipse

First of all, I apologize for the reviewer of the previous chapter. I used to reply reviews immediately after reading it, but lately the systems reject me when I was trying to do that. Thank you so much for the heart-warming reviews. I'm so happy to read them. For the second one, I have to warn you few things.

Like the title, maybe this is the darkest chapter as far. Just for notification, I know this chapter can be depressing for us and there is a big chance that you'll mad at me after reading this chapter. I didn't mean to be so mean at Rukia, but…I always thought she has a strong character. So, I believe she could handle the angst moment. So, please…. please try to enjoy reading.

* * *

**Special thanks to : ReckoningDay, vicky73, ashezo, Luci06, BlackBurningHeart, L, seras3791, silverqueen, killua, DRUON **for the reviews.

**Shizuka Eien** for the story alert and **h20melon **for the author alert.

**Warning: violence against Rukia; angst scenes**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. It's Kubo-san's. I am merely Byaruki's fan.**

**I apologize for the lack of spelling and grammar. **

**Please reviews or send me an email so I can improve myself. Thank you very much.**

* * *

**DANCE UNDER THE MOONLIGHT**

**16**

_**Lunar Eclipse**_

* * *

Shihouin clan's mansion, March 20, dusk 

As the sun was gradually setting along the horizon, orange colour of sunset dyed the leisure room of Shihouin clan's mansion from the rift of ventilations. Shihouin's leisure room was about the same wide as Kuchiki's. The differences were just the arrangement of the furniture and ornaments of decoration. Yoruichi used more furniture and decorated the wall with paintings and photographs, while Byakuya preferred minimalist furniture and wall decoration.

Inside the room, there were two figures sat on _zabuton_ and drank _sake_. Yoruichi refilled the _sake_ in her cup as Byakuya watched her move carefully.

"What is the important thing you want to tell me about?" he asked her coldly.

"It's about your wife." she finally spoke.

"What about her?" he asked in flat tone.

"What I'm going to tell you is a bitter truth. You have to brace yourself before hear it."

Byakuya sipped his _sake_ calmly.

"I can handle it. Bad news is part of my life."

"It's not that I underestimated you. It's just..."

"Can you straight to the point? I do not have time for idle chat." He stated coldly.

Yoruichi inhaled a deep breath before speak again.

"The woman you marry is not Hisana. She is just an impostor."

She watched his expression. Nothing changed. He even didn't bother to move his eyebrow or flinched.

"You're not surprised?" she asked him in disbelief.

"No. Why should I?" He answered shortly without facial expression.

"What the..? Don't tell me that you already knew."

Byakuya didn't answer. He knew it was not necessary. She already got the answer.

"You're not angry about this? I mean...," she cleared her throat. "...you have been duped by her, she lied to you. You don't have to sacrifice yourself for the sake of the clan."

"Shihouin Yoruichi..." he cut her sentence. "I knew about Rukia before we married. Even she did not notice, the name of the bride in the certificate of marriage is under Rukia's name, not Hisana's. If you are trying to convince me that I married the wrong woman, this conversation is pointless."

Yoruichi cannot believe what she just heard. She shook her head furiously.

"What do you know about her?"

"She is just unfortunate girl, trapped by the clash between Kuchiki clan and Shiba clan. She is an outsider but she willing to sacrifice herself for the sake of peace. On top of that, she is the one for me."

"You don't have any clue about her, do you?" her voice lowered in concern.

"What do you mean?" his voice was firm and his expression was colder than ice.

"I checked her past. She is just a vagrant from Rukongai 78th district."

"I knew about that too and I don't mind it. I'll accept her with all her lack and weakness."

"She used to be a thief, a pickpocket, abettor for robbery... she could be an assassin too."

"That's a lie. It's true that Rukia had a dark past in street, but she can't be..."

"That's the truth! I found a few of razor blade in her kimono sleeve. And there are suspicious pills too. It could be poison. I took it and sent the sample to the laboratory to know what kind of pill is that." Yoruichi tried hard to convince him.

She tried to pull out his emotion, and it worked. Byakuya was furious. Unconsciously he clenched his hands into fists. His fingernails dug into his palms, almost make it bleed.

"I'm not going to believe it!"

"Byakuya, you are in denial. You have blinded by your love to her. She don't even love you!"

"Enough! I don't want to hear this meaningless talk anymore. You don't have a right to judge her. Rukia is my wife. She _loves_ me!"

"Then explain this to me! If she loves you, why were 'this' in her drawer?" Yoruichi threw the plane ticket, visa and passport in front of Byakuya.

He took the passport and saw Rukia's identity on it. Visa and passport were made last week and the plane ticket destination Paris, France for tomorrow evening.

"I checked the flight company; the one who reserved the ticket was Kurosaki Ichigo. She intends to leave you with another guy, Byakuya!"

Byakuya lost his control. He broke the cup in his hand into pieces by gripping it hard.

"Byakuya...!" she screamed in concern.

He rose from his _zabuton_, turned and stomped through the hallway without a word. Yoruichi winced by the sound of his feet rapping tap on the hardwood floor. She knew that he only did that when he was in rage.

"_This is bad... He will kill her for sure,"_ she thought with worried expression.

As Byakuya drove toward Kuchiki's mansion, he thought of nothing except his wife. He didn't want to believe it, but the evidences that showed by Shihouin Yoruichi were making his faith toward Rukia crumbling like melting iceberg.

_It can't be true... she loves me. She will never betray me._

Though he didn't show it in his face, Byakuya was swallowed by his rage. He carved the tense air around him as he walked, made the attendants instinctively stepped back to let him pass. Trying to pull himself together, he was walking straight to the _hanare_.

* * *

Kuchiki's hanare, March 20, evening

Rukia was sitting on the mattress nervously. She wore the negligee that given by Soifon as her present. It was one-piece knee-length white dress, made of sheer and semi-translucent fine quality fabric, three layers and trimmed with lace.

When she saw it for the first time, she dropped her jaw in shock. She never knew that _this_ kind of clothing existed in the first place. Her shocked reaction turned into fear. Her facial color turned pale when she imagined she has to wear it in front of Byakuya. Both Soifon and Hinamori laughed to see her reaction. Soifon rejected her plea not to wear the negligee immediately.

"_You look great on it. I bet Onii-sama __will be excited when he sees you wearing this negligee." _She remembered Soifon's said.

Soifon even said that she didn't have to wear underwear for _dramatic effect_, but she insisted to wear it. She was too embarrassed. She even wore her sleeping robe to cover her negligee.

"What in the world am I doing? I should not have promised to Soifon to wear these inappropriate clothes. I must not sleep with him, for heaven's sake. Why did the sleeping pill missing in this critical situation? Rukia, you are such an idiot!" she cursed herself in low tone.

Rukia was looking up to the sky through the window, staring at the moon. As Byakuya returned, she had no more reason to decline him if he wanted to have her. She was the one who wore seducing lingerie. The thought of him having her made her flesh creep. She was not even his real wife! She could only hope that he would not discover about the negligee and sleeping peacefully just like yesterday night.

_Tonight it will be lunar eclipse. I want to see it with Byakuya-sama. It's our farewell night._

Tomorrow would be the switch process so tonight was the last night for her to be with Byakuya. After all togetherness they had been through, actually she didn't want to leave him. She wanted to be with him for always, but the cruel fact that she was not his real wife brought back her awareness.

_He is not your husband, Rukia... He is Hisana's__. Do not lay a hand on someone else's husband. You are the only person who will hurt in the end._

Rukia lay down on the mattress. She tried to fix the position of her pillow when she felt something under the pillow. She pulled it out and _the silver knife_ greeted her with its shine_._ How could she forget about it? She was the one who hiding it under her pillow yesterday night.

She intended to throw it away, but something stopped her. Somehow, she felt something nostalgic about the knife, the same feeling she had when she saw the 'Shirayuki-hime' dance. There was a crescent moon symbol carved on the end of the hilt. She took it out from its sheath and admiring the shine of the blade.

_What a beautiful knife. Why did I feel familiar with this knife? __Even my hands feel right to hold it. Now, I have to keep it in the drawer. I will get a trouble if..._

She jolted by the loud sound. Byakuya overdid it when he opened the door. He slammed the door closed and walked toward her in fast steps. Rukia reflexively hide the knife behind her back, but it was too late. He already saw it.

Byakuya held her wrist and stared at her with eyes that colder than a snowstorm.

"B-Byakuya-sama..., I-I can explain this. It's not like it seem..." she tried to explain him.

He took the knife from her hand and threw it away without looking at its direction. He did it just like a skillful knife thrower at the circus. It stuck steadily in the wall, next to the door. Rukia gasped in horror to see his action.

"B-Byakuya-sama..."

"When you fail using razor blaze, you will use the poison pill. If it is still not working, you will use knife, won't you?" His voice wasn't gentle like it used to be. It was cool, deep and dark, chilled her spine.

Rukia flinched in surprise.

_He knew about my protective weapon__. How?_

"No...That's not exactly mine..." She shook her head, a sense of hopelessness spreading over her.

"Really? Then why is it here? You're hiding it under your pillow so you can stab me when I'm sleeping, aren't you?"

"W-what..? No. I'm not-..." she couldn't finish her sentence.

Byakuya leapt onto her like a tiger preying upon a helpless deer. In a blink of eye, he pinned her in the mattress. He held both her wrists down with his hands on each side of her head to prevent her move. Rukia was too shock to react.

"How much?" he still tried to hold back his anger and maintained his cold voice.

"H-how much?" she repeated his question.

"How much they paid you to kill me?"

"… _Kuchiki clan is having serious issue for assassin…"_ she remembered Toushirou's words.

"K-kill you...? No! I could never do that because I..I lo..."

_...I love you..._

"Stop-lying-to me!" he said in harsh tone, cutting her sentence. "Who sent you?"

"No...no one sent me. I-I'm not...an assassin. I-I'm telling the truth..!" she tried hard to brace herself when talked to him. It was not an easy matter when you were under a murdering stare.

Pure fear, it was something she felt right now. She had never been so scared like this before. The way he looked at her, it was similar as a predator stared at his prey.

_He's going to kill me... _

"Let's keep this matter aside for a while. I'm going to ask you another question. Do you like Paris?"

"P-Paris? I don't-..." she never had a chance to finish it.

"Stop fooling me! You're going to run away to Paris with that brat, aren't you?"

"That's not true. I'm not-..."

SLAP!

Rukia lost her thought for a moment. She did not realize that he had slapped her left cheek because of the shock. When the pain reached her sense, her tears began to flood. Byakuya's hand always so gentle, made her heart fluttered by its touch, and now he used it to hurt her. The fact itself was hurting her more than the pain in her body.

"I said stop lying to me! I've sick of your lies, Rukia!"

_He knows my name... I knew all my lies to him..._

Rukia braced herself, knowing she had no choice now but to tell him the truth.

"I..I'm sorry... Please, listen to me..."

"Listen to what? Another lie?"

"I'll tell you the truth. I promise."

Byakuya glimpsed something catch his eyes under her robe. He spread opened the upper part of her robe. His eyes widened after he found out about the negligee. He released her arms by the shock. Rukia pulled her robe together as fast as she can with her trembling hands

Rukia's eyes widened when she saw blood in Byakuya's hand. He hurt his right palm when he broke the cup into pieces by gripping it hard. She smelled his blood that smear in her left cheek after he slapped her.

"Byakuya-sama..., you are hurt..."

"Ignore it," he said coldly.

"But you're bleeding..." Rukia said in panic.

"I said ignore it!" he snapped.

Rukia disobeyed his order. She held his wounded hand carefully and stared at him pleadingly.

"I know you're upset at me and I deserve it. At least, give me a chance to take care of your wound. Please…"

Byakuya was not giving his answer. She didn't need it anyway. Rukia took a clean wet cloth to clean the blood and then treat his wound with antiseptic.

"It's not fair. You made me promise not to let myself hurt, but you hurt yourself," she told him softly, afraid to make his anger worse.

"You have no right to complain about this. You're the one who cause this," he said without looking at her. "If you're thinking you will get my sympathy because you treat my wound, you're wrong."

"I don't have ulterior motive, Byakuya-sama. I've never had one. Forgive me, I didn't mean to deceive you. I just trying to help Shiba clan." she told him as she bandaged his palm.

"What have you done to Hisana?" he asked her after she finished to bandage his wound.

"I...I'm the one who caused Hisana-sama hurt." she answered in helpless tone.

"You hurt everyone with you lies. Even Soifon had trusted you," he said with sad voice.

It was so painful for her to see him like this. Rukia's tears flowed to her blood-smeared cheek. She wanted him to kill her fast at this moment.

_I deserved to die. At least, I'm happy that you're the one who put an end to my pathetic life._

"I'm willing to die in your hands to atone my sins," she proposed.

"You want me to kill you and make myself as murderer? You are a cunning woman, aren't you? You are sanctimonious in front of my family and me but the fact is...you're just a whore. How many times you slept with that Kurosaki brat?"

Rukia rose to her feet quickly and breathed out roughly. She stepped away from Byakuya as her left hand gripped her trembled right hand. Byakuya could see that she was furious. He knew that she hold down her urgency to slap him for his cruel accusation.

"Why you're so angry? I'm just telling the truth. It hurts, doesn't it? Your lie hurt me more than this."

She closed her eyes to extinguish her anger. When she opened her eyes, he saw the anger in her beautiful violet orbs replaced by painful gaze.

"I've never slept with anyone. Byakuya-sama, please trust me..." she begged with teary eyes.

"I've trust you! I pretended not to know that you're just an impostor, I denied every negative comment about you and defended you against my family. Moreover, I've surrender my heart to you, but you betrayed me, Rukia!" Byakuya's voice was like broken glass.

"I-I'm sorry..." Rukia's voice filled with pain and helplessness.

"Sorry won't change everything you had done," he took a deep breath. "...I'll divorce you."

Rukia bit her lip, fighting the pain his words caused. She felt someone had just thrown a spear to her heart that goes through her back when he said 'divorce'. It was beyond all the grief and sorrow she had been through for her entire life.

Even she knew that she was not his real wife. Even she aware her position as an imposter, still... it was too much for her.

_I don't want this. Please, don't divorce me..._

"Divorce...? But we are just married, Byakuya-sama!" she screamed from the bottom of her lungs.

"You are the one who pushed me into this decision! Yoruichi was right, I've been blinded by my love to you."

Rukia saw a deep grief behind his furious eyes. His emotions were dark that it broke her heart. She tried to reach his face with her palm, but he caught her wrist and held it tightly as he looked at her, his eyes narrowing, becoming darker and more intense. Rukia shivered under his look.

"What are you trying to do with me, Rukia?"

"I…I just…" her fidgetiness grew in every second under his hungry stare.

"Those tempting lingerie, you are wearing them to seduce me, aren't you? You are even applying makeup on your face. It such a shame if I left you like this, isn't it? You have been working so hard to look beautiful for me after all." he inhaled her scent.

"I...I..." she couldn't deny him.

"You smell so good, Rukia. Your scent makes me..._hungry_..."

She felt the blood drain from her face as she caught dangerous within his gaze upon her. It was... _lust_.

"You have no idea how _starving_ I am right now. You pushed me into this state. Now, be a nice prey and let me _devour_ you!" he said roughly while swiftly pulling off the sash of her robe.

Soon after realizing his intention, she became tense by his touch and tried to escape from him.

"No...Please, let-me-go!" she struggled to get loose from him.

It was useless. The power gap between them was too big. He stopped her movement almost by effortless. Her shoulders were shivering by his tight grip.

"You're supposed to tempt me. Why are you acting like you don't want me to touch you?"

"Please... don't do this to me. For God sake, I'm your wife!" she screamed desperately.

"It is because you're my wife. Isn't it natural for me to have sex with you?" he said coldly. "Alright, you can keep on struggle. It will only make me more..._passionate_..."

Rukia used all her technique to escape from him, but it was no use. He could handle all her move and gave her kiss marks every time he succeeds to pin her down.

* * *

Rukia was breathing hard. She didn't have the strength to struggle anymore. He looked down on her with darkening eyes. She was trembling in fear when he cupped her cheek and then kissed her lips hungrily.

Different from their previous kisses, this time he was more intense... more demanding... more fiercely passionate. She just knew that Byakuya had been holding himself back when he held her so gently in the past. His mind-blowing kisses were never been so harsh like this time before. He kissed her until she felt almost died by suffocating. Rukia took a fast-short breath to resupply the lack of oxygen in her lungs, right after he pulled out his lips from hers.

"Your lips tasted so good, Rukia, so soft and sweet that I couldn't get enough of you."

Scarlet color flushed her cheeks and her lips swollen as she turned her face away from him.

Byakuya feasted his eyes at her body. Although it coated by multi-layered garment, it was semi-transparent, such a scandalous clothing. She was petite, delicately looked like a fairy. Her fair white skin was soft like silk. The garment barely covered her thighs. She was like a fairy in his eyes, so pure and lovely, sweet and adorable. He had tempted by her charm.

"B-Byakuya-sama..." she swallowed hard before continued. "You know I'm just an impostor. I'm not Hisana-sama. You can't do this to me. This is wrong..."

"I know something wrong, Rukia. I have been holding myself not to touch you, not to make love to you. Well..., that is wrong."

Byakuya took off his kimono and tossed it to the floor before he began tearing off her robe and the negligee under it. She breathed heavily, tried to push away his firm chest with her weak arms when he bent down to her. He pinned both of her wrist above her head and tied them with her sash before he begun to assault her neck, made her gasped in shock.

_This can't be happening. I can't let him..._

"B-Byakuya-sama...please..." she protested his assault. Her breasts began to rise and fall with her increased breathing.

"Rukia..." he stared at her eyes with his cool and determined gaze. Those grey orbs never missed her even the slightest flinch, made her heartbeat increased rapidly.

She could not scream for help, wishing someone to save her. The _hanare_ was locating far away from main mansion. Even if somebody heard her voice, they won't bother to come inside because they are married couple. He's right. It's only natural for him to have her, even if it was by force.

"_..My heart suffers two times of your agony…"_ she heard his voice in the past.

"_...I will protect you for always…" _his kind voice echoed in her mind.

"_Promise me, you'll take care of yourself. Don't you ever hurt yourself or let anyone hurt you. Do it for me…"_

"Forgive me..." she whispered in low voice as tears dripping to the side of her face.

_Forgive me for breaking my promise..., but you are the only one that I allow to hurt me._

Byakuya looked at Rukia's face. Her helpless state stirred his heart. He closed his eyes in regret as released her tied hands. Then, he sat down on the edge of the mattress without looking at her.

"You are going to reject me no matter what, aren't you?" he said with sad voice.

"Byakuya-sama, I'm not Hisana-sama…" Rukia clutched the sheet in her chest to cover her nakedness.

"I know who you are, Rukia." He inhaled a deep breath. "I know exactly the woman I fell in love with. It is you, Rukia, not Hisana."

Rukia was staring at him with disbelief gaze.

"I can't believe you have betrayed me like this." His voice filled by deep sorrow and bitterness. It hurts Rukia more than anything does.

"I…I'm not betraying you, Byakuya-sama. Never! Please, trust me…"

"I want to trust you, but…"

"I had refused Ichigo's offer but he told me to keep the ticket and passport. I will rip those things if it can make you believe my words."

Byakuya looked at Rukia's eyes and saw nothing but the truth. He knew she didn't lie to him. He closed his eyes in apology.

"I'm sorry…I lost myself when I imagine another man take you away from me."

Rukia touched his left cheek lovingly. There was no blaming or judging in her eyes, _only love_.

"It's alright. I always want to say this, but I'm not brave enough until now. I want to say this properly…" her violet orbs locked with his gray eyes. "…_I love you_…"

He didn't plan it, but as he heard the magic words, a smile formed in his lips. For the first time, soberly, Rukia confessed to him. All his pain, fury and sadness has evaporated and disappeared, as they never existed.

"I love you, Kuchiki Byakuya, more than anything in this world." she said, still by staring into his eyes.

As he paused, she drew close to him. Byakuya took this as an invitation and leaned over to kiss her. She stayed until their lips met and lingered in a gentle kiss.

_This is my last chance. I'll never meet him for the rest of my life. Even if I have to drench in sin, I want to be his for eternity..._

Rukia allowed Byakuya to do anything he desired to her. She had responded to every caress he did to her. Every single touch of his hands had increased her body temperature. Every single kiss of his lips had drove out her mind of insanity. Every single time he called her name passionately made her forgot about anything else but him.

Byakuya struggled hard to control his desire. He saw her flushed face, hear her trembled lips calling his name, and his resolve crumbled to dust.

"I'm sorry, Rukia. I might hurt you..."

"It's alright. I will be fine as long I'm with you." she smiled like an angel.

"_Rukia_..." again, he called her name with his sultry voice. "..._be mine_."

"I'm all yours, Byakuya_... Yours, forever.._"

Rukia saw the eclipse on the sky by the window as he claimed her body. As the moon closed by the shadow of the earth, her world faded to black...

* * *

Kuchiki's hanare, March 21, morning

The sound of chirping birds made Rukia opened her eyes. All her limbs were in a great soreness and she felt sticky all over her skin. She could not even shift her sleeping position because of the dull pain all over her body. The worst part...was her heart.

_I have to leave him today._

As she noticed there was someone's hand in her waist, held her possessively, she turned to her side and saw her husband sleeping calmly. Her tears began to form again after remembered his painful expression beyond his furious eyes.

_I don't want to see that expression again in your face, but..._

_Please forgive me, Byakuya__._

Rukia reached up, running the tips of her fingers down his cheek as fighting to hold back her sobs.

_I want to be with you forever, Byakuya, but I can't._

_I will do anything to stay by your side, but I'm powerless... I'm nobody._

_All I can do is pray. I pray for your happiness, Byakuya..., for always._

She jolted when he stirred in his sleep, gave her sign that he will awake in a few minute. Rukia erased her tears and pretended that she was still asleep.

Byakuya's eyes fluttered open in slow motion. The first thing he saw was her raven hair that splayed out near his face, and the first thing he smelt was the fragrance of her shampoo. She was fast asleep in his side while his right hand encircled her waist above the blanket. She looked tired but also peaceful in her sleep.

Byakuya smiled gently to his sleeping wife when he remembered the night they shared together as one. He had never been so happy as today. He felt refresh and satisfied at the same time. At last, she is totally his. He was the only man ever touched her, the one and only, _also her first_ _time._

Byakuya closed his eyes in guilty after saw his dried blood that still reminded in her left cheek. He remembered that he had done something terrible to his beloved woman. It has all driven by his fury. He consumed by his jealousy to Ichigo that he lost his mind. How could he accuse her slept with another man when in fact he was her first time? She was as pure as the first snow of winter. What a cruel thing he had done to such an innocent woman like her?

Byakuya buried his face between the junction of her neck and shoulder. He rubbed his cheek against her hair, his eyes closing at her scent. Her natural fragrance was intoxicating his sense, drowning him into his lust as he took her passionately last night. Then, he pulled her closer to him, tucking her in as tight as possible. Rukia groaned slightly in her sleep by his action.

_She must be in a pain. It was her first time but I were rough last night and we did it few times._

Byakuya felt his chest stirred, felt like his emotion clenching around his heart. It happened when he saw his kiss marks on Rukia's neck, his bite mark in her shoulder and his hand marks on her arms. All of it was evidence of his claim over her body. She had marked as his woman. The guilt and self-hatred filled his heart. He reached for her face and then caressed her cheek.

_I even slapped her.__ I didn't realize that I have a monster inside of me. Rukia, forgive me..._

He turned away from his wife's figure to his cell phone. It was ringing in the pocket of his neglected kimono on the floor. He saw the caller identity on the screen.

_Urahara Kisuke._

"What is it?" Byakuya talked with emotionless voice as he retrieved his kimono.

"_We need to talk." _

"Call my secretary to get on my schedule."

"_I need to talk with you...now! It's about Rukia."_

"I had discussed it with your wife yesterday. I know..."

"_You have no idea about her. It's not about her relation with Shiba Hisana. It's about her past. You need to know about her true identity." _

Byakuya didn't say a word. He watched Rukia's face closely before answered.

"_Please take her with you. We..." _

"She can't go. Just talk with me."

"_She has to come. She needs to know."_

"She needs a rest," Byakuya bent down to brush the bangs from Rukia's brow gently.

"_Byakuya, she really needs to know about this."_

"Which part of '_she needs a rest_' that you do not understand? I spent her too much last night. Just talk with me, I will tell her later."

Byakuya could imagine Urahara expression after heard his statement.

"_I understand if you have a pressure to make Kuchiki's heir. However, it is not a good idea to spoil her too much, Byakuya-san."_

"It is not your business. Where are you?"

"_In my lab. I'm with Ukitake and Kyouraku Shunshui from Yamamoto-clan."_

"I'll be there soon," he said before ended the conversation.

Byakuya stared at Rukia's sleeping figure again for a moment. He laid his forehead against hers and kissed her tenderly before he left. Then, he closed the door and walked away.

* * *

Rukia opened her eyes after he closed the door. She touched her hair and then her lips. The warmth of his touch and kiss still lingered there.

_This is our farewell. Forgive me, Byakuya-sama..._

She felt another sharp pain in her chest. Tears tightened her chest, clogged her throat. A knife stroke of agony ripped through her soul. Rukia curled up, embraced herself and sobbed endlessly.

_You're pathetic, Rukia. You should have expected this from the beginning. Someone like you, a sewer rat, to be with a prince like him, it's beyond fairytale. _

"Stop it!" she covered her ears, trying to expel her inner voice.

_You will never see him again... _

_Forget about him! _

"I don't want to hear it!" She curled up on the bed and wept.

Suddenly she heard her cell phone in the desk at the corner of the room ringing. She tried to get up but failed. A sharp pain shot through her inner thighs, made her couldn't stand straight.

_Soifon is right after all.__ I can't stand straight after having sex with Byakuya.I bet she will notice what happened last night immediately. I'm exhausted, no, worn out to be exact._

She wrapped her naked body with blanket and stood up. Her legs shook as they took her weight, but they held her up. She walked slowly to get her cell phone

"M-_moshi-moshi_..." she answered the phone with scared voice.

"Rukia, it's me. Are you alone?" she heard Miyako's voice from the other side.

"H_-hai_... Byakuya-sama is already left," she said as if there's nothing happened.

"Good. Prepare yourself, Rukia. We'll arrive from the back gate in three hours."

"_Hai_..." Rukia answered obediently as Miyako cut the line.

She stared at the cell phone with blank eyes. She turned her face slowly towards the bed and saw the red splotch on the sheet.

_It's time to leave... Last night was your farewell moment with Byakuya. Isn't it a good thing that he is the one who took your purity? He is the man you love after all._

She smiled sadly as tears streaming down in her face.

* * *

Kuchiki's hanare, March 20, afternoon

Rukia was waiting Miyako and Hisana while sitting on backyard porch. After took two and half hours for a bed rest to recover her body, she prepared her departure. Byakuya didn't return to _hanare_ since then.

_I don't have chance to say a proper farewell. Maybe it's for the best. I won't be able to leave if I see his face. Byakuya..._

Her gaze fell upon the garden across her. She astounded to see all the Camellia fell down on the ground, leaving nothing but leaves on the tree. The ground that covered by green grass decorated by the fallen red and white Camellias. It looks so beautiful. Rukia fell on her knees and took one of the Camellias, the white one.

"_...Did you know, the petals reflect the spirit of a lady, and the holder of the petals or the calyx represents the young man entrusted by the lady as her protector? Unlike most other flowers, the calyx of the camellia falls with the petals when the flower has finished blooming. It symbolizes an everlasting union between lovers..." _she remembered what he said to her a few days ago.

"I wish we can be everlasting lovers. I guess it's impossible." she smiled bitterly.

"_...The flower language for red Camellia is 'In love'. The white one means 'waiting'. I'm in love with you, Hisana. I will wait for you to fall in love with me..."_

"I don't deserve you... I will only hurt you, Byakuya. I'm the one who has to wait for you for the rest of my life."

She braced the white Camellia in her chest, as it was the most important thing in this world. Her cold tears fell in the white petal, trimming it just like morning dews. After cried herself to exhaustion for hours in anguish, she thought her tears had dried. She was wrong.

Rukia saw her watch. It's about the time. Ittook all her strength to bear the pain and walked slowly to the back door. She wore a green long dress and the white cloak as a cover. It was the white cloak that he gave her at Soifon's gallery opening party. She wore it to hide the evidences of their making love sessions last night. It was ironic that Soifon's false accusation toward Byakuya turned to be true.

Rukia had made sure that no one saw her before leaving. When she opened the back door, someone rushed into her and gave her a tight hug. Rukia hissed slightly, biting her lower lip to hold soreness of her limbs.

"Rukia, I missed you."

Rukia saw the figure who hugged her after she let go of her. A woman with similar face as her smiled kindly.

"Hisana-sama..."

"Thank you so much for being my substitute, Rukia. The whole Shiba clan and I, personally, are in huge debt to you."

"It's my pleasure to be able to serve you, Hisana-sama. I'm still your maid after all. How about your wounds, Hisana-sama?" she asked concernedly.

"It's all healed. I have a great doctor back then...and handsome too."

"Hisana-sama, please... forgive me. It was my fault that you had attacked and got hurt."

"It's not your fault. Please stop blaming yourself for everything that goes wrong."

Hisana stared Rukia with teary eyes although she smiled at her.

"You're going to Las Noches. It was so far away from here. Will you write me letters when you're there?"

"Sure... I'd love to." Rukia smiled to her.

"You look so pale. Are you alright?" Hisana asked in concern.

"I'm a little bit exhausted and caught cold. Hisana-sama, you'd better take a rest for a few days here so Byakuya-sama won't notice our switch." Rukia said as tear flowing in her cheek.

"Alright. You know I'm good at acting sick. Leave it to me." Hisana smiled while crying.

Rukia took off the wedding ring from her ring finger slowly as it was the hardest thing to do in the world. She gave it to Hisana hesitantly.

"Here is your wedding ring" she smiled bitterly, "I'm going now, Hisana-sama. Please take care of your health."

"You too, be careful on your journey." Hisana smiled kindly to her.

Rukia let go of Hisana's hand as she walked to the car where Miyako has waiting for her. Hisana waved her hand for the last time and sobbing before closed the door.

"The train to Las Noches has waiting for you, Rukia. Inside this bag, there are your clothes and bank account in your name. Please live well with your new life, Rukia."

Miyako hugged Rukia lovingly after gave her a backpack.

"Thank you, Miyako-dono."

"Are you sure alright? Hisana was right, you looks so pale and weak. Wait, you also have a fever." Miyako said after putting her palm on Rukia's forehead.

"I will be fine after taking a nap on the train." she tried hard to smiled and hide her sickness.

Rukia wiped her tears while she looked at Kuchiki mansion for the last time until it missing by the end of the last turn.

"_Goodbye..., Byakuya-sama..."_

* * *

**At last, I've finished writing this chapter right after writing chapter 11. I skipped the previous chapters. Like I said, this chapter will be the darkest chapter so far. Actually, this script is less angst than I planned, if it could make you feel better even just a little. This is the fourth script I've been writing for the same chapter. First and second script has rape scenes on it. The third script has smut scenes on it. I ended up with cut the smut scenes on this fourth script^^; I'm sorry...I don't have confidence to publish lime scene.**

**Rukia have to separate from Byakuya because Hisana is back. It's kind of breaking my heart to write this chapter ("_what kind of author are you?"*_I scolded myself*).**

**Yes, its sad that Rukia didn't know that she IS Byakuya's wife, not Hisana. She thought herself as sinner because she slept with Hisana's husband, the woman whom she greatly respects. As for Yoruichi, I like her, I really do, but I think I just made her hateful character in my story. I'm sorry for Yoruichi's fan, I didn't mean to do that, but I need someone to make the misunderstanding between Byakuya and Rukia. She was the only one who could do the task^^**

**After reading this, please tell me how this story should continue? Do I have to separate them a month or a year? How about Hisana and Byakuya? I really appreciate you comment and advice.**

**PS: If you have no idea how it looks like when Byakuya in furious mode, please watch anime episode up to 56 or read the manga when he was fighting with Ichigo in Sougyouku hill. He lost his calm demeanor back then.**


	17. Chapter 17 White Moon

_Minna-san_, thank you so much for the heart-warming reviews in the previous chapter. Actually, I'm so happy and full of spirit after received so many and positive reviews from all of you. I write this chapter soon after that, but still… I'm so sorry for the late update. I have a hard time to write this chapter. With my poor grammar, there's a high possibility that you'll get confused after read this chapter. Please spare my life… Here comes the twist of the story…*sighed*

Talking about complicated, that reminds me that I get older at June 18th. I don't know whether I suppose to be happy or sad^^; Even so, I'm grateful for every seconds in my life. I want to live my fullest without regret, changing to be a better person… That's way, please, considering this chapter as my present for you all^^

* * *

I'm very-very thankful to **isara-love, vicky73** and **BlackBurningHeart** for the encouraging messages.

Special thanks to: **ashezo, killua, Yuniee, vicky73, seras3791, Nathalie Shiffer, zenachi, ReckoningDay, Luci06, BlackBurningHeart, Rukes, silverqueen, L, couples lover, Byakuya-Sensei, LeyCoo, blissbeat, DRUON, limoncello, 22keng28, Yuki** for the reviews.

**kanoe ayako, Aishiteru anata, 22keng28, Schwann** for the add as favorite story.

**White Lily of the Night, limoncello, crystalhart, 22keng28, Hani Jess** for the add of story alert.

* * *

**NOTE:**

_**Hime**__: Princess_

_**Shitsurei shimasu**__: "Excuse me" / "Pardon me"_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. It's Kubo-san's. I am merely Byaruki's fan.**

**I apologize for the lack of spelling and grammar. **

**Please reviews or send me an email so I can improve myself. Thank you very much.**

* * *

**DANCE UNDER THE MOONLIGHT**

**17**

_**White Moon**_

* * *

Urahara's Lab, March 21. Morning

Urahara Kisuke and Shihouin Yoruichi was unique couple. They have been married for one year but there was nothing changing between them, not even their family name. Even they tied by the rules of Shihouin clan, both of them were carefree person. Kisuke used to be Yoruichi's subordinate who worked to investigate thoroughly before she made a decision as the leader of the clan, also her childhood friend in the same time. After married, they were still the same.

Yoruichi realized that she had made a terrible mistake. She missed a crucial fact that Rukia had lost her memory before she was in Rukongai. That's way she thought Rukia was an assassin after found false evidences. She loved Byakuya just like her own little brother so she didn't want to see him hurt by his fake wife's betrayal. In the end, she was the one who hurt him by her action.

Right after Byakuya left her mansion yesterday, she wanted to chase after him, but she met her husband with Ukitake Jyuushirou and Kyouraku Shunsui from Yamamoto clan. They asked her about Rukia and told her that by any chance Rukia was Shirayuki, the lost princess of Yamamoto clan. The news made her realized her mistake..., her _huge_ mistake.

Now, Byakuya sat in front of her with his usual expressionless face yet ice-cold aura emitted from his surroundings, made her chilled. She inhaled a deep breath before talking with him.

"Byakuya, I apologize for what I was saying earlier about your wife. The pills are just sleeping pills. It wills only harming you if you take it overdose..."

"Rukia would never harm me. She is not an assassin," he said with stern voice.

A shiver raced through her at his sinister tone.

"I know but..."

"Yoruichi-san, please let us explain it to Byakuya-san. Can't you see he needs to see his wife badly?" Kisuke said as he put his hand in Yoruichi's shoulder.

"Hi there, Byakuya-san. You look great today. I guess you have a wonderful moment last night."

Byakuya stared at Kyouraku Shunsui with his cold gaze.

"Exactly what did you want to know?"

"You have a beautiful wife." Kyouraku showed Byakuya and Rukia's wedding photograph in his hand to Byakuya. "What a pity I couldn't meet her at Soifon's party. I heard you take her home even before the opening party ended. How typically newlywed couple…"

"None of your business." he replied icily

"Please forgive him, Byakuya-san. He just loves to tease you. Then, shall we reveal the truth?" Kisuke said as he lowered his hat.

"Byakuya, do you still remember about Yamamoto Shirayuki?" Ukitake asked him.

Byakuya seemed never expected to get the question. He raised his eyebrow slightly before answering.

"Shirayuki? If I'm not mistaken, she used to be my fiancée before replaced by Hisana."

"You are right. Thank you for remembering our princess, Byakuya-san." Kyouraku said.

Yamamoto Shirayuki was the heir of Yamamoto clan. Whoever married her would be the leader of Yamamoto clan. The last time Byakuya saw her was eleven years ago when his father still alive. She was a beautiful little girl that looked like a Japanese doll.

"You told me on the phone that you need to tell me about Rukia's true identity and now you're talking about Shirayuki. What are you trying to say?"

"It is likely that Rukia is Shirayuki." Ukitake said, straight to the point.

Byakuya couldn't hide his surprised expression by Ukitake's statement. Lately he lost his composure easily when it related to Rukia.

"Impossible. Shirayuki died when she attempt to escape from her kidnapper. We all saw the video that accidentally taped the incident." Byakuya denied.

Five years ago, Shirayuki kidnapped when she was on the way to Kuchiki mansion. On the same time, there was a traffic accident that causing a massive traffic jam; a bus fell on the ravine. The kidnapper's car trapped on the traffic jam. It was a dreary afternoon in the middle of a downpour. There was TV reporter who reported the traffic accident.

The cameraman accidentally taped the background of the reporter how Shirayuki ran from the car and slipped to the ravine on the process. One of the kidnappers managed to hold her hand, but he let her go when he saw the reporter ran toward him to help her. Shirayuki fell into the ravine and drown at the flooded river as the kidnappers escaped. Her corpse found in the riverbank two days later.

"I never believe that my niece had died that day. She is just missing. We could not recognize her face because it had damaged by the rocks in the river and fester after two days. I assume that the corpse was one of the victims of bus accident." Kyouraku convinced Byakuya.

"It's true that Rukia's appearance and attitude different from Shirayuki. Probably it caused by her life for five years in Rukongai. However, we have undeniable evidences. Do you know Shirayuki has low tolerance against some kind of drugs and alcohol? Shall we test Rukia for this?" Urahara Kisuke showed Shirayuki's medical records to Byakuya.

"_...Hisana-dono's body has low tolerance against some kind of drugs. Please do not let her consume any of drugs without prescription from doctor…."_ Byakuya remembered Isshin said last week. He also recalled how Rukia drunk just by a quarter glass of champagne in their wedding day.

"It is not necessary. Rukia also has low tolerance against some kind of drugs and alcohol, but it doesn't mean that she is Shirayuki." Byakuya argued.

"Yesterday, don't you remember what she said when we saw Shirayuki-hime dance? She knows the detail of the dance because she is the one who create it when she was nine years old." Ukitake said.

"…_.I don't think it is the real 'Shirayuki-hime' dance. The steps and movements are different and the instrument is not fan, but long scarf made from silk…_" Byakuya remembered what Rukia said that time.

Suddenly, he pulled out the silver knife that he took before leaving _hanare_ from his pocket.

"Kyouraku-san, what do you know about this knife?"

Kyouraku observed carefully the knife with interest.

"Well...well..., this crest is so familiar. If I'm not mistaken, this crescent moon is the ultimate symbol of Yamamoto heir. This knife is Shirayuki's protective weapon called Silver Moon. Where did you get this knife?"

"You don't have to answer it. I bet it belongs to Rukia. I saw she brought it in Soifon's opening party. All the evidence has proof that Rukia and Shirayuki is the same person." Yoruichi said.

"That can't be right." Byakuya murmured as he looked at the documents and the knife. He simply could not accept that it was possible.

Kyouraku put his hand in Byakuya's right shoulder in sympathy.

"It's inevitable. Still, it's hard to believe that she survived and return to your side as a girl with different identity. As her uncle, I'm glad that she is in a good hand and beloved, however... I'm afraid you can't reveal Rukia's true identity if you want to keep her by your side."

"What do you mean?" he asked, frowning at them as they watched him expectantly.

"Have you forgotten how your clan had betrayed Yamamoto clan by engaged you with Shiba Hisana four years ago?"

"Kyouraku is right. You supposed to marry another woman from Yamamoto clan as the substitute of Shirayuki, but Kuchiki clan decided to engage you with Hisana to prevent war between Kuchiki and Shiba clan after Shiba Kuukaku ran away with his lover." Ukitake explained. His voice lowered in concern.

"Who made such a decision anyway? Oh, yes, the elders..." Yoruichi answered her own question.

"It's getting more complicated and interesting at the same time, this engagement links." Kisuke commented.

"I don't care about it. All I care is Rukia."

"Byakuya-san, you can't say that. You have no idea how dreadful Yamamoto clan's elders. Have you seen Shira-..._I mean_, Rukia's mark?" Kyouraku asked him.

"Mark?" Byakuya narrowed his eyes.

"She has crescent moon shaped mark somewhere in her skin, right?" Kyouraku felt murdering intent from Byakuya's gaze upon him, so he quickly corrected his statement. "No, I didn't see it personally. I don't even know where its location in her body. I only heard about it from the elders. Did you see the mark on your wife?"

Of course, he saw the mark. It was on her right mid-thigh. He had saw, touched and memorized every inch of Rukia's skin, there's no way he missed to see the mark. He thought it was a beautiful birthmark.

"What about the mark?"

Kyouraku sighed in concern before answered him. "It is not a birthmark, it is a scar."

"Scar? What do you mean?"

"Yes, it is. The elder... marked her skin with fire-heated iron when she was ten years old, right before she met you and your father eleven years ago."

Byakuya's eyes widened on rage after heard the fact. Kisuke and Ukitake looked down; even Yoruichi closed her eyes in sadness. Byakuya had saw the mark, even touched it many times last night. He never thought that the beautiful mark was made to mark her as the property of Yamamoto clan. His blood was boiling when he imagined ten years old Rukia, screaming in pain when they imprinted her soft skin with heated iron just like livestock.

Byakuya gritted his teeth furiously. Unconsciously his fingernails dug into his palms.

"Who is it?" His eyes glittered in fury, his lips thinning as he stared at Kyouraku coldly with suppressed anger. "Who did that to her? I will make him wish he'd never been born because he had hurt my wife."

Byakuya swore if he found the culprit, he'd imprint thousand of burning scar on him with his own hand. How dare they hurt _his_ Rukia.

"If only I know, I will gladly tell you the culprit. Unfortunately, the elder keep it as their secret." Kyouraku answered with regretful face. "It decided then, Rukia is Shirayuki. What should we do now?" Ukitake asked Byakuya.

"I won't let her back to Yamamoto clan. I won't let her through another painful moment for her clan." Byakuya decided.

"Byakuya..." Yoruichi called him concernedly.

"I won't let the elders take her away from me and make her suffer once again. Rukia or Shirayuki, whichever her true identity, she is my wife. I will do anything to keep her safe by my side. Shihouin Yoruichi, Urahara Kisuke, Kyouraku Shunsui and Ukitake-san, I need your cooperation. We need to protect Rukia."

Three of men and the woman were nodding by mutual agreement. They realized that this mission was not only about Byakuya's romantic relationship but also related to the clans. Once the Yamamoto's elders knew about Shirayuki's existence, they would do anything to get her back, using her to end the Kuchiki-Yamamoto cold war and turning it into open war. Not to mention Shiba clan would also dragged into the war as their conspiracy to deceive Kuchiki clan by using Rukia as Hisana's substitute. They also knew that if they didn't do something, there would be a bloodshed between three powerful clans.

* * *

Express train to Las Noches - Executive class, March 21. Afternoon

Shiba clan must have very grateful to her. They provided everything she needs in best quality. The train compartment, for example, everything was so neat and luxury. It even has indoor bathroom. The first thing she done after she closed and locked the door of her compartment was going to the bathroom. She took off her cloak and hanged it on the hook on the bathroom door.

Rukia had managed to hide bruises on her wrists and arms. She used her hood all the time to hide the kiss marks on her neck. Byakuya surely had marked her as his woman. He left his finger marks, kiss marks and bite marks in obvious spots of her body so whoever saw them will acknowledge that she was his belonging.

_Byakuya..._

She touched his bite mark on her left shoulder, right above her collarbone. Slowly, she closed her eyes and recalled how his large hands were groping her entire body; how his lips were leaving traces all over her body, and the way he called her name when he was having her... She could not forget, _no_, she did not want to forget all those memories.

"_Rukia..."_

Again, his husky voice was ringing in her head, the voice that had called out to her that night. She was the one, the woman he made love, not Hisana. For the first time of her life, she felt someone needed her so badly. Byakuya indeed had been harsh last night but it because he was demanding her. Soon, the pain disappeared and replaced by pleasure. Byakuya had taught her body a pleasure she had never known. She could not deny that she also needed him. That was the reason why she managed to keep on his pace until their third session of lovemaking. In fact, she was the one who pushed his button.

_Byakuya..._

She still remembered the guilty expression he made after took her first time roughly. She was sure he would leave her right after then, when he rushed to wear his robe. In her desperate state, she pulled the edge of his robe. Byakuya turned his face to her in surprised.

She was panting heavily and her hand was shaking. Her dark hair framed her flushed features with beads of sweat in her forehead. Clearly, she was exhausted after he spent her energy.

"Don't...go..! Please...stay with me. Don't leave me...alone..." she panted.

_I don't want to part with you this way..._

"You have no idea how dangerous your request is," he shook his head, the bitterness of his guilty echoing in his voice. "My patience is extremely low at this moment, Rukia. Do not say such a tempting word to me. You know your request will only destroy both of us."

"I need you. Please...don't go..." she stared at him pleadingly.

"No. I am not fully in control of myself right now. I cannot promise you I will be gentle if you push me. I will hurt you again if I'm stayed."

Rukia didn't know where her bold action coming from. She pulled Byakuya toward her and kissed his lips softly. Byakuya's eyes widened in shock even after she drew her lips from him and looked down with flush blooming in her face. She was crushing every piece of his self-control by her expression.

Byakuya tried hard not to stare at her nakedness that barely covered by the sheet. He completely failed. He stared down at her unblinking, fighting the overwhelming lust that he wanted to seal.

"You can do anything to me, but please..._stay_..."

The very gentleness of her voice was like acid on his wound. It broke the last piece of his self-control. He had lost by his own desire.

"You really are a cunning woman."

He pulled her arm and kissed her with passionate kiss. The heat was increase rapidly. Byakuya's hand gripped her curved hip as he held her to him possessively. His broad chest was cushioning her small and firm breasts as they rose and fell harshly. Her inexperienced hands touched the tight muscles of his abdomen clumsily, made him groaned by the sensation.

He was losing his mind in their kiss and continued to the next session. The second session was truly passionate. Byakuya had taught her body to be a fine woman at that moment. It took an hour for them to recuperate before continuing to the third session. It was pure gentle, not merely drove by his untamed desire. Rukia could feel how much he loved her by his touch, his kiss, his whisper.

Knowing that remembered about him was just torturing herself; Rukia was still stubbornly did it. She lowered her head and braced it against the shower wall as the water sprayed her back. She needed to calm her chaotic mind.

_What have__ I done? I'm a terrible woman. I have done fornication and yet..._

For someone who had committed a terrible sin, why in the world she did not feel any guilty. Why she didn't feel tainted? Instead, she felt elation as if she was the happiest woman in this world.

_God, I'm so miserable._

_Why I can't stop thinking of him and torturing myself? _

_I have to forget about him.I have a new life waiting for me. _

_It's a new beginning._

"That's right. I can do this! I can change my life. You have to let him happy with Hisana-sama, Rukia." she talked to herself.

She could imagine Byakuya and Hisana together as a perfect couple. She smiled even it broke her heart into thousands of piece.

_Let him go, Rukia._

_Let him happy with his destiny person._

* * *

After taking a long shower, she came out from the bathroom with a different clothes and a towel wrapped her wet hair.

"Good afternoon, _hime-sama_." a man voice made Rukia froze instantly.

_This voice... It can't be him..._

Rukia tightened her lips at the thought as she swinging her head toward the door. She gasped in shock to see Ichimaru Gin stood in front of her, smiling cunningly as usual.

"You... Ichimaru Gin! W-what are you doing here?"

"I come to see you. It's dangerous for a girl travelling alone, _Rukia-chan._" Gin walked toward her slowly.

Rukia flinched in surprise.

_How could he know? How did he know about me?_

"Y-you...know about me?" Rukia stepped back to keep distance from him.

"Of course I know you. Aren't you a little bit cruel to leave me without saying goodbye? I thought we're friend."

_He knew about me, so I don't have to keep acting like Hisana-sama. _

_Good!_

She shook her head furiously. "No you're not. Please get out of my compartment. The train..."

"...will departure in less than ten minute. I know." He continued her sentence. "It seems you have a memorable night with Kuchiki Byakuya."

Rukia covered the kiss marks in her neck with her palm. Just remembering the incident made her blushing. She sent a very clear _'I'm going to kill you'_ glare to him.

"Shut up! It's your fault! You set me up with the knife. Thanks to you he misunderstood me as an assassin!"

"Hey..., don't be mad. I'm just helping you to get out of that mansion, you know." Gin raised his arms in defeat.

"You want him to kick me out of Kuchiki mansion? You have no idea how mad he was. I thought he's going to kill me. Anyway, I've never ask your help. I will get out of there even without your help." She crossed her arms over her breasts, staring back at him angrily.

"Alright, It's my bad. I'm sorry. I didn't know that you'd switch with Hisana."

"Forget it. I don't know who you are and what your goal. Just get out of here, will you." she tried to expel him nicely.

"You're not thinking of leaving right away, are you?"

"I'd better leaving sooner than later. I don't want to be an obstacle for Hisana-sama's happiness."

"You're still _hime_ that I know. You always think about someone else before yourself. But, is it all right to leave just like this? Don't you want to say goodbye to him?" Gin looked at her, his head tilted to the side.

"What do you mean? Who are you talking about?" Rukia gave Gin a long, hard look.

"Abarai Renji, the man who had sacrificed himself to protect you. Don't you want to meet him before you go?" with fluid motion Gin reached Rukia's chin and raised it slightly.

"I... I can't..." Rukia avoid to look into his face by tilted her head to the right side.

"You're so mean, Rukia-chan. After he was hurt badly for your sake, how could you do this to him? Poor Abarai-kun..." he let go of her and stepped back.

"What do you want?" Rukia asked as she pulled the damp towel from her hair. "What are you trying to accomplish by doing this?"

"I need you to go with me and meet someone."

"Why should I?" Rukia looked at Gin's ice-blue eyes with her brave eyes.

"You have lost your memory, haven't you? Don't you want to know about your past?"

"My past? What do you know about my past?" she turned to him in irritation and curiosity at the same time.

"I'll take you to someone who knows your past better than you are. Perhaps you can regain your lost memory after this."

"How can I trust you?" she narrowed her eyes to show her suspiciousness.

"You can't trust me, but I want you to trust this..." Gin took out a wooden box from his suitcase and handed it to Rukia.

Rukia touched the edge of the box and a piece of her lost memory returned to her mind right away.

"_...what a beautiful box. What is this?"_

Rukia heard a little girl's voice. She remembered that it was her own voice.

"_It's a present for you, Hime. I made it myself. I hope you like it..." _A woman with a red kimono was standing beside her as she admiring the box. Her voice was so familiar but her face was still blurry in her memory.

Damp strands of raven hair fell down on her shoulder as she opened the box and saw a long white silk scarf folded neatly inside it.

"_I love to see Hime-sama's dance. I hope you can use this scarf while you are dancing."_

"_I will treasure it. Thank you...Rangiku-san..."_

As she remembered the woman's name, her image became clear in Rukia's memory. It was Matsumoto Rangiku who smiling kindly at her. At that very moment, all Rukia's childhood memory returned to her. Rukia never meant to cry, but her tears streamed down in her cheek without her permission.

"How is she? Is she alright?"

"If only I didn't prevent her to go in at Soifon's gallery opening party two days ago, maybe you'd meet her."

"Why didn't you let me to meet her?"

"Rangiku banished from Yamamoto clan after you had kidnapped five years ago. She can't meet Yamamoto clan's member. They will hurt her if she breaks the rule."

"Banished?" she could not believe the news.

"The elders decided that she had failed to protect you. That's way..." he deliberately didn't continue his sentence.

Matsumoto Rangiku was Rukia's guardian since she was a baby. Rukia's mother died right after delivering her into this world. Since then, Rangiku was the one who take good care of her. In Rukia's mind, Rangiku was always become a figure of her mother. Now she banished from Yamamoto clan because of her incompetence of keeping Rukia save.

"Where is she now? I have to meet Rangiku-san."

"I can take you to her, but... are you alright to trust someone like me as your guide? I'm not trustworthy man, you know."

Rukia hesitated for a moment. She has to stay at the train until it reached Las Noches for the sake of Shiba clan, but... She looked at the scarf once again and then pressed her cheek to the scarf lovingly.

"I'll go with you," she decided with a firm voice.

Gin smiled triumphantly. "I understand. I'll take you to her, _Hime_."

Rukia put on her cloak and brought her backpack to follow Gin.

_Forgive me, Hisana-sama, Miyako-sama. _

_It's something I have to do before I go to Las Noches._

* * *

Kuchiki mansion, March 21, Evening

Byakuya's heart gripped by fear, fear to himself. He was afraid of his own passion. After that eclipse night, his desire to have her flare stronger than ever. He couldn't closed his eyes for a moment without fantasying her pinned under his body with her shy expression.

"Rukia, what have you done to me...?"

After discussing his steps to hide Rukia's true identity from Yamamoto clan with Urahara Kisuke and the others, Byakuya decided not to tell Rukia yet about this. To be honest, he didn't even have courage to face her. He could not even step any closer into the _hanare _because he confused what face he should make when he met her.

"_I have to act calm as usual. I'll send Hinamori to hanare to check Rukia right after this. I guess I have to sleep here until she recuperates," _he decided inwardly.

Now he was sitting in his old room, drinking green tea to calm his mind.

"This is bad. Why am I flustered like this? I have to regain my calm demeanor first" he talked to himself with low voice.

A knock on his door made him distracted for a while.

"May I join you, Byakuya-san?" he heard Kyouraku Shunsui's voice.

"You may in." he gave his permission.

Kyourake brought a bottle of _sake_ in his hand. He offered Byakuya to accompany him, but he refused. Byakuya remembered, the last time he drank _sake_ with Yoruichi, resulted the lunar eclipse night incident. He couldn't think clear that time and had hit Rukia because of it.

"I thought you'd return to _hanare_ to meet your beautiful wife."

"I need a time to think. What are you doing here?"

Kyouraku sipped his _sake_ before answering.

"I want to return this photo album. God, she looks so pretty in here. Can I have one of these photographs?" he looked at the picture once again.

"Just don't let the elders see it. I do not want they know about Rukia's existence."

"I'll be careful." he took one of the photographs and slipped it on his wallet. "She looks like her deceased mother, my little sister. Her smile, I'll do anything to keep it in her face."

"I want to erase her sorrow and giving her happiness all the times, but I failed."

"No, you don't. She is happy with you, Byakuya-san. I can see in the way she looked at you in this picture. I had seen her buried in grief for the whole time, caged by her own family. That is why I want to thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"You are her new world, her happiness. You have making my niece smiled so happy like this." Kyouraku saw Rukia's picture in her wedding photo album. "She never smiled back then when she still in Yamamoto mansion. The elders taught her to be a lady..._no_, to be a string puppet to be exact."

"String puppet?"

"Shirayuki used to be a kind and cheerful little girl. She turned to be a cold and heartless girl soon after the elders taught her to be your bride. 'Yuki no onna' was her nickname in the past. She only cared about her clan, never care about herself. She even didn't cry when they made that mark on her skin."

Byakuya remembered Shirayuki's image back then. Indeed, she looked like string puppet. She won't talk unless it necessary, didn't even show any emotion. He could imagine how sorrowful Rukia's past life as Shirayuki. He understood the pain of killing emotions to hide weakness because he had been through that hell. He was lucky because his families still care and love him, but Rukia... she was always alone as solitude moon on vast night sky, shining the darkness by herself.

"That miserable and sorrowful figure, I don't want to see her like that again. I can't do anything for her in the past, now I will do anything to help her." Kyouraku declared to Byakuya.

"Kyouraku-san, I need a clue about Rukia's past."

"Actually, rather than I am, there is someone who knows Shirayuki better than anyone else."

"Who is it?"

"Shirayuki's guardian, Matsumoto Rangiku. She raised Shirayuki like her own daughter even she more like a sister to her. She banished from the clan five years ago after Shirayuki kidnapped. Therefore, I can't accompany you to meet her."

"It's alright. I will see her by myself. Do you know where she lives?"

"I don't know, but I think your sister knows."

"Soifon? What is her relation with Matsumoto Rangiku?"

"Don't you know that your sister's assistant is Matsumoto's lover?"

"Ichimaru...Gin..."

"Byakuya-sama," the servant called him from outside of his room. "Dinner is served."

"I'll be in dining room in a minute." he replied calmly.

"Shall we pending this conversation after dinner?" Kyouraku suggested him.

Byakuya nodded before he headed to the dining room, side by side with Kyouraku Shunsui.

* * *

Kuchiki mansion, March 21, Evening

As usual, dinner attended by the member of Kuchiki clan, including Shihouin Yoruichi and Urahara Kisuke, only Rukia who didn't join them.

"It's too bad sister-in-law is sick. I'll visit her tomorrow." Soifon said.

"You're getting attached to your sister-in-law, aren't you, Soifon?" Yoruichi teased her.

"It's nothing serious about her illness. It's just common cold." Byakuya lied.

"Soifon is right, it's too bad Hisana cannot join us. It's not every night I could join you all to have dinner like this." Ginrei said with a wise smile.

"It's true, but it can't be helped since illness is unavoidable." Ukitake commented.

"Ah! Sister-in-law..." Soifon exclaimed.

Suddenly, all eyes except Byakuya's eyes directed to the entrance of the dining room.

"_Shitsurei shimasu... _Please forgive me for being late_."_

Byakuya froze when he heard the woman's voice. He turned his face to see the owner of the voice and his eyes widened for a moment.

Byakuya never like surprises because he preferred everything in his control. He always controlled himself not to surprise no matter how bad the situation was. However, tonight must be the first time he surprised for real, a time when Hisana came into his life.

"Hisana-san, what a great timing. We're just discussing about you." Kisuke said.

Byakuya dropped his chopsticks in surprise as he saw the figure that just entered the dining room.

"It's a pleasure for me to have dinner with you all. I don't want to miss such a precious moment like this."

"Just don't push yourself too much, sister-in-law. We know you are not in a good health." Soifon tried to sound not so concern about her. Well, she should try harder because it didn't work.

"Thank you, Soifon. You are so kind."

_She__ is... Im-impossible!_

Byakuya peered at the woman's face. The woman who sat beside him tilted her graceful neck slightly to the right side, curious by his uneasy expression.

"Is there something wrong, Byakuya-sama?" she asked.

She has the same look as her. She has the same voice as her. Yet, she wasn't her. The woman beside him was not the woman he fell in love with. There was no a single mark in her skin. She was not the woman he made love with last night. She was not Rukia.

Byakuya rose from his zabuton, grabbed Hisana's left wrist and practically dragging her behind him out of the dining room, ignoring the protest from his family members.

* * *

After they arrived at _hanare_, he let go of her hand and stared at her with his sharp eyes.

"What are you doing here? You are not supposed to be here, Hisana."

Hisana smiled gently at him before answering.

"I'm already healed, Byakuya-sama. You don't have to worry about my sickness any longer."

"That's not what I mean. Why are you here, Hisana? Where is she?"

"I'm your wife, that's way I'm here. Who are you talking about, Byakuya-sama?"

"Don't make me repeat my question. Where is Rukia?"

Hisana couldn't hide her shocked expression. She tried to run outside the _hanare_, but Byakuya managed to lock the door before she escape. He reached out and grabbed that little white arm of hers. She could not resist.

"Don't...even try to think about it! I want to meet her. Bring me to her place at once!"

Hisana shook her head with tears streaming in her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Byakuya-sama. I can't do that... It's her wish to disappear from your life."

"That's a lie! She had promised me that she will never leave me."

"She promised as me, Byakuya-sama. I will never leave you."

Byakuya staggered before sitting on chair.

"_...I love you, Byakuya. Forever..."_ he remembered her soft voice whispered in his ear in the end of their third lovemaking session. He got impression that it was her goodbye message.

Hisana touched Byakuya's arm softly.

"She had done her job as my substitute while I was coma. Now she needs to continue her own life. We have provided her a new house with all facilities for her convenience. We have to let her go, let her chase her own happiness."

"Is that what she wants? Is she really wants to leave me and continue her new life?" he looked away, sadly.

"It's true, Byakuya-sama. You have to let her go."

Byakuya closed his eyelids. As he expected, Rukia's images filled his mind right after he closed his eyes. Their official first met when she fell on top of him, their first kiss under the quarter moon, the moment she cried until fell asleep in his arms, a time when she confess her feeling after dinner with _sukiyaki_, the night when the dance on their secret garden under full moon.

_"…I really-really love you, Byakuya. I love everything about you. …."_

"…_I love you so much that I don't want to share you with any other woman..."_

_"…that's way I'm afraid. I'm afraid of myself. What a rotten personality I have to think that way of you. You're Hisana-sama's husband. You're not mine…. Even so, why I still desire you so much? I don't want to betray Hisana-sama's trust, but I don't want to surrender this feelings too__."_

Byakuya vaguely remembered her sentences.

_"I promise that I will always be with you and support you faithfully through the dark and bright moment. I won't give my heart to anyone but you__." _He remembered her vow when they married.

"Let her go? Not in this lifetime." Byakuya got up of his chair and walked out of the _hanare_ in fast pace.

"Byakuya-sama, wait! She had sacrificed herself for the sake of our clans." Hisana pulled Byakuya's arm to stop him.

"It's nothing to do with the clans. I could not let her go even if she wants it. I need her!"

"Why you're going so far for her sake? You're only know her for a few days, then why you did this? To you, what is Rukia?"

"Rukia..." he turned his face to Hisana. "...she does not understand how painful it can be for me to be sacrificed for. She is the most important person for me, how can I possibly happy to let her hurt herself for my sake?"

"Please... we have to respect Rukia's decision."

Byakuya shook his head in denial.

"I can't. It's her decision to leave, but it's my decision to chase after her. Hisana, I can't live without her. I have to find her or else...I won't be survive."

"You're so in love with her, aren't you?" Hisana let go of his arm. "Then it can't be helped, I'll tell you where she go."

"Really?"

"Yes, as the return, I want you to promise me, Byakuya-sama."

"What is it?"

"Rukia is a nice girl. If you find her, please, make her happy. Never let her go again."

"When I found her, I will shackle her to me if I have to. She will pay her whole life at my side as her punishment for leaving me like this."

Hisana chuckled to hear his statement, yet her tears could not stop.

"The only thing I allowed to be her shackle is this..." she put Rukia's wedding ring in Byakuya's palm.

"This is..."

"It's belong to her, isn't it? Rukia is so dense that she didn't notice the initial inside the ring is B and R. R for Rukia, not H for Hisana. Even I noticed since the the beginning after she gave this ring to me." she looked at the carving inside the ring, _B for R forever_.

"Hisana..."

"Rukia is in Las Noches. Here is her address. Byakuya-sama, please take a good care of Rukia. She is just like my own sister." Hisana bowed deeply.

Byakuya put his hand in both of her shoulder.

"You should find your happiness, Hisana. Thank you."

Hisana couldn't hold her sob to see Byakuya ran away to chase after Rukia. She could only stare at his back when Byakuya left her.

"I pray for your happiness with Byakuya-sama, Rukia. You deserve him more than I am." she talked to herself.

She tried to smile even her tears never stop streaming down on her face.

* * *

**This chapter is part of revelation chapters of Rukia's past as Shirayuki. Thumbs up for anyone who had guess that Rangiku is Rukia's guardian in the past^^ For Shirayuki's character, it's the same with Dark Rukia from Bleach Movie 3: Fade to Black. She is just like a doll, a perfect lady, yet so cold and heartless. The elders 'programmed' her mind to be a perfect heir of Yamamoto clan. In the end, I still have hard time to decide how long I should separate them. *sighed* I'll decided in the next chapter. Any advice will be great...^^**

PS: I inserted dialogue that I like from xxxHolic here. Rukia has the same selfless as Watanuki in this story.

**I hope I'm not disappointing you for revealing Hisana's truth so soon^^;**


	18. Chapter 18 Tsukishirou

_Minna-san_, I'm really sorry for making you waiting so long. I want to make it as perfect as I can for you, so please understand. Thank you very much because you are still reading this story. I'll try my best for you all^^~

I'm very-very thankful to **vicky73** and **isara-love **for the messages. You gave me motivation to keep on writing^^

Special thanks to: **isara-love, Rukia635241, ashezo, LuciL06, DRUON, L, vicky73, ReckoningDay, chariot330, BlackBurningHeart, silverqueen, seras3791, chariot330, Nathalie Shiffer, killua** for the reviews.

**Neidan, Shadowwitch042190, divprince, kikiriska, AyutsukiiSheira, Rin136, seras3791, Schwann, Aishiteru-anata** for the add as favorite story.

**kagomes heart, Rukia635241, Rin136, seras3791, Hani Jess** for the add of story alert.

**Mafuyu235, seras3791** for the add of favorite author.

**WARNING: OOC-ness**

* * *

**NOTE:**

_Tsuki-shirou: 'White Moon'_

_Hime: Princess_

_Okaasama: Mother (respectfully)_

_Onii-sama: Brother (respectfully)_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. It's Kubo-san's. I am merely Byaruki's fan.**

**I apologize for the lack of spelling and grammar. **

**Please reviews or send me an email so I can improve myself. Thank you very much...**

* * *

**DANCE UNDER THE MOONLIGHT**

**18**

**_Tsuki-shirou_**

* * *

Yamamoto clan's mansion, April 12 – Five years ago. Afternoon

It was the most memorable day of spring in Matsumoto Rangiku's life. Cheerful smile never left her face as she walked fast to the North-side garden.

'_I need to tell her about this wonderful news...'_

Rangiku stunned as she arrived at the North-side garden. What she saw was beyond anything that could portray by 'magnificence' word. Cherry blossom petals were completely covering the ground like a carpet. A girl in white kimono sat by leaning her back in Cherry blossom tree with closed eyes. Cherry blossom petals were falling gently on her in a slow motion like snowflakes, doubling the beauty of the scene. Yamamoto Shirayuki looked so pure as if she was a fallen angel at that moment.

Her guardian smiled with soft expression in her face to see her condition.

"_Hime_, you will catch cold if you are sleeping in here."

"I'm not sleeping, Rangiku-san..." Shirayuki opened her eyes, revealing her beautiful violet orbs. "I'm just enjoying this peaceful moment."

"Still, you should wear thicker clothes so it will keep you warm."

"I'm fine. Please stop treating me as if I'm six years old child. I'm already sixteen."

"Then you should behave like sixteen years old girl. For God's sake, you are always so careless about yourself. Please remember that you are the heir of Yamamoto clan."

"How can I forget if every ten minutes you're telling me about it? More importantly, didn't you have good news to share with me?"

Rangiku blinked her eyes in surprise. The young princess never ceased to amaze her with her knowledge. Shirayuki often made predictions about the future and never failed even just once.

"You already knew. What is the point of telling it?" she pouting.

Shirayuki giggled to see her guardian's childish manner. Although their official relationship was a princess with her guardian, but Rangiku to Shirayuki was more like a sister and a friend. However, when someone asked about her mother, the one that filled her mind was also Rangiku. That was the reason why they talked casually when they were not in public.

"Sure it meaningful, Rangiku-san. When I hear it directly from you, it will make me ten times happier than know it from a dream." Shirayuki explained.

"Really?" Rangiku enthusiastically asked her. Shirayuki nodded surely.

"I'm pregnant. I will have a baby, _Hime_..." Rangiku held Shirayuki's hand and jumped a little excitedly.

"I'm happy for you, Rangiku. Did you already tell Ichimaru-san about this?"

"Huh? Why?" Rangiku stopped laughing and asked her with feigned curious face.

"He needs to know that he will become a father, isn't he?"

"You know about that too?" she stared the princess with unbelieving gaze.

"Last winter I dreamed about your wed-..."

"Psst!" Rangiku put her index finger in Shirayuki's lips before she finished her sentence. "They will dismiss me as your guardian if they know about this; that damned elders."

"Language, Rangiku-san." Shirayuki protested. "I won't let you curse in front of your-..."

"Don't! Please don't tell me about her gender."

"What do you mean by _'her'_?" she frowned. "You're telling me not to tell about it gender, yet you decide it must be a girl."

"I want to have baby girl. I already decide her name."

"You can't have a baby girl just because you want it to be."

"RUKIA, that would be her name. I always love that name. She will be a beautiful and adorable girl just like you, _Hime_." He completely ignored Shirayuki's complaint.

"I'm telling you..." Shirayuki didn't continue her sentence because she knew it was pointless.

She saw Rangiku was already drowning in her daydream about her baby.

"Rukia..." she smiled sadly. "...what a beautiful name."

* * *

"_Hime-sama_, you look so...pretty..." Rangiku complimented her after she finished her preparation. "That Kuchiki prince will fall in love with you at the first sight."

"He already saw me five years ago, Rangiku-san. I don't think he fell in love with me at that moment, not when I'm in _'that_ _state'._" Shirayuki lowered her gaze.

Rangiku remembered that time. Five years ago, at night before she met her fiancé, Shirayuki found her mother's diary. Soon after finished read it, she burnt it in side yard. She tried to put down the fire but the little princess prevented her.

"_Just let it burn, Rangiku-san... I want it perished,"_ she stated as stared the fire with blank eyes.

Shirayuki stayed at that state for a few days, even in her first meeting with her fiancé. She acted like a broken doll. Even when the elders burnt her skin with heated iron, she didn't flinched or cried. Rangiku pulled her into her arms and embraced her gently after treating her wound.

"_What make you so depressed? You don't have to handle it by yourself. Please share it with me, Hime."_ Rangiku stroke Shirayuki's long hair lovingly.

"_..."_

"_You are not smile, talk, eat, sleep or even cry for the past two days. For God's sake, you are acting just as they want you to be, a doll. Are you trying to kill all your emotion to overcome your sorrow by your own?"_

"_..."_

"_When you are sad, you have to cry. Sure it won't solve your problem, but it will make you a little bit relieved. Crying is not a sign of weakness, it's a way to get a strength. Everything will be just fine. Therefore, it's alright to cry."_

Rangiku felt something warm and wet touched her neck. It was Shirayuki's tears.

"_What should I do? Rangiku-san, tell me...what should I do?"_

"_What is the matter?"_

"_Okaa-sama..., she didn't want me. She hates me."_

"_That's not true. She lov-..."_

"_She tried to kill me many times when I was in her womb!"_

Rangiku's eyes widened to hear the fact from the little girl.

"_She tried to abort her pregnancy at least five times because she didn't want me. If only Grandfather didn't lock her up and tied her in her bed, I won't exist in this world."_

Shirayuki cried louder in Rangiku's arms. The truth was too painful to bear by ten years old little girl like her. Her mother, a figure that she only knew by her picture, turned out didn't want her to be exist in this world. How ironic, she died after delivering the child that she wanted to kill.

"_There must be a reason why she did that, Hime-sama."_

"_She hates my father and the entire clan. I read her diary and it full of hatred."_

Rangiku tightened her embrace toward her princess.

"_Rangiku-san..., what should I do?"_

"_Sleep... You must sleep, Hime."_

_"Sleep?"_

_"Yes, sleep always helps me to forget about my sadness. Sleep as long as you need to forget all your painful memories. When you are awake, all your worries will evaporate and you will find your lost smile once again."_

Shirayuki slept for the whole two days and returned to herself after that.

Rangiku smiled to remember that incident.

"Then, he surely will fall in love with you at the first sight this time."

Shirayuki blushed to hear it. Today would be her second meeting with her future husband which also discussing about the date of their marriage soon after she reached age seventeen years old. She should have looking forward this moment because less than a year she would marry Kuchiki Byakuya. Yet, she felt a hollow inside her heart.

"Rangiku-san..., can forgive me?"

"Why did you apologize to me?" Rangiku frowned at her.

"Rukia..., I really like that name. Can I have that name?"

"I don't understand."

"I want to share that name with your baby." she smiled softly.

Rangiku smiled comprehensively. "You also want that name for your child, aren't you? It's alright. I don't mind to share it with you. You're my princess after-..." suddenly Shirayuki hugged her. "... all."

"_Hime_, what's wrong?" Rangiku stroke her back tenderly.

"I know I can't change the future by saying this to you, but please...don't sacrifice anything for me. No matter what happen, please just let go of my hand."

"Is it something you saw in your dream?"

Shirayuki nodded with sad expression. Rangiku sighed.

"I understand. I just have to let go of your hand, right? I will do that for you."

"Thank you." she smiled weakly.

"Shall we go now? You will get a bad impression in Kuchiki clan if we are late."

* * *

It happened so fast.

Soon after Shirayuki entered the car, a blue haired man, with a mask closed half of his face, blocked Rangiku's way.

"What are you doing? I have to go with her!"

Instead of listening Rangiku's word, the man pushed down Rangiku until she fell on the asphalt.

"Rangiku-san!" Shirayuki screamed her guardian's name.

She tried to get out, but someone held her right arm from inside of the car.

"Stay. I don't want to hurt you," the man with brown eyes told her. He also used a mask that closed his face except his eyes.

"You may hurt me. However, you must not hurt my guardian." Shirayuki stared the man with her brave eyes. "I shall go with you. Therefore, please spare Rangiku-san."

The man saw honesty in Shirayuki's eyes, so he let go of her arm. Shirayuki managed to get out but she froze to see the blue haired man lying on the asphalt, groaned in pain. It was natural for a guardian like Rangiku to be skilled in martial arts. She walked fast toward Shirayuki and pulled her wrist.

"Let's go, _Hime_. The guards will come in a minute. We have to go."

"Ran-... NO!" Shirayuki screamed to see what happened.

Rangiku flinched when she felt a sharp pain shot through her right abdomen. She saw Shirayuki stared at her with teary eyes as if she said _'It's all my fault'_. She was still holding the princess's wrist when her gaze lowered to her abdomen. A knife impaled in there. The blue haired man, without her notice, had revived and stabbed her stomach from her left side. Blood was oozing out from the wound as she felt the numbness spreading to the whole of her body. She collapsed in the next minute but Shirayuki used her body as her cushion. As the result, her light pink kimono was tainting by red colour of Rangiku's blood.

"_Hi..me_..."

"Rangiku-san! Please... Oh, God, please... Don't do this to me!" she cried in panic.

Shirayuki tore the sleeve of her kimono to stop the bleeding. It wasn't an easy job when her left wrist still held by Rangiku.

"Didn't...I told you...to let go of...my hand?" Shirayuki asked between her sobs.

"Since...the first time...I hold you in my arms...I swear to...myself...to not let you go...no matter what... I just..can't..." she stopped because she coughed blood.

The princess's tears were spilling from her eyes as sobs shaking her shoulders.

"It's all my fault... Forgive me, Rangiku-san. God, please don't take her..." she whimpered.

Suddenly a pair of strong arms pulled Shirayuki to get up on her feet. Two of her kidnappers tried to separate her from her guardian. Something they didn't know about Shirayuki: she was not a weak princess.

It was faster than their eyes could see. Little did they know, their arms injured by the slash of Shirayuki's protective knife, Silver Moon.

"Didn't I tell you not to harm my guardian? I won't let you get away after what you did to her." She said with dark, cold and icy tone of voice.

Both of the man chilled at that moment. Shirayuki stared at them with murdering gaze, just like a mother that swore to kill anyone who dares to lay a hand on her child. The gentle princess turned to be a wounded beast. It was beyond of their calculation.

"Drop you weapon..." Shirayuki gasped and turned her head instantly only to see the man with brown eyes put his knife in Rangiku's neck. "...or I'll kill her. You have five seconds to decide."

At that very moment, Shirayuki acknowledged that the brown eyes man was the leader of the kidnappers and that he was a dangerous man. He was able to sneak behind her without a sound. She didn't want to risk Rangiku's life, so she dropped her Silver Moon immediately.

Shirayuki released Rangiku's hand from hers with gentle care. She smiled as if it was the last smile for Rangiku. She kissed her hand gently with a tear slid down in her white cheek.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered softly.

That was the last thing that Rangiku heard before blackness swallowed her vision.

* * *

Karakura Hospital – Rehabilitation Room, March 21, Evening

Rangiku sighed in despair. Her body wouldn't cooperate with her will. She almost collapsed when she was in Hitsugaya Toushirou's office to give her letter of resignation. The doctor said that she got chronic fatigue due her pregnancy so she needed to stay in hospital until she got better.

She never liked hospital in the first place. The last time she was in hospital was five years ago after the incident. It was traumatic moment for her. She lost two of her important person in one incident, Shirayuki and her unborn baby.

Rangiku caressed her stomach, hoping that she could feel her baby's movement. She never expected this because five years ago the doctor said that she couldn't have another baby because the wound in her womb, which lead her into berserk. An injection of tranquilizer and Gin's embrace were the one that made her calm down that time. Losing Shirayuki, her baby and then her job as royal guardian at the same time almost made her mind slip into insanity.

Miracle; that was the only reason the doctor could give to her as the explanation of her pregnancy. Even she should have been happy about this, she felt something missing. She wanted to share this good news with Shirayuki, seeing how sweet her smile would be after heard the news.

"I grow weaker day by day. Damn pregnancy hormone..."

"_Language, Rangiku-san. I won't let you curse in front of your baby."_

Rangiku smiled bitterly after heard Shirayuki's voice inside her head. Even the world said her princess had died, deep inside her heart, she believed that she still alive somewhere. Although they didn't have blood relation, they have bonds, something that connected their heart.

For a moment, her attention was distracted by the ringing sound of her cell phone. It was Gin.

"Rangiku, I heard you collapse in Hitsugaya-kun's office."

"It was nothing, I'm just tired, that's all. They're just over-reacted."

"I'm in the first floor of hospital. I bring someone who will make you feel better, much better."

"Who is it? Is he Ulquiorra Schiffer, my favourite artist?"

"No," Gin frowned in annoyance. "Someone better than that expressionless _kabuki_ artist."

"Okaaay..., now you're making me anxious. If he is not better than Ulquiorra, I'll make you watch his performance for the whole month."

"Deal. See you soon, my dear."

Rangiku frowned in confusion. Gin used to prefer jump from a ravine than watch Ulquiorra Schiffer's performance. He must have a big confidence about the mystery guest. As she thinking about the possibility, doctor Kano Ashido entered her room.

"Good evening, Matsumoto-san. Are you feeling better now?"

"I feel refresh by your presence, doctor. I wonder why a young, handsome and skilful doctor as you is still single. Maybe I could help you. I have many women acquaintance. Maybe one of them is your dream girl's type."

"To be honest, I have met one." doctor Ashido answered her offer with a smile.

"Really? What kind of girl is she?" Rangiku asked with a wide grin.

"She is kind-hearted but has a strong will. She maybe petite in appearance, but actually pretty strong. Even though I just know her for a week, I already know how sweet and adorable she is."

"Wow..., sounds familiar to me. Anyway, what are you waiting? Such a unique girl hard to find, you know. You have to marry her as soon as possible or someone else will steal her from you."

"I know... I really want to, but she's missing. I've been searching for her until now. I wonder where she is now."

"How romantic... I hope you'll find her soon. I have connection in police force. Maybe I can help you to find her. What is her name?"

"Her name is..." suddenly they were interrupted by Gin and a petite woman behind him. "..RUKIA!"

"SHIRAYUKI!" Rangiku screamed Rukia's true name in unison with Ashido.

Ashido and Rangiku shared their gaze and then returned to Rukia. Gin looked at them with a strange look.

"Rangiku-san, Ashido-san...," she bowed to them politely. When she raised her head, she looked at them with tears streamed down in her cheek. "...it's been so long, isn't it?"

Soon after that, Rukia ran into Rangiku's arm and embraced her tightly.

"I know you're alive, _Hime_... Where have you been?" Rangiku said between her sobs.

"I'm sorry for making you worried, Rangiku-san... I missed you so much."

"Rukia, you know Rangiku-san? Is she your acquaintance?" Ashido asked her.

"Rukia? She is Shirayuki-hime from Yamamoto clan."

Rukia shook her head in denial.

"No, Rangiku-san. Shirayuki is dead. She died with your baby. Now I'm just Rukia. Did you remember my last wish?"

"_Rukia..., I really like that name. Can I have that name?"_

"_I want to share that name with your baby." _

"But why?"

"Because I had failed, I failed to protect you and your baby five years ago. It's all my fault."

"No, it's not... Stop blaming yourself, _Hime._"

"Forget about me, _Rangiku-san_. More importantly, didn't you have good news to share with me?"

Rangiku smiled, remembering that she was repeating the same question she asked five years ago.

"You already knew. What is the point of telling it?" she played with her game.

"I heard it from Ichimaru-san, now I want to hear it from you."

Rangiku blinked in confusion. "You didn't see it in your dream?"

"No, I think I lost my ability after the incident. However, I'm not feel sorry for that. I'm glad that I no longer able to see the future that I can't change." she said with steady voice and a smile.

Rangiku caressed Rukia's hair with compassion.

"You're getting stronger, _Hi_-..no, _Rukia_... I'm so glad I didn't die that day so I can see the new you this time. Rukia, I'm pregnant..., again!"

"You're going to name it Rukia again?" she asked with a smile and teary eyes, it was tear of happiness.

"Of course. I have another name if it a boy. It's Vodka. How is it? Cool name, isn't it?"

"NO." said three of them in unison.

"Eeeh..., why? It sounds cool and brave. It also similar with his father's name." she pouted.

"It's not! My name is not one kind of wine." Gin protested.

"You have no sense of naming for a boy, Rangiku-san." Ashido commented, Rukia agreed with him.

"You don't have right to insult that name, doctor. I've been thinking about it for a week."

"So that is the reason why you are collapse." Ashido threw a joke, making all of them laugh.

"Seriously, I'm so happy that I can't say it by word. I retrieve my precious one that I had lost at the same time. My baby and my princess."

"I'm no longer a princess, Rangiku-san. I'm just Rukia, your sister."

"Then let your sister know, why are you wearing cloak?" Rangiku's hand moved to open Rukia's cloak, but she took two steps behind, making Rangiku surprised. Rukia never did that before.

"I... I just...cold." she swallowed hard to hide her nervousness. She didn't want to make Rangiku worried about her problem.

There was an awkward kind of silence for a few minute that any of them could hear a pin drop in the room. Rukia clearly hide something that she was not ready to share with either Rangiku or him; that was something in Ashido's mind. He broke the silence by asking Rangiku to take a rest and pulling Rukia to his room. He did it by ignoring protest from Rangiku, of course.

* * *

"Do you feel better now?" Gin sat on her bed.

"Much better, thanks to you." Rangiku answered complacently.

"I thought you'd say so." he said with a smile in his face.

"I must say you never failed to amaze me with your surprise. Say, Gin, where did you find her? She's been missing for five years and nobody knows where she is."

"She is safe with my friend. She lost her memory. She didn't even recognize me until I showed her your gift for her, the silk scarf."

"So it's you who took the scarf! I've been searching for it like a crazy woman."

"I'm sorry. She didn't remember about Silver Moon, so I..."

"You took Silver Moon too? No wonder it missing too... Gin, you're so..." she lost her words there. "I don't know what to say...obstinate? Stubborn? That's what you are."

"I have one more goal to achieve. I want to restore your reputation in Yamamoto clan."

"How?"

"I'll return _Hime_ to her origin, to Yamamoto clan."

"I don't think I can allow you to do so, Gin. Didn't you hear what she said? She is not a princess anymore. She preferred not to return to Yamamoto clan and choose her new life as Rukia."

"And you will allow her to do so? She can't hide from what she is. She is a princess and she cannot pretend to live as ordinary girl."

"What if it's the otherwise? From her entire life, she's been pretending to act like a princess while all she wanted is to be an ordinary girl. She didn't want money, nobility or even ability to see the future through dreams. It's Shirayuki's dream to trade anything she has for living as normal person. Now her dream is fulfilled and I won't let you take it away from her." Rangiku said with serious expression in her face.

"Please don't treat me as I'm the bad guy, Rangiku." he said with a slight piqued tone.

"_Ara_, how unusual. You used to like act like a bad guy, making everyone hate you just because you don't want them to get closer to you. Now you're complaining about my treat?" she was talking with teasing tone.

"I only have one wish... to make you happy whatever it takes. I just want..."

"I'm happy!" she cut his sentence. "I'm already happy with your presence. I feel completed by our baby and Shirayuki's return. That's way, you can stop now. Please..." she touched his hand softly.

"I can't stand with your banishment."

"We can handle it together. I can go far away from this city, I don't care if I have to live in jungle as long as I have you, our baby and Shirayuki. Without three of you, even if I have to return to Yamamoto clan, I will be suffering."

Gin sighed in defeat. "I understand..."

"Thank you...for fulfilling your promise and for everything." she smiled happily.

He pulled her head to his chest and caressed her long hair lovingly.

"You're welcome." he kissed her temple gently.

* * *

Karakura Hospital – dr. Kano Ashido's room, March 21, Evening

It was five years ago, Ashido's first meet with Rukia. He saved her, to be exact. He was still a young doctor at that time, a man who was not sure that it was his right life path or not. He ran away from his routine schedule and took his time for fishing in his secret place in the edge of Rukongai's river. Who knows he found a young girl on the riverbank, hugging a piece of trunk. That girl changed his life, forever.

She was so pale that he thought she had died, but he felt her faint pulse as if she struggled to keep alive. He took her secretly and gave her treatment in his clinic. After one week, she regained her consciousness. She didn't remember anything except her name though.

_Rukia_.

Rukia was lively girl with sincere heart. Even she lost her memory, got ten stitches in her arm and broke her left leg, she still smiled at him and never complained about his poor ability to cook. She made him think positively about life, to enjoy life the fullest and to help other people with his skill as a doctor. For the first time in his life, Ashido was sure that he meant to be a doctor to save people's life. It's all thanks to Rukia, no, it's all because she thanked him.

Once, he caught her trying to cook something even though he had warned her not to do home chores the previous day. He was so mad at her because she didn't obey his order.

"Why are you so obstinate? Are you trying to give me more troubles by doing this?"

"It's not..." she tried hard to deny, but he didn't want to hear her excuse.

"I know my cooking tastes awful."

"Doctor, please..." she cut his sentence pleadingly.

"If you can't obey me, then you have to leave my place."

She didn't argue this time. Her head lowered as if she tried to hide her expression behind her bangs. Ashido didn't mean to expel her. His word was pure from his rage. He wanted to correct his statement, but his ego refused to do it.

"I'm so sorry..." she told him with her gentle voice. "...I'm sorry for troubling you, sorry for making you worry, sorry for disobeying your order."

"Rukia..."

"You saved my life and very kind to me. I don't have any complaint about your cook, please don't misunderstood. I'm just trying to repay my debt to you. I want to make you more comfortable by cleaning your room, washing your clothes, cooking for you... I realize that even if I do this for the entire of my life, I'm still cannot repay all you have done for me."

"..." he lost his words after heard her explanation.

"I don't have money or precious object to give, but if there is something I can do to help you, I'll try my best. I'm sorry if all the things I do is just a trouble for you. Then, I will take my leave."

Rukia bowed to him deeply before walking to the door. Ashido was still standing at his place.

"For all of your kindness, I'm really grateful. Thank you so much, doctor." she said before leaving.

He never thought about her feeling. He never knew that she tried her best to make him happy, yet he always scolded her. He never appreciated her handworks and displayed angry face to her. He always gave her scowl as the return of her efforts, never smile. Ashido just realized that he had made a terrible mistake. He ran outside to chase after Rukia, but he stopped after a few steps.

Rukia was standing in front of him with guilty expression.

"I tried to leave...I really did, but I have no idea where I should go." she wiped a tear in her cheek.

"Rukia..."

"Can I... stay in your backyard? I know it can be a nuisance, but I will try my best not to make a noise. I promise..."

Ashido pulled her into his chest and embraced her.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh? W-why are you apologizing to me, doctor?"

"I can't let you stay in my backyard."

Rukia looked disappointed by his decision, but she still smiled weakly.

"I...I understand..."

"How can I let a girl sleep outside? Forget what I said earlier. You can stay in here as long as you like. You can consider this clinic as your home, Rukia."

He felt something warm spread inside his chest when he saw her beautiful smile bloomed in her face. She hugged his waist like a little girl who missed his long-time-not-see dad.

"Thank you, doctor... Thank you so much."

That blissful moment didn't last for the next week. She left him, leaving a note that she wanted to find her family without even saying goodbye to him.

* * *

"Why did you leave?" Ashido asked her after dragging Rukia into his room.

"I...have to find my family." she evaded his gaze.

"Liar! You told me that your parents had died."

"I searched my other family."

"You're still a horrible liar. Did my mother say something that make you leave me?"

Rukia looked away with sad expression. Ashido already got his answer.

"You could be a successful doctor if you're back to Karakura city. You stayed because of me. I'm just a burden for you."

"No, you're not! I planned to take you with me after you recovered from your injuries, but you left before I could say this. Rukia, I want you to be my wife."

Rukia took two steps behind to make a space between them.

"Rukia…? What's the matter?"

"I…I'm really sorry, Ashido-san. I… can't be your wife."

"Why?"

Rukia took off her cloak and Ashido's eyes widened instantly after seeing love marks on her skin. He clenched his fist with rage.

"Who is he? Who is the man who did that to you?"

"I can't say his name." Rukia wore back her cloak.

"Is he...Kuchiki Byakuya?"

Rukia gasped in shock. Somehow, Ashido knew about her relation with Byakuya.

"It's him, right?" he repeated his question.

"H-how did you know?" she stared at him with unbelief gaze.

"I took care of Shiba Hisana secretly in Shiba mansion. I know about your suicide mission as her substitute to marry Kuchiki Byakuya…"

_"...I have a great doctor back then...and handsome too." _Rukia remembered Hisana's word in their farewell moment.

"...What I don't know is...that you're willing to give your body to that man just to make him sure that you're the real Shiba Hisana." he continued his sentence with icy tone.

Rukia clenched her fist. One second ago, she almost lost her control and wanted to slap Ashido for what he had said. Fortunately, she remembered that Ashido was her savior in the past and she didn't want to hurt him even he had insulted her as a whore.

"I know you said that because you're mad. You're wrong about the last statement. He knew I'm not Hisana from the start, yet he's very kind to me. I fell in love with him and almost forget that I'm just a substitute. I love him so much that I can die for him, but... the only thing I could do is leave. I want him... to be happy...with Hisana-sama." she said between her sobs.

Tears streamed down on Rukia's face. He never saw her crying like this before. Then, he realized how much she loved Kuchiki Byakuya. Ashido had lost...to Kuchiki Byakuya. He pulled Rukia to his embrace like five years ago and let her tears drenched his doctor coat.

* * *

Las Noches Train Station, March 22, Afternoon

Byakuya's legs almost lost its capability to support his body's weight. He leaned on the wall with shock expression in his face. He looked so pale that people might think he would faint in any minute.

"Rukia... No, this can't be right... They're wrong!"

The station filled with cries and anger. They were the family or friend of Las Noches express train's passengers.

"_The Las Noches train disaster happened at 19:35 on the evening of March 21 in a passenger train of seven carriages, traveling from Karakura to Las Noches. In its fifth carriage a cooking gas cylinder exploded and created a fire. Three of its carriages, including executive class, burnt almost to cinders. The official number given by officials at the time was of 156 people dead. The carriages were burnt so badly and the fire so intense that many corpses had simply become ash. So many people who attempted to flee from the overcrowded carriages were killed when they jumped from the train..."_ the reporter of the television spoke.

"Byakuya..." Ukitake touched Byakuya's shoulder.

"I have to find her. I'll contact all hospital in this city? I have to call police station too... Ukitake-san, send all our attendants to search my wife."

"Byakuya..." Ukitake never saw his nephew in this desperate state before.

"She is still alive, uncle! She could be hurt, but not die... No, maybe she didn't attend the train in the first place."

"Byakuya!" he shook Byakuya's shoulders to make him out of his lunacy state. "They found her corpse on her compartment. Rukia is dead."

"No! It must be someone else. The corpse is unrecognized because it burnt into charcoal. It's not her!" Byakuya could barely hold his urgency to shed a tear for his beloved wife.

"You have to accept this, Byakuya. No one could survive from that terrible accident."

"They said that too five years ago. She survived after fell into the ravine and drowned at the flooded river. I will search her for the entire of my life. I won't stop until I find her or I die."

Ukitake only could sigh to hear Byakuya's final decision. Even Kuchiki Ginrei won't be able to change Byakuya's resolve once he had decided. However, deep inside his heart, Ukitake admired his nephew. He also wished that Rukia still alive..., somewhere.

* * *

It's been two weeks since the train accident. They still didn't find any clue about Rukia. Byakuya searched for her in entire city, each corner of it, every single day. He was lack of sleep and nutrition that his body grew thinner and weaker. All his family and companions was worry about him.

"_Onii-sama_, who are you searching for?" Soifon asked him at his office room.

Byakuya stayed at Kuchiki's Office at Las Noches instead of hotel. Soifon and Hisana went to Las Noches because he didn't give any explanation of his disappearance from Karakura.

He didn't answer her question, just keep looking at his reports about failed mission of his attendants.

"Sister-in-law, Grandfather and I have been so worry about you. Have you eaten something for dinner?" She asked him with affection.

"I don't need anything. I just need Ru-..."

"Soifon..." Hisana diverted Soifon's attention before she could hear Rukia's name. "I want to talk with your brother. Could you get him a warm chocolate with marshmallow and something for him to eat?" Hisana asked her with a gentle smile.

Soifon nodded obediently. As she heard the door closed, Hisana spoke to Byakuya.

"How long do you plan to act like this? Rukia won't be happy to see you destroying yourself like this. Didn't you love her?"

"I love her! Therefore I have to find her."

"You believe that she still alive, aren't you?"

"Yes, I do!"

"Then you should take care of yourself. If you find her tomorrow and she sees you in this state, I'm sure she will blame herself and very sad. Is that you want?"

Byakuya didn't answer but she already had her answer.

"You must eat something."

"I have to eat." Byakuya's eyes searched something.

He saw leftover sandwich from yesterday on his desk. He took and ate it without care about its taste. Hisana gasped in shock.

"Byakuya, no! You can't eat that! Soifon will be here in a minute. I said, don't!" Hisana took the sandwich and threw it into the floor.

Byakuya took the sandwich from the floor and ate it persistently.

"Byakuya, please..." Hisana cried to see Byakuya like this, so desperate and hopeless.

"_Rukia..., where are you? Please come back soon."_

* * *

Ichimaru Gin's Apartment, April 11, Morning

Rukia woke up this the morning in weak state. She felt so weak that she didn't want to get up from her bed all day long. However, she could do that. Today Gin and Rangiku would move to Las Noches. Rukia gave them the house that given by Shiba clan for her. Rangiku didn't save to live in Karakura city because of her banishment.

Rukia preferred to stay in Gin's apartment until she found a perfect house to settle. Rangiku opposed her decision of course, but after Rukia promised her to visit every month, she agreed.

Suddenly, Rukia felt nausea. She ran into the bathroom and vomited at the bathroom sink.

"Rukia..., are you all right?" Rangiku asked her as she entered the bathroom.

"I think I caught cold... It's fine." she wiped clean her mouth with water.

Rangiku laughed all of sudden, making Rukia frowned in confusion.

"What's wrong, Rangiku-san?"

"No, it's my bad. You just reminded me about my horrible time because of morning sickness last month. Thank God it's over."

"M-morning sickness...?" Rukia tried hard to conceal her panic.

"I'm sorry. It's just a joke... There's no way you're pregnant, Rukia."

Rangiku didn't saw Rukia's face that turned pale because she already walked to the kitchen to cook breakfast. However, Gin saw her.

"Is everything all right, Rukia?" he gave her his playful grin.

"I... I have to... take a shower." she closed the bathroom door and leaned on it. Her body gradually degraded until she sat on the floor.

Three weeks ago, she had made love with Byakuya. She didn't think about possibility of pregnancy until this time. Her gaze lowered to her abdomen. Her fingers stroke her stomach gently as if she caressed a treasure. It's true. If she carried Byakuya's child, it would be her greatest treasure. A smile bloomed in her bright face.

"Byakuya..." she whispered his name with closed eyes as tears of happiness drift down on her cheek.

"..._thank you..._"

* * *

**I didn't make it to finish this chapter right on time. In the middle of the process, I lost my motivation to write. To all of readers, I'm terribly sorry. Thanks to vicky73 and isara-love, I finished this chapter right away after read their messages.**

**Both Byakuya and Rukia was OOC. I hardly imagine Byakuya ate leftover sandwich. It's just so sad he abandoned his own health because of Rukia. I'm sorry for troubling you with Shirayuki-Rukia concept. Just remember that they were the same person.**

**About Ashido-Rukia moment up there, I didn't mean to make romance between them. Indeed, Ashido loved Rukia, but Rukia's heart, body and soul belonged to Byakuya. Well, It's similar like Toushirou-Rukia relationship which based on live-saving event. **

**SPOILER ALERT:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The next chapter will be reunion of two lovers. **

**The bad news, for the whole August I can't write because I have to focus on my job. I'm so sorry... See you on September...**


	19. Chapter 19 Frosty Moon

_Minna-san_, I'm back! As I promised, I return to write again on September. Thank you so much for staying with me^^~

I'm very-very thankful to **vicky73** and **isara-love **for the messages. You gave me motivation to keep on writing^^ To **xxxx**-san, I feel ashamed for troubling you. It took me so long to realize about this. I'm such a klutz. Thank you so much for the advance advice. I'll make sure to do as your advice this chapter and forward (I'll do the previous chapters if I have leisure time^^). Your advice means a lot for me, thank you^^

* * *

Special thanks to: **ashezo, vicky73, ReckoningDay, 22keng28, BlackBurningHeart, xxxx, silverqueen, rokslite, AHugeFanOfThisFic, DRUON, seras3791, LuciL06, L, im Brasil, DarckAngel3** for the reviews.

**JRVivaciousT, BlackTrinity3, MizukiLovesVocaloid, Rukia Heart, .Skies, ilovebleach012, HinawithLove, Silver Ice Dragon Princess** for the add as favorite story.

**BlackTrinity3, Arsia, HinawithLove, Silver Ice Dragon Princess** for the add of story alert.

**BlackTrinity3** for the add of author alert.

**WARNING: OOC-ness, Loop of time**

* * *

**NOTE:**

_Baka: Fool, stupid_

_Onii-sama: Brother (respectfully)_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. It's Kubo-san's. I am merely Byaruki's fan.**

**I apologize for the lack of spelling and grammar. **

**Please reviews or send me an email so I can improve myself. Thank you very much.**

* * *

**DANCE UNDER THE MOONLIGHT**

**19**

**_Frosty Moon_**

* * *

Karakura Central Hospital – Rehabilitation Room, March 22, Morning. 

Four days ago he had regained his consciousness, yet he needed a long time to recover from his coma. Abarai Renji opened his eyes with a groan. He massaged his temple as his mind began to think groggily. He was wondering what time it was because his room looked brighter than the previous mornings.

"Good morning, Renji." a cheerful voice greeted him.

For a man who just had started to clear his mind, the woman's voice seemed so pleasant in his ears. The voice was so familiar, like a siren song that he missed since a long time ago.

"You've finally woken up, _Sleepyhead_. You seem sleep quite comfortably. I can't believe you have been coma for months."

As his vision became crystal clear, Renji's eyes widened in surprise. He saw a petite woman with raven hair and amethyst eyes smiled brightly to him. She sat in a chair on the right side of his bed with an apple and a small knife in her hands. Rukia, who wore light green turtle neck shirt with long sleeves and yellow skirt, was peeling an apple for him.

"R-Ru...kia… Rukia! Is that really you?" he stuttered in surprise.

"What kind of question is that? Of course, it's me. Ah! Don't tell me you got amnesia? The doctor said you took quite a heavy knock on your head."

"Stop it, will you! Don't be stupid, I'm not amnesia. My skull is thicker than a concrete. They need more than a baseball bat to make me amnesia."

"Said a man who had coma because of a baseball bat," she snickered at him. "Your skull is thicker than a concrete? Now that sounds really stupid for me."

"Is that a proper way to talk with an injured man? I went into coma because I tried to save you, remember? Or is it you the one who got amnesia?"

"It was Shiba Hisana you tried to save back then, Renji_._ In the end, both of you went into coma because of me," her voice turned saddened in every word.

"_Baaaka…_! It's not your fault. Even if she wasn't a girl who looked like you, I'll save her anyway. So… stop blaming yourself." Renji felt awkward when he saw Rukia's sad face. Her sadness always became his weakness.

"You know, when I heard that you hurt… I was so worried and distressed. If only I'm not trapped inside Kuchiki mansion, I'll run to get in your side right away. I…I'm sorry, Renji. I'm really sorry." her lips trembled as her shoulders shuddered to hold her sobs.

"Rukia, please…don't cry. You know I'd better jump from a plane without parachute than seeing you cry."

"I'm not crying. I just…can't stand it, Renji. I had enough to see everyone hurt because of me. Please, don't sacrifice anything for me." She told him with saddened voice as she continued to peel the apple.

"Don't get self-conscious! I'm not-…"

_"Au_!"

He stopped suddenly after hearing her exclamation. Rukia put her left thumb inside mouth instantly after she accidentally cut it.

"Don't get dazed while you hold a knife, _baka_! Look what have you done!" Renji pulled her wrist toward him and bandaged her injured thumb.

"It's just a small cut. Don't get over reacted for something trivial like this," she said with bored tone.

"Even if you get stabbed and bleeding to death, you'll call it trivial if it's about yourself."

"That's not true." She denied with weak voice.

"When will you listen to me? The same as you, who get worried and distressed to hear me coma, I'm worry and distress too seeing you bleeding in front of my eyes." He scolded his friend.

"I…Renji, it's…" she couldn't find any sentence to argue his friend.

"I don't want to see you hurt, Rukia. I promised since _that_ day, I will protect you."

* * *

_That day… _Both of them would never forget the day. It was a week after he found her almost froze on deserted alley. Renji walked into to dining room for attendant of _kabuki_ theater with wide grin plastered on his face. He just came back from a date with a girl named Miyuki. He was so happy that he didn't realize the stares from his companions.

"Hey, did you see Rukia?" he asked the closest person he could get.

"She is in her room. You'd better apologize to her, Renji."

"What? Why should I? I didn't do something wrong to her."

"Yes, you do! You…"

"Yumichika! Stop it." the other man stopped him.

"But, Ikkaku, it's his fault Rukia-_chan_…"

"I said stop it! Didn't we promise to Rukia-_chan_ not to tell him about this?"

Yumichika sighed in defeat. He threw an angry glare toward Renji before walked away with Ikkaku. The other men in theater did the same to Renji. He couldn't help but questioning himself. Renji didn't wait any longer. He went to Rukia's room and knocked her door urgently.

"W-who is it?" she asked behind the door.

"Rukia, it's me, Renji. Open the door. We need to talk."

"I..I'm not feeling well, Renji." She coughed for a while. "I need a rest."

"I will let you take a rest after I see you. Your voice…you sound weird, Rukia."

"I'm fine. It's just common cold. I'm afraid that it will pass on you, Renji."

"Rukia, I will count to three. If you're not opening that door, I will smash open it forcefully. Your choice."

"Renji, please…"

"One…two…th-…" he didn't continue because he heard clicking sound from the door.

"Good choice. Now, I…What the-..?" Renji shocked to see bruises in Rukia's face. "Who did this to you, Rukia? They will pay for this!"

"It's okay, Renji. I fell…"

"Are you just trying to say that you fell from stairs? Whom are you trying to fool? No wonder you sound weird, you're having cut on your lips. Who is that bastard? Tell me, Rukia!"

"If I tell you their name, what are you going to do? You can't win against them, Renji."

"Them? How can you get involved with gang fight? Wait a minute! Yumichika said it's my fault."

"That Yumichika! I told him not to spill a word." She grunted.

"Rukia, is it because of me?" Renji held both of her arms and shook her body.

"No, Renji, it's my fault. I should try harder to warn you."

"W-what do you mean?"

"That Miyuki girl, she's a gang leader's woman. You're just a toy for her, but you're a threat for her boyfriend. Actually I have convinced the gang leader that it was not your fault, but he got angry when I told him that Miyuki is the one who seduce you. He snapped and…yes, I got beaten a few times but generally, I'm fine." She smiled to him as nothing happened.

Renji tried to speak, but nothing came out from his opened mouth. Lastly, he put his head on her left shoulder.

"Renji…"

"I'm sorry. I should have listened to you since the beginning. I'm sorry…"

"It's nothing, Renji, I meant it. I owe you, remember? You saved me last week, giving me a place to stay and always help me with my tasks on this theater. What I have done is nothing compared what you have done for me. I'm trying to repay my debt here. Could you at least appreciate my hard work by not apologizing?"

"Idiot… There is so many ways to repay a debt, why are you picking the hardest one? Look, your face is bruises all over it. What if you turn into ugly and there is no man who wants to marry you?"

"Renji, it's true that I'm injured, but it doesn't mean I can't kick your ass. Rather than worrying about my future marriage, why don't you worry about yourself? I'm sure there's no girl out there who wants to marry a man with long crimson hair like yours."

"What? You little…"

After a few minutes mocking each other, they laughed together. Since that day, Renji promised to her and himself that he won't let her hurt by anyone at any cost. Now, there was nothing more important for him than seeing her safe and without injury.

* * *

"You're still remember that promise?" she laughed at him

"Of course! A man always hold his promise. I will make you happy even if it cost my hair." He told her after returned from his past memories.

Rukia could not help to chuckle after hearing his half-joke statement.

"Is my happiness is that cheap?" she smiled at him.

"Hey! I'm serious here! You don't believe me? Wait a minute…, did you just call my hair '_cheap_'?"

Rukia nodded surely while continued to peel off all the skin from the apple, this time with extra care. She didn't want to get another cut in her finger.

"You should get a haircut. I'll do it for you later," she told him while sculpted the sliced apples into a rabbit shape before placing it on the tray on the bedside table.

"You're right. My scalp is itchy too. I need to wash my hair badly. I'll leave it to your hand."

"Do you want to use your old hairstyle?" she finished the apple peeling.

"Yeah, is that a matter for you? Don't you think I look cool with my old hairstyle?"

"I think you look cool in any hairstyles. Even if you shave all of your hair and bald like Madarame Ikkaku-san, you're still looked cool."

"Are you mocking me, Rukia? There's no way I look cool without hair?"

"I'm serious, Renji. For me, the important thing is…you're healthy and alive. I won't do something stupid again, so you shouldn't do it either," he put her hands in both of Renji's shoulders. "Here, eat some apples so you get nutrition. I hope you'll get better soon."

Rukia put the tray that filled by rabbit shaped apple slices on Renji's lap.

"You're fuzzy as usual, but…thanks anyway," he took a slice of apple and ate it delightfully. "Say, Rukia, you seem different." He suddenly told her.

"What are you talking about?" nervousness was creeping over her, but she tried to look as calm as ever.

"You more like a grown woman than a girl I used to know. Did you meet a special guy?" he asked her in amused tone.

"What are you saying all of a sudden? Special guy? Don't be silly!"

"Who do you think I am? I'm Abarai Renji, your closest friend. If you tried to hide those kiss marks, you'd better wear something better than turtle neck shirt." He pointed at her neck.

Rukia's hand unconsciously flew to her neck. The next second she realized that she had fell into Renji's trap. Now she could only frowned at him while he snickering around satisfyingly.

"Got you! You can't keep it from me forever."

"H-how did you know?"

"Rukia, it's spring. You've never wore turtle neck shirt in spring except you want to hide something in your neck. Just spill it up already, who is that man who turned you into a real woman?" he teased her, making Rukia's face turned to pink.

"I just can't keep a secret form you, am I? Well, not this time, Renji. I'll never tell you about him." She folded her arms beneath her chest confidently.

"All right, don't tell me. Let me guess, he's a handsome…, charming, powerful, hmm… possessive…" Rukia's cheeks were reddening to hear the latest guess. "…and deeply in love with you."

Rukia clapped her hands with amazement. "You could read my mind or something?"

"I know what kind of person you are, Rukia. You won't sleep with a man you don't truly love. And I know exactly what kind of man you'd fell in love with. Yes…, when I see your eyes right now, I know you're seriously in love with that man. So, why don't you tell me about this man?"

She sighed in defeat before deciding to tell him her story.

"Many things happened since we parted, Renji. And yes, I have met my special person. He is exactly as you said. I fell in love with him soon after we met…yet, I can't stay by his side."

"Why? Is he has to go overseas?" he asked again with a frown.

"No, that's not it. It's just…I don't deserve-…"

"You don't deserve for him?" he snapped angry. "What kind of guy is he? Even if he is a prince, I don't think _he_ deserve for you!" Renji continued, shaking his head in disapprobation.

"He really is a prince, gentle and kind. However, he belongs to another woman."

"What? You fell in love with married man?" he screamed dramatically.

"Well…, practically _he _married me, but…God, it's complicated."

"Rukia, are you trying to make my brain boiling so I went into coma once again? Damn! My head hurts!" Renji touched my head his dizzy head.

"I'm sorry. I will tell you the rest of my story next time. You should take a rest. I will-..." She stopped when Renji pulled her arm.

"My last advice, if you really love him, if you know he love you as much as you are, if he really deserves to fight for…, then you must stay by his side." he messed up Rukia's hair reassuringly, just like a brother gave affection to his sister.

"Thank you, Renji." he heard her sincere grateful utterance before he closed his eyes and drifted to a deep slumber.

* * *

Kuchiki Mansion - Hanare, May 20. Afternoon

Soifon sat quietly on the dining room. Her gaze was locking to the outside of the window where the garden showered by the rain. Hisana was preparing tea and snack for them in the kitchen. Meanwhile, her chaotic mind remembered the events past two months. The main object of her memory was her brother, Kuchiki Byakuya.

She remembered that night in Las Noches. After Hisana asked her to get chocolate with marshmallow and some snacks, she went outside as fast as she could, but she returned because she forgot to ask about location of the kitchen. Soifon froze behind the slight opened door after heard Hisana's conversation with her brother.

_"Rukia won't be happy to see you destroying yourself like this. Didn't you love her?"_

"Rukia? Who are they talking about?" she asked herself inwardly.

_"I love her! Therefore I have to find her..."_ she heard Byakuya's voice.

_"You believe that she still alive, aren't you?"_

She knew Byakuya had contact all of their attendants to find a missing person in Las Noches station. Someone important for Byakuya was missing. She thought it related with the train accident.

_"Then you should take care of yourself. If you find her tomorrow and she sees you in this state, I'm sure she will blame herself and very sad. Is that you want? You must eat something..."_

Soifon wanted to go in and asked about the kitchen, but she was shock to see her brother ate leftover sandwich that she brought him yesterday. Soifon never saw him in such a desperate state since their father died. At that very moment, she knew that a girl named Rukia must have a special person in Byakuya's heart.

"I'm sorry for making you waiting. Here is your tea and the crème." Hisana said as she put down the teacup on the table.

"Thank you." Soifon said plainly.

"How unusual you are visiting _hanare._"

"Actually, I'm quite often visiting you, **_Hisana_**. It's usual for us to have breakfast or lunch together in here." Soifon said before she sipped her tea.

"I mean…, you look depressed than usual."

"I always like this. The unusual one is you, Sister-in-law. I called your name and you don't seem surprised. You even forgot to make me omelet rice, my favorite menu. And the last thing, you're nothing like Shiba Hisana I used to talk with."

Hisana smiled to hear it from Soifon.

"I never expect that you are having such a close relationship with me. I thought you hate me."

"I do still hate you. I will hate you more if you don't tell me about the truth. Who is Rukia? And who are you? You are not my sister-in-law."

"I'm Shiba Hisana, the real one. The one who married your brother and having close relationship with you is Rukia, my temporary substitute."

Teacup in Soifon's hand slipped from her grip and fell on the saucer. The liquid stained her dress, but she didn't care a bit of it. The truth was too shocking for her. She managed to control herself after a while.

"So… she is just an ordinary girl to begin with. Now everything is makes sense for me. No wonder she is so unladylike and down to earth."

"Rukia is always like that. Even she is a real princess; she'd always act like an ordinary girl. In fact, she is your real sister-in-law, not me."

"Did I hear it wrong? How come she is my sister in law if she is just your substitute?"

"She is not just my substitute, Soifon. Byakuya-sama already noticed her identity as Rukia since the beginning yet he kept it as a secret. He married Kuchiki Rukia, not Shiba Hisana."

"Why he did that? She tricked him! She doesn't deserve my brother."

"Byakuya-sama fell in love with her. That is the only reason he has. Besides, Rukia is Yamamoto Shirayuki, your brother's late fiancée. She deserves Byakuya-sama more than any women."

"Shi-Shirayuki? That's not possible. Shirayuki died-…"

"She survived five years ago and lost her memory. She became my maid and then my substitute when I was coma. Perhaps you already know her character. She always cares about other people so she agreed to help our clan, to prevent war between Kuchiki and Shiba. And after her mission completed, she left us."

Both of them stayed in silence for a few minutes.

"Where is Shirayuki…I mean, Rukia?"

"In her contract, after finishing her act as my substitute, she would go to Las Noches… by express train."

Soifon's hand flew to her mouth as she gasped. _The train accident_. No wonder her brother driven into desperate state after heard about the accident. He looked like a lost child whom looking for his mother. He abandoned everything behind and focused to search her desperately.

"If she died on that accident, why…?"

"Why your brother keeps on looking for her? Is that what you want to ask? Because he believes she is still alive, because his heart told him so. Now, you know the truth. What are you going to do, Soifon?"

Soifon stayed in silent. He looked down to her key-chain with black cat plush doll on it.

_"Byakuya told me that you have collection of black cat shaped merchandise. I have this since I was in Shiba clan mansion and I want you to have it."_

_"Don't you ever hear that the future is making by our hand. We are responsible for our own decision and future. I don't believe in prophecy, Soifon, but I believe in destiny. I won't take Byakuya away from this clan. You have my words." _

"Is there anything I could do to help _onii-sama_?" she asked Hisana.

"Yes. Help him to find Rukia. She is the only cure for Byakuya's illness."

Soifon stared at Hisana for a moment. "Now I understand why _Onii-sama_ could distinguish you from Rukia with a glance."

"Hmm?" Hisana confused by her statement.

"Never mind. I have to go now. See you, Hisana. Thank you for telling me the truth. I know what to do."

Hisana waved her hand to say goodbye at Soifon. She smiled to recall something amusing in her mind.

_"…See you, Hisana…"_

* * *

Karakura Central Hospital, April 11, Afternoon

Renji moved his wheelchair as Rukia walked by his side. They walked together in a little park beside the hospital.

"You don't eat your lunch. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Renji. I just don't have appetite." she faked a cheerful smile for her friend.

There's no way she could tell him that she would vomit right after eating because of her morning sickness. This morning, she had used three different brands of pregnancy test and the result were the same: _positive_. Inside her womb, Byakuya's child grew. Renji would go berserk if she told him about her pregnancy.

"You look depressed. Is it because of that special guy?"

Rukia didn't answer, but Renji could read the answer in her visage.

"You really should meet him, Rukia. Stop torturing both of you!"

"I came to his mansion yesterday, Renji, but I didn't come out from the taxi," She stated calmly.

"Did you scare to face him? Are you afraid that he won't accept you after you left him?"

She sighed in desperation. "No, that's not the problem. I saw him…with his wife. They are such a perfect couple. I can't just come back and ruin their relationship."

"You know, I didn't attend college because of one good reason: _I hate complicated things_. Just forget about that special guy for a while, okay. Let's have fun!"

Renji pulled Rukia into his lap and boosted his wheelchair to increase it speed rate.

"Renji! W-What are you…? Stop!" Rukia yelled in panic.

Renji laughed despite Rukia's protest. They moved faster when the slope track became steeper. Rukia turned paler in every second, but Renji was too absorbed by his game that he didn't realize it.

"For God's sake, please…STOOOP..!" this time she screamed in his ear.

Renji pulled the brake instantly. He knew that if he still stubbornly continued, Rukia would not hesitant to increase the next scream to the highest level that possibly caused him deaf.

"Are you trying to make me deaf?" he complained her.

Rukia arose from Renji's lap slowly. Her body won't stop trembling by the shock.

"I-it's all right….don't be afraid…" she muttered to herself, no, actually she was talking to her infant, reassuring it that both of them were not harmed.

"Oi, Rukia! What's the matter? Don't tell me you're chicken out just because of-…."

Renji didn't finish his sentence. He couldn't, to be exact. It was because Rukia swung around and slapped his cheek in all of sudden. The fact that it's the first time she slapped him (for real) was more shocking than the pain that caused by her slap itself.

"What the…?" He didn't continue after seeing her pale face and teary eyes.

"Didn't I tell you to stop? I screamed…, telling you to stop, why didn't you stop?" Her pale face was now close to tears.

"Rukia, we used to play like this in theater. What make you scared?" he asked for her explanation.

Rukia's hand unconsciously moved to caress her stomach. Of course, she was scared to death. Fetus inside her womb was still too young and delicate. She could not imagine what would happen to it if she fell from the wheelchair. Rukia swore to herself right after she knew about the existence of her child that she would take good care of it. She won't let something bad happened to her child because it was Byakuya's legacy, her precious treasure.

"Rukia?"

"I..I'm sorry…I didn't mean to slap you. My body is not in a good shape at this time. Please understand. I…have to go. See you…, Renji." she stuttered with guilty expression on her face.

She bowed before walked away from Renji. Of course Renji won't let her get away so easy without explanation like that.

"Oi, Rukia! You can't just leave like this. I'm sorry. It's my fault, please don't mad." Renji moved his wheelchair to follow Rukia's step.

"I'm not mad, Renji. I know you're just trying to amuse me. It's just…I need a rest. See you tomorrow, Renji." She tried hard to smile at him before she left.

"What's wrong with her?" Renji muttered to himself.

* * *

Karakura city, May 20. Afternoon

Byakuya parked his car on a small parking area beside the gas station. It's raining outside. The tone of his cell phone was ringing but he ignored it. He was sick all of his time wasted without any clue about Rukia's location.

_"Actually, rather than I am, there is someone who knows Shirayuki better than anyone else."_

_"Shirayuki's guardian, Matsumoto Rangiku, she raised Shirayuki like her own daughter even she more like a sister to her. She banished from the clan five years ago ..."_

He had visited Matsumoto Rangiku and Ichimaru's apartment, but it was empty. Their neighbor told him that they had moved to the other town and the apartment was occupied by their acquaintance. Again, he must face a dead end of his searching.

"God, at least, let me know that she is still alive. I'll let her go if she lives happily outside there." He prayed in silent.

Kuchiki Byakuya was never been this frustrated before. He gave his heart a woman, the same woman who left him empty and losing his ability to think clearly. She was also the woman who filled his dream, making him wanted to stay in a dream forever rather than awake and losing her from his side.

"How long you are planning to torture me like this, Rukia?"

Suddenly, he heard the voice of a little girl who crying throughout the lonely sounds of the falling rain. He saw a girl, who probably an elementary school child, was standing under Wisteria's trellis. She put her bag on top of her head because the trellis was not a proper shelter.

The next scene was making Byakuya's heart skip a beat. A petite woman with blue umbrella ran toward the little girl. Even in a distance, Byakuya could recognize that figure. It was like their first meeting in new moon night. He had engraved her figure in his mind so there's no way he could forget.

_Rukia._

The girl bowed gratefully to Rukia. Byakuya froze in his seat. He watched Rukia to make sure that he was not hallucinating. Rukia wore a knee-length dark blue one-piece casual dress with a light blue waistband. She was holding a grocery bag in her hand. He assumed that she was on a way home from shopping on the mart. She looked charming as ever.

Byakuya knew the risk. Rukia could run away after saw him. He should have stayed in his car and just…_watched_. The smart choice was waiting for the right moment to approach her. Didn't he just wish to see her alive? The old Byakuya would choose the smart choice and stayed.

However, before his rational mind could make the choice, his hand had opened the door and his legs ran toward her. His body was longing for his heart. Even if it were the dumbest choice, he would choose it anyway, as long as he could meet her once again.

* * *

Rukia walked slowly with grocery bag on her left hand and the umbrella on her other hand. She felt grateful to the rain because it concealed her tears. Just five minutes ago, she saw celebrity news on TV when she waited the cashier to count her grocery. She saw Byakuya and Hisana came out from the hospital. There's a rumor that Hisana is pregnant.

Rukia grasped the wall as a support that helped her not to faint after hearing the news. The image of Byakuya smiled happily to Hisana who held a baby in her hand was floating in her mind. Her heart felt ache by her own imagination. It hurt so much that she thought that maybe she had heart attack.

Rukia began to question herself as she walked home. Was it what she wants? Seeing Byakuya lives happily with Hisana, wasn't it the reason why she left him? Didn't she felt happy enough even without Byakuya as long as she has their child? Even so, why did she feel something missing inside her? There's a small black hole inside her heart that sucked all her happiness to emptiness.

Her attention distracted by a small whimpering voice from the other side of the road. She turned and saw a little girl who drenched by the rain under Wisteria's trellis. Without thinking about herself, Rukia ran toward her and gave her umbrella to the little girl. She bowed deeply to Rukia with a gratitude smile in her face. Now, she was the one who took a shelter under Wisteria's trellis.

The purple blossoms of the Wisteria vines hung from the gigantic overhead trellis. It made up numerous layers of Wisteria curtains. The sweet fragrant of Wisteria's scent that similar to the scent of grapes made Rukia feel comfortable and peaceful. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation. Rukia loved to stay in there, however, she was still wet because the downpour ran through the trellis and made her soaked by the rain. She felt her body shivering, chilled.

Suddenly, the raindrops didn't pour on her any longer. She looked up and saw a white umbrella above her head. She wanted to turn around, but a familiar voice made her froze.

"_Rukia._.."

She would never able to forget that deep manly voice. The way he called her name was still the same, with compassion and love. Rukia felt her heart overflowed with emotions. She supposed to run away from him, yet she couldn't move her legs. She couldn't even speak a word, only her lips were trembling slightly.

_Byakuya._

Rukia gasped when he encircled his large right arm on her shoulders, making her back fully embraced by his chest, providing his warmth for her. Byakuya's broad arms enveloped her from behind because he noticed she was not only trembling by the cold but also by fear. He needed to ensure her that she didn't have to run away from him, that she was safe in his arms.

"Don't be afraid," he whispered with his gentle voice in her ear from behind. "I just want to give this umbrella for you. I don't want you to get cold, Rukia."

She did not say anything. She could not say anything. She closed her eyes, felt his embrace, smelt his scent, and heard his voice that she missed a lot.

"I will not take you by force, please rest assured." Byakuya said as he put his coat over her body. "You're alive, that is the most important thing for me." He tightened his embrace.

Every single statement that he said was so sincere, so pure saying with affection and love. Rukia could not help to shed both tears of happiness and sadness at the same time. He was heartbroken the same.., _no, _he might be more heartbroken than she was.

Byakuya took her right hand from her side and made her to hold the umbrella. She was still not able to face him or saying a word. She was too busy to hold down sobs that clogged her throat.

"You are the one who left me. Therefore, I will wait here until you are brave enough to face me and explain to me about all this matter. I don't care how long I have to wait. If you still need time to find your courage, you may leave now." He released his hands from her.

She walked forward slowly without looked back, leaving her husband behind. She was afraid if she saw his figure, she would lost her resolve to let him live in peace without her. He watched her until her figure disappeared between buildings.

* * *

He lost count about how long he had waited for her return. It could be ten minutes or more, it was not a matter. The only matter she was standing in front of him at this moment, still with her wet dress and his coat covered her body, holding umbrella as shelter for both of them.

"I'm back." She informed him. "I'm ready to talk about us."

"Good. You promised me to stay by my side forever. However, you left me with another woman as your replacement. What am I to you? Tell me, Rukia, am I just an object for your sacrifice-for-the-sake-of-peace mission?" he asked her with icy tone.

"No, that's not true. Since the beginning, they warned me not to fall in love with you. They told me not to involve my heart for this mission, but I failed. You are no longer my target for my mission, Byakuya-sama. You have become my important person," she confessed.

"What is the point becoming your important person if you are still left me? You have no idea how desperate I am when they told me that you had died in Las Noches train accident. At least, you have to tell me that you are still alive!"

"I didn't know about the accident!" she defended herself. "If only I knew, I would have contact you. It's true. I don't want to make you worry about me. I'd rather punished by Shiba clan because I broke the contract than making you distressed."

"I stayed in this city and hoping that every day you would looking for me and found me at last. I've been waiting for you all the time. I came secretly in front of Kuchiki mansion at least three times a week only to see you from afar."

Byakuya leaned his back on the Wisteria's trunk and then his body slid down until he sat on the ground. Rukia rushed to kneel in front of him.

"Byakuya-sama, you're ruining your suit,"

"Rather than worrying about my suit, don't you think you should pay more attention to my feeling? Hisana told me that you left because you want me to live happily with her. What kind of logic is that? There's no way I could live happily without you? Or did you think that I won't be able to discern you and Hisana?"

"I believe you can forget about me as time goes by. Hisana is more elegance and well mannered than I am. She is more suitable as your wife. I don't deserve you, Byakuya-sama."

Byakuya clenched his fist in fury.

"It is my right to decide whether you deserve or not, suitable or not to be my wife. You have no right to decide it for me, Rukia…(cough)…"

He coughed heavily all of sudden, making Rukia worried about his condition.

"Byakuya-sama, you look so pale. You need to see a doctor." She told him concernedly.

"My health is none of your concern."

"You know that is not true. I care about you more than anything." She touched his arm. "I was wrong to leave you and I really regret what I have done. Are you going to really hate me from now on?" she asked him with her gentle voice.

Rukia felt her heart broken seeing her husband so weak and helpless. He was losing weight since the last time she saw him.

"I tried to hate you, Rukia. I tried so many times only to find how much I love you."

Rukia cupped his face with her palms. She felt his skin was so cold as if it made from ice.

"You're cold, Byakuya. Let me take you to my apartment and I'll warm you up."

He let her took him, supporting him to walk a few hundred meters to a small apartment.

Byakuya couldn't tear his gaze from his wife. He tightened his grip over her left arm while he leaned his head on her right shoulder. Suddenly he felt everything was going right. She's here, right beside him, alive and real. This time, he won't let her get away for sure. Right after thought about how to keep her stayed, Byakuya collapsed into her arms as he clutched her closer to him.

_"Stay…" _

The way he said it was exactly like what she said in their fateful night. She knew how badly he wanted her not to leave him even he expressed it in one word.

"I will. I promise you, when you're open your eyes, it would be me that you see." She told him softly as she rubbed her nose against his cheek lovingly.

He sighed in relieve as his vision became blurry and gradually turned into darkness. Byakuya was losing his consciousness.

* * *

**I just realized how much I love ("…"). Honestly, my fingers like having its own mind^^ I'm surprised after edited the script. I'm trying my best not to use it out of necessary. That's way, I want to apologize to everyone. **

**By the time I updated this chapter, I also re-post my previous chapters (except chapter one^^;). So many error and miss-spell, not to mention the crappy grammar, I really need a beta reader here^^; Help me, please…**

**Honestly, I'm not fan of Renruki. In my point of view, they more like brother-sister or best friend. Even though, I love strong relationship between them. I like Renji because he is honest and can be hilarious sometimes.**

**I love this chapter because they talk honestly each other without any borderline. I really hoped that you enjoyed reading this story as much as I do. I'll do my best for all of you^^ Bye bye...^^~~**


	20. Chapter 20 Waning Gibbous Moon

_Minna-san_, I'm terribly sorry. I know, no matter how sorry I am, I may not have a complete forgiveness from all of you. I did try my best to write everyday but in the end, I could not accomplish my goal to fulfill everyone's request to update soon. I'm so sorry.

Honestly, I didn't mean to take a break this long period. Many things happened and I have a hard time to write. Extra jobs, overtime works, illness and lack of motivation had made me unable to post this chapter last month. Please don't be upset. I already hate myself for disappointing all of my readers. You have showed me how much you like this story, yet I had let you down. I don't know how to compensate for this. I got depressed every time I think that none would read this chapter because of its late update

For everyone who has waiting and keep reading this story, I thank you very much. _Hontou ni arigatou gozaimashita_…^^~

* * *

Special thanks to: **Pamila, ?, Www, Pamila, VAMPIRELG, anne, Tintaglia In Flight, DarckAngel3, BlackBurningHeart, L, RandomFan8, seras3791, LuciL06, ReckoningDay, isara-love, DRUON, silverqueen, h, chariot330, vicky73, Arsia, Ashezo** for the reviews.

**lexii backwall, XLightningX, Tintaglia In Flight, Yusa-pyan, cherrytr33, LuciL06, semi-darkness angel, cherrytr33** for the add as favorite story.

**XLightningX, DarkEila, Tintaglia In Flight, cromsonshore, iHEARTTyooh, LeyCoo, LuciL06, semi-darkness angel, violet404, Jiggary, VAMPIRELG, YK-chan** for the add of story alert.

**DarckAngel3** for the add of favorite author.

* * *

**Warning:** Loop of time.

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. It's Kubo-san's. I am merely Byaruki's fan.**

**I apologize for the lack of spelling and grammar.**

**Please reviews or send me an email so I can improve myself. Thank you very much.**

* * *

**DANCE UNDER THE MOONLIGHT**

**20**

_**Waning Gibbous Moon**_

* * *

**Ichimaru Gin's Apartment, May 20. Afternoon**

_People should not blame fate for their own failure._

For the past ten years of her life, Soifon used that phrase as her favorite quotation. She often used it as teasing allusion for people who blame fate when they fail. Ironically, she turned to hate that phrase since this time, a moment when she has to come to her former manager to ask for help. She could not stop chains of curse inside her mind, blaming God for His mischievous fate.

Why was this happening? Soifon desperately searched for an answer. No matter how she thought about it, there was no clue in anything she had heard up to now that explained it. Gin didn't pick up her calls or replayed her text messages ever since he gave up as her gallery's manager without even bother to hear her approval last week. Therefore, she didn't has another choice except came to his apartment to ask him personally. Then again, she was not planning to talk about this matter by phone or text messages.

She pushed the doorbell once again after twenty-six times unsuccessful trial. Frustrated, she hammered her hands to the door. Maybe Soifon was not a patient woman, but she has high level of persistency just like her brother.

"Gin! Open the door! We need to talk! Do you hear me? Okay, let we see, how long you will stay inside this cramped apartment if I keep on pushing the doorbell like this?" she yelled as if there was someone on the other side of the door, not caring others opinion about her unladylike behavior.

The thirty times trial was her limit. Anyone could see veins in her temple that indicates how pissed she really was. Her teeth clenched, indicating her patience had shattered to pieces. She pulled her long skirt until reached her mid thigh, preparing for a deadly karate kick to breakdown the door that she hated so much.

"That's it! You asked for this! You have made me running out of my patient. I'm going to breakdown your door on three, do you hear me? One…! Two…! Thr-…"

"Excuse me? Are you try-…" it was continued by a gasp of realization. "…Soifon?" a familiar sound called her name.

Soifon froze as her brain recognized the owner of the voice. Time seemed go slow motion when she turned her face to her side and found a woman she didn't expect to meet in this place. The princess of Kuchiki clan blinked her grey eyes to make sure it was not hallucination she saw. The Lady of Kuchiki stood still with surprised expression that slowly faded.

"S-sister in law, what are you doing here? H-how…?"

There was something different about the woman who stood in front of her, something she couldn't put her finger on. Her eyes scanned her sister in law's appearance from head to toe. She has the same appearance, same voice and same face. What was different? Warm and peaceful auras were radiated from her. Suddenly, Soifon felt something gripped her heart.

"I…I'm just…"

"You are not Hisana. You are…_Rukia._" She said with certainty.

Rukia tried to slow down her rapid heartbeat as she walked closer to Soifon. "You have heard about me from Hisana-sama, I presume. How have you been?"

Soifon clenched her fist to suppress her anger.

"Don't act so friendly to me! Did you forget that I hate you? You have no idea how much I want to meet you after I heard the truth from Hisana. However, I didn't expect to find you in this place."

"If you came to see Ichimaru-san he is not live in this apartment anymore. He moved to another town last month and withdrew from his occupation last week." Rukia stared at the door.

"I knew about the withdrawal. I'm his boss, remember? What are you doing here?" Her tone was persistently intense.

"I live here." She simply answered.

"I know! I mean, all of living place, why are you chose Gin's apartment? My brother has searching for you for whole time in Las Noches and…you are here! I can't believe this! What is your relation with him? Is he your partner of crime?" She said in sinister tone.

"Please don't speak ill about Ichimaru-san. He is a very kind person that helped me after I left Kuchiki mansion. He was also the one who had persuaded me not to leave this city."

_Well, you should thank him because he had saved your life from the worst train accident of the century. You haven't change, sister in law. You're still upset if someone speaks something bad about someone precious to you._

"Just forget about Gin for a while. Let's talk about you. Why are you still here? I bet it's not just about Gin's persuasion, isn't it?"

"I… still have something to do in here."

"What is it? Another undercover mission to save conflicted clans? Is there another man you are planning to ruin his life? A man like my brother?" Soifon's voice was sarcastic and giving Rukia a hint that she was not the only one hurt by those sentences.

"No, there is no other man like your brother. He is the only man I truly fall in love with." Rukia said honestly.

"Then why did you left him? Explain it to me!" Soifon demanded.

Rukia sighed before answering.

"I have to leave him because he loves me. He didn't care even I'm not Shiba Hisana, even I'm just an impostor. I realize how much he loves me that I'm afraid he will abandon his clan. That is why I have to make that harsh decision for him. I can't let him sacrifice himself and Kuchiki clan just because of me."

"You really are a selfish woman, aren't you? You sacrifice yourself for someone else, yet you don't want to see anyone sacrifice for you. You're the most selfish person that I've ever met!" she gave Rukia an intense look.

Soifon's anger grew beyond her control. Rukia saw it in her eyes and she could understand the reason. She had just realized that Soifon also hurt by her decision to leave Byakuya two months ago.

"You're right. I am a selfish woman. I choose to leave everything behind because I will never forgive myself if my beloved person hurt. Therefore, a selfish woman like me cannot stay by Byakuya-sama's side." Rukia said with soft tone.

"How ridiculous!"

"You may think what I have done is ridiculous. However, I'm still holding my promise to you, Soifon. _I didn't take your brother away_." Rukia smiled kindly, but her eyes were filled with sadness.

The grey-eyed woman became speechless by Rukia's statement.

"I can't let Byakuya hurt, I don't want to hurt you either. If this war needs a sacrifice, then I'll be the one. As long as my beloved person unhurt, that's more than enough for me."

"I think you have the wrong perception here. My grandfather always told me, how much you hate to see someone hurt because of you, that exactly as much as he hate to see you sacrifice yourself for him, your important person it is. Don't you ever think that my brother suffers because of your self-sacrifice?"

Soifon turned the table, making Rukia lost her ability to speak for a few minutes.

"Just try to feel from their position before you decided something stupid like leaving my brother. Have you forgotten? I told you before, you hurt him and I will kill you."

Rukia took a deep breath before talking back.

"I have to make an apology. However, I could never come back to Byakuya-sama's side." She decided.

Soifon pulled the collar of Rukia's dress furiously. She forgot about manners, nor about the fact that she is the princess of a noble clan. Even if paparazzi took her picture right now, she did not give the slightest care about it.

"Who do you think you are? Who gives you right to make my brother suffering? You left him to make him happy, but you have destroying him into ashes. Every day he had been wandering around in despair. He won't eat properly, he won't sleep more than two hour a day, and he won't do anything except looking for you!"

Rukia stared at Soifon in surprise before shaking her head in denial.

"It can't be. He should be live happily even without me. He already has Hisana-sama on his side." She swallowed hard, her throat dry.

"How can he live happily with Hisana if you're the one he loves? How can he give his heart to another woman if it has taken away by you? He recognized Hisana at the very first time of their encounter. He knew because she is not you, Rukia!" she was almost shouting.

Rukia staggered in shock when Soifon let go of her hand from her dress. Her lips trembled but nothing come out, not a single word.

"You don't have any idea how much he loves you. Every day, he is searching for you. Every second, he thinks of you. You should look at his reaction to know the train that supposed to take you to Las Noches got an accident. If only he didn't have faith that you are still alive, maybe he had committed suicide two months ago."

Rukia's eyes widened in horror to imagine Byakuya killed himself because of her. She felt herself shaking apart, feeling something broken inside her at the realization.

_I don't want to see Byakuya hurt, but I'm the one who hurt him the most._

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but you are the only one who can cure my brother's heart wound. He is dying without you, Rukia. You have to return to his side…_please_."

For someone like Soifon, honor was everything. She would do anything to keep her pride intact. Rukia knew it better than other people did. However, she stepped side her pride and beg her for the sake of her brother. Rukia realized that she had made an irrevocable decision by leaving Byakuya, but after she heard about his condition from Soifon, her resolve crumbled to pieces.

"…_if you really love him, if you know he love you as much as you are, if he really deserves to fight for…, then you must stay by his side." _She remembered Renji's advice two months ago.

Rukia took Soifon's hand softly and held it with both of her hands. Soifon gasped at her sudden action but she didn't pull out her hand.

"It must have been painful for you to see Byakuya in that state. I'm so sorry." She was sincerely apologizing to her sister-in-law.

"If you're really sorry, you should make my brother happy from now on. Otherwise, I will never forgive you…, _sister-in-law_." Soifon turned away so Rukia won't be able to see her tears.

"Now I know what to do. Thank you, Soifon." She was completely calm and composed as she spoke.

Rukia let go of Soifon's hand and then ran away. Soifon wanted to ask her where she headed to, but right after she recognized Byakuya's coat on Rukia's body, she noticed that Rukia just met her brother a while ago.

"Take care of my brother, Rukia." She said to herself as she saw Rukia ran to the park from the balcony.

* * *

**Ichimaru Gin's Apartment, May 20. Night**

_I promise you, when you're open your eyes, it would be me that you see._

Byakuya felt something cool swept his face as he opened his eyes slowly. Before his blurry vision became clear, a sweet voice has greeting him.

"Did I awake you?" His beloved woman was wiping the beads of sweat from his forehead with a wet cloth. "How are you feeling? Do you want something to eat?"

As his vision became clear, a pair of bright violet eyes was locked into his grey orbs. He recognized her figure immediately. Those midnight silky hair that always tempting his fingers to caress it, that rose-colored lips that he missed to kiss, and her sweet smile that never failed to make his heart skip a beat.

_She is back._

"Rukia…" he called his wife weakly.

"You're sweating a lot because of the fever. Your body weakened by exhaustion and lack of nutrition. Moreover, you have been drenched by the rain for about an hour. You are really pushing yourself too hard, Byakuya-sama." She put the wet cloth on a basin that filled with cold water.

"Where am I?"

"My apart-.., _ah no_, actually this is Ichimaru-san's apartment, but he lend it to me. You must be hungry. I have cooked porridge so you can eat before taking your medicine. It's still warm and quite tasty in my opinion. Here, let me help you." Rukia made a gesture that she wanted to feed Byakuya with the porridge.

Byakuya shook his head slightly. He had no appetite whatsoever. All he wanted to do was watching her.

"You're not going to eat?" there was a hint of disappointment in her tone.

"I don't want any. I'm not hungry."

"At least, give it a taste and see. Sometimes that's the only way to know if you're really hungry or not. Besides, I already cook this specially for you. You need to eat something to regain your health, Byakuya-sama." She smiled hopefully.

Byakuya obediently opened his mouth and took a spoonful of porridge. He watched his wife smiled happily to do the task.

"How is it?" she asked him hopefully.

"It's good." He told her the truth.

"Then have some more." She continued to feed her husband to the end.

After he finished the meal, she was helping him to drink the medicine. This time, he swallowed anything she fed him without protest. Byakuya never break eye contact with her the whole time, but it didn't make her nervous. Rukia has made her resolve. She wanted to fulfill her role as a proper wife for Byakuya, to heal his heart wound that caused by her. In order to do so, she would do anything to make him happy.

"You look so thin. After I take care of your cold, I will cook your favorite dishes. Promise me that you will eat it all to regain your weight." She told him cheerfully as Byakuya drank a glass of water.

"Rukia…" he was calling her name to get her attention, but she was drowning in her own deep thought.

"I wonder what kind of dish I should make for breakfa-…Ah!"

Suddenly, he pulled her to his embrace that she didn't able to continue her monologue. His body was so warm the heat seemed to wrap around her. Byakuya pulled her closer to him, tucking her in as tight as possible as he buried his face against her hair. He took his time to smell her scent, fragrance that he missed a lot. Even he dreamt of her every single night, he couldn't smell her fragrant in his dream.

"Byakuya-sama?" She felt his cheek brush against her hair, his head lowering to her ear.

"I missed you so much. Please tell me that this is not a dream because I have the exact dreams for the past two months. If these dream, don't let anyone wake me up because I can't take it any more to lose you every time I awake." He whispered in Rukia's left ear.

She felt her heart sink in her chest to hear his confession. It was tough, but she managed to smile.

"I heard you could distinguish between Hisana-sama and I on your first encounter with her. Why you can't recognize me right now?"

"I can no longer distinguish dream from reality since you are gone." He kissed the side of her neck softly.

Rukia held her sadness expression to hear his confession. She needed to stay look cheerful in front of him, smiling for always. She must not shed a single tear in his presence. To break the silence, she released herself from Byakuya's embrace and cupped his face with both of her palm.

"I'm not part of your dream. I'm real. If you still doubt me, allow me to verify myself. First, did Rukia in your dream touch you like this?"

Rukia touched his face gently. Her fingers traced the contour of his face down to his chest. Byakuya closed his eyes, feeling the pleasant sensation. Under her touch, he felt like a spoon of butter that melting on a hot fry pan. He forgot about anything else, even his fever.

"Did she embrace you like this?"

She wrapped her slender arms on his body, sharing her warmth with his. Despite his high temperature because of the fever, Byakuya felt cozier by their skin contact. He almost objected when Rukia released her embrace. However, he didn't able to protest because she kissed his forehead lovingly right after that. Rukia's kiss moved to his cheek and slowly headed to his lips.

"Did she able to kiss you like this?" she asked him before closed the gap between their lips.

He still remembered the taste of her lips, soft and sweet as nectar. Byakuya was drunk by her kiss that he felt dizzy, and had anything to do with his illness. He was rapidly losing his mind in her kiss. Within the kiss, they shared emotions and feeling about how much they had longing for each other for the past two months.

Pulling away from him was one of the hardest things she had ever done in her life, but she did it, reluctantly. She ended their kiss immediately after she felt his warm hands beneath her blouse, desperately to feel her skin. She realized that they shouldn't continue the intimate moment due to their health issue. Both of them were taking a few minutes to regulate their breath and heartbeat back to normal. Rukia's cheeks flushed for what she had done as her hand reached up to touch his face.

"Have you recognized me?" she stared at him, her eyes warming with compassion. Byakuya replied with a nod.

"You need a rest. Please have a sleep." Rukia fixed Byakuya's blanket but he hold her hands to prevent her. She smiled reassuringly because she understood his anxiousness.

"You don't believe me? I don't mind to share your cold by sleeping next to you if it can make you sure that I won't leave you again."

"No!" he denied immediately. "I don't want you to get sick. I trust you, Rukia." With a relief sigh, he obediently closed his eyes and let himself doze off.

Rukia closed her mouth with her palm, holding her sobs so that he could not hear it. Soifon was right. She had destroyed Byakuya to the lowest level that he almost lost himself. He endured so much pain, so much suffering because of her. She had done a terrible thing to her dearest husband.

"Rukia…, are you still there?" he asked with closed eyes. He looked so tired yet so peaceful.

Rukia closed her eyes painfully, her chest tightening as she braced herself to answer his question. "I'm here…, Byakuya."

At last, she threw away his suffix and decided to call him appropriately as a lover.

"I couldn't open my eyes, but I'm too afraid to sleep. I always having a nightmare that you leave me. Would you hold my hand until I fell asleep?" his voice was filled with helplessness.

It was a simple request with childish impression within, but it means a lot for both of them.

"Sure. I will always by your side until you are awake." She said as fulfilling his request.

"No. You also need a rest. Just stay by my side…for a while," he whispered desperately.

Rukia kissed his hand that she held with both of her hands lovingly. She felt warm feelings swell in her heart as she saw a satisfactory smile on Byakuya's lips.

"Anything for you, my love." She whispered softly.

She saw him fell asleep soon after that. Yet, she didn't able to release his hand. She remembered about their kiss a moment ago. Rukia could not comprehend how she did it. She was so bold touching and kissing him as if it was something natural for her. Maybe she'd missed him a lot. Or perhaps before kissing with him, for a long time she'd dreamt of being kissed by Byakuya. It struck her as a very frightening thought and at the same time a rather pleasant one.

_I'm glad to be with you again, Byakuya._

* * *

**Kuchiki mansion – Soifon's room, May 20. Night**

After taking her time for a steam bath, Soifon sat quietly on her chair.

"…_I'll take care of him. Could you make up some reason for Byakuya's disappearance? I will return him after he recovered. I'm count on you, Soifon." _Rukia's request rang in her head.

She had agreed to help her for the sake of her brother. She had lied to the other Kuchiki members on dining room. Soifon was a natural liar. Without making serious effort, she made none of them suspicious when she mentioned that Byakuya went to Las Noches for business affair, not even Kuchiki Ginrei.

_She will take good care of him. I have made the right decision. Now, I just need some backup plans to conceal the lie I have created._

"How unusual you're day-dreaming. Is there something happened?"

Soifon gasped in shock to hear the familiar sexy voice. She turned fast to her right side and found Shihouin Yoruichi grinned at her.

"Y-Yoruichi-sama? W-what are you doing here?" she looked at her in surprise.

"Am I surprise you?" the purple haired woman asked.

"Of course! Could you please knock the door before entering my room?"

"I did knock, but you didn't answer. I guess you're in a deep thinking about something important that you're not even realized that I sat beside you since two minutes ago."

"I-is that so…" Soifon felt cold sweat trickled down from her forehead down to the side of her right cheek.

"Why did you lie?" suddenly, her playful tone changed to a serious one.

"Huh? Wha-what are you talking about?" she feigned reaction. She should try harder to convince someone like Lady of Shihouin clan.

"I know you better that anyone else, Soifon. You lied about Byakuya, did you? I know he is not in Las Noches. So, where is he?"

It's true Soifon was a natural liar. However, Shihouin Yoruichi was the only person she couldn't lie to, even she tried her best. In fact, she's the one who taught her how to lie without detected by lie detector machine. Soifon knew it pointless to hide the truth from her.

"He is stay out tonight. Please don't ask me about the location because I'm not allowed to mention about it. You may rest assure because he is safe and sound."

Yoruichi put her palm in Soifon's wet hair and messed it a little to show her affection.

"I won't ask more than this if it trouble you. It's a good think, after a long parting, at last they met again. Byakuya and Rukia, I mean."

Soifon's eyes widen in surprise.

"H-how did you know?"

The dark purple haired woman laughed to see her surprised expression.

"Actually, I didn't know until just now, by your reaction. I'm just guessing around and you just approving my conjecture." The tanned woman grinned in victory.

Soifon sighed in defeat. She never won from the lady of Shihouin clan and never will. That woman was too dreadful as opponent.

"So, she is alive just like Byakuya said. Love truly is powerful."

"Please keep this fact as a secret between us, Yoruichi-sama. My brother…"

"I know. He needs break time from the clan. He sacrificed his youth as clan's leader and planned to spend his life for the sake of Kuchiki clan. Both of you are my family and I wish nothing except your happiness. If Byakuya's happiness is with Rukia, I will do anything to support their relation." She said wisely.

"Thank you very much, Yoruichi-sama." Soifon smiled happily.

"Byakuya is lucky to have a sweet sister as you are, Soifon. I need you to assist my plan to make Rukia as lady Kuchiki instead of Hisana. This won't be easy because we will oppose the Elder. Normally, I don't want to involve you but…."

"I will do my best as your assistant, Yoruichi-sama!" She replied right away in full of confidence.

"That's the spirit. Save it later for the worst scenario of our mission."

Soifon tilted her head in curiosity. "The worst scenario?"

"I have bad feeling about Rukia's past. I don't think we could keep her real identity and bury it as if it never exists. Soon or later, Yamamoto clan will notice about Rukia and it will be the worst scenario that we shall encounter. Ah, I guess you don't know yet about Rukia's true identity beside as Hisana's substitute."

"I know, Yoruichi-sana. Rukia is Yamamoto Shirayuki, isn't she? Hisana told me this afternoon before I go to Ichimaru's apartment. It really shocked me."

Yoruichi knitted her eyebrow. "How did she know?"

"Now you mention it, I have no idea how she got the information. Should I ask her?"

"No need. I'll talk to her tomorrow morning. This matter should not tell so easily. Keep this matter as top secret."

"Who else know about Rukia is Yamamoto Shirayuki?"

"Kisuke, Jyuushiro and Shunsui. They don't know yet that she is still alive. The less people know the saver she is. By the way, you close with Hitsugaya Toushirou, aren't you?"

Soifon blushed all of sudden by her accusation.

"W-what are you saying, Yoruichi-sama. I'm not close with that white-haired boy. We're just cousin by marital relationship. He is uncle Jyuushirou's nephew and my classmate in high school, that's all."

"You don't have to explain it so detail to me. It makes me more suspicious, you know." She grinned mischievously.

"Why are you talking about him at this time? He is not having any relation with our topic of conversation, isn't he?"

"Oh yes he is. I saw him helping Rukia on your art gallery opening party. I investigated him since then and found this." Yoruichi took out something from her pocket and gave it to Soifon. It was a press cutting six months ago.

"Police detective stabbed." Soifon read the headline.

"He was Hitsugaya Toushirou. Believe it or not, Rukia was the one who save his life that time. He told me three weeks ago. He agrees to cooperate with us to keep Rukia's identity as a secret. She is his savior after all."

Soifon stared at the article with amazed gaze.

"Wow…I feel like all of us connected by red thread to Rukia."

Yoruichi smiled wisely. She looked up to the waning moon with wondering eyes. Fifteen years ago, she already connected with Rukia's mother. A sniper would have caused her fatal wound if only she didn't get warning to use bullet proof jacket under her clothes. She owned the late Yamamoto's princess, yet she had caused terrible misunderstanding between Byakuya and Rukia, her savior's daughter. This time, she would fix the mess she had created, whatever it takes.

* * *

**Ichimaru Gin's Apartment, May 21. Morning**

For the past two months living in hell, this was the first time he woke up with a smile. Even before he opened his eyes, he felt her presence by her endearing fragrance and hum. How nostalgic. He remembered that song. It was the same song she humming when she sat on tree swing at _hanare_.

Slowly, Byakuya opened his eyes to see his wife arranging flower bouquet on a vase. Her scent mixed with the scent of chrysanthemums. To see her absorbed by the activity, he could not help enjoying himself to watch her. Her facial expression, her smile and her disaffection pout before she redid the arrangement was unexpectedly quite entertaining for him.

She wore white chiffon dress with Primrose pattern on it. It was the first time for Byakuya to see her dressed so lightly and it made him wanted to touch her so badly. He moved slowly to the edge of the mattress without breaking his gaze from her figure. After three times redid her arrangement, Rukia feasted her eyes on the bouquet and smiled.

"Done! It's look pretty good. I hope this will help Byakuya regain his health."

Rukia took the bouquet with both of her hand because it quite heavy, turned around to Byakuya's direction and shocked to see Byakuya sat by the edge of the bed, greeting her with a smile. Suddenly, she slipped her grip to the vase and….

CRASH!

She broke the vase. They looked at the broken vase and then looked each other. Rukia pouted, blaming him for the accident. Byakuya furrowed his brows and then laughed heartily to see her expression. On the other side, Rukia placed her hands on her hips as she watched him with a frown.

"You have startled me and you think it's funny? Don't you feel sorry for those beautiful flowers and my waste effort to make them as a bouquet?" she showed him her sulking mode.

Realizing his mistake, Byakuya ceased his laugh immediately. He didn't want to make his beloved woman upset.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you. It's just… **Don't move!**" suddenly, he warned her with serious tone. Rukia froze at once.

Byakuya rose from the mattress and gathered pieces of shattered vase under Rukia's legs carefully. He instructed his wife to stay immobile until he finished.

"Byakuya, you are not recovering yet. I'll clean this mess by myself." she told him concernedly.

He simply ignored her proposal and continued to pick up the sharp objects that scattered on the floor. She couldn't do anything because every time she tried to move he would throw threatening glare toward her. After retrieved every single piece of the broken vase, Byakuya allowed Rukia to move again.

"You shouldn't have to do this."

"It's my duty to protect the woman I love. I won't let anything harm you, even just a shard of glass." He touched her left cheek with sad eyes. "I hurt you once and I couldn't forgive myself for that."

She knew what he meant. He was still thinking about the night before they parted when he slapped her cheek. Rukia pressed her cheek to his fingers and smiled gently.

"I also have things that I couldn't forgive myself for, but I realized I'll never be able to return the past to fix it. I left you, drove you into despair. I know I can't compensate for it, but I'll try my best to make you happy for always from now on." She stared at his eyes with loving gaze.

He opened his arms for her, and she embraced him as naturally as breathing. Her arms were going around his waist as he held her close to his chest. They stayed in each other's arms in silence until she let go of her embrace.

"I forgot."

Rukia reached for his head and laid her forehead against his to measure his body temperature. His fever was gone and he looked healthier than before. However, she could not let down her guard because he still looked pale and weak. She needed to pay extra attention to make him fully recovering.

"Thank God, you're not running a fever anymore." She sighed in relief.

Byakuya reacted different from her. He put his palm on her forehead and frowned.

"Rukia, you're body temperature higher than me. I think I've passed my cold to you." he said with guilty eyes.

"No, you're not. It's just slight fever. I was staying awake until late night yesterday and tired out, that's all. Why would I arranging bouquet if I caught cold?" she tried to convince him the otherwise.

Byakuya smiled softly toward her. "Sorry about the bouquet. I know you've been working so hard to make it."

She shook her head lightly. "No need to apologize. I'm the one who should say sorry to you. I didn't mean to blame you for my own clumsiness. I'll redo it later, don't worry about it. I'm not good at flower arranging in the first place."

"I thought you love flowers." He raised his eyebrows in astonishment.

"I do. However, I prefer to see them stay alive longer in their tree, stay in their nature. These chrysanthemums are gift from the old lady next door. She just came back from the hospital." Rukia gathered the chrysanthemums and put them on the other vase.

"You seem to know a lot of people since we're apart."

"Not really. I met her when I queued up on hospital."

"Why did you queue up on hospital? Did you get sick or something?"

"I-it's nothing…" Rukia was on dilemma. She wanted to tell him about her pregnancy, but she was scared. "Ah, I met Renji the next day after I left Kuchiki mansion. He was injured badly that time, but now he is already as good as new." She diverted their conversation as she put the vase on the table next to Byakuya's bed.

"So…you met your savior every day after we have apart." He sat on dining chair languidly.

Rukia sensed something different after she mentioned about Renji. Byakuya seemed annoyed as if he's…_jealous_. She sighed in defeat as she sat next to him and held his hands.

"What are you upset about? Renji is my best friend. He is like my older brother. I've never had romantic feeling toward him, neither did he. In fact, he is the man who convinced me to come back to you, the only man I love." She tried hard to convince her husband.

"I'm not upset. In fact, I feel relieved. When you mentioned about hospital, I'm worried that you got ill or something. You should pay more attention to your health condition." Feeling dizzy, Byakuya laid his back on the mattress.

"Said someone who let himself become lack of nutrition and caught cold by staying for an hour under the downpour." Feeling heavy and tired, she laid herself on the free space of the mattress beside her husband. Her fingers played with his long silky hair that splayed out near her hand.

"Have you feeling better?" she asked him with gentle voice.

"Don't you believe me? Can't you tell by looking at my face?" he turned his body to lay faced her.

"You still look horrible. However, I'm glad to see you laughing just like a while ago. _Phew_…" she sighed in relief as closed her eyes.

"Rukia…"

"Thank you…for everything. Thank you for loving me and for keep looking for me. Thank you for staying alive. I'm glad you are recovering because I can't imagine living without you, Byakuya. I'm so glad we can be together again." She told him sincerely.

Byakuya took her hand, placed her palm against his cheek, turned a kiss into it.

"Your place has always been here with me. Kuchiki Rukia, don't you ever dare to leave me again," He couldn't stop the words from slipping past his lips as he rose above her.

"I have no longer intention of leaving you, Byakuya, never again."

"Good…" he leaned down to her, his lips whispering over hers in a gentle kiss.

He embraced her after the kiss. Her body was soft and delicate in his arms and he couldn't help the unfamiliar surge of emotions that welled within him. He held on to her, his hands moving to her back as he drew her closer in his arms, needing to hold her, to show that she was beloved.

Byakuya intended to kiss her again, with passion this time, but he cancelled it. Rukia was fall asleep in his arms. Brushing the hair out of her face, he rested his fingers lightly on her cheek as she slept. Her face was peaceful. She looked fragile, innocent and exhausted at the same time. He brushed the vague dark shadows under her eyes, a testament to the sleepless night she had spent over last night.

_She looks tired. She must not have proper sleep last night because of my fever._

"Byakuya…" she called him without opening her eyes. "…_don't hate me._"

He frowned to hear her sleep talking. Taking a deep breath, he leaned down towards her. He kissed her forehead softly, lingeringly.

"How can I hate you? There is no space for hate in my heart because you have filled it with love, Rukia. You bring peace into my soul." He whispered to her ear before kissed her cheek.

He rested his head next to hers and drifted into a deep slumber with a smile.

* * *

The fierce light of afternoon sunshine forced Rukia to wake up from her peaceful sleep with a groan. She stretched her arms and legs under the blankets before opening her eyes. Her eyes widened as she sat down quickly.

_I fell asleep! I forgot to cook breakfast for Byakuya. No, I made him skip his breakfast! What I have done?_

"Good afternoon." A kiss landed on her cheek from her right side.

She turned quickly to her side, only to find Byakuya held a dish contained a few slices of sandwich.

"B-Byakuya, you're…"

"I made sandwiches. You must be hungry, right. I made enough for two of us."

He helped her to rise from her mattress and walked to the dining room.

"I'm not…." A growl noise came out from her stomach. "…hungry."

Rukia felt her face flush in embarrassment as she sat down on wooden chair. She didn't able to face Byakuya who laughed at her silliness.

"It seems your lips and your stomach has a different opinion." He chuckled.

Rukia could not help to feel annoyed by his chuckle. She gave him threatening glare before taking a slice of sandwich. The next minute, she ate it with all of her content.

"Are you sulking, Rukia?" he asked her. The grin that shaped his lips was filled with amusement.

"Why should I? I should thank you for taking my duty to cook something delicious for my dearest husband. Your cooking are even taste better than I am," she said without looking at him.

"Where do you get the skill to be mildly sarcastic?" he asked her curiously.

Rukia stopped chewing her food and faced him with made up sweet smile.

"Just mildly? Ah, this is not good. I was trying to be completely sarcastic. I need more practice."

Byakuya smiled once again. She was looking irresistibly cute when sulking, but he hates to ruin her good mood. When Rukia rose and tried to walk away from him, he pulled her toward him. She landed on his lap with shocked expression in her face. She felt his breath on her hair, then his hand as he smoothed it over her shoulder. She tried to jerk away, but the hand that suddenly gripped her hip wasn't allowing that to happen.

"Byakuya, what are you…" she gasped when his lips brushed across the nape of her neck, a hint of the damp warmth of his tongue stroking along it. "…doing?" her last word weakened by his actions.

"Can't you tell? I try to seduce you." he whispered, his lips too close to hers.

"Just trying? You seem to put too much effort for it." She bent her neck slightly, trying to avoid his kiss without giving him any hint of rejection.

_You have to stop, Rukia. One more kiss and you'll lost yourself on desire. Think about your baby!_

"Rukia…" he called her name sensually.

"Byakuya." She used the serious tone. "I'm still hungry. Can I continue eating my sandwich?"

Byakuya sighed in defeat. "I've never know you're a killjoy."

"You haven't seen all of me. I have selfish side too, you know."

"Really?" he raised his left eyebrow, doubting her confession.

"I do! I'm just an ordinary woman. If you love me, promise me that you'll fulfill my proposal even if it's selfish and inappropriate." She looked at his eyes pleadingly.

"Anything for you, my love."

"I…" she took a deep breath before continue. "I want to be your mistress."

The fact that she said it with full of confidence was making Byakuya shocked until he couldn't find a single word to reply her. Not even '_no_'.

"Mistress? What do you mean?"

"You don't know mistress? How about concubine? It has the same meaning, isn't it?"

"That's not what I meant! Why in the world you want to be my mistress?" Byakuya needed all his composure to control his emotion that almost bursting by her unbelievable request.

"Don't you love me?" she stared at him with teary eyes.

"I love you more than anyone in this world, Rukia. What should I do to show you how much I love you? I'm willing to die for you…."

"But why you're mad by a simple request? I just want to be with you. I want you to be mine…., but you're Hisana's husband. If I become your mistress, I'll be standing by your side with proud. I don't want to hide my feelings for you anymore!" Rukia couldn't hold her tears any longer.

_I just want this child to have your name as it's father._

Byakuya reached to rest her head on his chest. He knew Rukia would calm down by listening to his heartbeat. If only she knew, every single beat of his heart were containing her name. As she started to calm, he began to speak.

"I will give you everything I have, but…I can't make you my mistress."

She let go of his embrace and stared at him with painful gaze. She hurt by his rejection, that was so obvious to him.

"Why? Why? You liar!" she hit his chest with her fist to show how much he hurt her heart. "I've stepped aside my pride and lowered myself to be you mistress, why you're so heartless to refuse my request? You're so cruel. How could you do this to our baby? I hate you!"

Byakuya could let her hit him ten times again, but he caught her wrists instead.

"What did you said?" he needed to hear it once again.

"I hate you!"

"No! Not that one. You said 'our baby'?" he needed to make sure he didn't hear it wrong.

"I…" Rukia avoided his gaze.

"Rukia, are you….pregnant?" he needed to verify the truth.

She didn't answer him and hide her eyes below her bangs. Byakuya was overwhelmed by emotion. It filled his heart, ripping through his chest. For God's sake, his beloved woman was carrying his baby! Byakuya litterally down on his knees in front of her and then buried his face against her stomach. He expected to hear a tiny heartbeat, to feel a kick from inside of her flawless belly.

"It's still ten weeks. What do you expect?" she read his mind.

"I love you." His arms wrapped around her as he laid a tender kiss on her abdomen. "I love you so much, Rukia! Thank you for making me the luckiest man on earth."

Rukia smiled softly to see his enthusiasm. She didn't expect him to be this happy. She thought he would think that it…_troublesome_. Her nightmares were he said that he didn't want their child and told her to abort it for the sake of Kuchiki clan. The real heir of Kuchiki clan would be born from Hisana's womb, not from hers. She cried every times she woke up from those nightmares.

"You should tell me earlier!" he scolded his wife.

"You-have-no right-to-scold-me, Kuchiki Byakuya." She returned to rage mode. "You're the one who refuse to give your name for this child." Rukia laid her hand over her abdomen in protection and amazement.

"Why would I refuse our baby, Rukia. I'll provide anything _he_ needs."

"_He_? Don't you dare to decide it's gender! I won't let you near my child until you fulfill my wish."

"Look, Rukia. I really can't make you my mistress. It's impossible." He pleaded.

"Why? Is it because of my past? Is it…" she looked miserable that he held her hands to reassure her.

"It's impossible for me to make my legal wife as my mistress."

"I can change myself. I will….WHAT?" her eyes widened in shock.

"Kuchiki Rukia, you're my official wife. You may check on our marriage certificate if you don't believe me." He smiled to her.

"B-but…I-I'm…"

"Did you read carefully your name when you're signing it?"

Rukia tried to dig her memories and realized that indeed she remembered something odd in her wedding day. Now she realized that it was her name in our marriage certificate. Instead of 'Shiba Hisana' it was 'Kuchiki Rukia'.

"You! How could you do this to me!" she hit his chest once again. "I was so worried and think so hard for the same of our child. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Byakuya laughed as he pulled Rukia into his warm embrace.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you worried. I just want to make you mine."

Byakuya pulled something from his pocket and placed it in Rukia's ring finger. It was her wedding ring.

"This belongs to you, Kuchiki Rukia. Don't you dare detached and give it to other woman again."

He bent to her, his lips whispering over hers in a gentle kiss.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered in sincere voice.

"I can't lose you, Rukia. I can't lose either you or our baby. I love you so much that I won't survive without you."

"Then stay. Because can't survive either without you, Byakuya. Since the day we're parted, I secretly gaze you from afar. I couldn't spend a day without looking at your face. When I saw you with Hisana-sama, my heart hurt so much. I don't want to share you with any woman."

Byakuya smiled inwardly as she repeat her possessive confession exactly the same when she drunk on their first night of marriage.

"It's something natural to be selfish and possessive when you're in love. Don't blame yourself because of it. Forget about Shiba and Kuchiki clan, don't mind about Hisana or anyone. Think just about us: you, me and our soon to be born child."

Rukia laughed happily. "I told you it's just ten weeks. We have to wait at least twenty eight weeks henceforth."

"Is that so." Suddenly he picked her up in his arms. "I think we need to go check for ourselves, just to be certain." He winked to his blushing wife as he brought her back to the bedroom.

It was the happiest day for Kuchiki Byakuya.

* * *

Once again, I apologize for the late update. I can't find the right ending for this chapter until the last moment. I hope it's okay about too much portion of Byaruki moment in this chapter. Honestly, I love this chapter because they talk honestly each other without any borderline.

**To Vicky**: This story I dedicated for you. I didn't think I could finish this story in twenty four hours since you sent me the messages. Thank you so much for cherishing me and all of the support. I won't be able to post this chapter without you.

I really hoped that you enjoyed reading this story as much as I do. I'll do my best for all of you^^ Bye bye...^^~


End file.
